You're My Goddess
by intricate.bella
Summary: Ryan and Marissa have been together once already, whereas the Seth and Summer situation is a story waiting to happen. Tons of suspence, drama, love, and hate. ENJOY :]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Summer gallantly paraded down the school halls. Her dark smoky hair bounced with her poised step. Through this mad crowd of people, she was searching for Marissa Cooper, another one of the most popular girls in school. As she walked down the throng of students, strolling down the hustle, she finally spotted Marissa walking side-by-side Ryan Atwood. Marissa was gleefully laughing in the distance, as she playfully punched a smiling Ryan in the arm. Summer wondered if she should interrupt this moment that she hadn't seen in quite a while. The idea of Ryan and Marissa was already quite abstract, as they were no longer the school's hottest item. Instead, Summer dodged in excitedly, and joined the two-person, going on three, line. 

"Hey Ryan," She paused grinning. "Hey Coop." Marissa nervously smiled, hoping Summer wouldn't dramatize the fact that she and Ryan were actually hanging out. Marissa herself tried to be cool about it, without scaring Ryan away with her excitement.

"Hey Summer." Ryan smiled his friendly, toothy smile. His eyes were glittering from an enormous laugh he had shared with his x-girlfriend, Marissa.

"Hey Sum." Marissa then said routinely, giving her a quick smile. When Ryan had taken his eyes off the slim girl, Marissa widened her eyes as if pleading Summer to keep quiet for at least a little bit. Summer smiled and nodded understanding what Marissa was trying to telepathically transmit.

Summer sighed, half bored, but nevertheless not forgetting the soothing sight of her best friend finally happy once more. "So, where have you been guys?" Summer asked curiously, with a devious glow powdering her face.

Marissa laughed at Summer's wicked attempt to know what Ryan and Marissa had been up to. "Well you know, the usual." Marissa stopped, and shot a quick look at Ryan. With that, the two exploded with laughter, and were interrupted in time to hear Summer's voice, that was itching with slight annoyance.

"Ha ha ha," Summer raised her eyebrow, after trying to be as sarcastic as she possibly could. "I'll find out eventually," Summer carefully threatened. "And when I do,"

"If you do." Marissa interrupted slyly.

"When I do, you'll regret that you didn't tell me right away. Because I'm Summer. Geez you guys, haven't you figured out, that I have connections? Like, a lot?" Summer continued on with a serious glare. Then she turned on her four inch heal, of her stunning rosy pink shoe and left, leaving Marissa and Ryan to laugh once more.

"So…" After the laughing had ceased, Ryan attempted to calm the silence, however he wasn't much of a conversation starter. Marissa nodded, as she too tried to think of something that would stop the awkward silence. Thankfully, Seth Cohen appeared as if right on cue. He waved giddily from down the hall.

"Hey guys." He raised his eyebrow in confusion, as he noticed the same wave that Summer had recently- Marissa… and Ryan? Laughing, and hanging out? Was there something completely wrong with the picture?

"Get over it Seth. It might be weird," Marissa paused for a second, then quickly added. "For you. But it's actually quite nice to be with familiar territory." Ryan then swept the role, and punched Seth lightly on the shoulder, as if warning him to keep his mouth shut. Ryan was too, rejoicing inside that he and Marissa were on a speaking level once more, that wasn't at all awkward.

"I'm always the one who gets punched!" Seth pointed out, while walking with the small group of friends.

"You wouldn't get punched, if you didn't act stupid Seth." Ryan replied, obviously joking. Seth, in order to protect his own dignity asked.

"Hey! When do I act stupid?" Seth obviously wondering, stopped and paused, as he watched at the silent awe-stricken expressions on Marissa and Ryan's faces. He decided to answer, nodding. "Okay. Okay," Seth slowly admitted. "When don't I act stupid?" Marissa smiled taking the lead with Ryan, leaving Seth standing confused by the water fountain. He then started murmuring to himself.

"I act stupid?" He pondered this question, alone as floods of students constantly flew by, until the feirce bell hollered in his ears. He then smiled excitedly- this was the class he shared with Summer, his Goddess.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Seth, the comic book geek attempted to remain calm as he made his way to sit right behind Summer. Of course, he and Summer weren't quite yet on the talking level. Because of her superiority, God knows when she would realise that Seth was the perfect boyfriend. He collapsed down on the chair, sliding his feet under the desk. He slumped down in his chair, hoping Summer would forget her pencil case today, or something like that, so she would actually talk to him. One though would constantly fly through his mind- why was Summer friends with Ryan and Marissa, meanwhile she completely ignored his very own existance? They were supposed to be a nice group of chummy friends, were they not? That's how it was supposed to work… but it didn't, and somehow Seth's mind couldn't process this questionable issue. He sought the answer, and nevertheless, and idea pounded in his mind. Perhaps if he constantly hung out with Marissa, Summer wouldn't have a choice- she would have to notice Seth in a matter of time. 

Mr. Gradfordly stumbled into the classroom, interrupting Seth's inspirational train of thought. He slammed the door brusquely behind him. He gulped, as he started to write a lesson plan on the board with his memorable chicken-scratch writing. Mr. Gradfordly was nothing special to look at- with a greying set of hair, with a bald spot carefully setting on the back of his head. To add to his short, and plump figurine, he had a moaning voice. He breathed heavily due to his frantic run to the classroom. He then stammered, "Today," He stopped excitedly, raising the suspence. "I'm putting you into groups, for a major project that'll count for roughly 40 of your entire mark. Flunk this, and you'll basically flunk the course." He smiled intently happy with the misery he had bestowed upon the students. Then he added, "And even better my little munchkins, it's due Monday." The class fearfully gasped- it was Wednesday. How could they possibly finish a project with only a few days to complete it?

Summer quickly raised her hand for redemption. "Mr. Gradfordly," She tried to say as sweetly as she could, on behalf of the class. "Can we at least choose someone we could work with, since we only have a few days to complete this project?" With innocence glimmering in her eyes, she waited for her teacher's evil reply.

"Nope." He smiled happily. "Now I'll read your settles partners in a moment. No switching, or even asking me to switch, or you'll fail automatically."

Meanwhile, while hell was resuming in Seth's and Summer's class, Marissa and Ryan were happily sitting beside eachother, listening to their Mathematic's teacher talk endlessly. Marissa was pretending to do any work for the teacher, so Ryan wouldn't notice that he was running through her mind. Marissa wanted to glance at his ruffled hair, and slightly tanned face. There was a magnetic pull, mercilessly making her turn towards her friend. She gulped, with a slight anguish settling in her slim stomache. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Ryan was listening carefully to the lesson, so Marissa figured there wasn't a more perfect time for her to carefully look at his gorgeous features. Ryan had this interested pout slammed on his flawless face. Marissa smiled as she imagined that she had once kissed those troubled lips, and stared romantically in those dreamy eyes. Ryan, obviously noticing Marissa's gaze turned around only to notice Marissa blank with embarassment. She shrugged and smiled hesitating, and decided to disobey the silent desire in her heart, to watch Ryan. With every glimpse came this entire world of memories that Marissa simply could not forget. She felt a lump form in her stomache, as she realised Ryan could have been hers. Before she could elaborate on that thought, her teacher realised that someone had been dozing off.

"Mrs. Cooper," The teacher smiled. "Would you like to explain to the class what you were dreaming about? Because you _were_ dreaming, were you not?" Her teacher's unjust accusation made her shiver in her seat. What was she going to say? But this was Marissa, light on feet, and smooth with her words.

"I was only thinking about how amazing your lesson is so far, please continue." Because Marissa was so awefully popular, it was an unwritten rule that she could kiss up to the teachers and nevertheless get away with it. She looked at Ryan, who knew Marissa very well, laughed at this statement, as he knew for one, that she was far, far away from the lesson.

"Marissa, I am deeply dissappointed with you participation- or lack thereof." Her teacher pronounced, desiring to humiliate the tall brunette.

"I'm sorry." Marissa squeeked, and shrugged, staring right into her teacher's menacing gaze. Marissa obviously wasn't afraid to show her teacher where she stood.

In the class of room, Mr. Gradfordly was just about to announce the pairs. Seth excitedly crossed his fingers, hoping he could be with one person- Summer Roberts. As he stared at her dark, and conditioned hair, he imagined what it would like to be partnered up with the most gorgeous girl in school. Mr. Gradfordly raised the suspence, as he started to name a few pairs. They weren't _good_ pairs- perhaps that was his point? To embrace more melancholy on his class. The teacher then smiled, a wretched smile, and looked straight towards Seth.

"Mr. Cohen. I've decided to place you with…"

Marissa sat in her seat patiently, hoping her teacher wouldn't single her out anymore. However, Marissa was a bold young woman, and she thought, "Any publicity, is good publicity." The more popular she was in class for her rebellions, the more popular she would be in school- she figured.

Ryan was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if what he was feeling towards Marissa walking down the hallway was true, or if it was a sort of deja-vue. Ryan swallowed a wad of spit that had established gently in his mouth that he had forgotten about, while he was thinking about the beautiful brunette that sat right next to him. Marissa gentle makeup, and bright blue eyes entranced Ryan. Whenever he thought about this girl, he felt like never before. He knew quite well that she had hurt him before, and he knew quite well that if he continued to feel like this toward her, everything would change. Everything the two had worked so hard to establish right now, as friends, would dissappear, and the awkwardness would soon elapse once more. Ryan wasn't quite positive if he wanted to go through the same thing over again- the eventual breakup, the non-talking zone that overshadowed them whenever they looked at eachother, and even the difficult building of a new friendship. Ryan considered Marissa as a girlfriend many times after their break-up, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted that. It seemed his head wanted it very much, but his heart was constantly contemplating and more often then not hesitating to risk being broken into pieces once more. Just because Ryan was a tough macho guy, that was known to send thrifty punches at every one who pissed him off, or pushed his buttons, but despite this stereotypical view everyone had of him, Marissa knew him best. He loved the romantic walks around the beach, and loved to hold Marissa's hand, just as much as he liked to kiss her soft, and perfect lips- Marissa knew it all.

Ryan sighed, thinking about a point that had just recently occurred to him- what if she didn't want to start things all over again? What if she wanted to move on? Ryan thought for a minute, that if he asked Marissa to go out with him again, and she said no, then it would make him crumble into a small pile of dust that would be blown away with the wind. Ryan watched the endless clock, that would soon announce another day, that he would crash on the sofa and watch some television, forgetting about the heavy bag of homework that awaited him. Soon enough, the moment came. The bell made the classmates jump up from their seats and dart toward the door. Marissa looked at Ryan, jerking her head toward the side instating that it was time to leave. Ryan was still sitting in his seat, despite the fact that he knew the bell would ring in a matter of time.

"You coming?" Marissa asked curiously, as she watched Ryan sitting quite interested with her face, as he was staring deep into every millionth pore. Ryan smiled, as Marissa's face crinkled slightly in concern, as she patiently waiting for him to notice the classroom was deserted- except for the teacher of course.

"Yeah." Ryan answered, and sighed as he got up. He grabbed his books, and even offered to carry Marissa's. She looked at him slyly, and soon asked.

"Are you all right? You seem a little…"

"Dazed?" Ryan attempted to finish her sentence, as they had done together when they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Marissa stunned by this gesture, answered.

"Yeah." Marissa nodded, realising that Ryan had almost completely read her mind.

"I've decided to place you with, Summer Roberts." Mr. Gradfordly announced happily. Seth gasped in shock- his dream had come true. He tried to process the information, but was interrupted by Summer's crude groan.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Summer had once again burst Seth's almighty bubble. Along with that reality check, came the bell. Seth got out of his seat weighed down by the burden of Summer's unwillingness to be partnered with him. He glumnly advanced toward the door, hoping the day would end soon. Seth had rarely been pulled down from such an ecstatic high in less then three seconds. All he wanted to do, was hide in the sanctuary of his room, under a fluffy, cottony pillow where he would moreorless try to ignite his happiness once more.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Once reunited with his friends, Seth and Ryan marched on home, meanwhile Summer and Marissa carpooled back to their houses. Seth sighed impatiently, ready to tell Ryan about his catastrophe. Ryan beat him to it, though.

"Seth, I have to ask you something." Ryan asked gulping down anxiety, as they were well off school property.

"Yeah, what's up." Seth asked, carelessly awaiting a response. Seth was too badly immersed in his own problems to listen to Ryan's but he knew, Ryan would hear him out too.

"Well… I think I…" Ryan stammered, watching the black paved California ground. "I think I love Marissa, again. What do I do?" Ryan questioned this statement as it emmerged from his mouth, but he didn't at all doubt it. He just wondered how Seth would accept the news.

"Go figure. You were like practically on top of her today." Seth, obviously bored out of his mind with this announcement, and made his way to answer this easy, beyong easy question. "Obviously, you gotta ask her out Ryan. She obviously loves you too."

"What, is your like spider sence tingling or something? Can you feel the love?" Ryan joked, but quickly his face hardened. "Seriously, man. I need honest advice. What if she doesn't like me back?" Ryan was worried, that what he had just said was true. He cared about Marissa, and as much as he thought he loved her right now, he couldn't be entirely true. What if this was just the common feeling he hadn't felt in so long? What if his body was just trying to fool him?

"Then get over it, Ryan. If she doesn't love you, then she'll tell you. Then you'll go back to being friends. La dee da. And THEN you'll live happily ever, freaking after." Seth wasn't in any particular mood to give his best-friend advice on getting the girl- he wasn't so lucky himself, and as much as he wanted to swallow his own advice, it was easier said then done.

Ryan quickly changed the subject, noticing his friend was quite troubled himself. "Maybe you'll help me when whatever is up your arse gets out. So, you wanna talk about it?" Ryan senced Seth was angry, and Ryan, despite his afflictions went on roll to help his friend out.

"Summer. Need I say more?" Seth answered.

"Uhh… yeah? What's up?" Ryan was confused by this one word answer.

"We're partnered up for a project together." Ryan was once again confused. Summer was the girl of Seth's dreams, and yet he wasn't at all happy partnered up with her?

"Yeah… uhh, I'm not getting it. And you're pissed, because?"

"Because why should I be happy, when she's obviously not? She made me feel like crap," Seth sighed, then continued. "Why should I be happy, when she's going to be suffering?"

"You never know Seth. You never know…" Ryan repeated reassuringly. Seth managed to spit out a 'Yeah… whatever' before a car pulled up behind them. A familiar voice jerked out from the window.

"Seth! Ryan! God, guys it's been too long!" Luke called out from behind the driver's wheel.

"Luke!" Ryan's face lit up, and he smiled as Luke got out of the car. The greeted eachother, under the blazing California sun. "What brings you here?" Ryan asked seeing an old buddy.

"Just driving by. I wanted to see how everyone was doing. Guys need a ride back home?" Luke offered, and Seth and Ryan quickly accepted. A night of video games awaited them. As Luke's truck pulled up into the driveway, of the beautiful Cohen residence, Ryan got a telephone call.

"Hey Ryan. It's Marissa." Marissa's sweet voice taunted the other side of the cell phone.

"Hey Marissa. What's up?" Ryan asked, with genuine concern, hoping Marissa's casual phone call, was no reason to worry.

"Oh nothing, really. Oh man… I'm so bored." Marissa was almost begging Ryan to invite her over, in the tone of her voice, not wanting to seem desperate or anything.

"Umm… you wanna hang out, or something?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"For real? That'll be, umm… cool," Marissa tried to search for words that wouldn't make her look too obviously in love. "You want me to come over to your house, at like 6-ish? You don't mind if I stay for dinner, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all. I'm sure the Cohen's will love for you to come over." Ryan also, tried to cover up his bliss. A romantic candlelight evening bloomed in his mind. The only problem, seemed to be Luke, who had came out of nowhere hoping to hang out, after not seeing his friends for the longest time ever. "Yeah, so 6 is perfect." Ryan added.

"Okay, I'll be there. It's a date," Marissa added, not thinking. She blushed as she said this, and then embarassingly, to soothe the silence, she yelped. "Sorry…" Ryan was contently shocked, and he smiled carefully.

"It's okay. I'll be waiting, Marissa. Talk to you at 6 o'clock." Ryan hung up the phone, turning to face Luke and Seth who were watching him, showing evident shock on their faces as well. "What?" Ryan asked as their shocked turned into chuckles, and later turned into hardcore laughs.

"Hmm… let me guess, Marissa?" Seth joked, in a singsong voice. "Is she going to come over?"

"Uh… yeah, actually." Ryan said slightly blushing, as Seth and Luke mocked and ridiculed him.

"Who would have known? Ryan could only be smiling like that for his girlfriend!" Luke proclaimed unknowingly, which then turned the almost funny environment into a silent and uncomfortable situation. Seth shook his head, and mouthed 'No', closing his eyes in dissappointment. Luke realised he had said something totally wrong.

"Let's just go in, okay?" Ryan shattered the uncomfortable silence, and led the way inside. He was slightly angry, and humiliated at the same time. After Ryan was well in the lead, Seth whispered to Luke.

"They're not a couple, man. Don't say anything else, about it- I suggest. Ryan's kinda… erm… confused, I guess." Seth informed the completely lost Luke, who nodded understanding the situation why the situation was so odd. Kirsten Cohen greeted the boys in the kitchen, smiling her usual ear-to-ear smile, exposing her lovable laughlines.

"If it isn't my boys," Kirsten said more happily then usual. When she saw Luke walk into the kitchen, she gasped in shock. "And Luke!" Kirsten practically ran over to greet him. She gave him a hug, and continued chattering curiously. "So what brings you to Newport?" Kirsten ushered the boys to sit down at the kitchen table, as she scurried to prepare a buffet of snacks. Without letting Luke start, she offered numerous drinks and snacks. "Luke, what would you like to eat? Drink?"

"Oh, Miss Cohen, I'm really okay. Thanks for asking," Luke shook his head, as Kirsten offered more and more scrumtious foods. "I actually ate coming to Newport, from Portland, so I'm really not hungry." Luke added to satisfy Kirsten, so she could go on with her daily routine without freaking out.

"Now that my mom's off your back, you wanna do the old chillage? Some video games, and what not?" Seth suggested eagerly, already getting up from his chair.

"I'm beat," Luke said, yawning after a long and tedious ride from Portland. "But come on, it's not every day I can play video games with the two greatest people on earth." Luke convinced himself, and the three men approached the gameroom. As the three settled, Ryan was uneasily gaping at the clock- it read 5:34. It didn't comfort him at all that Marissa was arriving in less then thirty minutes, to hang out with Ryan- not Seth and Luke in addition. It ticked cruelly, engraving the meagre sound into his mind.

Ryan stood up tensely, and announced, "Well Marissa's coming by. I better get dressed." Ryan shrugged, and left before he could listen to Seth and Luke's mockery. A measely 2 minutes had gone by before Ryan had gotten to the pool house where he would get ready. He changed from his school shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He slipped on a light grey button-down shirt, showing the elegant and romantic Ryan. He changed from his filthy jeans into cleaner ones. He almost tripped over a pillow that was lying innocently on the ground, as he shuffled toward the bathroom. He spattered some shaving cream on face, and started shaving. Hoping time would flow by a little bit faster, Ryan continuously repeated the motion of scraping the shaving cream off his face. With a moment of disregard, the razor sharply cut through Ryan's skin. The sever let out a small bead of blood, that Ryan soon penetrated with a piece of toilet paper. While he was applying water, to soothe the cut, he glanced at his watch, notcing it was already 5:47. Quite satisfied with the time that he had taken, undressing and dressing, and then shaving, he sprinkled some cologne and found himself ready to go. He left the pool house, turning off all the lights, and approached the house once more. He soon joined Luke and Seth on the sofa, wordlessly. He hoped too, that they wouldn't make a huge deal out of Mr. Fancy-pants.

"What time's she coming at?" Seth broke the silence, and found it oddly hilarious how Ryan was trying to impress Marissa.

Ryan gulped, and nodded. "6." He barked out, as he glared at the smiling Seth, who was amused by Ryan's tension.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Six o'clock casually appeared, from the middle of nowhere. Ryan forgot about glancing at the clock every couple of seconds, as he was too busy catching up with Luke, and his stay in Portland.

"Well, any girls at Portland?" Ryan asked with a smirk, hoping Luke had moved on from his passed loves. One of which included, the stunning Marissa Cooper.

"Naw. Not yet. I'm still settling in. Haven't really had time to go out yet." Luke answered honestly. Him and his father were still unpacking, from the lazy summer, meanwhile now Luke was mainly concerned about his studies. He didn't want to flunk another year, because of his major attention on a sweet girl that entranced his life.

"That's acceptable. But you know what's not acceptable,Ryan?" Ryan shook his head, and then Seth continued excitedly, but with utter seriousness so the sensitive Ryan wouldn't get annoyed. "Coopers late." Seth shrugged, and turned his gaze away from Ryan's. Seth silently chortled, as he awaited Ryan's reply to his transgression. Ryan only shook his head disbelievingly, knowing that despite Seth was trying to act all mighty and unnaffected, he was having a grand ball inside.

The doorbell seemed sent a quiver down Ryan's back. It was her. She was here- already. As much as Ryan wanted the clock to travel sooner, he now wished he hadn't. He wasn't yet ready, but found himself walking toward the door anyway. He carefully opened it, ready to be exposed to Marissa's gentle beauty.

"Surprise!" Summer chanted graciously, while she posed to present herself to Ryan. Summer was dressed in tight low-cut jeans, and a light green halter top.

"Summer…?" Ryan asked utterly confused.

"Yeah, I know it's too much for Cohen," She was reffering to her passionate style. "Sorry Ryan, it's the project. I'm with… Seth," Summer said with digust. "Will you let me in already?" Summer said boldly. Ryan shocked with her candidness opened the door.

"Seth, come here." Ryan called. As surprised as he was, he couldn't wait to see Seth's expression. Seth came obediently, and his mouth dropped about three feet.

"Holy Mother of Pearls…" Seth gaped at Summer, and back at Ryan who was now inching a grin. Summer came up to him, and raised her eyebrow.

"Ew. Cohen don't watch me." She imitated a barfing action, and shivered all the same. When she noticed that Seth was still staring at her short and skinny body, she shot him a feirce glance that made him turn away. Seth, intimidated by this girl, turned to Ryan, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to kill you…" Ryan quickly raised his hands, almost surrendering. If only Seth knew that Summer came by on her own free will… THEN he'd be ecstatic.

"Is that Summer Roberts I hear?" Luke asked from the gameroom.

"Duuh." Summer said superficially. She walked into the gameroom, only to see Luke. Although she was obviously quite confused, she grinned happily. "Luke!" She raced to hug him. Seth seeing this scene, turned away in jealousy.

"Okay! Okay! No more love." Seth couldn't stand it anymore, therefore he separated the two people, only to have Summer glaring at him angrily. "Geez, Sum… you have this like, glare," He imitated Summer's well-known glare. "Do you do it to everyone, or just me?" Seth asked curiously, knowing Summer would reply something witty and sarcastic, instead to his surprise she answered.

"Nope, just you Cohen." She slammed into his shoulder, as she tried to walk by. The hatred in her eyes almost astonished him. But his main goal was to use this project to bring them together.

"So Ryan, are you waiting for someone, or what? You're all… dressed up?" Summer asked, as she made her way to the sofa, to sit beside Luke, an old friend of hers.

"Yeah. Actually, I am." Ryan darted a very quick yet meaningless smile.

Summer was hooked. "Who is it Ryan?" She asked in an amused tone. If she had the chance, she would oooooh and ahhhhh to add more drama, however Seth interrupted her.

"It's Marissa." Seth said half-seriously, and half-smiling as it occurred to him that he had a chance to talk to Summer.

Summer eyed him, with that look of disgust once more. "I wasn't asking you." She pointed out grimly, and plastered the somwhat fake smile back on her face.

"Yeah. Uhh… it's… it's Marissa." Ryan, now showing clear tension, during this F.B.I. question session. Seconds later, the doorbell rang once more. Even if it was Marissa, Ryan didn't want to show his excitement while Summer was in the room. He sat patiently, however inside he was bulging with inquisitiveness to find out who stood at the door.

"Marissa! It's like a reunion at the Cohen house tonight!" Ryan could hear Kirsten shouting with pleasure.

"Hey Miss Cohen." Marissa answered with the same excitement. "Is, umm… Ryan here?"

"Yes, of course. He's in the game room." Kirsten pointed out. Marissa's shoulder-length hair, spun as excitedly as her. Marissa wore a flaunting shirt that showed a little bit more then usual, skin. She wore extremely tight, and extremely low-cut jeans, that even beat Summer's petite pants. She wore three inch black heels. She strode into the room, seeming quite confused as she heard more then just Ryan's voice. She walked in, and immediately she not only felt over-dressed, she felt like she was intruding on, as Kirsten called it, a reunion.

"Marissa! Hey. Glad you could make it." Ryan nervously greeted her, realizing everyones' eyes were on them two.

"Hey Ryan." She surrendered a hug. She waved to everyone else who was occupying the sofa. "Hey Summer… Luke… Seth." She smiled, ignoring the completely awkward situation. Having two of her x-boyfriends in the same room, wasn't too pleasing. She decided to sit on the couch along with them. "So, uh, Summer, what are you doing here?"

"Project." Summer answered boredly.

"Really? You do all your projects at the Cohen's?" Marissa asked shocked.

"Ick no. My brain would rot here with comicbook-geek and his mountain of video games. I'm partnered with him." She pointed toward Seth unwillingly, as if her finger was going to burn if she pointed towards him any longer.

"So… why aren't you doing your project?" Marissa managed to ask, before Ryan asked her to come to the pool house.

"You're kidding me? This is too much fun!" Summer announced.

Marissa followed Ryan out the door, and into the pool house. The sun was just starting to set, revealing the night to come. Ryan uncomfortably opened the door of the pool house and forwarded Marissa inside.

"Is everything okay, Ryan?" Marissa asked gently.

"Yeah. It's fine. It was just starting to get a little loud… and crowded in there." Ryan said honestly. He led Marissa toward the couch, and asked her to sit down, as politely as he could.

"Now I'm worried. Are you sure everything is okay?" Marissa asked once more.

"You'll be the judge." Ryan said deviously. As soon as those words emmerged from his lips, the tension was released. He no longer felt nervous, or anxious. He leaned towards Marissa very slowly. When he finally touched her soft skin, it sent shivers down his back, however he constantly followed his gut instinct. He continued to lean towards Marissa's beautiful face. And then it happened. Their lips met, and they started to kiss, ever so slowly. Ryan place his hand tenderly, on Marissa's chin. She placed her hands around Ryan's neck. The two were gently kissing, as if kissing two strangers. Marissa then pulled away, smiling happily. She knew what this meant- they were going to be together again. However, she wasn't as sure as she would like to be, but Ryan stepped in on her train of thought and asked.

"Marissa… will you be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked in an entranced voice, gazing at the miraculous splendour, he knew as Marissa. Marissa smiled even harder, as Ryan finished the sentence.

"God, yes." Then Marissa approached Ryan, with her lips once more- this time, the two were engaged in vivid, and feriocious making out session. Marissa was moaning with slight pleasure, ecstatic that she had Ryan as her boyfriend. She had finally awaited the day, however in a matter of time she stopped feeling a dab of guilt as she remembered her best friend alone in the gameroom.

"Ryan, maybe we should go, erm… announce our news?" Marissa asked.

"You want to tell them, already? I haven't even let it completely soak in… I don't think I'm ready, yet. You know?" Ryan questionned the fact that Marissa wanted to run off, and tell the world about them after virtually 5 minutes of being a couple.

"Well, it's exciting. You know 'Marissa & Ryan' together again? Don't you think? It's like meant to be." Marissa answered dazed, also trying to soak in the thought of her and Ryan in the same sentence, in the meaning of boyfriend and girlfriend.

"If you want to, I guess there's nothing to be ashamed of." Ryan assured her. Marissa smiled joyfully.

"Well then I want to. I want this to be as official as I think it is."

As Seth was paying attention to the video screen, along with Luke, Summer was being bored out of her mind. She thought it was the most fun thing ever to hang out with boys. Turns out, the minute Cooper left with her lover-boy, there wasn't much glee at all. Summer would occassionally spit some rude comment at Seth, who was doing absolutely nothing.

"Cohen, you're blocking my view. Your big head is blocking my view of the screen." Summer hissed loudly.

"Oh Sorry Princess Roberts. Maybe you could just chop off my head, since you obviously want to." Seth replied, getting annoyed from her comments.

"Well maybe I should." Summer said blankly, unsure of what to reply. "You wanna go start our project? It's been like thirty minutes since I've came by, and you haven't said a word about the project."

"Neither have you." Seth replied, his eyes still glued to the screen. Summer was getting quite angry, and without further hesitation she stood up, and slammed the power of the video game projector, to OFF.

"Now, Cohen. We're going to start our project. The sooner we finish, the faster I get to leave." Summer smiled visciously, and insisted that Seth got up and started the project. Luke nervously eyes Seth, not envying his position one bit. However, getting dragged by the hottest girl in school, wasn't such a minus either. Seth, led Summer into his room, where his brand new, flat-screen computer awaited hungrily to start some research.

Luke wasn't left alone for long, as seconds later, Marissa and Ryan came prancing into the room, hand in hand. Luke simply gaped, then cracked a smile. "I present you, Man and Wife." Luke joked slightly.

"Damn right, Luke. We're now, a couple." Marissa didn't even wait to spread the news to her best friend first. She spilled the beans to Luke, her x-boyfriend. Ryan simply smiled, and shrugged, as if apologizing for Marissa's arrogant outwardness. She sat down on the sofa, and invited Ryan to do that same.

"Aren't you gunna cuddle with me?" Marissa silently whispered. Ryan didn't answer; only put his muscular arm around his fragile girlfriend. He pulled Marissa towards his chest, where she could lay her head. This comfortable, yet slightly forced moment, was interrupted by Kirsten, calling for a delectable dinner.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

During dinner, there was a chattery silence, as everyone was interested in gulping down the amazing food Kirsten had prepared. After Kirsten's plate started being empty and clean, she smiled and protested against the silence. "So what brings you all to the Cohen house tonight?"

"Project." Summer said with annoyance, then smiled at Kirsten.

"Hanging out." Marissa said happily, almost ready to tell Kirsten.

"Videogaming." Luke said.

"You all seem like happy campers then," Kirsten smiled, offering more food to the owners of empty plates. Sandy soon joined them, with a wide grin on his face. He had just returned from work, and he was apologizing from his lateness.

"Sorry darling," He went to kiss his wife. "And wow, hello kids!" Sandy said surprised, as he recognized the faces one by one by one by one bye one. "What a party today, eh?" He sat down comfortably at the head of the table, and started rummaging through the buffet. Once Sandy started to much, the kids excused themselves politely from the table, and they scrammed. They left so fast they practically left a puff of smoke trailing behind them…

Summer and Seth went back into the room to start their project. Summer sat on Seth's bed, looking around, more like snooping around. This was the only time that Summer got a chance to see beyond the comicbook fanatic, and she was well at work. She squinted to see his CD case that was at the far end of the room, and when she noticed all her favourite bands, she was at ill shock. She knew very well she couldn't admit to Cohen that she listened to the same music; that would be humiliating. Just the thought made Summer shudder.

"You listen to pretty queer music, Cohen." Summer remarked, protecting her reputation.

"Suit yourself. If you ever listened them, Roberts," Seth smiled deviously, imitating Summer's 'calling by the last name gag'. "You wouldn't be able to stop. You can't just judge a CD by the cover case…" Seth turned to look Summer right in the eyes; at this moment of time, both Summer and Seth knew he wasn't talking about JUST CDs. He was talking about the unreal reputation the school population had given him, and how Summer made it a crucial part of her life to believe it.

"I've heard them before. I don't live in a cave, if that's what you mean." Summer stared at him curiously. She never noticed Cohen had such dark, and curly hair. She never gave him a second of her life.

"Do you want to type for a while, and I'll research? It's like you've never touched a book before… will you break a nail?" Seth joked, knowing Summer's hatred toward him might increase. Even though he loved her, and cared for her, he wasn't going to change himself just so she would fall head over heals for him.

"Yeah actually I do want to type," Seemingly, Summer had ignored the rest of Seth's comments. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Uhh… yeah, like love me, and kiss me until we die from loss of air. Seth thought, but replied indifferently. "Actually, not right now."

Summer started to type random pieces of information on Seth's keyboard. Seth was looking in a gazillion books, scanning them with his eyes as carefully as he could. Occassionally, his eyes would depart from the page of the book, and instead of scanning the book, they would scan Summer's brittle body. Seth noticed a little pout form at the tips of her lips, that stated that she was thinking really hard. Seth couldn't resist- he had to comment on how cute she was, this comment to be represented in a more masculine way.

"Don't hurt yourself there Summer. Wouldn't want you to think too hard." Summer turned to him, and didn't change her pout. Turns out this wasn't a pout of deep thought, but a pout of guilt. She then smiled carefully, trying not to give away her true guilt. "Hmm… do I hear an oops coming along?" Seth sensed that Summer had probably messed something up. He got up, and only when he was right by her side staring at the computer screen did Summer say:

"Oops…" She looked at Seth, looking for any shows of emotion, however he just stared blankly at the screen. Little did she know, he was conjuring up a plan to retreive the lost document. "It froze. I'm so sorry Seth." Seth looked at Summer's articulate eyes that were depicting innocence and guilt, at the same time. She felt guilty for ruining the document, but innocent because she knew nothing at all about the cause. Seth didn't get mad, however in turn he felt slightly guilty as well. After deep thought, he finally comprehended the reason the computer froze so suddenly.

"It's not your fault." Seth finally blurted out. Summer looked at him, with a very confused expression on her face.

"Riiiighttt…" She paused momentarily, and started to think. "So who's fault is it? You got ghosts living up here, or what?" Summer asked, constantly wondering why the computer gobbled up their work, without even the option of saving it.

"Well, I have slightly big files on the computer… and if you're using more then one program on this thing, well then it freezes unexpectedly." Summer looked at him angrily, and smacked him in the head.

"Playboy?" Summer asked, half expecting the answer.

"Actually no, Summer. You judge me oh too well," Seth stopped, and looked at Summer, who was slightly surprised by the answer. "Do you want to see?"

After a delirious pause, Summer replied. "Yeah, sure why not? How about after we find out how to get our project back though." Summer sighed, forwarding Seth to the computer.

"Usually, if you open the writing program once more, it should retreive the majority of the project. Hopefully, we'll have such luck." Seth opened the writing program, and like a crystal ball, it opened the reliquished project. "BOO YAH!" Seth yelled out excitedly. Summer was grinning widely, staring dependantly at the retreived document.

"Alright!" Summer exclaimed, then pointed out wisely. "We better save it, before it gets lost again. We might not have the same luck again." Seth submissively followed Summer's command. Then he switched to the mysterious file, after exiting the project. Summer watched the screen anticipatedly, reading quickly its contents. Summer's confusion was evident in her eyes. "Seth! What the hell is this?" Summer stood up ready to slap him. Seth hadn't quite realised what file he had opened for Summer. When he did, he immediately felt 1 foot tall. He could feel his insides melting, and wadding up into a ball that Summer could intentionally stomp on.

"Oh crap!" Seth said closing his eyes and grabbing his head. It was a picture Seth drew, of Summer and him making out romantically on the beach. "Shit you weren't supposed to see that, Summer."

"You have like these OBSESSIONS with me? JUST when I TRY to be nice to you? All you want to do is get in my pants?" Summer was frustrated, with anger peircing her lungs, although Seth couldn't quite understand how she was 'trying' to be nice to him. "You know what! I've done my part in the project," While she was creating this suspenceful pause, she started to calm down. "Now you can finish your part, without me here." Summer glanced at Seth, who hadn't had a second to explain himself. Yes it was a scanned image of a girl who looked an awful lot like Summer, and a handsome guy that looked a lot like Seth, kissing on the sand- but it wasn't what it seemed, not really anyways. Seth tried to catch Summer from leaving the house, but his legs were planted on his bedroom floor. He didn't know the right way to explain this to Summer. It was the wrong file- and her delicate eyes were never meant to see that picture.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

At last the muscles in Seth Cohen's body started to function once more. He darted out of his room, and jumped down the stairs with all the velocity his legs could take him. He passed the gameroom, hardly looking at the expressions on his friends' faces. He needed one thing, and that thing was out the door already. He jerked the door open, only to see Summer boarding into her car. She started to light the engine up, but Seth knew he wasn't going to let her go without a meagre explanation. He started to bang on the windows, but Summer ignored his attempts to speak with a smug sigh. Her engine was giving her slight troubles, giving Seth time to react. He quickly noticed Summer hadn't closed the doors to her car, so without further hesitation he ran to the other side of the door, to where the passenger seat was located. When he got there, Summer was slightly oblivious to the fact that Cohen was going to carjack inside her car. Seth opened the door as fast as he could, and he jumped inside. When he was in the car, almost a sanctuary, knowing while he was there, he was with Summer, he sighed from exhaustion, and shifted to make himself comfortable in the leather seats. From there, he looked at Summer, who was wordlessly hurt inside.

"I can't believe you, Cohen. Next time we have a project together, I wouldn't be surprised if you drew a picture of us making love on your bed." Summer shook her head at that thought, but kept her biatchy outlook tucked inside.

"Once more, you judge me," Seth stopped, and looked around the car. "It was a comic- it wasn't YOU and ME. It was a cartoon." Seth managed to say for his defence.

"It looked a LOT like me, Cohen." Summer pointed out angrily. "Ew. Like, how often do you picture me ON TOP OF YOU?"

"Summer," Seth blushed, but he knew that he loved this girl, but not to violate her unconsciously. "You don't understand."

"So, what if I don't?" Summer interrupted, not wishing to hear anymore. "You know what, I think it's best if you just leave. Please." Summer begged painfully. Seth, mutely left the car, and glimpsed at Summer's face from outside the window. He had this incomplete look on his face, that Summer couldn't quite decipher. As she started up the engine, still watching Seth, she pulled back, and soon was out of the driveway. Seth was left alone, standing glumly under the now evening sky. The wind tustled his hair. Seth had a hole form deep in his stomache, and he couldn't react- he couldn't move, much like in the room after Summer left.

"Damn reflexes." Seth whispered nonchallantly, and he lowered his head with dissappointment. Seth knew very well that Summer wouldn't ever give him another chance. Ever.

Meanwhile, in the gameroom, Ryan's arm was intently cutioned on Marissa's bare shoulder. They were watching Luke show his skills at the video game. Every now and then, one of them would mention how angry Summer looked coming down from Seth's room, and how worried Seth looked chasing after her.

"I know it's like the billionth time I've mentioned this, but I'm worried all the same," Marissa confessed. "What happened up there, must have been pretty bad if Summer was that ticked." Marissa, Summer's best friend, was one of the people in the world that knew nothing, absolutely nothing ticked Summer off that much- it had to be extremely bad.

"You're right. It was pretty bad…" Seth entered the room silently, bearing his cross without complaint. Ryan looked up at Seth sympathetically, as Seth crashed on the sofa.

"You wanna talk about it, man?" Ryan offered.

"Do I look like I wanna talk about it?" Seth buzz; the memory of Summer leaving him like that was too hard to think about. Seth, like a whilted flower, sat silently on the sofa, his heart trying to soothe the moral pain Summer had just caused him. Out of the blue, Seth asked Marissa. "You know her best," Seth was reffering to Summer, of course. "Help me. I… I love her." Seth shook his head in embarassment, after he declared his love. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have to see Marissa's slightly surprised expression. She only smiled, proud that Seth went to her for help.

"You know what Seth?" Marissa paused elatedly. "You came to the right person." Marissa announced officially.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I knew I could count on you, Marissa." Seth announced proudly. 

"Ryan," Marissa said in a hushed voice. "You don't mind if me and Seth go brainstorm, do you?"

"No, not at all, Marissa. If you're going to help him, feel free." Ryan smiled, grabbing another video game controller. "Besides, I've got my second baby here." Marissa smiled, and went up to Seth's room. She pushed Seth on the bed, while she remained standing- almost imitating a student-teacher lesson.

"Seth Cohen," Marissa pronounced mysteriously. "You're now in my world. Anything you say, and do can and will be used against you." Seth interrupted, shaking his head.

"Mmm… none of that." He wrinkled his nose.

"Fine," Marissa tensened. "I thought it was a fun touch. But whatever. You want to learn about Summer Roberts- one of the most popular, opiniated and gorgeous girls in school," Seth nodded, quite interested. "Well then, you're going to get first person training, from the sole person who knows her best- Me." Marissa prodded Seth in the side, as she sat down beside him. "You've got a lot of things to learn, Cohen.

"Lesson number 1- If you know Summer as well as I do, she loves attention. If a boyfriend showers her with ice, she'll be the happiest person alive. But of course, she too, knows her limits. Basically, what she looks for in a guy, is a best friend." Marissa carefully waited so that Seth could process the information, and when he nodded still driven in thought Marissa continued. "If you can be a friend to her, without wanting a make-out session first, she'll fall in love with you. If you give her a sympathetic ear to hear her through, and a sturdy shoulder to cry on, then you'll be the man of her dreams. Oh but of course, my dear Summer isn't so straightforward to decipher. Are you ready for, lesson number 2, Cohen?" Marissa looked at him slyly, seeing that her student was gulping down the information letter by letter, hoping he could conjure up a plan.

"Uh, yeah." Seth murmured cooly.

"Well then in that case," Marissa paused, and stood up, her eyes stirring with excitement. "Lesson number 2- She's a silly romantic. She'll fall for a guy with witty, and clever plans- candlelight dinner, rose pedals, blah blah blah." Marissa obviously showed no interest in the fancy crap, making it obvious to Seth after the 'blah, blah, blahs'. "If you can think of something smart, then it'll whip her off her feat. She's like that- if a guy makes an effort for her, through her tough and whiny self, she'll acknowledge it." Seth nodded, finding that one of the hardest rules to follow. He pondered the issue for seconds, before Marissa cleared her throat, seemingly ready for the third lesson.

"Now I'll shower you with do's and do not's about Summer Roberts. Which would you like to start with?" Marissa asked, pleasure simmering her skin.

"Umm… do not's. I'd rather get the warnings before I get too excited with the do's." Seth stated sullenly, his eyes deep with curiosity.

"Okay," Marissa grinned, knowing that helping Seth win Summer was going to be hard, but extremely easy from her part- telling Seth about her best friend since forever wasn't any limb chase. Marissa knew in her mind, that 'Seth & Summer' is just once couple, that won't ever break up, kind of like she hoped she and Ryan wouldn't. "Don't call Summer in the morning- she's a real grump. Don't interrupt Summer while she's shopping- ESPECIALLY shoes. Don't talk comic books- Summer can't stand that gibberish, it's all so foreign to her. Don't talk about history- it makes her feel slightly stupid, since she can't join the conversation. Don't mention your ex's, or her ex's for that matter- come on, that's a total and complete givin, it makes things awkward. I think that's the bulk of it- what kind of friend would I be, if I didn't let you discover some things on your own?" Marissa asked. Seth merely groaned, and waited for the do's.

"Do get a gift for a date. Do be prompt when picking her up, anywhere- she's going to be late, needless to say, obviously. Do comment on how beautiful she always looks. Do get on the good side of her father,"

"Wha-wha-what! Elaborate, missy. Your lesson plan isn't quite sinking in…" Seth answered in shock, as he interrupted Marissa.

"Oh right, You haven't been fortunate enough to meet the Mr. Roberts," Marissa made a sour face, and shrugged. "What can you do? Be smart, be poised and make sure he knows that you think it's a huge honour to be with him. Gifts and such, wouldn't hurt on such a 'date'." Marissa's suggestions, although encouraging, frightened Seth to the bone.

"Go on." He moaned. "No more Papa… I'm already freaked out enough."

"Okay. Well do give her attention. Do love her with all your heart. As complex as Summer is, she's this sweet girl too." Marissa said understandingly. "Oh right. Here's a little, erm… secret." Marissa wrinkled her face in worry, wondering if she should reveal Summer's secret to, Seth. "Well Summer's known to be a huge player. She's not. She hasn't well yet… need I say more?" Marissa added nervously. Seth 'aaahed' and nodded. "Respect it- don't pressure her. She's not going to be ready; showing her you understand completely will make her feel reassured.

"Is that more-or-less all I have to know?" Seth looked at Marissa.

"Well, almost." Marissa turned away from the heat of Seth's fragile stare. "Do NOT talk to her when she's mad," Marissa stopped slightly. "At you."

Seth inhaled a huge breath, and ceased to exhale for a little bit. After thinking, he finally said. "Mmm… the claws do come out- I've already witnessed that today." Marissa laughed at Seth's experience.

"Don't worry. She's not that bad." Marissa encouraged. Now, this is session number 1, with more to come. You've got much to learn, young grasshopper." Marissa laughed, and to her surprise so did Seth. But she knew that Seth was looking for any excuse to laugh, due to his petrified expression- he needed to let out some butterflies.

"You want to go downstairs?" Seth offered, remembering reluctantly about Ryan and Luke who were left alone in the gameroom. Marissa nodded, and followed Seth. Seth, practising his new skills, held the door, and allowed Marissa to go through first. Marissa laughed, at Seth's attempt to practise his wisdom, and they both scrammed down to the gameroom. When Ryan noticed the two, he spoke up, in his mellow voice.

"So, is Marissa any good? As a teacher I mean?" Ryan asked trivially, looking into Marissa's big eyes. She cracked at smile, and waited for Seth to respond.

"Oh, amazing, Ryan. She could teach you, a think or too as well." Seth suggested cunningly.

"Why thank you, Seth." Marissa thanked, and plopped down on the couch. "You guys are still playing this video game?" Marissa's jaw dropped, as she was overwhelmed with shock.

Ryan merely nodded, then replied. "Mmhmmm…" He answered seemingly uninterested, as his concentration flew beyond just the television screen. Marissa laughed, then announced.

"Well, I'm gunna jet. I have some homework to do," She paused, then looked at Seth. "You better not forget Session One." She pointed out to Seth, then she leaned over to Ryan and blessed him with a slow, and passionate kiss. Once Marissa leaned back- like Cinderella she left- leaving Ryan with his eyes still closed with surprised.

"Ooh La la," Seth said, after Marissa was gone. "Seems like you enjoyed that, Ryan." Ryan glared at Seth, and Luke who was now starting to grin. Ryan, despising being mocked, punched Seth in the shoulder teasingly but still with good force, as a consecutive warning to lay off the 'Marissa & Ryan'.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Later the evening, Marissa slyly chose to put aside her homework, and do some off-mission missioning. She took her cell phone, and punched in Summer's cell phone number. She waited as the phone rang endlessly, imagining that on the other line, Summer could clearly hear her witty ring tone.

"Hello?" Summer answered the phone, in an irritated voice.

"Hey Summer," Marissa replied, wondering what was bugging her dear friend. "What's new?"

"Hasn't Cohen told you yet? You're so close to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same to you." Summer said offensively.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marissa asked, understanding her friend was upset, but seeing no reason why she had to bestow her anger on Marissa. "It's not my fault Cohen did what he did, he had good intentions."

"I bet he did," Summer said quickly, with great sarcasm. "I bet his pencil drew the picture while he was sleeping, right?"

"You know what Summer, I can't answer you- I don't know what's going on…" Marissa confessed. "Elaborate! What picture?"

"Cartoon. Me. And Him. On ground- sand. Kissing." Summer spat, in fragments, hoping Marissa would understand.

"Are you sure it was you?" Marissa asked doubtedly, instead of understanding her best friend.

"Of course it was ME, Coop! It looked exactly like me!" Summer was getting angry, as her best friend had disbelieved her. Summer sighed, trying to cool off, before she pulled a kitty cat, with metre long nails on her best friend too.

"Well sorry, Sum. Cohen's not really into that kinda stuff… I couldn't imagine him doing something like that." Marissa hesitated, knowing her opinion would be resented in the moody Summer's eyes.

"Well he did. And I am so pissed. Every guy I try to stay away from, I have a reason. Then when I try to take down this wall, and get to see for myself, I am ALWAYS right- well my gut feeling is ALWAYS right. The people I judge from the beginning, are judge-worthy in the end." Summer said, proud that her very own Spider-sence tingled aroung a supposed wrong set of a crowd.

"First impression- Summer, it's practically the first time you've said a word to Cohen. He screwed up, he's not like that." Marissa tried to defend Seth's honour, and at the same time put in a good word for him.

"But he DID screw up, Coop. Ew," Summer thought for a second. "Imagine total dorks drawing their fantasies, on paper, for PEOPLE to see." Summer shuddered, as she thought, and Marissa considered it for a second, and flinched as she too, was a little frightened.

"If you only let Seth explain, he'll give you an explanation. Otherwise, you'll never know, Sum." Marissa suggested.

"Then I guess I'll never know." Summer said as a final statement, before hanging up her telephone. Marissa sat stunned- Marissa knew Summer could be a b…. but she had never actually hung up on her. Marissa scrunched her eyes in confusion, but knew in her heart, that Summer would come through. Even though at times, Marissa's advice came to her like a discovery of America (unbelievable), she would listen to it in the end. Marissa decided to call Seth.

"Hy-ello?" Seth's familiar voice was blurry behind the surge of heavy rock music, and more videogame sound effects.

"Hey Cohen," Marissa said, recognizing the fact that the guys were still playing videogames. "Be prepared. Summer's going to be ready, someday, to hear you through about the cartoon. Make an excuse, a decent, believable excuse, or she's never, ever going to speak to you again. Seth stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Score! A second chance from the Goddess," Seth said unintentionally. "Crap! I mean Summer." Marissa laughed.

"I'll keep it on the the down low for you, Seth." She laughed, and repeated. "Ahaha, 'the Goddess'" She tried to mimic the seriousness, and excitement in Seth's voice, as he cheered about a second chance from Summer. "She'll come through. Don't rush it." With that, Marissa clicked off her phone, and bit her lip, as she was grinning. She truly hoped Summer would give Seth another chance, he was a great guy.

"Seth," Ryan said constantly concentrating on the television screen. "Do you wanna talk about what happened with Summer?"

"Noise. Mistake. Anger," Seth rambled quietly. "You know, Summer looks hot when she's mad?" Seth said, only to hear Luke and Ryan laugh contentedly. Ryan stood up, and turned off the videogame, and turned to face Seth.

"You're in for lesson number one, from the men, Seth." Ryan announced. "Summer's a tough chick, so you have to slightly outsmart her. Be clever, and make sure she doesn't walk all over you. And that's it. That's all you gotta know. You're the man Seth- don't let her take your power."

"Do you like think, Marissa brainwashed me or something? It looks like your advice is going to give me a decent a$s kicking. I'd prefer to follow the pro- besides who knows her best?"

"Marissa…" Ryan said dully. "Hey, we were only offering you some help."

"Why, thank you. Keep it. I'm going up to my room to think of a classic." Seth said dreamily. He marched proudly up the stairs, and plopped down on his bed. He turned on some inspirational music, so he could think of something wonderful.

Not being able to think of anything, he sat down by his computer, opening the file he meant to show Summer, earlier that evening. He looked at it sadly, knowing the only chance that his sensitivity could be revealed was through this. He read his Summer poetry, and gulped. He was positive that if he incorporated some of this bliss, Summer, the "tough chick" would soften. He added a line to his poem:

Even with anger, shuddering in her eyes

Her voice is like heaven's angels powdering the clouds

As she screams angry goodbyes,

I can't let her go-

I love her so.

He knew he wasn't quite the poet, but he felt that only poetry could let his feelings for Summer truly escape. He saved his stanza, and thought constantly about what his plan were to be. He knew Summer wouldn't give him a second in the day, but perhaps, anonimously, she would do that, and more…

As a lightbulb suddenly appeared over Seth's head, he grinned impatiently, ready to plan his idea carefully. If Summer didn't love him, after all this, then he would simply, have to give up on her.

Marissa sat bored on her bed, constantly thinking about the potential relationship between Seth and Summer. Before she knew it, she was entangled in thoughts about her own gorgeous boyfriend, that was probably still warped into the videogame. Marissa boldly thought of a surprise visit, that would certainly end off her night well.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

Ryan reluctantly heard the doorbell ring, and darted up to answer this frantic call. As he opened it, his face lit up, as a gorgeous female fell into his arms comfortably.

Marissa whispered into his ear. "I was kinda lonely, so I came here. You in for a walk on the beach?" Marissa suggested, as her arms were wrapped around Ryan, allowing her to hang from his neck gently.

"Luke just left back to Portland, baby. That leaves the rest of the night," He paused smoothly. "For you." He embraced Marissa in a deep kiss, infront of the dimly lit front door, in the late evening. After the immaculate kiss, he took her soft hand, and entangled it with his, leading her down the front steps, walking slowly out of the driveway. After a while of hand-inhand strides, under the moonlight and golden stars, Marissa and Ryan finally realised the that they were on the beach, as the sand made its way in their sandles, and the waves of the ocean, crashing into the shore were thundering. They sat down on the sand, cuddling amorously in eachother's arms. Marissa lay her dark brown hair, on Ryan's shoulder. After a moment of relaxing silence, Marissa turned to Ryan, and she smiled her heavenly smile. She turned her whole body towards him, escaping his comfortable and safe grip.

Marissa leaned in to kiss him, and before she knew it, she was well on top of Ryan, engaging in a passionate kiss. His hair was in friction with the sand, underneath him. Marissa was smiling, as she knew she caught Ryan by surprise, in the moment of calm peace. Both breathless, they sat down again. Marissa gazed flirtaciously into Ryan's eyes, and mentioned. "Have you ever been told how amazing of a kisser you are?" Marissa complimented, looking deep into Ryan's eyes, ready for another session.

"You'd be surprised," He grinned scrumtiously. "Plenty of times." He joked, and then leaned in again to kiss his girlfriend. He held her chin graciously as she padded his back. When Ryan stopped he asked, "Have you ever been told how great of a kisser you are?"

"Well, ocassionally." Marissa smiled, laying her head back into Ryan's chest, both gazing at the wondrous stars. Ryan caressed Marissa's hand, tickling it gently. Marissa kept thinking, that this was the most amazing feeling she ever felt. She couldn't quite arrange it in her mind. She didn't think she was possibly ready to acknowledge "love"- it was so unknown and official. But this was definitely more then just the highschool sweethearts kinda flick.

Ryan blinked, as he studied the repeated pattern of the waves, as they crashed into one another. He thought, about Marissa constantly. There was only one person in the world, that could fit perfectly on his shoulder- she was the one. Although, stereotypically, all guys want is bang, bang, bang without any passion, but Ryan, spite his reputation, felt that Marissa was this beautiful, amazing girl, that he never wanted to let go. He was scared of letting go of her sweet hand, because even just that simple gesture, meant the world to him- it was just so perfect.

The two sat there silently, concentrating on their feelings, sitting at ease in eachother's arms. The wind would ocsasionally swoosh around them, causing Ryan and Marissa to hug tighter, protecting themselves from the chill of the evening breeze. Minutes, then hours seem to go by, without it feeling like mere seconds. Ryan and Marissa felt so- perfect.

As perfect as Marissa and Ryan were feeling just this moment, Summer was frantically trying to fall asleep. The night was dancing around her, and the silence was blinding. She couldn't stop thinking about her unacceptable outburst at the Cohen's. She decided to pester Marissa Cooper with her problems. She grabbed her cellphone indignantly, realising it would probably be too late for her to use the phone- but since the cell phone era, who used house phones anyways? Summer carefully dialed Marissa's phone number, and waited for the silly brunette to answer.

Marissa was still cuddled in Ryan's arms, and when she heard her cell phone ringing, it made her jump about three feet. She blushed, and then answered it angrily. "Hello?" Marissa was annoyed, as she was just experiencing one of the most perfect moments of her life, and there goes Summer to wreck it.

"Whoa, sorry Coop. Is this a bad time?" Summer senced the anger in Marissa's voice.

"No," Marissa snapped, "What's going on?"

"I can't sleep." Summer said shyly, knowing Marissa was quite busy. She was flustered by the fact that she was bugging her best friend, for no apparent reason at all.

Marissa groaned, and sighed. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby or something?" Marissa hissed, annoyance clear in her voice. Ryan was looking at Marissa, appauled. Both Ryan, and Summer senced the unnecessary sarcasm in her voice.

"Well no. Coop! What's going on?"

"Nothing at all, I'll be at your place in 10 minutes." Marissa spat angrily into the phone, and clicked it off. She put an apologetic pout on her face, swooping down on Ryan's lips, to snatch one more blissful kiss before her depart.

"You mind walking me home?" Marissa looked into Ryan's stunned eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. Better tell Summer you're going to be a little late…" Ryan responded slyly.

"Umm… why?" Without further response, Ryan cupped Marissa in his strong arms, allowing her to lay in his arms, laughing magically. Ryan grinned, as he saw the surprise on Marissa's face. To surprise her even more, while Marissa was in his arms, he tackled her with one more warm, and avid kiss. Ryan pulled away slowly from the kiss, looking at Marissa's closed, and spellbound eyes. She inhaled ecstatically, then she whispered gently into Ryan's ear, tickling his eardrums. "We've been together before," She paused, still grinning, "But this is by far, the best thing that has ever happened to my life." Marissa then, with promenant love peppering her face, she caressed Ryan's neck gracefully with soft kisses, and gentle licks with her tongue. Ryan was smiling, one hand wrapped around Marissa's tiny waist, and another one softly holding her legs. He was enjoying the tickling sensation, on his neck.

In a matter of time, Ryan had carried Marissa safely back to her house, and after a long, beautious kiss, they parted. Marissa glumly collapsed into her car, and turned the engine on. She wandered to Summer's house, in the middle of the night. Once she finally arrived at Summer's house, she noticed a huge crisis on her friend's back.

"Sorry for bugging you, Coop." Summer said guiltily, facing the ground, as she noticed Marissa was quite irritated.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked with genuine worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Well yes, and no, at the same time." Summer looked back up, a little more confident this time, when she noticed the anger from Marissa's face had dissappeared, and had been replaced with worry. Marissa looked indulgently into Summer's eyes, hoping they would reveal the situation- but they didn't. So Marissa had to swallow her anticipation, walking up the stairs into Summer's room.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

"Damn you, Marissa. Damn you," Marissa was obviously shocked by Summer's confrontation. "Because now, I'm having damn guilt trips because of the damn way I acted with damn Seth Cohen. Do you KNOW what you're doing to me?" Marissa shrugged guiltily, and in her mind she was satisfied- she knew Summer would cave and finally talk to Seth. Before Marissa could once more speak, Summer intervened. "Geez. I feel like an idiot, that can't keep her reputation, or pride straight," Summer paused again, straying to look into Marissa's eyes. "And you know what's the worst damn part?" Marissa nodded unknowingly. "I don't even know WHAT he wanted to show me in the first place! So now I'm damn curious! Stupid, damn, Cohen!" Marissa hadn't seen Summer break-down like this in quite a looooonngggg time. She was looked at her best friend, trying scrupulously to comfort her, with any simple gestures, but she simply sat there, beside her, completely dumbfounded.

Finally, Marissa's ghost reappeared. "Summer, take a deep breath." Summer followed Marissa's careful instructions, although she knew quite well Marissa was no therapist. "Now, what's really bugging you about Seth Cohen? Let it out, honey. Let it out." Marissa encouraged, but little did she know, instead of picking Summer back up from her pieces, she'd shatter her even more.

"Everything. Every damn thing about him! His gorgeous, chocolate eyes… His curly, dark hair… His geeky laugh, and smile!" Summer pouted, and sighed. "He's so tall. Funny. Amazing…"

"Oh dear God. Summer," Marissa paused suspiciously. "You like Seth Cohen." Marissa announced proudly. Summer gasped silently.

"No, Cooper." Summer said with slight disgust, worry dancing across her tired face. "I have just fallen in love with Seth Cohen." Summer gulped, and turned her gaze away from Marissa. Marissa was grinning from ear-to-ear- she didn't know convincing Summer that Cohen was a great guy would be so damn easy. She also didn't know that Summer would go for it, without Seth doing, well, anything. Then Summer suddenly glared at Marissa, pointing her finger threateningly at her, "If you say a WORD to Cohen, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"I can bet you, that Cohen will know by tonight." Marissa said proudly, of course she was joking. But little paranoid Summer, didn't know that yet. She grabbed the nearest pillow, and to Marissa's surprise, Summer bashed it over her head. Marissa was left stunned, lying face first on the bed, with a severe blow to the head with the pillow. Summer sat satisfied, looking at Marissa.

"I warned you Cooper." Summer said, but to her shock, Marissa's quick reflexes grabbed another nearby pillow and bashed Summer in the head in return. "I can't believe you!" Summer reposessed her pillow, and she shreiked, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

With that, the girls were well on their way to a room full of drifting feathers. The girls were laughing, shreiking, and pounding eachother harmlessly. However, at 1 in the morning, certain people are very grumpy. Marissa's cell phone rang triumphantly.

"Hello?" Marissa answered it tentatively.

"Marissa Cooper, where the HELL are you at one in the morning?" Marissa recognized this wicked voice, as Julie Cooper's. "Get your skinny butt back to the house- Now."

"Whoa, sorry. Don't have a cow now, Mom." Marissa spat out the words 'Mom' as if they were meaningless to her. "I'll be home in 10 minutes. Relax already." Julie didn't even wait for her daughter to explain, as she slammed down the phone rapidly. Marissa decided to jet, with a grin on her face, remembering the blast the two had had. It was fun, while it lasted.

"Bye, Summer." Marissa hugged her, while she was leaving. "Don't dream too dirtily about Cohen, now." Marissa grinned, as she looked at Summer's face.

"Marisaaaa! Just get out of here!" Summer shreiked, also grinning a silly grin.

Seth sat up malevolently in his bed, as he frowned, clearly not being able to sleep. He looked at the clock- 2:47 a.m. He rolled his eyes, and slammed back down onto his bed. His mind was busy with vigorous thoughts, that he couldn't put together.

Once Marissa got home, Julie Cooper greeted her angrily. "Where were you, Marissa?" She asked coldly.

"Sorry, mom, I was at Summer's." Marissa grinned innocently, shrugging, ready to go back up to her room.

"Wait a minute Marissa Cooper. I'm not yet done with you, if you haven't noticed." Julie raised her eyebrow tentatively. "Can I please see your cell phone?" Marissa raised her eyebrow unknowingly, gaping at her mother's odd, yet oddly evil expression. She did as she was told. "Until you show me, and your father," Referring to Caleb Nichol, "That you are even an inch responsible, you're not getting this back, Honey." Julie tried to seem protective, but Marissa knew very well, she was one of the millions of people on the Earth, that had the sole purpose to make her life absolutely miserable. "Oh, and Baby, don't expect your television, stereo system, door lock and telephone- I've confiscated those too, until further notice. Now, I'm done with you. Go up to your room." Julie's saying that, only made Marissa want to rebel even more. Marissa smiled carelessly, giving up the impression that she was not affected by this, at all.

"You're going to give them back to me." Marissa said with certainty, "You'll give them back, because you know I'll hate your devil arse if you don't," Marissa paused and repeated once more, nodding her head slyly, "You'll give it back to me." Marissa sighed, and walked proudly up the stairs, leaving Julie Cooper squinting her eyes in shame. Marissa was too giddy, for anyone, even her mother, to bring her down. As she entered her room, she sighed happily, knowing she had something to do with the highly potential relationship, between Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts. Although Summer didn't quite love to admit her "weaknesses" Marissa knew she would come through.

"I gotta explain myself. Screw, Marissa's rules. I love this girl!" Seth whispered to himself, concerned. Seth dialed Summer's cell phone number meticulously, hoping the girl wasn't asleep yet. He waited as the cell phone rang constantly, hearing the intolerable ring pound in his ears.

"Hello?" Summer yawned into the phone, seemingly tired. Seth gulped, and said what he had carefully written in his mind.

"Summer- don't hang up. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so damn sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. But it wasn't you. I like you-yes, but that wasn't you. It was from the Internet. Please don't be mad. Please!" Seth begged, hoping Summer would lift about a billion pounds off his heart.

"You called me. At 2:45 in the freggen night, to tell me you're sorry?" Summer tried to seem tough, and mighty, repelling Cohen in every way possible. Seth guility mmhm-ed. "Do you not know, that Summer Roberts needs her beauty rest?" Summer spat carefully, knowing inside she wanted to talk him as much as possible. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, while her stomach was enduring hard-core butterflies. Summer was quite the actress, since she could play so macho, despite the fact that she was breaking down just hearing Seth's mellow voice. His shy silence, was making her legs give out, as she was beginning to feel paralysed inside. She finally managed to say, quietly, "Cohen, I'm really tired."

"Wait," Seth said frantically, "Will you forgive me?" Seth said in a cute, and sweet voice. Summer smiled listening to Seth, who was probably failing to sleep because of her. She caused a suspenceful silence, motivating Seth's thoughts, and paranoya.

But in reality, Summer was just admiring the sexiness in Seth's voice, and her temporary amnesia, made her forget that she was to answer a crucial question. Then it dawned on Summer, that Seth was on the other line waiting anxiously for the determining "going-to-sleep-or-not" kinda question. Summer whispered, slowly, "Yes."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

Summer sat capriciously on her bed, and her excitement kept her from sleeping soundly. She thought she was on "okay" grounds with Cohen, but she definitely didn't want it exposed to the world. It was hard enough telling Marissa, let alone telling the whole mob at school.

Next morning, Ryan Atwood rised out of bed, in the pool house, toppling over any nuisance that was powdering the ground. "Ah, Crap." Ryan yelled angrily, even though his eyes were practically closed. He jammed into the bathroom, and started with the dailies. When he got out, he slapped on a t-shirt, and dragged on some pants. He walked back to the bathroom, remembering he had a girlfriend- he couldn't go to school like he had dressed in the dark. He sprinkled cologne, on his clothes and rubbed it on his neck. This awakening sensation, and vigorous smell made Ryan smile- he was going to see Marissa once more today. Ryan gallopped back to the Cohen house, and already, a bliss full of tasteful aromas tickled his nose- he knew, this was nothing different then Kirsten's breakfast.

"Good morning." Kirsten said, in her usual preppy tone of voice.

"Good morning." Ryan echoed, "Where's Seth?"

"Right over hear, man." Seth appeared in the doorway, showing one more giddy-spirited person in the house. Each, busy with their morning rituals.

"All we need is a giddy Sandy, and then our neighbours will completely think we're insane leprochauns." Ryan said dismissively, while seconds later, Sandy appeared with his pearly white smile plastered on his face.

"Gooood Morning." Sandy announced, sitting down impatiently at the table. "This smell is driving me crazy!" He picked up his fork, and knife that were carefully placed beside him, and turned towards Kirsten.

"It's coming, it's coming." Kirsten bellowed happily. She brought pancakes, and French toast to the table, quilting the entire eating area with its abundance. "Bon apetite!" Kirsten wished, before she sat down herself. "I miss these kinds of mornings… when everyone isn't so self-inflicted with problems, and we're all happy-go-lucky." Kirsten started, with a mouthful of pancakes swelling in her mouth.

"That's life. So unexpected, darling." Sandy replied, leaning over to Kirsten, to give her a Good-morning kiss. Kirsten quirked an eyebrow, and grinned.

"Now this, is how it should be everyday." Seth said, choking down a wad of pancakes.

After breakfast, Ryan jumped into the car with Seth, ready to pick up the glamourous Marissa, from her house. Seth, the driver, honked impatiently as he waited parked in her driveway. Marissa came running out of the door, rushing hastily.

"Sorry guys." She scooted beside Ryan, getting an extraordinary good-morning kiss from Ryan.

"It's okay, baby." Ryan said, while cuddling his girlfriend in his arms. Marissa then looked at Seth, imagining the most outrageous scenes.

"So Seth," Marissa paused cunningly, "How are things, with," Marissa sighed, as if thinking, "With Summer?" She tried to sound unusually casual, but Seth understood Marissa knew something.

"Well," Seth stopped, imitating the sence in Marissa's voice, "Not so, I mean, not too good." Seth sent a little white lie, but it wasn't technically a lie. He knew very well, that just because Summer "forgave" him, it was no reason to parade. Besides, she wouldn't talk to him at school, anyways.

"What do you mean not so good?" Marissa snapped back anxiously, eyeing Seth closely.

"I mean, what I mean. It's not so good," Seth replied, and slowly stopped to think of what else to say. "Marissa- how can it be good, if Summer doesn't love me?" Seth asked rhetorically, hoping Marissa would drop the subject, of the dark haired barbie.

Marissa groaned, as if she didn't hear what she wanted to hear. Then she turned to Ryan, and she looked at him uncertainly. She knew she would catch him by surprise, if she kissed him. So she did.

She almost pounced on Ryan, leaning on his chest, engaging in passionate, and enthusiastic kisses. Marissa finally stunned Ryan completely, by slowly involving her tongue in the mouth-to-mouth mess. She caressed his tongue slowly, her leg entangled with his- her hands grasping his freshly shaven face. As surprised Ryan was, he reacted fast, holding Marissa tightly around her waist, and caressing her back gently.

"Get a room!" Seth shreiked from the front seat, regretting this awkward situation. "Make-out, but NOT in my car." Marissa, grinning, pulled away from Ryan, respecting Seth's desire.

"Sorry Seth," Marissa shrugged, and said meaninglessly. "Can't help it! I can't keep my hands off my man." Marissa turned to Ryan, and she raised an eyebrow confidently. Marissa took ahold of Ryan's hand, and held it in her's.

"Well can't you at least stay off eachother, near me?" Seth begged intolerantly.

"Hey man, don't be such a love grinch. Summer will come along too." Ryan assured the grumpy looking Seth.

"Ya, ya." Seth replied, while pulling up into the school. He quickly found a parking space close to the school, and to his surprise, Summer was just coming out of her own car. Seth quivered, "On second thought, why don't I park on the other side of the parking lot? It'll be great exercize!" Seth announced nervously. Marissa merely laughed.

"Come on!" She yelled at Seth, "Besides, she's already spotted us." Marissa pointed out the Summer, who was grinning from ear to ear, waiting impatiently for Marissa, and Ryan… apparently not Seth.

"Ah crap." Seth spat out, turning off the engine, in the original spot. He jumped out of the car, and waited for Marissa and Ryan to get out. Of course, they had a legitimate reason to stay planted in their seats, as they took advantage of Seth leaving, and were once more romantically kissing in the backseat. "Why do you always make out?" Seth growled desperately, kicking the two out of the car, who were still linked hand-by-hand. Ryan and Marissa, giggled, looking at Seth, who was trying to cover up his nervousness.

"Hey guys," Summer said in her usual, perky voice. "Hi Cohen." She even added, looking straight at him. Cohen looked up, enlightened, but was too late to see Summer looking at him.

"Hey Summer." Seth quickly replied, unsurely. Summer shot a quick smile, under her nose, hoping no one would see.

"Hey Sum!" Marissa and Ryan said in unison, bursting out in laughter once they did. Marissa and Ryan were in a playful, joke-y mood. Marissa then, suddenly (who apparently loved to surprise Ryan) jumped on his back comfortably, demanding a piggy back ride. The two laughing the entire way to the welcoming doors of the school, were admired by every passing couple in school, all thinking: They're ba-ack…


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

Ryan sat proudly, beside his newly announced girlfriend Marissa, glancing at her flawless face, every few seconds. Marissa, in turn, took precious time, to look at Ryan. When their eyes met, they would smile, blushing. Marissa then decided to create a more suspenceful love, by writing a little forbidden note to Ryan. She carefully wrote, in her girlish hand writing:

I'd kiss you right now, right here, Ryan. But I won't. We have enough time later. Love, Marissa.

As she was folding her note, the crackling and wrinkling of the paper, gave her away. She went to give it to Ryan, but the teacher was already staring a deadly glare at Marissa extended hand, and the white sheet that almost flooded it.

"Miss Cooper, hand over the note." Her teacher said hoarsely. Marissa turned bright red, sinking slowly and gradually in her seat. She shot Ryan a sympathetic look, as he senced the note had something to do with him. He too, started to melt in his seat. Their teacher snatched the note, and ruffled it open. She squinted to read Marissa's writing, and then she started to read aloud, like a demon. "I'd kiss you right now, right here, Ryan. But I won't. We have enough time later. Love, Marissa." Their teacher quirked an eyebrow, then smiled a devilish smile, "Darling, you're not doing any kissing tonight- you're spending afterschool with me." Marissa searched for pity, in her cruel teacher's eyes.

"You gotta be shi+ing me?" Marissa replied, ungrateful for the unjust punishment she got for a single, MINOR transgression.

"Marissa Cooper. I am appauled."

"Sorry, it slipped." Marissa shrugged, this time guility knowing she would get much more then just a single detention.

"It sure did, Cooper. I'll let a few more detentions slip, for you." The teacher said, turning on her heal. She started writing impatiently on the board, angry that she had to waste precious time discussing Marissa's detention schedule. Ryan, couldn't stand leaving Marissa at school, for detention, and had to think of a simple, yet simply clever way to get a detention. He figured, detention would be more fun assigned to the both of them.

"Shi! Shi! Shi! Shi! Damn!" Ryan yelped, certainly getting his teacher's attention.

"What on earth is the matter with you, Ryan?" She asked, once more dissatisfied.

"I forgot to do my homework!" Ryan purred deviously, feeding lies into the hungry mind of his teacher. She sneered, and caught the bait that Ryan had thrown into the water.

"I think that calls for a detention," She coughed giddily, "Maybe you shouldn't yell that out, next time." Ryan knew his teacher felt as if she had outsmarted him. Once, more she turned to the board, and started writing down more information. Marissa turned to Ryan questionningly, Ryan simply smiled, then whispered.

"Guess we're having detention together, babe." Ryan answered mischieviously, proud of his easily accomplished work.

Meanwhile, in the classroom of Summer and Seth, time was passing ever so slowly. "You all seem so bored," Their teacher asked confused, then corrected himself, "No, it's definitely tired. I guess you've been working quite studiously on your projects, eh?" The class groaned, to their teacher's satisfaction. Apparently, some had actually completed their projects, while Summer and Seth had much to do. "Mr. Cohen, how's everything working out with Ms. Roberts?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Fine." Then his teacher questionned everyone by turn, so he could be happy that he chose such wonderful partners. Summer then turned to him, and whispered, in a snappy tone.

"Everything's going FINE! How so?" Summer winced, questioning Seth.

"What was I supposed to say?" Seth defended himself, and the pride of his partnership.

"The truth." Summer replied coldly. Seth couldn't quite understand why Summer had all of a sudden turned into the number on Biatch.

Eventually, the school hours drifted away. Ryan and Marissa walked into detention hall, and left the uninformed Seth waiting in the parking lot. Ryan smiled at Marissa, on their long stroll to detention hall. He decided to shoot a surprise kiss now, so she could feel the shock of lips coiling with hers'. He turned to Marissa, who was paying much, or little attention to getting back to class. When she realised her back against the cold metal locker, and Ryan caressing her waist with his soft and gentle hands, she needed to act and react quickly. She defiantly decided respond to Ryan's busy tongue. Marissa was rubbing her hands, filled with excruciating pleasure, on his neck. Ryan, then started to tussle Marissa's beautiful hair, as he too, was excited and satisfied. When the two were well out of breath they pulled away, and stood still against the locker inhaling and exhaling heavily.

"Using my technique I see- makeout by surprise," Marissa commented, "It's quite effective, ain't it?" Ryan didn't tolerate her small talk, and tossed his lips in for more. Obviously, late for their detention, Marissa and Ryan finally, after a long and admirable makeout session, they arrived in the detention hall, with their hair roughly patted down, to look half-innocent.

"You're late." The detention hall teacher snapped. Well obviously- did she not notice they were slightly busy? "Get your detention slip, and sit down." She ordered. Marissa and Ryan sat in the back deviously, side-by-side. There were only a few people in the detention hall, but they both knew the minute the teacher left for coffee, they would be at it once more. Marissa pulled out some homework, for the time being, knowing that if she finished it, she would have more time to spend with Ryan. As predicted, the detention teacher got bored of the silence, and announced. "I'm going to get a coffee. If you move, expect more detention time." She warned. Marissa and Ryan looked at eachother slyly, waiting until the final slam of the door. Marissa stood up, and sat down feircely on Ryan's lap. Ryan took her waist, and both inched toward eachother incredulously. Ryan slowly started to place his hands under Marissa's shirt, feeling the familiar territory, he knew before. He massaged her skin as gently as he could, caving in on her bra- still under Marissa's shirt. Marissa moaning quitely with the tickling pleasure, continued to kiss Ryan passionately. Ryan started to caress the unexposed skin, under Marissa's shirt, as he slowly started to parade near Marissa's chest. He touched the cold skin, and he touched it with the tips of his fingers. Then this gentle paradise, was interrupted.

"Yo, she's coming back." A kid from the front seat, who had apparently heard the detention hall teacher's stilleto's pounding on the ground, warned Ryan and Marissa. They ushered back to their seats. Marissa was grinning at Ryan, who had shared just one more romantic "session" at Detention Hall.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**

"Where the hell are they?" Seth murmured impatiently, pacing around his vehicle. After waiting for a good 45 minutes, Seth's eyes were burning with anger and tension.

"Who you waiting for, Cohen?" Seth jumped, but was soothed by Summer's surprising voice emmerge.

"Oh, um," Seth couldn't conjure up the words, seeing that Summer was standing right in front of him, he gulped, "Mar…"

Summer nodded her head, understandingly, "Marissa and Ryan?" She finished with a grin, looking at Seth, who was at loss for words. Summer knew she intimidated him, and that turned her on.

"Yeah," Seth said hesitantly, looking down on the ground, slightly blushing. "Sorry. I'm kind of speechless…" Seth apologized, searching for sympathy in Summer's voice.

"Why?" Summer shot back boldly. "Because I'm here? A few minutes ago you were powerful and angry, now you're like a little rodent in a huge field. How do I scare you?" Seth looked straight at Summer- her ferocious 'look' had suddenly softened, and immediately he thought that there WASN'T anything to be afraid of, and yet there was so much more to be terrified of.

"How don't you scare me?" Seth replied, feeling a little stupid admitting all this to Summer Roberts- the brunette princess of the school.

"Am I that intimidating?" Summer asked, not trying to sound frightening at all.

"Honestly," Seth tried to seem honest- he figured girls liked that. "When you're not scaring me enough to crap my pants silly, Summer, you're biatchy and you scare me more. There's no 'good' time to hit on you."

Summer laughed, thinking that what he said was humorous- not true in a way, "No 'good' time to hit on me? How so? You've never tried to hit on me." Summer stated.

"You've never let me." Seth looked straight into her dark eyes, looking at the beautiful person she was showing him, afraid that in a minute she would return to her real snotty Summer.

"That is so not true, Cohen," Summer said, hardly believing herself. "I'm always open to men. You're just," Summer paused thinking of the right way to tell Seth, without harming his fragile self-esteem. "You're just not quite what I'm looking for." Summer said, knowing in her heart, she yearned more then anything to gaze into his eyes, to touch & caress his dark hair, to hold his neck while kissing passionately…

"Fair enough, Summer." Seth looked hurt, and he was obviously unaware of the fact that Summer felt completely different inside. "You're my dream princess- I'm just not your prince charming." Seth turned his already low head, and decided to hover in the sanctuary of his car. He left Summer, smiling graciously behind him- she knew that despite what she had said, she was ready.

"Seth, you freaking idiot!" Summer ran to turn him around, and when he did, she grabbed his neck and started to kiss him- kiss him for all the times she wanted to so bad. Seth just stood there, Summer wrapped around his neck. He was barely reacting to her experienced and demanding movements of the tongue, but he managed to give Summer (somehow) the best kiss of her life. Then it occurred to Seth- Summer, his GODDESS, was wrapped around his neck, kissing him, and HE was just too awed to do anything. He then turned Summer around, so she would lean on his car. Seth, almost laying on Summer, started to kiss her, with all his power. He had wanted this so bad.

"Umm… hope we're not interrupting anything…" Marissa watched the scene uncertainly, but smiling all the same. She knew that both Seth and Summer were waiting for this for a looong time. She watched, as Summer, slightly embarassed, pulled out from under Seth, and smiled at Marissa.

"Yes, Coop. Actually, you are." Summer said, obviously joking. "Seth… would you mind giving me a ride? I feel like hanging out, at your house." Summer asked seductively.

"Yeah… uh, sure." Seth said, opening the front door for Summer, so that Ryan and Marissa could have enough room in the back.

Like Seth predicted, the minute Ryan and Marissa were left almost alone, unbothered, they would undoubtedly make-out. Ryan now, comfortably on top of Marissa, pushed his toungue gently, in her beautiful mouth. Marissa then, teased his tongue, with her own, while massaging his lower back with her fragile fingers. Ryan took the role of caressing Marissa's sides with his muscular, strong hands, tickling her blissfully.

Summer, hearing the soft moans of Marissa and Ryan in the back seat, demanded, "Stop the car Cohen." Seth obediently turned into the nearest parking lot, and parked as hastily as he could. Summer, shifting in her seat, turned to Seth, and started to imitate Marissa and Ryan, passionately making out in the back. She put her hand on Seth's shoulder, slowly pushing herself closer to him. She inserted her tongue, into Seth's mouth, which caught him by surprise, but he quickly started to tickle her toungue with his. And so it was, Marissa and Ryan passionately kissing in the back seats, and Seth and Summer making out in the front. Seth slowly started to pull Summer away, "Maybe we should get home. My mom will be wondering where we are." Seth suggested.

"Momma's boy," Summer grunted, grumpy after being deprived of more making out. "Ah, but you're right." Summer finally admitted, trying to ignore Marissa and Ryan still shifting, locked lips, around the seats. "Do you guys MIND getting off eachother for like, 5 minutes? You'll have the poolhouse all to yourselves, wouldn't be surprised if some hanky-panky went on." Summer commented, making Marissa blush slightly. Marissa obediently pulled away, a little hesitantly, after seeing Ryan felt a little embarassed too. Neither expected nobody to hear them, however they didn't expect it to be so loud as to bother someone.

"We'll be at home, soon, Summer." Seth assured her.

"Okay." Summer said with a grin. Instead of carrying through with her wonderful talent of speaking, she sat completely still, looking outside the window. Although she seemingly stared outside, her mind was far beyond that. She was doing some extensive thinking.

How is this going to work, with Seth? I mean, he's not my 'type'. He's Cohen. Dork-o Cohen. Not that he isn't adorable in every single way, or that I'm afraid of my popularity being menaced. I love him. At least I think I do. But, it just doesn't seem right. It doesn't quite 'click'. I mean, he's an amazing kisser- where the HELL did he get so much experience… does he like make out with his comic books, or what? – But even though, it just didn't click, like it should. I can't explain it. The butterflies are there. The horniness is, definitely, there. The love is there. But the "feeling"… It's just not. Summer, turned to look at the man she had just recently kissed. She stared at his immaculate lips that seemed to be calling for her. She, however, resisted this temptation to think more about this issue. I can't do this. I can't do this at all. Summer urged herself impatiently, trying to convince herself that he wasn't the one. As much as her mind tried to forfeit her love, her heart knew clearly she wanted to touch his body, kiss those lips, whisper I-love-yous into his ears. Summer regained confidence, What the hell am I saying? Seth is the one. I can't deny it no matter what I do. I just can't. The feelings there… I'm just so superficially blind that I can't see it. I'm just so feeling-impaired, that I can't see its obviousness. I'm so deaf, I can't hear him calling my name- triggering that feeling constantly. I'm just… I'm just Summer. Summer silently said with disgust, finally realising why this "feeling" hadn't kicked her in the face quite yet. But now, she gave herself this rude awakening, that not only left her face throbbing with pain, from this unexplicable feeling, but left her metaphorically speaking, on the ground bleeding, all alone.

"Sum, is everything okay?" Marissa called from the back seat, noticing her friend in the front seat, depressingly quiet.

"Yeah. Fine." Summer said, entranced, in a quiet, almost silent yelp.

"You don't seem fine, Summer." Marissa asked, trying to catch her friend's gaze. However, Summer kept staring outside the window, every once in a while noticing the California sun, in the midst of her thought.

"Well I am." Summer turned to her, and fake smiled, so Marissa- the I'm-so-happy-with-Ryan – would stop questionning her. Summer, didn't particularly enjoy being alone, drowned in her thoughts, but it cleared many things up for her. She would rather be alone to bleed, then have to tell someone about it. Atleast now, when she wasn't at all sure about her own emotions, let alone to reveal her uncertainty to someone else.

"Whatever you say, Sum. But I know something's bugging you." Marissa decided not to press Summer, realising it wasn't some scrawny crisis, like what to wear tomorrow. Marissa, however, felt obliged to figure out what Summer was so out-of-it for.

Seth soon, after the longest possible carride ever, dancing through unbearable traffic, reached the Cohen residence. "We're here." Seth said in a sing-song voice. Everybody stepped out of the car, pacing after Ryan, inside the house.

"What took you guys so long?" Kirsten shot out from the kitchen, and asked concerned.

"Sorry, mum. Kilometre long traffic, certain people having certain detentions," Seth coughed, realising he had snitched. "And well, a small stop."

"A stop to where?" Kirsten asked curiously. Summer looked at Seth, wondering how he would get out of it.

"Potty." Seth sat unsurely, looking at his friends who were grinning nervously.

"Right…" Kirsten then asked, leaving with a small wave.

"That was so close Cohen," Summer snapped, as soon as Kirsten was out of the way. "Close, but entirely hot."

"Just raising the tension, babe." Seth said seductively to Summer. Summer, once more faked a smile, but inside uncomfortable emotions were stirring. She loved Seth- but she wasn't ready to MAKE love TO Seth. There was a tiny difference. She looked at Seth, who was still staring at her, hoping she would make a seductive comment right back. She wasn't ready for that yet- she made a huge step, as to admitting her feelings. There were limits, this girl had to follow. Her dignity was at stake.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Summer asked, with a sence of paranoya.

"Oh, nothing." They all chanted in unison, not fretting to cease the looks they were giving Summer. Summer pretended not to notice, and she closed her eyes to the awkwardness.

"So…" Summer said, half asking and half expecting an evening plan. She shrugged, waiting for a response. She knew Ryan and Marissa would go to the poolhouse, searching desperately for independence, yet depending on eachother so mercilessly. She knew what was expected of her. She had to go up to Seth's room, make-out some more, despite the fact that she didn't have that urge anymore, and perhaps go far, far beyond just the innocent kissing. Summer, in order to get out of this, looked at her watch, "Damn. It's so late. My dad's gunna wonder where I am…" Summer lied. Marissa knew, and before Summer could slip away, she grabbed her arm.

"Sum, we need to talk." Marissa urged carefully, so that Ryan and Seth would continue living their entirely oblivious lives. Summer however, released herself from Marissa's strong touch.

"No, we don't need to talk. Go f uck Ryan." Summer snapped ice coldly, completely out of any particular mood. She left the door, slammed it, leaving Marissa, Ryan and even Seth, completely oblivious.

"What? Am I bad kisser or something?" Seth self-centered, tried to evolve Summer's true crisis, around something meaningless. Marissa and Ryan both shot him a glare, telling him to shut-up while they thought everything through. Seth, obviously clueless, decided to venture in his room, where he could also, think things through, on his own.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

"You heard the woman, let's go, Marissa." Ryan urged anticipatedly, "What's there to think about?"

"If you didn't think about sex 99 of the time, you would realise that Summer is going through a crisis. Besides, we desperately need to talk, Ryan." Marissa looked into Ryan's eyes, warning him that those words, that every man dreaded, were actually something to dread. Ryan looked at Marissa's serious face, and understood that she didn't have her familiar laugh lines plastered on her face, for a particular reason. He gulped, endearingly looking at Marissa. He wished he hadn't urged her to actually follow through with Summer's more-so mockery then order.

"My ears are yours, baby." Ryan said, to calm Marissa's anger, and seriousness. A small smile whipped around in the corner of her lips, but before Ryan could thoroughly identify it as a smile, it flashed away, and her face returned to the serious Marissa, he hadn't seen before.

"Ryan," She paused, "This relationship is going too fast. I can't catch up with you. Yesterday we were making out, today we're thinking about sex- what is this?" She stopped for a second to gather up her thoughts. "I can't go at your pace. Call me whatever you want, judge me however you please. I don't want this to turn out like it did last time." Marissa hinted to when they slept together last time, then broke up. "I want this to last. I want our first time as a couple again, to be special. And I don't want it soon. I love you, and you know that. But I just can't go so fast. Slow down. Life's so long, we don't have to rush. I already have a lot of crap on my mind to care about consequences."

"I'm not going to pressure you." Ryan stated clearly, after hearing his girlfriend's announcements. "You wanna go find out what's bugging Summer?"

"Yes. But keep it on the down low. Seth can't find out. It's going to be like a mission Ryan, a mission." Marissa said, in a sexy F.B.I. agent voice, smiling at Ryan who clearly understood the wave Marissa was speaking at.

"Seth can't find out." Ryan repeated, as if trying to process in his mind what Marissa was telling him so secretly.

"Seth can't find out, what?" Seth appeared from down the hall, apparently listening to a bulk of the conversation. Marissa and Ryan shot eachother a frantic glance.

"Seth can't find out about the surprise party we're throwing him. Oh crap. I let it slip." Marissa tried to lie- everyone knew she was no good.

"What can't I find out, guys?" Seth pressed, one hand against the wall, listening curiously to his friends' statements.

"Should we tell him?" Ryan asked Marissa, deviously. Obviously they weren't going to tell him about the 'mission'. Marissa nodded seriously, urging herself not to laugh.

"Well, Seth. We were actually not planning to tell you about the night we spent together… the romantic, blissful night. We thought it was too, graphic and gruesome for your little ears to hear."

"Ew. Spare me the details." Seth pretended to gag, "If that's what you were talking about, then I needn't no a thing more." Seth turned to leave, leaving Marissa and Ryan on the burk of exploding with laughter.

"That was a close one, agent Ryan." Marissa raised her eyebrow, spun around, and made a gun with her hand by touching her two thumbs and two index fingers together, while crossing the rest of the fingers. She turned, as if being reeled in by Ryan. When she was well into his chest, she turned her head to give Ryan a sophisticated F.B.I. kiss. "Are you ready to rumble?" Marissa asked pleasantly.

"You bet, agent Marissa." They both ran out of the house, un-agentlike. They raced eachother to Ryan's car, and went to sit inside it. Marissa once more leaned in, to give Ryan a kiss, this time more Marissa-like rather then agenty.

" Mission 1- complete." Ryan said, referring to Marissa's experienced kiss- her perfect strokes of her tongue, on his, the amazing way she knew just where to touch to get Ryan happy…

" Mission 2, destination: Roberts Residence." Marissa announced, speaking sillily into her watch pretending it was some sort of device. The two were really into the whole F.B.I. fling. Once they arrived to Summer's house, they abruptly knocked on the door, only to see Summer's father peering at them.

"Is Summer here?" Marissa asked smiling at Summer's dad.

"Yeah, she is. She's in her room, you know where to find her." With that, the house was completely to their use. Marissa and Ryan galloped up the stairs, and stopped right infront of Summer's doors.

"Should we knock?" Marissa whispered almost silently, hearing the soft sobs of Summer at the other end of the room.

"Mmm… no. I definitely don't think so. We should go right in." Ryan announced, silently.

"Right in, it is." Marissa swung the door open, hoping that she hadn't. Regret pounded thoroughly in her mind, and her heart's consistent beats were booming in her ears. She gulped. It wasn't a pretty sight. Zack looked at the unexpected visitors, and released his lips from Summer's. Summer, shocked, continued to sit on her bed, slowly lowering her hands from where Zack's face had been seconds ago.

"Oh God." Summer whispered silently, looking completely unaware of the dreadful consequences of kissing Zack. She loved Seth- she knew it, Marissa knew it too.

"I better go." ryan grabbed his coat, that was hastily thrown on the chair upon his arrival. "Bye Sum." Zack, for no apparent reason at all, felt guilty. He didn't know Seth was in love with Summer- but he senced something was really, really wrong. When Zach slammed the door behind him, leaving as quickly as he could.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Summer said, "You just wouldn't."

"What is there to understand, Summer? You love Seth. You make out with Zach. What IS there to UNDERSTAND!" Marissa snapped angrily, knowing Seth depended on Summer, more then the world. He would certainly break down, seeing Summer with Zack.

"He asked me out, okay?" Summer begged for sympathy. "I kissed Seth to see if I had the 'feeling'. I kissed Zack to see if I had the 'feeling'."

"You're screwed, Summer. Seth loves you, no matter how much crap you put forth. He loves you despite how f ucked you are around him. He LOVES you. Do you understand that? You don't just go and make out with ZACK after you make out with HIM!" Marissa was spitting out random words, partly out of shock, and partly out of disgust."

"I don't have that feeling with Seth, Marissa." Summer said guiltily. Ryan was completely silent in this conversation- perhaps he was estimating the blow Seth would have to endure after him finding out.

Before Summer could finish, Marissa was halfway out the door. "You guys!" Summer shreiked desperately. "Wait!" Summer's tiny little body flung out the door, chasing Marissa and Ryan. When she finally caught up to them, she grabbed Marissa's arm, clenching it tightly. "You're not going anywhere until you know the whole story. Anywhere, Cooper." Summer warned, jerking Marissa up the stairs. Marissa obediently followed, sighing, urging Ryan to follow the invisible chain.

When they reached Summer's room, Summer shoved Marissa on the bed, along with Ryan, so she would have enough room to pace and think of what to say next. "Why can't you guys hear me through, before you storm off like that?"

"I have no intentions to hear what bull sh it you'll feed us, now, after your mini-outburst at the Cohen's. You're lucky we even came here to see what was up your arse." Marissa said coldly.

"I love Seth. I had to confirm it. I don't have any feeling with Zack. He just… came by, to ask me if I had made my mind up yet. Then I said, I'm not sure. Then HE kissed ME. You guys… first of all- you have NO right to care about this. Second of all- it's my business. Third of all- im sorry for being so biatchy earlier. Fourth of all- you're judging me, and it's not fair." Summer defended herself.

"Humph. New method there Sum. Find out who you love, by kissing someone else." Marissa said smugly, "Ryan, c'mon." Marissa took Ryan's hand gently, and pulled him to the door.

"Guys. Before you leave- promise me- Seth won't find out, right?" Silence danced around the room, before Marissa left she slightly twitched her head. Summer interpreted it as a nodd, saying 'Yes, I promise'. Marissa and Ryan left, this time without Summer hauling them back in. She only collapsed on her bed, and now really started to quietly sob, as the before interpretation was somewhat unreal. Tears unvolantarily welled in Summer's dark eyes, blurring her vision, as she stared at a spot on her carpet. She picked up Princess Sparkle from her nighttable, and then she whispered, dissappointed in herself. "What am I gunna do, Princess Sparkle?" Tears constantly rippled down her face, breaking down her strong, powerful fascade down. Summer's "image" was slowly crumbling, like shattered bits of glass tormenting the ground. Once more, with tears prickling her face, Summer whispered even quieter, "What am I going to do?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

Already in the car, Ryan looking concerned asked Marissa, "Is everything, alright?"

Marissa flipped her head, stunned, and replied, "What do you think," She paused, "How are we going to tell Seth?"

"We're not." Ryan said quickly. He knew what this would do, firstly, to Seth. He didn't want him to breakdown. He carefully looked at Marissa's determined eyes, "We're not going to tell… right?" Ryan tried to convince her. It wasn't worth breaking more then just Seth's and Summer's newly discovered friendship over- Ryan was also positive that when told, Summer would never speak to them again.

"So Seth is just going to live a lie? A fantasy that was never? He loves her, and what would break his heart more, is not knowing." Marissa, the typical girl, would already blabber it out to Seth.

"What he doesn't know will not hurt him." Ryan pressed, and looked into Marissa's eyes that were troubled with concern. "Marissa, you can't tell him. He'll break down."

"The sooner we tell him, the longer he'll have to get over it. How can you lie to your best friend, Ryan?" Marissa questioned, slightly confused by the issue.

"I'm not lying. I'm not telling the whole truth either. If he asks, I'll tell him. If not, I will not tell him." Ryan replied.

"You're impossible." Marissa shook her head with frustration. Summer was Marissa's best friend, and Summer's little fling didn't concern her at all, as Seth and Summer weren't particularly her business. Either ways, Marissa cared about Seth, and Summer's dignity.

"Marissa, don't get frustrated. It's none of your business, what Summer does." Ryan went to touch Marissa's hand.

"Do not touch me, Ryan." Marissa snapped, constantly thinking about the eventful evening. "How is it not my business? How the f uck is it not YOUR business? You're just going to let Summer tear Seth away? You're just going to let this slip?"

"Actually, that's what I was planning to do." Ryan admitted.

"Well, apparently I didn't know you were an insensitive a ss. Take me home, Ryan. Or I'll walk." Marissa said angrily. Ryan obediently turned on the engine, and pulled out of Summer's driveway. Minutes later, Marissa slammed the door of Ryan's car. Ryan, unable to chase, or even walk after Marissa, stayed in the car as immobile as a piece of gum stuck to his shoe. After minutes of contemplation, Ryan crashed his fist onto the car seat.

"Damnit!" Ryan shrieked under his nose, driving to the Cohen's house. When Ryan entered the house, Seth greeted him obliviously.

"Hey, man. Where were you, with," Seth paused, and grinned, "Marissa?" Seth said in a slightly quieter, almost singsong voice.

"Out." Ryan answered grumpily, barely glancing Seth in the eyes. Seth noticed Ryan was angry, and decided to lay off.

"When you're finally out of your box, let me know what it was like. I thought about it, and I actually kinda slightly want to know the gruesome details, Ryan." Seth grinned childishly, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Seth." Ryan hissed, going out back to enter the pool house. Seth's face turned from completely giddy, to extremely hurt, however Ryan was too angry to notice. Seth's eyes drooped, and Seth's mouth, showing utter shock, slightly dropped. Seth sighed, watching Ryan walk away crudely.

Ryan opened the doors wildly, and he hovered toward his bed. Upon arrival, Ryan flung himself face first towards the nearest pillow. When the pillow was completely quilting his face, he let out a manly yell of anger. After it was out of his system, Ryan heard a soft knock on the door.

"What do you want, Seth?" Ryan asked expecting Seth at the door- to his knowledge, there came Seth, his head dropped like a puppy.

"You're never this mad," Seth stuttered, "I want to know if everything is alright." Despite Ryan's rudeness, Seth was still ready to fork over a shoulder to cry on.

"What do you think?" Ryan asked, raising his body from the bed.

"Well I know something is obviously wrong. I'm not as stupid as Summer says I am," Seth grinned, and sighed after saying Summer's name. Ryan almost cried, seeing how much Seth loves Summer, and how badly Summer treats him in return. "So I want to know what's going on." Seth continued.

"Me and Marissa had this fight," Ryan paused, seeing that Seth was genuinely interested in his problems. "And that's the bulk of it." Ryan tried to cover it up.

"Is that it? Are you sure?" Seth said hesitantly.

"Well," Ryan paused, thinking if he should tell Seth or not, "Yep." He said however.

"Ryan," Seth's voice turned tenser. "I know when you lie."

Ryan bit his lip, "I'm not lying to you Seth." Seth stood up and laughed out loud.

"And you do it right into my damn eyes too. You're not the only one that likes to lie to me, are you?" Seth's outburst worried Ryan. "Marissa called me, Ryan. I know about Summer. I can't believe you would lie to me. LIE to me. I'm your, what, best friend? Does that not mean anything to you? Or were you just going to pretend it didn't happen?" Seth said in a voice quivering with anger and uncertainty.

"Seth- you weren't supposed to find out. THIS is why you weren't supposed to find out." Ryan raised his voice minimally, to get his message through to Seth, "You're freaking out. You're breaking down. Don't. She's only a girl. She's only Summer." Ryan said convincingly.

"You don't understand, you just do not understand, Ryan. How would you feel if Marissa went and CHEATED on you with, like Luke? Alex?" Seth said blurting out things as seconds passed by.

"Right now, I couldn't care less about Marissa Cooper." Ryan blurted out just as fast.

"That's nice Ryan. Too bad she's outside the door, listening to your reaction. But nevertheless, she's probably gone right now, because of your stupidity." Seth commented. Marissa entered the pool house, sadness blanketing her eyes.

"Actually, Seth I'm still here." Marissa squeaked silently, her eyes trailing down the ground. Her hands hung at her sides, and she looked as if she were to cry. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Ryan." Marissa sniffled quietly, to hide her emotions and reveal her fortitude.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Ryan said to his defence.

"Just like I wasn't supposed to know about Summer and Zack, right Ryan?" Seth quickly intervened.

"I can't take this right now. I gotta leave. I gotta leave this place or I'll go crazy." Ryan said angrily, grabbing his wallet, car keys and a coat.

"Ryan!" Marissa called desperately, as she saw Ryan fly through the door. She didn't bother to chase him, neither did Seth apparently. After Ryan was well out the door, tears started to drift down Marissa's face. Seth went to hug her, as to comfort her. "What are we going to do? We don't know where he is… anything." Marissa pulled away from Seth, and started to stare at him carefully. Slowly, but gradually, she started to pull her face closer to his. Seth, completely confused, reacted fast.

"What are you doing Marissa?" Seth asked, taking a step back, so he could be in a talkable distance away from the girl. Marissa smacked her head, and started to cry a little harder.

She gulped before saying, "I don't even know, Seth." Marissa closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to face Seth's confused face, "Oh my God, I'm such a whore. My, probably now, ex-boyfriend has left, somewhere… I don't even know- THEN I try and kiss his best friend?" Marissa buried her face in her hands, sobbing quite loudly, and moaning in depression.

"Marissa, I don't have it easy either. Ryan's my best friend- he's gone. Summer was supposed to be my girlfriend- she goes and makes out with Zack. You have it easier- you can cry, I can't." Seth confessed, hurt, envying the fact that Marissa could let her emotions escape through each salty tear that streaked her face.

"Why can't you cry?" Marissa whispered, looking at Seth concerned.

"Boys don't cry." Seth replied emotionlessly.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

Seth turned to Marissa, afters several hour long minutes drifted by, "It'll be okay, Marissa." Marissa lifted her head, with hope peppering her eyes. She shrugged, as she attempted to resist the tears that constantly flowed down her face.

Marissa buried her head, in her hands, and gasped for air, "Oh my God." She moaned, tired of crying. She continued, as her nose was full from crying so much. "This won't be okay. I had my second chance, and I f ucked it up." Marissa simply stated, not looking for sympathy, care, blame… She just wanted someone to listen- to listen quietly. "As much as I would like for this to be okay, it's just not going to be.

"We're not meant to be. If we were, we still would have been together. But we're not, you see. He ran away, because I am ruining his life. So, this is just so f ucked- and I don't know what to do." Seth nodded, not tearing his eyes away from Marissa's depressed eyes, "As much as I would love to let that bastard go, I just can't. My heart makes these hasty decisions- and my soul cries in the end. God, do you know how happy I am, that I didn't screw him? I knew it'd be over, sooner or later- unfortunately it was sooner then I expected. But still. Oh, Seth. I'm drowning you, with my problems when you have enough of your own." Marissa absolved her face of all the tears that powdered it. She sniffed, and looked into Seth's eyes hoping he would say something.

"This sucks," Seth managed to whimper, "Because we're in this f ucked freggen up situation, we're going to have to stick together, Marissa. We can't handle this alone." Seth said, looking at the wall of the room.

Suddenly, an irritating ring tone shot through the air. Marissa embarrassingly grabbed her cell phone, carelessly answering it, without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" Marissa asked, as she wiped her tears- she knew quite well that the person on the other line couldn't see her, but just the gesture made herself more confident.

"Marissa, we need to talk." Summer begged urgently.

"What about?" Marissa asked gently, as if forgetting the situation.

"About everything," Summer paused, "Did you tell Seth?" Summer sounded as if she had been flooding her own room, with tears.

Marissa sighed, unsure of what to reply. "I had to." Marissa said, simply. Marissa could hear Summer on the other line, murmuring possible swears, hysterical cries… whatever.

"No! You didn't have to!" Summer burst out into tears on the telephone. Although she hadn't yelled, her voice was higher and more frantic.

"Were you going to lie?" Marissa asked submissively, as if it were something that she had to ask.

"Well," Summer said, gulping and wiping more tears that fell viciously down her cheek, "Yes."

"Well then I had to," Marissa answered angrily. "I have my own problems to deal with, Summer. I don't need your afflictions burdening me. Bye." Marissa said quickly, before clicking her phone off.

Meanwhile Summer, listening the depressing beeps of the disconnected line, started to bawl with all the anger, frustration and depression that had filled up inside of her. She lied on her bed restlessly, wishing her bed would take her problems away. After a while of desperate crying, Summer finally pulled herself together. She grabbed a tissue, to blow her nose, and she stood up to look in the mirror. She saw herself. Mascara, eyeliner dripping mercilessly down her cheek; Her hair ruffled from her twists and turns on the bed, as she was crying; her face swollen from the tears that drifted on it seconds earlier.

"God, what have I done?" Summer said, as she gripped her hair tightly with her hands.

"Was that Summer?" Seth asked Marissa, curiously.

"Yup," Marissa said, "She's upset."

"Mad upset, or sad upset? Is she pissed at you because you told?" Seth asked, hoping Marissa hadn't just jeopardized her friendship with Summer.

"Well, extremely depressed, crying upset. And she is slightly mad at me. But I wasn't just not going to tell you… how would that even work?" Marissa testified.

Seth sat in silence, then responded irrelevantly. "Maybe we should go find Ryan?" Marissa nodded, sat up, and stood up, leading Seth out the door. "I'll call him, on his cell." Seth offered, already pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Seth recognized Ryan on the other line.

"Hey, buddy. Where are you?" Seth asked in a friendly tone. He too heard the irritating and incessant beeping of the disconnected line. Marissa looked at him sympathetically.

"Got any answers?" Marissa asked, knowing he probably hadn't by the confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, a 'hello'. Then he hung up," Seth took a deep breath, feeling put down by his best friend. "But hey, at least we know he's alive." Seth said in an optimistic voice.

"Yeah… right." Marissa looked uneasy, as she hurried along. "We have to find Ryan." Marissa insisted, "But first we gotta tell the Cohen's. I don't want them to be searching for you, too, and then getting mad at me for being held 'responsible'."

"You're right." Seth shot a quick smile, before entering the house. He saw Kirsten first, therefore he bombarded her with the comments. He tried not to make her worry, so he slurred everything he was supposed to say, "Ryanranaway.We'regoingtofindhim.Loveyoubye." Seth said quickly, before grabbing Marissa's arm, and dashing away.

"What?" Kirsten whispered, completely confused.

Once the two were out the door, Marissa questioned him. "I though we agreed to tell her."

"I did tell her. It's not my fault she didn't hear me." Seth shrugged, and jumped in his car. Seconds later, he saw lights flashing from behind. "Looks like we've got a visitor."

Marissa smiled- she hoped dearly it would be Ryan, coming back after a while of thinking, in the midst of the night. Summer stopped the engine, and bounced out of her car. Her face was puffy, and rosy. When she reached Marissa's side of the window, she knocked so that Marissa would reel it down. "Coop. You said you had problems of your own. Talk to me. What happened? You look just as bad as me." Summer asked kindly- something she hadn't been in a while.

Marissa looked at Seth, seeing the hurt expression on his face as he looked at Summer's lips- the ones that she had kissed him with earlier. He couldn't believe that she had kissed Zack! "Ryan ran away." Marissa then said.

"What? Just like that? He ran away!" Too many questions were blurring Summer's mind. "You guys are going to find him right?" Marissa nodded, "Open the door. I'm coming with you."

The door shot open, with Seth's gentle touch to the button. Summer hopped inside, while Seth started to pull out of the driveway, avoiding Summer's car.

"We had a fight. He said he couldn't stand this place, or he'd go crazy. He then, just left." Marissa tried to remove the invisible lump that was throbbing in her throat, as she recalled the evening.

"Oh man, Coop. I'm sorry. I'm probably not helping, at all." Summer apologized. She looked from Marissa, and Seth. Summer pouted, as she saw Seth's emotionless face. "Seth…"

"Yes Summer?" Seth asked, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Summer hesitated, but this hesitation was only guilt. "I'm so sorry." Summer whispered gently. Her voice sent chills down Seth's back. 'To forgive, or not to forgive- that is the question!' Seth thought in his mind, as he concentrated on the road.

"I just can't believe you would kiss, ZACK, out of all people. That's gotta be like incest or something!" Seth said angrily, "What does he have, that I don't? Are you like going through a variety of comic book geeks- breaking their fragile hearts one by one by one?"

"Seth! You know that what happened to you earlier this afternoon was real." Summer defended, "I just had to see if what I felt with Zack was real. It wasn't! I don't love Zack!"

"You don't love me, either." Seth quickly interrupted before Summer could say anything else. Silence drifted in the room, until Summer's delicate voice quietly fluttered in Seth's ears.

"Yes, Seth. I do."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**

"Guys, as much as I would love for you guys to be together," Marissa nodded with annoyance as she was saying, "We have to find Ryan. Once I'm out of the car, feel free to go on."

"Oh, Coop, you're joking right? It's not like anything would go on, in Cohen's car. Ew." Summer said dismissively, glancing at the front mirror, only to see Seth's concentrated eyes, looking at the road patiently.

"Just pay attention," Marissa snapped anxiously, "Seth! Do you even know where you're going?" Marissa asked, eyeing him meticulously.

"Nope, do you?" Seth replied carelessly. Seth wanted to find Ryan desperately, however, he had no clue where to start.

"Hey, there's Alex's club. Maybe we should stop by? Ryan DOES like to listen to bands play there." Marissa insisted, acknowledging Alex in the situation. Marissa smiled carefully at the name, but then her mind tackled Ryan's disappearance once more.

"Are you sure Ryan would be in the midst of some hardcore chillage with your ex?" Seth asked rhetorically, "Yeah, I didn't think so either."

"Cohen! It wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe he stopped by. Ryan's unpredictable- we all know that much." Summer said, defending Marissa. Although Summer didn't understand why, she had felt that Marissa needed to see Alex- apologize, whatever- but there was definitely some unfinished business.

"Yeah, okay, Princess Summer. We're going." Seth said, listening to Summer's slightly whiny voice. Seth pulled up into the club. Marissa and Summer told Seth to wait in the car, in case he got a message from Ryan- which was unlikely. But hey, if it was that easy to get rid of Cohen, then so be it. Marissa and Summer hastily entered the club that was roaring with music.

"Are you sure you want to be here? You do know Ryan wouldn't come here, without you, right?" Summer tried with all her might to keep her voice lowered, but she ended screaming into Marissa's ears. Marissa looked at Summer thoughtfully, and instead she grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bar where Alex usually stood.

"C'mon." Marissa said. Summer shrugged, and even though she didn't appreciate being pulled, like a dog on a leash, she followed her friend, trusting her entirely. When the girls saw Alex, Marissa wasn't sure if this had been a mistake or the right thing to do. Alex quirked an eyebrow, tastefully pouring a drink into a cup.

"What a nice surprise." Alex said smugly. After Marissa and Alex had broken up, Alex wasn't quite ready to look Marissa straight in the eyes. Therefore, Alex turned her head as if ignoring the two that were standing, completely awed. Alex started to serve another customer, a drink. Marissa and Summer then decided to sit down on a chair, circling the bar. "How may I serve you, ladies?" Alex asked, plastering a fake smile, treating the girls like strangers.

"We need to talk." Marissa said, pity dashing in her eyes.

"So, talk." Marissa sighed in relief, seeing that Alex was giving her a minute of her time. "Talk- but please, not to me. I'm busy." Alex turned around once again. Summer shot Marissa a sympathetic glance, before Marissa stood up, and marched out of the club as quickly as her long legs could take her. Little Miss Petite, Summer, was trailing behind her.

"Coop! Are you sure you're okay?" Summer asked, hoping Marissa would stop and talk to her. She went into the club blindly, not knowing why Marissa felt such urgency to see Alex.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sum. Can't you see?" Marissa mimicked the fake smile that Alex so proudly wore, except Marissa tried to cover up tears, while Alex tried to mend her broken heart with the fake smile. Summer ran up to Marissa, and grabbed her arm.

"Relax, Coop. It'll be okay. You've got Ryan!"

"Oh my God. You're kidding me? Why do you think he ran away? Kirsten didn't wash his socks? It's because of me, Summer! I drive him crazy- and definitely not the good way." Marissa turned, and plopped back into the car. Summer hurried back after her.

"Everything alright, ladies?" Seth asked curiously dazing into the darkness. Both Marissa and Summer sat perfectly still, trying hard not to even breathe, so the silence would be effective. "Guess so. Where are we going next?"

"The beach?" Marissa suggested.

Seth followed her command. After a nice four hours of searching for Ryan, the three friends were exhausted, and endlessly worried. Then a thought pranced through Marissa's mind, and she jerked her head towards the others- apparently they had had the same, ideal initiative.

" Chino…" They all whispered in doubtful squeak. Marissa sighed, turning her head toward the window, tears rippling in her eyes. Seth drove impatiently towards this unfamiliar place- a home to Ryan. Summer sat in utter silence, trying to ignore Marissa's soft cries, and attempting not to disrupt this uneasy peace.

" CHINO- 8 KILOMETRES." Seth read the sign that, in a matter of minutes, appeared. Marissa sighed painfully, hearing this fact. Marissa understood that Ryan, had his first love in Chino- Teresa- he had his friends, family, foes, everything. He wouldn't leave after coming back so brusquely.

Minutes later, Seth's voice shattered the silence once more, "CHINO- 1 KILOMETRE." Seth read out loud. Marissa shot Seth a glare, hinting him to shut up, as she wasn't in the mood to hear Chino once more. Luckily, Seth didn't see Marissa's glare and continued to build his unanimous, emotionless facade. However, inside, Seth was also cringing at the five letters he feared most, C-H-I-N-O. He too imagined that Chino was Ryan's sanctuary, and that he wouldn't return there unless it was absolutely crucial. He probably didn't realise that his friends would go looking for him.

"We're here." Seth said glumly, as he started to cruise down the dark streets of Chino. He decided to look in bars, and lastly Teresa's house- he didn't want Marissa to fall apart, when she remembered she and Ryan, were once together. But it was too late. Marissa's thoughts travelled incessantly, as she remembered how devastated she was when Teresa announced her pregnancy, how upset she was when Ryan had to move to Chino because of Teresa. She couldn't possibly think these unbearable thoughts without releasing more tears.

"Coop," Summer said gently, feeling the desperate environment entangle her. "Don't cry, hun. You'll find Ryan, and everything will be okay." Summer reassured, trying to hide her own desperation for her best friend from being revealed in her shaky voice.

Ryan's car was safely parked in Teresa's driveway, for a while now. He had been driving around Chino, grabbing a few beers here and there. He rang the doorbell anxiously, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited momentarily. He wasn't sure why he was in front of Teresa's house exactly- perhaps his gut instinct wanted to check on her. Finally, the doorknob started to jerk, and the door swung open. Teresa almost had a heart attack when she saw who stood at the other side of the wooden slab.

"You can't be here." She said instinctively. Her eyes were the size of golf balls. Ryan simply gaped at her- more so at her stomach. "Ryan, it's not what it seems." Teresa said on her defence.

"Can I come in?" Ryan said ignorantly. Teresa inhaled deeply, and moved to the side so that Ryan could walk by. Ryan closed his eyes hoping this weren't true.

"Why are you here?" Teresa asked, as she looked at Ryan's confused eyes.

"I still haven't answered your other question." Ryan paused, so Teresa would realise that he was about to answer 'It's not what it seems.' "How is it not what it seems, Teresa? Unless you like ate an entire civilisation, maybe it'd be possible. Why didn't you tell me you were," Ryan paused wincing in pain, "You were pregnant?"

"You loved Marissa." Teresa said, turning her eyes away from Ryan who was examining her thoroughly. "I couldn't torture you- wreck your life- how could you spend the rest of your life, with me? If you don't love me?" Teresa asked, "Please go. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have seen me. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, but I guess you're doing just fine considering you're a pregnant single-mother." Ryan said, sighing carefully under his nose, to try and relieve the heat that was flustering his body. Beads of sweat would emerge on his face. Ryan didn't know how to react. "Maybe I should," Ryan paused, not knowing what to say, "Maybe I should," Ryan repeated confused. Without repeating once more, he nodded and said, "Leave." He turned toward the door, to leave.

"Ryan…" Teresa said painfully, almost crying as tears appeared in her eyes.

"If you hadn't lied to me," Ryan paused sternly, "I'd be here with you. I'd be the father, you know." Ryan turned the doorknob and left, completely confused. He knew he was going to have to return- he couldn't leave Teresa all alone.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**

"He's not anywhere, Seth. What if we're looking in the wrong place?" Marissa begged heartlessly, tired from all the excruciating, hopeless searching for Ryan.

"You know what?" Seth paused, knowing in his heart that Ryan was with Teresa, "You go, take the car. I'll go search by foot. We'll cover more territory that way. I'll give you a call if I find and or see anything, that goes the same for you two." Seth wanted to deprive Marissa of any potential pain, as she had heard enough that day.

"Okay, Seth. I'm guessing you know something." Summer pointed out, confused, but at the same time understanding that she couldn't give out his plan.

"He knows as much as we do, Sum." Marissa then said, unknowingly.

"Yeah, Summer. What am I, psychic, or something?" Seth stuttered carefully.

"No, but you definitely are up to something. I'm not going to even ask what." Summer replied curiously, waiting for Marissa to turn her head. Seth mouthed, 'I'll tell you later!' in his lips, as he pronounced the letters of the words as precisely as possible, until Summer nodded at the end of the message.

"Alright, see you later, Seth." Summer said, before switching seats with Seth so Summer could drive. Before Summer was tucked inside, Seth pulled to give her a small peck on the cheek, which sent a small shiver down Summer's back. Nevertheless, she grinned a radiant grin and waved, ignoring Marissa's bewildered expression. Once Seth had walked toward the sidewalk, Summer asked, "So… where ya wanna go, babe?" Summer said jokingly to Marissa, who was positively unsure.

"I want to check at Teresa's place, Summer." Marissa ordered.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not taking you there. Ryan wouldn't be there! You know that!" Summer insisted. Suddenly, a violent ring of Marissa's cell phone pounded in her ears. She quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said brusquely.

"It's Ryan," Ryan paused, "We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry. Bye." With that, Ryan hung up, not even leaving a call-back number, as the only thing that started fading on the phone's screen, was 'PRIVATE #'.

"Who was it, Coop?" Summer asked, concentrating on the road.

"Ryan." Marissa looked straight out ahead of her, looking at the road blankly. Her emotionless face, was churning in pain as the words she had heard seconds before violently attacked her skull- eating away at it mercilessly.

Summer noticed Marissa twitching in pain, "And…" She wanted Marissa to talk, and fast.

"He says he's sorry, but we can't be together anymore." Marissa repeated Ryan's words.

Summer sighed, rolling her eyes, "He's a guy. Too cowardly to tell you in person, so he had to call you and break it off over the phone. You deserve better, Marissa. You deserve a guy that will love you, forever, and more. Ryan is just an excuse for what serious relationships you could be in right now. So just let it go, Marissa. He's not worth it. He's not worth the tears, the pain- he doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, right…" Marissa said sarcastically, and sent out a silent plea for silence. Summer telepathically received this message, and shut up. She decided to call Seth.

"Cohen! Where are you? We're going home." Summer said into the phone.

"Sorry, Summer. I'm finally near," Seth paused and said in a whisper, "Teresa's."

"Oh God. So… umm… we'll stall?" Summer whispered even quieter. "Hurry up, though." Summer clicked off the phone, looking at the worried Marissa.

"Why will we stall? I want to go home." Marissa asked at Summer curiously.

"CRAP! Did I say we'll stall? I meant we're going to go to the bathroom stall… dammit. I speak faster then I think… Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. The last one was, umm, just down the road!" Summer stuttered uneasily, not remembering where the bathroom really was.

"Whatever Summer. You can't lie to me, so you'll just have to tell me later."

Ryan stood outside the door, and decided to knock once more. Teresa opened the door awkwardly, but smiled inviting him in.

"We need to talk, don't we?" Teresa asked Ryan in a monotone voice.

"I guess so." Ryan replied stepping inside the house. "You aren't going to raid me or anything, are you? Where's everyone… your mom? Family?"

"No, I'm not going to raid you, or hurt you for that matter. My mom's umm," Teresa stopped, tears blooming in her eyes. "My mom died last month. Unexpected heart attack." Teresa turned her head, as she allowed tears to freely flow down her cheek. Ryan looked at her, sympathetically and decided to step forward and give her a hug. Teresa looked at Ryan, misinterpreting his friendly gesture. When he went to give her a hug, and a shoulder to cry on, she tackled his lips, with hers, intertwining her tongue in the mouth she hadn't felt in so long. She closed her eyes, grasping Ryan's face tightly, sliding one hand down his thigh.

Ryan pulled away, "What are you doing, Teresa?"

"You want this. Did you not? You returned here, because you loved me. You returned here, because it's over with Marissa. I know it is," Teresa started to inch towards Ryan, then she gently grabbed his hand, gazing into his nervous face.

"It's not like I'll rape you, baby." Teresa said seductively, fidgeting with her button down shirt. "Pregnant woman can have sex too, right?" Teresa said almost begging, removing her blouse revealing her white, silk bra. She continued to move closer, pressing her chest against his. She touched her finger against his chest, slowly descending, still looking into his eyes carefully.

"Teresa, put your shirt on." Ryan said annoyed with severity lining his friendly eyes. Teresa looked into his eyes, hurt, but followed his instructions. After she put her shirt back on, she moved in to kiss Ryan once more. Ryan relentlessly went forward with her kiss, as he was reminded of Marissa.

He imagined his arms, touching Marissa's perfect waist- admiring her perfect tongue strides over his. He touched her neck, feeling Marissa-like hair, shoulder length and soft. His hands started to move down her back carefully, until he came back to the girl's stomach. He immediately opened his eyes, and Teresa stood in front of him- satisfied yet appalled.

"Why did you stop, baby?" Teresa wrapped her hands around Ryan's back, gently massaging it, not tearing her gaze off his. She started to push her hands underneath Ryan's shirt, but still this did not please the girl. She blinked slowly, and smiled at Ryan who was too confused to move. Teresa slid her hands down Ryan's carefully belted pants, as she caressed the flesh with her fingertips. After several minutes of a tingling sensation pounding into Ryan's mind, he tore away, grabbing Teresa's hands, and taking them out violently from his pants.

"You stopped again, Ryan. Do you enjoy my touching you? Kissing you? And then seconds later when you realise I'm Teresa, you stop? Ryan, you can't do this to me. My mother is dead, and I'm alone, in this house. I need you, sugar. Every night I cry myself to sleep because I wish you were beside me. Every day I pray you'll be by my side. Ryan, I love you. You can learn to love me too." Teresa said, although she was interrupted by a doorbell. "You wait in the living room, I'll get it." Teresa offered.

Ryan followed the orders, while Teresa went to open the door.

"Hey Teresa!" Seth said, trying not to sound utterly random.

"Seth? What a nice surprise!" Teresa said excitedly, but then her voice went dull and confused, "So what are you doing here again?"

"Umm, stupid question. Me and Ryan were playing hide n' seek in Chino. Is he here, 'cause I've been searching for hours." Seth mumbled.

"Sorry, Seth. He's not here. If I see him, I'll cheat and let you know. Talk to you later, bye." Teresa said while slamming the door. "Ryan, I'm coming…" Teresa hollered. She entered the living room, and sat down beside Ryan, laying down on the pillow behind her. "Do you mind, if I put my feet on your legs? I'm so tired…" Ryan nodded unsurely, and Teresa gently placed her legs on Ryan's. She lay stretched out on the sofa, looking at Ryan's timid face. "What are you afraid of?"

"Oh nothing," Ryan said, "You." Ryan then coughed out.

"Me? Is it because you haven't seen me so long? Am I that big? Or is it because you're with someone, and you're not supposed to be kissing me?" Teresa asked grinning, proud that she had frightened the legendary Ryan.

"Both." Ryan said uncertainly.

"Put your hand on my stomach, Ryan." Ryan shot her a stare, questioning her, but he did it anyways. He placed his hands gently on Teresa's stomach, careful not to harm to baby. He felt gentle kicking up from inside. Frightened by the sudden, unexpected movement, Ryan tore his hand away.

"So, you really do have a baby inside you." Ryan said disbelievingly.

"Yes, Ryan. Speaking of which, I'd like you to name it." Teresa smiled, and quirked an eyebrow. She hadn't though this was a big deal for Ryan, who was sitting on the sofa, underneath Teresa's legs, his mouth almost completely dropped.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**

"Teresa, I can't stay here." Ryan admitted, standing up from the sofa nervously. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'll send you money for the baby, I'll do anything for you- but I can't be here." Ryan looked at Teresa who was looked extremely hurt.

"Ryan! You're just going to leave me?" Teresa got up, and walked close to Ryan- so close that their noses were about to graze, and lips about to touch. Every time Teresa spoke, Ryan could feel her warm breath against his skin. "Ryan. Baby. Don't get afraid. You did this to me. I couldn't made myself pregnant. Your little soldiers helped in this. You can't run away now. You're responsible for this baby, whether you like it or not. You're the father. My baby needs a male figure. You took the liberty to f uck me, please take the liberty to help me raise my child." Teresa's voice tensioned as she leaned over to Ryan to give him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed him against the nearest wall in the room. She once more pressed her body gently against his, every once in a while lowering her hands to touch his waist, and tease his t-shirt. Ryan obediently started to play with her shirt, caressing her waist gradually. Teresa, soon breathless, pulled away.

"See Ryan. It wasn't that bad. You still have that touch, I remember. You've been practising, eh?" Teresa asked. She had this cruel glimmer in her eye, as if she was planning some evil scheme.

"Practising? On who?" Ryan said dumbly.

"Marissa. I'm not stupid. Did you f uck her too? Because I wouldn't be surprised if she were pregnant." Teresa said deviously.

"Actually, no I didn't." Ryan said, teasing Teresa's neck with his lips- peppering it with kisses. After a few minutes, he incorporated his tongue in swift motions against her neck, tasting Teresa's flesh around her collar bone, moving slowly toward her breasts. Teresa pulled him away.

"I told you, you'd learn to love me." Teresa pushed him against the wall once more, tired of his gentle teasing, and she bit his lip seductively entangling her own tongue in vast directions around his mouth.

"Hey, Sum? He's not there. Where else can we look?" Seth hollered into his cell phone.

"What? You were sure he'd be there, Cohen! I was sure he'd be there, too." Summer yelped, confused.

"Well, he's not. Where can you pick me up, baby?" Seth asked.

A while after an exceptional arrangement, Seth exchanged spots with Summer once more, leaving her in the backseat and Seth in the driver's seat. Marissa sat blankly in the passenger seat, her pale growing gradually paler. "You didn't find him?" Marissa gulped.

"Sorry, hun. Seth had no luck." Summer intervened before Seth could say anything.

'Where'd ya look?" Marissa turned to look at Seth, wanting him to reply this time.

"Everywhere. I went inside every bar on the north side of town. I asked in every house. Absolutely everywhere." Seth said.

"Every house, eh? Even Teresa's?" Marissa asked, puzzled.

"Well, no. Of course not." Seth replied.

"Go to Teresa's house. Now." Marissa said in a harsh tone, that Seth couldn't resist following. He drove toward Teresa's home. Seconds later, Marissa jumped out of the car, and she rang the door bell, standing anticipatedly outside.

"Don't answer it." Ryan urged in between his kisses, when he heard the door bell crash into his ears.

"I have to, baby. But I promise, I'll be back for more." Teresa left the room, and she went to open the door. "Marissa. What a neat surprise. Are you looking for Ryan too?" Teresa said curiously.

"Uh, yeah. Was Seth here?" Marissa asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that Seth lied to her.

"Yes, he was. At least you didn't make up the cheap excuse of playing hide 'n go seek," Teresa laughed. "But Ryan's here. I didn't want to tell Seth that because we were, 'busy'." Marissa gulped in pain, knowing Ryan had probably been making out with Teresa. Marissa stared impassively at Teresa's stomach, and before she could ask, Teresa answered, "Yeah. I'm still pregnant."

"You lied?" Marissa asked, referring to the time when Teresa lied about her pregnancy so that Ryan could be with Marissa.

"Yeah. But you know, because my mother died and everything, I can't raise this kid alone. That's why this time, you're not getting him back." Teresa said in a fierce, yet emotionless voice. When Marissa walked into the living room, she saw most of Ryan's clothes scattered on the ground, as he lay on the sofa, with nothing but his boxers on. Ryan jumped up from the sofa, looking for a cover- he grabbed his pants first and jumped into them. It was completely clear to Marissa that they had been slightly 'busy' in Teresa's exact words. Little did she know, Ryan only wanted a little bit more pleasure, not knowing Teresa would want to stir more conflict into the whole situation by inviting Marissa inside.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, as he sighed nervously.

"Actually, maybe I should call Summer and Seth, too? Considering we've been looking for your inconsiderate a ss for hours now. Why don't I call them?" Marissa pulled out her cellphone, looking at Ryan's face- plastered with perplexity. "Hey Sum. Guess who I found?" Marissa mmhmed, and aha-ed, and she said once more, "The door's open. Feel free to come in and see what I see." Marissa clicked her phone off, and smiled at Ryan, pretending to be unaffected.

"Marissa, please just go. You weren't supposed to find me," Marissa interrupted Ryan's excuses.

"Just like I wasn't supposed to find out about what you said earlier? I'm so sorry that I'm constantly in your way, Ryan. I'm sorry if I love you." Marissa said as sarcastically as she could manage.

"You don't love him, Marissa Cooper." Teresa intervened, and went to stand beside Ryan. She wrapped herself intimately around his neck, as she started to kiss him meticulously. She caressed Ryan's tongue, right in front of Marissa. Teresa placed her hand on Ryan's behind, and started squeezing it, to make Marissa even more jealous. Although Ryan was still trying to react to this incredible kiss, Marissa was already quick at work.

"Thank God you're pregnant, or you'd be drenched in blood, b itch." Marissa threatened coldly. Teresa pulled away and grinned.

"Am I bothering you, princess?" Teresa arched one eyebrow, to complete her evil face.

"Marissa, Teresa. Please. Just, relax both of you. Marissa, just leave." Before Ryan could blurt out anything else, Summer and Seth came crashing in.

"Marissa?" Summer called out from the foyer.

"Yeah, in here." Marissa replied in a loud voice, staring at Teresa like a hawk. Summer and Seth soon arrived.

"You guys JUST missed the drama! Princess Cooper just finished saying how if I wasn't pregnant I would be drenched in blood. I think a little b itch or too came up in the midst of the sentence. She said it right after I did this," Teresa swooped into show the three bystanders what she was capable of. This time, in addition to squeezing his butt intensely, she mimicked what she had done before- she slipped her hand gently down Ryan's pants, and started to wiggle her hands in the small enclosed space.

"You better wish you were dead, Teresa." Marissa said shaking her head. "Get the fuck off my man." Marissa said, pushing Teresa violently onto the sofa, so she could have a safe fall. Marissa then jumped on Ryan, pouncing on his with the most intense kiss she could conjure up. She led his hands under her shirt. When they were both breathless after a few minutes, Marissa whispered into Ryan's ear.

"Ryan, I love you. Don't leave me." Marissa begged. She then got off from on top of Ryan, Teresa practically growling at the sight.

"You didn't." Teresa said in an awed voice.

"Oh, I think I did." Marissa shrugged, smiling, seeing that her act made Teresa more jealous then ever.

"Hey, girls. Wanna fight over me for a little bit?" Seth interrupted so they wouldn't pounce on eachother.

"Actually Seth," Teresa said aroused. "I wouldn't mind getting myself a piece of that."

"Teresa! Are you drunk?" Summer finally announced, realising this definitely wasn't Teresa's usual character. Teresa was never so bold- yet comfortably shy and polite.

"Fuck no." Teresa said before wobbling off her feet, and vomiting on her carpet. The taste of vomit stung Teresa's throat, as she coughed hoarsely, and passed out.

"Marissa- about to b itch slap with a drunk?" Summer asked frivolously, about to laugh.

"I'm not gunna let a drunk, or no drunk kiss Ryan." Marissa looked at Ryan meaningfully, hoping he would take her in his arms, and kiss her romantically. Say I'm sorry, and I love you…

"Marissa, we're not together anymore. I have my responsibilities. I may not love Teresa as much as I love you, but I can' t leave her. Her mother died. Marissa, don't be a bitch about this. If you were pregnant then I'd be with you. But you're not. So I have Teresa as my main priority. I'm going to be a father." Ryan announced maturely, swallowing the wad of spit that flooded his face after this whole drama.

Marissa started to cry, pain shattering her pride, embarrassment shattering her dignity, "Then fuck me please, so we could be together forever." Marissa turned to Seth and Summer who tucked her into a tight hug, so she could cry out all of her troubles. At this point, Ryan was watching Marissa bawl into Seth's and Summer's shoulders as they both hugged her securely. Seth's eyes met with Ryan's, and Seth started to nod his head in disappointment. Even Seth knew that Ryan had messed up Marissa's life, once more, meaninglessly. Why did he even go over to Teresa's? She was none of his business. Sure she was pregnant, but they had dealt with that. It was over. The past. Marissa was Ryan's present- if he had allowed it, she would be his splendered future


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

"Marissa, can we talk? For a few minutes… please. We need to settle a few things." Ryan begged, as he had watched Marissa cry into Seth's and Summer's shoulders for a few minutes now. Although he didn't particularly wish he was the one getting a free shower, with her salty numerous tears, he couldn't stand the fact that he had hurt her so bad. He extended his arm, so that Marissa would feel wanted by him- so her tears would cease, so that the whole in Ryan could be filled. Ryan didn't know what to say, in the few minutes that he had begged for. He wondered if the minutes he needed to say would be filled with this eerie inexplicable silence.

"Ryan, this really isn't a good time. You've hurt her enough." Seth said in a mellow voice, protecting Marissa from more harm.

"Come on, hun. I'll take you to the car, and we'll take you home. It's been a long day for you." Summer whispered into Marissa's ear soothingly.

"You guys. I need a minute with her. You think I want her to cry? You think I want her to break down, shatter inside? In case you would say yes, the answer is no. I can't say I don't love Marissa, because I do very, very much. But I have to be responsible about this. I can't leave Teresa." Ryan sighed, as if tongue-tied. He wasn't sure what else to say, to help Marissa understand that this was something he had to do.

"You don't have to say anymore, Ryan. It's all pretty clear to me." Marissa said through her tears, and followed Summer out through the door. Seth stayed in the living room, to talk to Ryan at least for a few moments. He looked at Ryan's desperate eyes, and back at Teresa who was laying peacefully on the couch, from when she passed out.

"Don't hurt her anymore, Ryan." Seth said, before he turned around to leave.

"Seth. Don't you know I don't want to hurt her? Don't you know that I love her so much?" Ryan begged Seth, hoping at least his best friend would understand. Seth looked at Ryan, shook his head and walked a painful walk toward the door. He knew leaving his friend would hurt Ryan, but he couldn't stand to hear what else he had to say. Seth walked into the car, only to see Marissa in the back seat, sleeping from exhaustion as she lay motionlessly on the seat. Summer was sitting in the front seat, nibbling her freshly manicured nails.

"Don't worry, Summer. She'll be okay." Seth said, hoping that Summer would cool down also after this nightly soap-opera.

"Shhh." Summer whispered, and glanced at Marissa. With that, Seth fired up the engine, and started to drive home cautiously, so that he could avoid every bump that could potentially wake the sleeping Marissa. Both Seth and Summer knew this had been a long day, for them, but especially Marissa. Marissa blamed herself for all of this, and they knew it. After a long ride home, darkness sweeping the road, Seth pulled up at Marissa's house. He parked the car, and opened the back door. He took Marissa into his arms so he could carry her home. She lifelessly hung from his arms, while Summer got out of the car so they could both explain to Julie, the occurrences of the night. Summer courteously rang the doorbell, and waited for Julie to come crashing down the stairs to open the door. And soon she did just that. Julie swung the door open, and looked at Marissa in disgust.

"Is she drunk?" Julie asked, eyeing Marissa with a feeble look.

"No. Can we come in?" Summer asked in a silent whisper, not wanting to wake Marissa up. Julie nodded, and cleared the way so that Seth and Summer could go to her room, and place her on the bed. This way, Marissa could continue her peaceful sleep, after the treacherous day. After Marissa was tucked in, Summer and Seth made their way down to the kitchen, where Julie had pulled out a whiskey to soothe her confusion.

"Sit down." Julie said, dazed out. It looked like Julie herself had problems of her own.

"In a huge summary of the entire day, Ryan ran away. We went to find him. He was at Teresa's. He chose the pregnant Teresa over the love of his life. Marissa cried, and fell asleep after this emotional day." Seth said quietly, even though it was no longer quite necessary.

"Then we brought her home, where she could sleep soundly and ignore the world around her." Summer added, looking at Julie who was close to tears. Maybe this story touched her in some way, but Summer assumed that it was likely her own problems torturing her.

"Thank you." Julie said, sniffling as she grabbed a tissue. She wiped her eyes, and continued, "I'm so glad she's home. Thank you for bringing her here. Thank you for protecting my daughter." Julie said, finally looking at Seth and Summer who were about to die from awe. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Julie asked, knowing that Seth and Summer were probably very shocked, "I may be a bitch, but I love my daughter all the same. I'm just so relieved that she's home, safe at home. Don't worry- I'll take care of her from now." Julie gulped, "You two should go home. You've got school tomorrow, do you not?"

"Yes. Sorry that we're taking up your time, Mrs. Cooper. We'll drop by tomorrow to pick Marissa up for school, if she's well enough." Summer replied politely, still gawking with her jaw dropped. "Well Good night, Mrs. Cooper."

"Take care, you two." Julie called out from the kitchen, as Summer and Seth left. Once she heard the gentle closing of the door, she poured herself half a glass of whiskey and added a little bit of coke to her remedy. Thoughtlessly, she poured a little more whiskey to soothe her soul. She sipped it carefully, as the excessive amount of whiskey oozed down her throat. Julie closed her eyes in satisfaction, as the sensation pleased her.

Meanwhile, Seth and Summer entered the car silently. Seth remembered that Summer had left her car in his driveway, "Sum, your cars at my house, right?" Seth asked keeping his voice gentle and hushed.

"Yeah. You're right." Summer replied, in a slightly louder voice. Seth pulled out of Marissa's driveway, and drove to his own neighbouring house. Seth turned off the engine, and went to open the door for Summer, like a gentleman. "Thanks, Seth." Summer said, giving Seth a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Is everything, umm, okay between us?" Summer asked doubtfully.

"It's not alright. It's perfect." Seth said, grabbing a hold of Summer's soft hand, as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Seth led Summer to her car, opening the front seat for her so she could sit comfortably, painlessly.

"Thanks again Seth. Good night." Summer said, urging Seth in her mind to kiss her. Seth carefully inched towards Summer, and gave her a sweet good night kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Summer." Seth stood on the driveways, his hands in his pockets, as he watched Summer pull out of his driveway. Once she was out of sight, Seth calmly walked toward his own house, opening the door gently as not to awake anybody who was sleeping inside. Seth climbed the stairs, almost flying from the feeling that resided in his stomach. He finally drifted into his room, and he sat on his bed dreamily. Seth changed into any sleeping wear, and he turned off the lights. He excitedly screamed, "Yes!" under his pillow before he too, feel asleep.

The next morning, Seth rose from his bed. He swung on some clothes, and was ready to go to the bathroom and continue on with his dailies: brushing his teeth, shaving wouldn't hurt him either. Once Seth was done, he descended down the stairs with a huge grin on his face- forgetting the Ryan issue completely.

"'Morning Seth." Sandy called from the kitchen. He was reading the morning newspaper, and chewing on some freshly burnt toast.

"Hey Pops. Hey mom." Seth said; seeing that Kirsten was busy fixing Seth a breakfast. He sat down patiently at the table, and soon his food came flying onto the table. Seth looked at the delectable food, and back at his mother, "Thanks mom." He said before gulping it all down hastily. He got up from the kitchen table, and went to give Kirsten a thank you-peck on the cheek.

"Seth," Kirsten said in a detective-like voice, "Where's Ryan?" Kirsten asked curiously.

"RyanisinChino- BYEEEEEE!" Seth said before running off, out the door grabbing his backpack filled with undone homework. Kirsten and Sandy eyed each other curiously.

" Chino?" They both asked in unison, long after Seth was gone.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One

* * *

**

Next morning, back at Chino, Teresa was having a wee bit of a hangover, after getting so pitifully drunk the night before. Ryan sat by her side, until she slowly started to open her eyes. When she saw Ryan, her expression changed from tired, to horrified.

"Ryan? Why are you here?" Teresa asked, gulping. She rubbed her eyes to make sure he wasn't a mirage, hallucination.

Ryan touched her cheek with his hand, and he started to caress it as gently as he could, "You're pregnant. I have to be here." Ryan assured quietly, smiling at the dark haired girl.

"But you love Marissa." Teresa said this calmly also, still gazing at Ryan's friendly face.

"I love you."

Teresa sat up, and turned her head to face Ryan, "Why are you here?" She asked a little louder this time, creasing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Teresa, I can't leave you alone at a time like this. Especially with your mother, gone." Ryan answered her.

"My mother? Where is my mother? Why is she gone?" Teresa asked frantically, looking at Ryan. Now Ryan was absolutely confused- had she not told him, she died?

"Oh never mind." Ryan realised he had succumbed to her drunken lie. He wanted more then anything to adjust to a new, but equally peaceful life in Chino- where his first child would be born. Teresa looked up at him meaningfully.

"Did you come here on your own?" Teresa, after so long, wanted to feel needed. She wanted to break away from the loneliness Ryan's departure had bestowed on her.

"Yes." Ryan shed a little white lie, knowing that he couldn't hurt Teresa anymore. "Do you remember anything you did last night?" Ryan asked tentatively.

"Not a thing. Was I naughty?" Teresa asked with a pleasurable smile glistening on her face.

"A little bit." Ryan smiled and leaned in to kiss the half-sober Teresa, who's scent still reeked of an alcoholic stench. Teresa enjoyed this feeling, as she assumed she hadn't felt it in so long. Little did she know, yesterday she had more then enough taste of Ryan's mouth. Teresa pulled away, and smiled, laying down on Ryan's chest, caressing it tenderly, with the tips of her fingers.

"Ryan, I love you," Teresa stopped grinning at him, "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming here." Teresa smiled at him lovingly, and she kissed him on the cheek, to show her ultimate gratitude.

"I love you too, Teresa." Ryan hugged her slightly tighter, still imagining Marissa in his arms. Ryan shook away the image from his mind, and once more he noticed Teresa laying comfortably on his strong chest- cuddling tastefully.

"Good morning Mrs. Cooper. Is Marissa coming to school today?" Seth asked grinning at the bed-head that stood in front of him. He usually saw Julie Cooper all groomed and perfect, but certainly not today. Her bun had been tangled in every direction; her make-up dripping down her cheek; her lipstick dancing around the edges of her mouth.

"Yes, I'll get her." Julie replied sternly, eyeing Seth down. Soon enough, Marissa came trudging down the stairs, looking worse then her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want to freshen up?" Julie whispered in Marissa's ear. Marissa shook her head, "It's your reputation- not mine- that is going to go down the drain, honey." Julie tried to assure her, however one way, or another Julie Cooper's reassurances, were definitely not too encouraging.

"I'm fine, thanks. Besides, you're about the only person in the world that is so hypocritical- have you by any chance looked at yourself in the mirror today?" Marissa smiled vilely.

"Plenty of times, darling. But I'm not the one who's going to see Ryan." Julie especially accented the word Ryan, knowing that it would make her daughter miserable. Seth looked at Julie, rather glared at Julie, who had heard the story the night before. Was she so idiotic that she had to bring her daughter down, with the most painful memory Marissa held in her mind?

"On the other hand, I don't think I'm well enough. I feel a little," Marissa coughed lightly, completely fakely, "Sick." She looked at Julie, "Did you have any plans today, mother? Because I'm sorry that I'll be taking up your precious time. You wouldn't mind making me some chicken noodle soup, would you?" Marissa smiled at her mother mischievously.

"Oh honey, you're not going to take my time up!" Julie replied also smiling.

"I better go." Seth said while turning around, "Bye!" He called out from his car.

Not a problem, Seth thought discreetly in his mind. I'll have plenty of time to look at the one and only, gorgeous Goddess of my life, my precious Summer Roberts- Seth allowed his thoughts get a little out of hand, as he was expanding his literary skills with his numerous ways of describing Summer. He finally pulled up in her house, and the little brunette bounced out of her house door, forgetting about the unwritten rule that all girls had to be "casually" late when being picked up by their boyfriends.

"Hey, Cohen." Summer said, while slamming the door to the car, and adjusting her seat to ensure her comfort.

"Hey Summer." Seth nodded and smiled at her deviously, "And I don't get a good-morning kiss from my baby?" Summer smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Seth." Summer said, expecting a kiss. Getting the proper permission, Seth leaned in, and kissed Summer passionately on the lips, as she took a hold of his neck, as a hostage for more innocent kisses. "We're going to be late," Summer pleaded almost silently in between a shock of kisses- a good shock.

"Would you," Seth was interrupted by the unexpected entrance of Summer's tongue, "rather go to school," Seth grabbed ahold of Summer's waist, tickling her slim stomach gently, "or kiss me?" Seth asked.

"God, what a hard question." Summer said smiling, her eyes still closed. "We really better get going though," Summer said, and she slowly pulled away still smiling her angelic smile, "To be Continued." Summer raised an eyebrow mysteriously, as Seth continued to drive down the street thinking that the faster he got to school, the longer he would have to cuddle with his girlfriend- the longer he would have to show the entire school population that he was with Summer now, and that she was off limits to any guys. Finally Seth arrived at school, and he was about to lean in and kiss Summer once more, until he noticed the concerned expression on her face.

"I'm okay," Summer said quickly, seeing that Seth was examining her frail look on her face.

"You don't look okay," Seth paused trying to decipher the message her eyes were transmitting. "You look like you've eaten something horrible. Or maybe you've seen something horrible- is it me?" Seth said self-consciously.

"It's not you. It's just," Summer paused longing to find the right words, so that they wouldn't hurt Seth, "You know how I'm sorta popular, right?" Seth nodded, not really catching the same wave Summer was long ago riding, "And you know, how you're sort of," Summer said, hoping Seth would finish her sentence.

"And outcast? A geek? A comic book fanatic? What's up, Sum? Tell me?" Seth was blurting out random words, partly out of confusion and partly out of fright. He didn't want it to be over with Summer, already.

"Well, no. You're just not as," Summer said, looking away from Seth's face, as she imagined his hurt eyes.

"Popular as you." Seth finished, nodding his head, as he sighed. Summer's eyes turned hopeful, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain anymore.

"And I don't think I'm ready to tell the whole school about you. About us." Summer quickly corrected, "I need time. I still love you, but I need a second to breathe, a second to take it all in, and a couple of seconds to tell the school that I'm proud to be with you."

"Hmm," Seth thought, "So that's like, four seconds? How much more time do you need?"

"Seth! I'm not ready." Summer squealed seeing that Seth tried to crack a joke. As relieved as she was, she couldn't understand the reason why Seth was acting so, impassive. But Seth, trying to make this relationship as easy as he could, for Summer's sake, decided to skip the drama, just after he had asked one question that trampled across his mind.

"You said, 'and a couple of seconds to tell the school that I'm proud to be with you.' Are you not proud to be with me now? Am I something you have to be ashamed of? Am I like a tampon you would hide, so nobody sees?" Summer looked away, and then thought, Okay I guess I shouldn't of thought too soon- he is slightly dramatic.

"Seth. As easy as this all is for you, I want this to be special. I don't want our lovable school society to tear us apart, because we both know how truly lovable it is. Rumours can haunt us both forever. Come on Seth. I want to avoid everything. I want to be with you, with no strings attached. You know that." Seth Cohen hesitated for a moment's time, seemingly a second- but to Summer it was a second too much before he replied. Summer left the car, and through the exterior of the window, stared at Seth meaningfully. Seth pulled down the window to say something to her.

"I love you…" Seth said, and Summer smiled lightly, but disappeared along with her. Seth stayed in the car surprised but also slightly angry, that his girlfriend was ashamed of him. What am I going to do, Seth thought, before he got out of the car obediently when he heard the bell holler in his ears.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two

* * *

**

"Cohen! You're not listening to me AT ALL!" Summer shrieked as she got in the car after a long days' work. Seth, clearly not listening, finally slipped out of his daydreaming.

"Huh?" He managed to say, but Summer groaned quickly when he proved her point.

"I was only talking, but nothing that interests you." Summer replied.

"Really? 'Cause you seem sorta ticked, and I wish I knew what I did." Summer turned to glare at him.

"If you would've been conscious enough maybe you'd hear me talk about a word an hour." Summer snapped.

"I'm sorry." Seth shrugged hoping he wouldn't get smacked, punched, kicked or sat on. Summer pouted, and Seth knew that his meagre sorry had worked, and it melted her heart thoroughly. "Did that honestly work?" Summer laughed, and playfully hit him.

"Shut up, Seth. I feel sorry for you. Can't watch you grovel. Not yet." Summer smiled. "You wanna hang out? Moonlight dinner… food? Movie?"

"Is this a date I smell fishing around?" Seth asked. He was turned on by the fact that Summer was asking him out.

"Possibly." Summer said uncertainly, biting her lip as she waited to hear Seth's availability for the evening. "So… you up for a little lip lock over dinner, Cohen?"

"Hmm…" Seth taunted, teasing Summer as he watched her worried face, "With you, always." Seth managed to answer despite the butterflies that were prancing in his stomach.

"You know what I wish?" Summer said looking deep into Seth's eyes. Seth nodded urging her to go on, "I wish Marissa and Ryan could keep stable, and have what we have. Because it's just inexplicable yet the most amazing feeling."

"Maybe one day, they really will." Seth assured her, leaning in for a slow kiss.

"Ryan, you know, as much as I want you to be here, you can't. I've managed for all this time without you. Don't try and be the father you're just not. You're not ready- you're still a high school guy that needs his time with the ladies. I can't hold you down." Teresa said, with her mother touching her shoulder in encouragement. Although Teresa's mother nodded, knowing it would be easier for them both, painless even, if Ryan just said good-bye.

"Marissa," Ryan winced, but the mistake had been made- he hadn't intentionally said Marissa's name instead of Teresa's, but he had to improvise, "Marissa doesn't need me."

"What were you really going to say, before that long, awkward pause?" Teresa asked turning her head.

"Just that." Ryan said innocently, looking at the immense look Teresa's mother was giving him.

"Ryan, I think it's better if you just leave. It's obvious that you can't get Marissa off your mind." Teresa acknowledged, before standing up. Ryan had a hurt expression on his face, and he didn't know how he could help Teresa, "Why are you still here? I asked you to leave. I told you I lost the baby for a reason- a damn good one. It was because I didn't need you then, I definitely don't need you now. By staying here, you're not only going to hurt me, by thinking constantly of what your life would be like, you're hurting Marissa, your family, not even mentioning Seth who didn't know what a friend was until you came along. Stop trying to be superman- you're not going to get me through this. The best you can do for my good, and your good is to leave me alone. Please." By this point Teresa was crying, bawling would more so describe the situation. Ryan couldn't believe how much she'd changed from the drunken Teresa, to sober Teresa. The drunk girl he saw yesterday was unbelievably fun- maybe something he'd usually go for- meanwhile this Teresa was so consequential, and down to earth making sure Ryan would be happy in his future, and her in her own.

"Teresa, one day you'll thank me for staying." Ryan said, as he looked at the tears Teresa allowed to freely flow down her cheek, without shame.

"You're not staying." Teresa's voice quivered in pain, as she finally put her foot down. "I don't need you! I don't want this! You claim you love me- but you LOVE Marissa! She's probably crying over you- so LEAVE. Just leave." Teresa couldn't believe she was wishing Ryan away. She was jealous as hell when it came to Ryan and Marissa together, but she couldn't keep Ryan with her even just for the sake of the baby. The baby needed a loving father who loved his potential wife- not his girlfriend.

"Teresa, sit down. Maybe you don't think we have to seriously talk about this, but we do. I do love you, and just because you think I don't, doesn't mean anything. My staying here means something, does it not? It means I want to be with you. I want to be with the baby. I want to be a father." Ryan said reassuringly, striving to touch Teresa. And he did- he briefly touched her shoulder, but faster then not she gave a cold look that made his fingers sting, he then pulled his hands away brusquely.

"Ryan," Teresa's mother started to say coolly. "On behalf of my daughter, I would like you to leave my house immediately. Can you see the pain you've caused her?"

"I remember the pain I've caused her. I see it in her eyes. But I want things to be better. I love her, and I want her to be happy with me." Ryan said looking in Teresa's eyes gently, pleading for forgiveness, remorse- sympathy?

Teresa sighed, shook her head, and laughed a cruel laugh. She closed her eyes slowly, but then her sarcastic (yet beautiful all the same smile) faded, and her face hardened, "Leave." Teresa said once more with closed eyes so that she wouldn't have to witness Ryan's expression. She willed to shut her ears, so she couldn't hear Ryan's voice. She wanted to shatter her heart herself so that it would no longer love Ryan so crazily. Ryan started to get up, as he watched Teresa and her mother. Teresa's mother nodded, as her eyes trailed Ryan. Ryan couldn't stand leaving Teresa without a long, good-bye kiss. So he leaned in, and touched his lips with hers' for the last time.

"Bye Teresa." Ryan whispered in her ear, with a warm huff of breath that made her tingle. With that, Ryan took off.

"What do you want to eat, Sum?" Seth asked Summer who was pacing calmly around Seth's kitchen.

"Liver marinated in cow fat." Summer said off the top of her head, mentioning one of the grossest sounding foods she could think off. Seth squirmed at the thought.

"Why?" He said completely grossed out.

"So we could do," Summer raised an eyebrow, "'Other' things." Summer winked at Seth, who was completely bewildered.

"Can't we do 'other' things over a nice, delicious meal, so you can thank me some more?" Seth asked.

"Yes, of course," Summer said still grinning, "But I'll need a shirtless servant to feed me." Summer sat up on the kitchen counter, constantly conjuring up more thoughts in her mind.

"Where can I hire one of those?" Seth asked, genuinely confused.

"Idiot," Summer mumbled under her nose, "I want someone just as sexy as you though." Summer hoped he would catch her drift, before she gave it away- she wanted to see Cohen shirtless. Seth nodded, as he approached her. Summer traced her finger down his chest.

"Is there anything else you want, baby?" Seth asked, his face almost touching Summer's.

"Does the word hot tub mean anything to you?" Summer asked slyly.

"Oh getting a little hot under those clothes. A tiny bikini, I'm sure, would cool you off a little bit, no?" Seth asked teasing Summer's waist with his fingers.

"I wasn't thinking a tiny bikini." Summer said, seeing that she trashed Seth's hopeful expression, "I was thinking, a little on the lines of, nothing."

"Oh, oh snap." Seth said, as Summer jumped off from her comfortable spot on the counter.

"Damn right, Cohen. You'll see Summer Roberts like no one else has seen her before." Seth rolled his eyes in pleasure as he imagined Summer, completely frail and deprived of clothes. He longed to run his finger through her gorgeous body.

"You up for it now?" Seth looked outside, and saw that it was getting quite dark underneath the stars that were playfully shining in the night. Summer looked at him, and walked up to him seductively- she grabbed his fingers and intertwined her own in his.

"Get the towels, biatch." Summer said grinning.

Summer touched the hot tub water with the tips of her toes, smiling as the water was bubbling and steaming with heat. She heard Seth creep up behind her, and touch her shoulders swiftly with his cold fingers. It sent chills down her back. Summer turned to face Seth, who was already nibbling at her collarbone with his tongue, caressing it with gentle motions.

"You first." Summer said, hinting him to strip in front of her. Summer sat at the edge of the hot tub, her feet submerged in the water. Seth obediently pulled off his shirt, exposing his chest. Then he looked at Summer's buoyant face- and he slipped his pants off, leaving him almost naked, covered only by his boxers.

"It's as much as I'll go, until I see some skin on you." Seth said, not willing to be fully exposed first. Summer got up tentatively, and dreamily pulled off her shirt- leaving her in a black bra that fit snugly. While looking at Seth, she bent down, and pulled down her pants.

"I'll do the honours." Summer said referring to the ceremony of removing Seth's pants. And so she did. Ever so carefully, as if afraid of what'd she see. After the boxers dropped to the floor, Seth looked at Summer and started fumbling with her bra- he soon managed to remove it. Then he went on his knees, and with his teeth placed neatly on the side of Summer's thigh, he pulled the thong she wore all the way down. Summer leaned in to kiss him, her chest in careful friction with his. Seth, surprised by this act, started to tickle her waist, her thighs, anything that was comfortably in reach. Summer then held his hand gratefully, and when she heard the bubbling of the hot tub, she forwarded him toward the water. The two entered the water, mouth in mouth, bubbles rumbling against their bare skin. The hot water stung the skin of their bare legs, but soon, accustomed to the water, they were in neck deep, tongues still at work incessantly. The two, finally breathless in the hot liquid, pulled away, gaping at eachothers' exposed bodies. Seth looked at Summer's perfect curves, that hadn't been so accented with clothes on. Without anything covering her slim body, Seth couldn't tear his eyes away- she was just flawless. While Summer was known to have seen the better of the best, was gaping at Seth, and what he had to offer. She stared at him from up, to down making Seth feel a little uncomfortable, knowing she was looking at him- his thought provoking self.

"You're hot." Summer said, looking at him sceptically. She wished she could touch him- she wished he could touch her, and send the same uncontrollable chills down her spine as he played with her.

"You're perfect." Seth said, before he went to kiss Summer once more. He caressed her stomach, and on the rare occasion touched her breasts where her bra had once been. With the other hand, he would massage up and down her leg. Summer grasped Seth's hips, and touched them gently with her fingertips, making little circles with her nails.

"You make me feel," Summer said, and stopped before she could say anything else. Ryan hovered on the ground, looking down at the naked couple, molesting each other with blissful kisses. Seth, oblivious to the fact that Ryan was looking down at them with disgust, continued to kiss down Summer's neck… Summer willed that Seth would stop and see that Ryan had just witnessed their little idea of hanging out.

"Seth!" Summer smacked Seth in the head, and he finally looked up, and saw Ryan his eyes bulging with amusement- seeing he caught the two at the worst possible moment.

"Ryan! What a neat surprise! Not at Chino? Really? Cause I thought this time you'd stay. Snap. We really missed you, buddy. Maybe you should just go, though?" Seth offered, after blurting out random things. Seth was angry that Ryan had seen him with Summer, and he was even more angry that he thought he could just stand there and watch them like a circus spectacle. Seth cleared his throat, urging him to leave.

Ryan nodded and went to scratch his forehead, "Im ' unna go." Ryan nodded again, and turned on his heal to leave far, far away, to where someone would half expect him, and be happy to see him.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three

* * *

**

"Let's go," Summer urged, her face flushed with embarrassment. Seth, like a little child refused.

"Summer- this was perfect." Seth said frantically hoping Summer would listen to him and stay in the hot tub, and not start to clothe her nudity.

"Was." Summer accented, and Seth understood- she no longer felt the need of a hot tub. A good, delicious dinner is all she needed right now, of course not in the presence of Ryan Atwood, who had witnessed one of the most special moments- who had trashed that and made it the most awkward moment ever. After Summer got out of the hot tub, she yanked on her clothes, and thundered inside of the Cohen Residence, having Seth trail in after her. When Summer entered the kitchen, she wished she didn't. Ryan was waiting there, to torment his prey.

"Having a bit too much fun with Seth, eh Sum?" Ryan said, his eyes laughing- his face serious.

"You should know. Especially the way you handled Teresa yesterday. Bet you enjoyed her, didn't you? You went to her because you knew you'd get the right consolation, the one Marissa didn't give you. Can't get sex from Marissa, hey, why not go to Teresa? Damn- she's pregnant though. Is that why you're back? Couldn't get just the right support from her?" Summer was about to ramble on, but the laughing in Ryan's eyes turned to anger, and humiliation. He stood up, and slammed his cup on the table. He towered over Summer, as if threatening her- but in his sweet harmless voice.

"Summer, it's not like that." Ryan ensured before leaving the kitchen. Once Ryan left, Seth came in as if right on cue.

"What'd I miss?" Seth asked, acting completely oblivious.

"I know you were watching it all." Summer went to cuddle to him. Summer knew she had hurt Ryan, unintentionally hurt him. She had this irresistible pout about her that made Seth flutter- he knew he couldn't kiss her though. When Summer was angry, she was slightly off limits.

Maybe I should call Marissa, Ryan thought tentatively as he sat bombarded on his bed. Sighing deeply, he wanted to understand why Summer didn't understand- hopefully Marissa would. Ryan slipped out his cell phone and started to dial Marissa's phone number as carefully as an old man with broken fingers. Pain itched in his spine, as he recalled the excruciating look Marissa had after Ryan had frigidly told her, it was over.

"Hey." Marissa whispered on the other side of the telephone line. Ryan was surprised she was still talking- he knew very well that Marissa had caller identification- why hadn't she used it, and not picked up?

"Listen," Ryan said before being interrupted.

"I've been waiting for you to call." Marissa smiled on the other line, still hurt but content that Ryan hadn't completely forgotten about her. "You're calling from Newport- are you back?"

"Yes. But listen," Ryan said, then he was interrupted again.

"I don't want to listen. I'm tired of listening. I'm tired of falling in love with you again, and again. Time over time, you're the one I want," Ryan tried to smile as he heard Marissa still loved him, but then Marissa shredded his little fantasy, "But I'm not falling for this thing we both called 'love' 'cause it's far from it. It's infatuation and that's why we don't stick together- like paper and glue. It's not fate and we can't force it." Marissa gulped as she was saying these dreadful words; she was scaring herself more then she could ever frighten Ryan.

"Marissa, I'll make it up to you." Ryan assured gently, also hurt by Marissa's words. He hoped this was just the moment- she was angry, and Ryan was ready to look past that.

"How? Teresa threw you out, so you had no one to go to? You think I'm going to take Teresa's sloppy seconds? Actually- I frankly don't want to hear it. Let me talk, and you'll listen. I have to let all my emotions out, before I let you go completely. I don't want to remember a cell in your body. I want you out of my life, because you've hurt me so bad."

"Marissa- we're meant to be. That's the thing! That's why we keep getting attracted to eachother after a little break. We'll get through this." Ryan said, pleading her to listen to him.

"Not even. When Oliver was around, God it took you forever to trust me again. When you went to Teresa, I might have moved on slightly, but you didn't even make the effort to relove me again. I just can't take this anymore. I love you- I might always love you. As uncontrollable this feeling is, I can control how I succumb to them. My choice is to take you out of my life, because I want to live the simplest possible life imaginable. You just don't give me that. And I'm tired of it."

"You want simplicity?" Ryan asked.

"Yes and no. I want simplicity at the right times, and tasteful complication at others. I'm not saying I want a boring life, with two perfect kids and a white picket fence- quite on the contrary. But I want a peaceful life, with someone who will be there for me, despite past girlfriends and past mistakes. I want to be the one you dedicate your life to- I don't want a seesaw between Teresa and me. You have got to make up your mind, Ryan. I can't live like this anymore."

"You've always been the one." Ryan finally said after a long, and nevertheless awkward contemplation period.

"Was I? Was I not the one when you screwed Teresa? When you made out with her multiple times right in front of me?"

"It was a moment. One that will never repeat itself." Ryan said quickly.

"Why did you go to her after we fought?" Marissa then asked. Ryan could see she wanted to better things, and clear everything up- even assure herself in some aspects of her problems.

"I wanted to see how she was doing. I didn't know she was drunk. But I have to be honest with you," Ryan inhaled deeply, and noticed Marissa's afraid, short breaths. "When I kissed Teresa, I only imagined you as the one I was kissing. I can't stand to fight with you. I honestly thought it would be over, and I desperately didn't want it to be. As special as Teresa is to me, please explain to me why you're the one I want to touch; kiss; talk to; think about day in and day out; till death do us part?"

"You tell me." Marissa then replied in a stubborn, untouched voice.

"It's because I love you so freaking much! I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I love you, and I always will. Kissing Teresa after so long only made me realise that she's not the one, and never was. When I kiss you- the world stops. I feel like a God who has the power to do anything with your lips resting on mine. It's like your heart is the key to my life. Without you, I am worthless- No person, no inanimate object, nothing can be equal to what you mean to me. Please, Marissa. Please. I would die for you; kill for you; I would do anything for you. I just love you so much, it's impossible to think otherwise."

"I can't do this again." Marissa said on the other line, slowly as she cried at the beautiful words Ryan said to her.

"You don't have to do anything alone. You'll have me, Marissa Cooper. I'll stand by your side through thick & thin, through better & worse, through sickness & in health. You're all the I want in this world. If I could hold you in my arms just one more time, I could die ecstatic." Ryan was confused- he didn't know where these words came from. "M'rissa," Ryan spoke quickly trying to convince her, with the limited time he had, "I love you so damn much, and no rejection you give me will ever change that. I know you're the one. It's like this- when you're looking to buy roses, and you find this one rose that just glows, it's so beautiful and you know it's definitely the one that you want. It's like there's this vibe attached to this rose, that makes you know more then anything that that is the right one. It's everything you wanted- like you. You're my rose- F uck, you're my world! You mean everything to me. You can't leave me," Ryan paused thinking for something else to say, but Marissa beat him to it.

"Time heals all wounds, Ryan Atwood." Marissa said quickly, then hung up. Ryan slammed the phone down, as he bit his lip.

"Damn it!" Ryan screamed desperately now starting to hear Marissa's cold voice, long after the conversation had ended. Ryan buried his head in his hands, and waited for absolutely nothing. His stomach was longing one unknown thing- but his heart knew very well what he wanted. Ryan's whole body itched for Marissa. He needed her so desperately. If it wasn't meant to be – if it wasn't karma – then Ryan wouldn't try so hard to get her back. If it were wrong, why did his whole self tell him, persuade him, that it was right? Ryan didn't want to cry- both him and Seth were tightly knit with the thought that boys don't cry- but Ryan couldn't stop the throbbing pain his heart was giving him. Ryan tried to breathe it out- take the pain away. But with every breath he took, the pain would get stronger, fortifying his body- building a wall. Ryan willed to stop breathing, he felt like he was changing to something different. Most people can't pinpoint where their lives change, but Ryan, Ryan knew exactly what was happening. After all he had done to open himself up to people, after his hard life back at Chino, he was becoming this unknown variable- like in algebra. Someone that no one wanted to know, frankly couldn't care less about. Someone that pissed people off- obviously was a waste of time, and just someone hard to understand.

"Can't live like this." Ryan whispered to himself, and released his head from his hands. Ryan looked around, not searching for anything in particular. Perhaps, he wanted to see sheer solitude. Maybe he needed someone to touch his shoulder right then and there, to help him get through this. Ryan closed his eyes for a moment, almost praying that someone would be there for him. When he slowly started to open them again, through the blur of his tears he saw a figure- the figure was slightly blended in with all the colours of the room, but nevertheless it was completely recognizable. Ryan elongated his lips, about a millimetre on each side as he thought about who the figure was. But he knew inside.

Ryan got up, slowly, ignoring the tears that were blooming in his eyes. While staring intently at the figure, he saw a little shimmer in her eye too- she had been crying. Ryan slowly touched her cheek, and moved his lips closer to hers'. Everything was right.

Ryan felt Marissa's hair. He felt the softness in her bare flesh; on her face, neck. He smelt her blissful, awakening scent that every time, sent shivers down his back. Although his eyes were close, he knew this girl had the most beautiful eyes, smoothest hair, and the most gorgeous complexion. He knew this girl was Marissa.

After a long welcoming kiss, Ryan finally pulled away. He no longer felt this change. He felt like things were finally like they first were. He felt as if Marissa Cooper once again broke down his emotional wall- they were together once more.

When he saw Marissa gazing into his eyes, he was not at all surprised. He knew it was her despite the tears that welled in his eyes. He sensed her presence- like a ghost. He knew her step, her breathing- he knew her completely. She was like his second half, and he was never going to let go.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered into her perfect ear, as he held her body tightly against his.

"Me too." Marissa whispered back in the same romantic format.

"I meant every word I said before." Ryan said a little louder, giving Marissa a little turn, as if he was dancing with her to the music. She smiled, and nodded.

"All we need is some music, and we're off." Marissa said, grinning as she referred to the little spin on things.

"That I can do." Ryan rushed over to the stereo and popped in the best make out tune ever- with the sole intentions of cuddling to his baby, in an innocent manner. When Ryan returned, Marissa cuddled into his arms. She lay her head in his shoulder- he put his head on her's. They slowly started to move, balancing from foot to foot. Marissa kept her arms wrapped around Ryan's shoulder, hoping she would never have to let go. Ryan held her waist so close, that even a molecule couldn't pass between them. The song slowly came to an end, but Ryan and Marissa were far from being danced out. Marissa nodded, when Ryan looked at her almost asking her if she wanted one more tune.

"You know I do." She then said quietly as she waited for him to return to her arms. As they danced, they started to talk genuinely. They started to talk about everything- how they came to be at first.

"You know, Ryan, I never thought I'd get with you." Marissa confessed, looking deep into his eyes- getting lost in the message they portrayed, the message she could not yet decipher. "But now that I know that you're the kind of guy that's worth it, I don't regret anything. Even are fights- they're so farfetched now that I'm with you. All of my problems seem to be hidden behind your shoulders, when I'm hanging on them. Every time we fought, it's meaningless now; because I know we'll be together. I know nothing can do anything to us now. I was worried for you tonight. I thought you'd do something stupid. Was my instinct right, or wrong, Ryan?" Marissa asked, concerned.

"Something was happening, yes. But I don't know what- I don't understand it." Ryan said as honestly as he could, as he fumbled with her hair, as he raised one hand to touch her face that was scrunched up with worry.

"I knew it." Marissa smiled. When she inhaled, she lay her head back on his shoulder feeding off this perfect moment. She stared at the wealthy ray of moonlight that stripped into the room, elapsing a dim, but perfect light into the dark room. Marissa toyed with Ryan's hair, as she felt its familiarity.

"Ryan," Marissa said in a gentle murmur, "Please, never leave me again." Marissa pleaded him, however not looking him directly in his eyes. He started to caress her cheek, and then he said.

"I won't, baby." Ryan said laying his own head on her shoulder, "This here is gunna be forever."

"You sure?" Marissa said peacefully, and then she started to fade away casually. The only thing he could hear was the echo of the words 'You sure?' flinging through his mind, when he woke up from this dream/fantasy a little while later.

It was a f ucking dream, Ryan thought anger shredding his soul. His eyes were slowly starting to open, when he felt a familiar hand touch his cheek.

"Hey you," Marissa Cooper said. She smiled at Ryan as she hovered over him, and his now ceased sleep.

"I was just dreaming of you." Ryan then quickly stated, so he could experience the exact same thing with her- except in real life, far from fantasy.

"I know," Marissa grinned, as she blushed slightly.

"How do, 'you' know?" Ryan asked, stricken with confusion.

"You were kinda speaking to yourself in your sleep. Seth was kind enough to call me, therefore I saw that it was true. I find it kind of cute that I roam your dreams." Marissa said, smiling coolly.

"I'm sorry," Ryan then said rapidly, before being interrupted by Marissa.

"For what?" Marissa then asked.

"Well for bothering you. Embarrassing you. Dreaming of you?" Ryan tried to hit the spot- he hoped he could discover why Marissa was so flattered- was it really that he dreamed of her?

"Did I say anything to you, well, in my dream, Marissa?" Ryan asked a little while after, as he noticed the satisfaction in Marissa's relaxed face.

"Of course," Marissa turned around tentatively, "But it wouldn't be fun if you knew all the foolish details of your love for me." Marissa winked quickly, and turned on Ryan's stereo- she was replaying his dream!

When Marissa got back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. It's as if Ryan had recited his dream in his sleep, and Marissa was listening carefully to it all.

"The way I heard it, you rested your head on my shoulder, and you had your arms right around," Marissa smiled, as she pulled Ryan's hands gently toward her waist, as she pushed herself closer to his warm body. "Here."

"The way I remember it, this is," Ryan leaned to kiss her slowly, to make this a true re-enactment of his dream, "what happened." Ryan smiled at Marissa, as he pulled away to change the song. Marissa waited for him, and when he returned they continued to dance slowly to the repetitive rhythm of the music that bounced throughout the air. Ryan touched Marissa's chin so that she would look up at him.

"You probably heard everything I said to you already- in case you didn't, I love you." Ryan said smiling at her.

"Oh I heard everything, Ryan," Marissa said sarcastically, "What I didn't hear is what I was supposed to say… ah bummer- I didn't prepare a speech or anything. You at least have your dream as your cue card. You were so dreamy." Marissa said as casually as she could blurt out. "Ryan, I heard a lot, but I want you to know, that I love you too. I want this 'karma' to work," She smiled as she used Ryan's words.

"Interesting choice of words, Marissa." Ryan whispered softly into her ear.

"Wouldn't you know?" Marissa grinned, as she returned this sweet breeze in his ear.

Seth sat on his bedroom floor, looking up at Summer who was surprisingly, still at his house. Summer looked troubled- possibly she was still thinking about this evening's events. However, Seth was in no position to question that. She had a right to be humiliated.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked the dazed out Summer who was sitting crossed legged on his bedroom, staring at hid CD collection.

"Why didn't I fall in love with you sooner?" Summer asked while bringing up a completely irrelevant subject, in her 'daze'. Of course Seth couldn't answer her question- he knew she was too, out-of-the-planet to make anything out of it. But then she continued…

"You're like, perfect, Cohen. You're not just a guy," Seth's eyes widened, then he thought silently- if I'm not a guy, then what AM I, Summer?. Summer continued, "You're 'the' guy Seth Cohen. I am so sorry I didn't discover that sooner." Summer turned her head to face Seth now. She looked at his confused faced- she wanted to kiss his lips, but she knew it wasn't the right time. She knew she had to soothe Seth's confusion, before she could get entangled in his confused web of lips.

"I'm flattered?" Seth said, not knowing what to say. He only replied as he thought Summer expected it. Summer smiled gently, not even commenting one of her 'Seth-you're-an-idiot' kind of comments.

"Seth," Summer said in a quiet voice, as if she were still deep in thought. "I don't ever want to loose you," Seth looked away concerned, and wondered if Summer was going to break up with him any time soon… "I mean, not that anything will happen- come between us- but I know you're the one. I hope you feel the same?"

Seth gulped, yes, Summer Roberts was the one, but on the other hand he wasn't ready yet to make such a lifelong commitment. Summer closed her eyes, as she noticed how long Seth was taking to respond, "I do." Summer laughed her adorable laugh.

"We're in high school- and yet we still sound like we're getting married." Seth laughed at her little joke, but he felt uncomfortable. He didn't understand why. He always loved Summer- but was he just unsure if she was the one? Maybe it wasn't as clear to him, as it was to Summer, how much he loved her. Seth couldn't arrange his thoughts, let alone respond to Summer's kiss. Seth, obviously stricken by surprise, still had his eyes wide open, up until the kiss was well over.

"It's rude to stare." Summer flicked Seth's nose, making him smile. She was in such a good mood, that Seth wondered if she was really embarrassed about being spotted by Ryan.

"Hard not to." Seth said, before climbing on top of Summer on his own bed, and mimicking her gracious kiss. They kissed, and kissed for a long time… Heavens only knew exactly the duration, however Seth heard a knock on the door that made him jerk away quickly. He fell off his bed because of the quick reflex of getting off of Summer.

"Seth?" Kirsten asked on the other side of the closed door. Seth got up, and went to open the door, wiping his lips so that Kirsten wouldn't discover who was in his room at such a late hour.

"Hi mom." Seth opened the door room a crack, hiding Summer.

"Everything okay?" Kirsten asked, raising an eyebrow as she noticed Seth's weird behaviour, and his feeble attempts at hiding what was behind the door. Kirsten held up the laundry basket, shrugged, and smiled. Seth looked down at the basket in worry, and gave Kirsten a severe look.

"Relinquish the basket." Seth's eyes travelled on the ground, where he expected his clean laundry to be placed. Once his mother suspiciously placed it down, she raised an eyebrow once more and turned to leave. "Nice doing business with you!" Seth called out randomly, but Kirsten was too far off to hear him. Seth snatched the basket and slammed the door behind him to ensure pure privacy.

"It turns me on, how you handled that, Seth." Summer said laughing her mocking snicker- however she was laughing in the gentlest way as to not harm Seth's already fragile ego. Seth ignored the comment, with a little smile, and started to put away his laundry. When he saw his mother's leopard spotted bra, he turned around quickly and hid the bra behind his back. He wondered if when Summer saw the bra, would she torment him for the rest of his life or longer. Summer was studying him gently, and knew something was up as soon as he turned around as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Are you hiding something from me, officer?" Summer asked slowly getting up, seemingly in the mood for a kiss. When she arrived at Seth's side, she deviously wrapper her arms around his waist and started to kiss him. When she touched the gentle strap of the bra, she whipped it from Seth's hands. As she held up the bra, she couldn't help but laugh- however a surge of jealousy pounded in her skull. Who's is this, Summer thought.

"Who's is this?" Summer said out loud, laughing it off so Seth wouldn't notice her jealousy.

"Shit," Seth swore under his nose, "That, Summer, is my mother's." Seth finally announced proudly.

"Kirsten's? You're shitting me right? Kiki wears this kind of lingerie?" Summer laughed, now soothing her jealousy. She laughed long and hard, before Seth embraced her in yet another kiss which completely shut her up. Seth cunningly retrieved the bra, and started to twirl it around his finger. Seth started to shake his hips, in the Elvis manner, and Summer immediately pulled away.

"Oh baby!" Summer said in the most sarcastic voice she could find inside of her. She tried to convince herself that the thought of Seth Cohen shaking his a ss, and twirling a bra in his hand wasn't completely hot. But too late. Her thoughts overcame her as she jumped toward Seth and started to kiss him as well as she knew how.

"Oh baby!" This time Seth said, in a completely turned on voice. He was pleased, and satisfied by this gesture. He wasn't at all sarcastic…


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

**

Seth knew he was a little drunk, after taking a few drinks with Summer that night. Nevertheless, being drunk meant that he unintentionally spilled a few dark secrets to the completely sober Summer. Seth looked Summer in the eyes, as she stroked his hair.

"Summer," Seth started, and wished he could find more words to continue his thought, "I love you so much." Seth paused for a second, but the look on his face told Summer not to say anything, "You, out of all the people I know, you, are the one I love." Seth smiled carefully, but his train of thought was not yet complete, "You are my Goddess. And you will forever be, Summer Roberts. I love you!" Seth announced proudly, and happily. Summer smiled, flattered.

"Seth," She paused suspensefully, grinning from ear to ear as she spoke softly, "I love you, too." Seth looked into Summer's glowing eyes. Happiness was drifting in her chocolate brown eyes, which made Seth glow as well. "Never let me go, okay?" Summer pleaded gently.

"You know I never will." Seth said, before cuddling with Summer on his bed. Slowly, but gradually, Summer started to close her eyes, and fall asleep in Seth's warm and comfy arms. With Seth cradling her, it was not hard to fall asleep, and dream about unicorns and sunsets. Seth, from the warmth exerted from Summer's body, soon fell asleep too. The late hours soon left the couple alone, until morning came bouncing in, and just had to interrupt this perfect night.

"Wake up, Seth!" Kirsten called and walked into his room, "And Summer.." Her voice trailed off in confusion, but she tried to be cool about Summer staying the night. She inspected the situation thoroughly- her son, and this girl still had their close around. Phewf no sex, Kirsten thought and smiled.

Summer lifted her head, and started to rub her tired eyes, "It's morning already?" Summer asked, clueless.

"Yes, sweetie," Kirsten said nicely, as she opened Seth's blinds to let the warm rays of sunlight into the room. "You better call your parents, Summer. They'll probably be waiting for you- let alone worrying for you." Kirsten assured. Once Summer nodded, and left the room hastily to grab a phone, Kirsten sat down beside Seth and started to eye him instinctively.

"Nothing happened, mom." Seth assured her, his face calm and bored.

"Are you sure? Why did she stay the night if 'nothing happened'?" Kirsten asked.

"Nothing happened, mom." Seth repeated, slightly annoyed this time.

"Sheesh, my boys are on a role today!" Kirsten remarked as she got up.

"What? Did dad have a gorgeous lady in his bed tonight, too?" Seth joked.

"He does everyday!" Kirsten said, also jokingly referring to herself, "But I'm talking about Ryan. He had a nightly visitor, too."

"Ryan and Marissa, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Seth chanted in a singsong, little girl's voice. He couldn't wait to be hypocritical and mock Ryan about this.

"Now Seth, be nice. Or I'll kindly bring up Summer." Kirsten answered to this little song of his.

"Ah, but this is different," Seth then interrupted.

"Yes, yes I know. 'Nothing happened.'"

"Ah, you got it mother dearest. Kindly evacuate the room now, so Summer and I can continue our 'nothing hapendness'." Seth directed his mother out, and welcomed Summer back in to his bedroom. Summer touched his hand, and kissed the tips of his fingers.

"Good morning, superstar…" Summer let her voice trail off, into a distant silence.

"Good morning, angel…" Seth repeated in that same mysterious, yet oddly soft voice.

"You do know my parents are going to butcher me, once I get home?" Summer whispered, still clutching his hands tightly, in the warm sanctuary of her own.

"So don't go." Seth replied dismissively, barely considering the thought himself.

"You know it's not as easy as that. There are consequences I have to face for spending such a miraculous night with you." Summer poked his nose, and smiled as she leaned in for a quick good morning kiss.

"Wow." Seth stood awe-stricken, as Summer slipped through the door. Her eyes were laughing as she saw Seth's surprised look on his face. She quickly waved and left. Kirsten let herself inside the room, and sat down beside Seth- who had carefully accommodated himself on his bed.

"She's a keeper, eh?" Kirsten smiled at Seth. She recognized that look he had on his face- the look Summer identified as surprised. Kirsten's heart twisted for him in joy- Kirsten identified that very look as love.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

**

"Mom," Seth paused nonchalantly, "When did you first know you were 'in love'?" Now the anxiety was apparent in Seth's voice, as it gently quivered. Kirsten smiled, and patted her son on the back.

"I just knew. But what really tipped me off was," Kirsten paused momentarily, "when I noticed I had that same silly grin on my face every time I was with your father. Plus, when my mother noticed that I was in skin deep- she too, came to talk to me. Little did I know, I'd marry this guy." Kirsten laughed, seeing Seth's face. She noticed that he was a little worried, but then again, who wasn't? She knew very well that Seth wasn't ready for such a commitment, but she also knew even better, that this here was definitely, absolutely love.

"So this is the real thing, eh?" Seth asked doubtedly.

"You know, honey, everyone has cold feet at first." Kirsten reassured him softly.

"That's before a wedding mom. I'm just scared to tell her that I really, really love her. I've done it before, but it didn't really mean anything… I want to tell her that I know this is absolutely 'it' but I don't want her to take it the wrong way." Seth confessed.

"How can you say 'I love you' and not mean it?" Kirsten asked, stunned.

"Well you know: 'Bye, love 'ya!'. That kinda love thing. Also, when I told her I loved her, I was so scared and I hesitated. I think I told her I loved her just because I didn't want her mad at me."

"Seth, you can't say you love Summer if you have doubts. You have to tell her when you really mean it." Kirsten replied.

"I do mean it though, mom. I just," Seth bit his lip, and inhaled not knowing how to continue his sentence, "I just don't want her to get cold feet, I guess." Kirsten laughed kindly, and hugged her son tightly. Kirsten kissed Seth on the forehead, and decided to end the discussion there.

"What time is it?" Marissa asked, yawning tiredly as she nudged Ryan to wake up. Ryan looked up at her, and smiled. He touched her cheek and pulled her in for a smooth, awakening kiss.

"Who cares?" Ryan asked, obviously carelessly.

"I do. My mother's going to kill me- slice me into a million pieces- you know that." Marissa laughed, but she could also care less about her mother. Ryan hugged her.

"Is it going to be, that, bad?" Ryan asked her.

"Probably. I didn't even call." Ryan gasped sarcastically.

"No call, eh? Now what are you going to do?" Ryan thought for a moment.

"Lie." They both said at the same time, before bursting out with genuine laughter.

"How does this sound? 'Ryan- my partner in crime'." Marissa asked, giggling, her eyes enlightened.

"It sounds damn right hot." Ryan said, then got up from his bed. He entered the bathroom and started to take a shower. In the mean time, Marissa decided to brush her hair and get herself a little straightened up- that's when Julie Cooper called in.

Marissa glanced at the Caller Identification. If she hadn't just glanced at it, she wouldn't of picked up. "Hello?" Marissa said into her pink cellular phone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Julie said in her usual, morning grumpy voice, that was as cold as ever.

"Mmm," Marissa thought for a second, and tried to conjure up a lie. "Well, you know. Here and there. I lost track of time last night, so I stayed at the Cohen's. I didn't want to wake you- sorry." Marissa spat out delightfully.

"I didn't sleep anyway! Ever wonder why?" Julie asked.

"Why? You had time to screw another street skank?" Marissa laughed quietly, as she awaited for Julie's reply.

"No, actually," Julie paused grimly, "I was waiting for you to come home. Is that so hard to believe?" Julie asked, her voice slowly starting to warm up.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Since when have you cared about me?" Marissa asked.

"Maybe it's not apparent, but I've always loved you, sweetie."

"Bull freaking shizzle." Marissa said into her phone, "I'll be home soon."

"When?" Julie quickly asked.

"Soon. That's all you have to know." Marissa said, then she hung up fiercely, before she could listen to more of her mother's crap.

"Is everything alright?" Ryan walked in covered with nothing, but a teeny-weeny towel. Marissa only gaped at the sight, and she smiled.

"Wow." Was the only thing she could say, and she said it with pride.

"Wow what?" Ryan asked, unknowingly. He knew Marissa was staring at his towel, willing it to fall off abruptly so she could see what was hidden underneath.

"Ah, nothing." Marissa laughed.

"So- is everything okay? You look kind of ticked off?" Ryan asked.

"Nah. Not even. I gotta get going though- mama wants her baby back home." Marissa said sarcastically, and ran up to Ryan to give him a good bye kiss. Without thinking, she pulled his towel down, laughing at her joke. However, Ryan had been well prepared for such a trick- he already wore his boxers underneath.

"Damn you." Marissa whispered into his ear, still smiling.

"I love you, too." Ryan quickly said. Marissa laughed out loud, then she ran out the door happily. She had to get home soon, unless the witch, with a capital B, would certainly come chasing after her. Marissa then thought- does she really love me, like she claims she does? Marissa then quickly swatted the thought away because she had no intentions to ruin her morning.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six

* * *

**

"You know, Marissa, if you weren't so set on yourself, I might have actually given and shown you more love over the years." Julie said coldly, as she opened the door for Marissa who just came wallowing in. Marissa knew she was going to have to endure Julie's hour-long lectures for quite some bit now, just because she hadn't called. "I mean, Marissa- why can't you think about someone other then yourself for a while? I love you, dear, and I'm sorry if I don't show it. With love comes care. With care comes responsibility. With responsibility there comes paranoia to a certain extent. I am scared to death about you. What if you got raped, or something?" Julie asked.

Marissa almost gasped at her mother's choice of words. The word 'Rape' rung in her head like a church bell. (Editor's note: this chapter is a little while after Tray attempted to rape Marissa.) Tears danced in Marissa's eyes, as she recalled the event. However she couldn't tell Julie- not now at least. Firstly, Julie wouldn't believe her. Secondly, Marissa didn't need her mother's pity.

"What's wrong, Marissa? Somewhere after the word 'rape' you got a little touched." Julie squinted her eyes, as if by doing so, she would see through Marissa's frail body. Julie gulped, "You didn't," Julie inhaled, and exhaled hard, as she closed her eyes. Her eyes trailed the floor, and she finally looked up at Marissa in a concerned look. Her forehead had creases of worry moulded into them, "You didn't get raped did you?" Julie asked, but after she spoke the words, in her mind she thought it was unreal, impossible. Marissa was completely speechless. She didn't know whether it was right to lie about this, or if she was ready to tell her mother. She hadn't even told Summer about what Tray had done to her. Julie stared long and hard at Marissa's expressionless face. Julie shook her head gently, "Who?" Julie solely asked. Julie was bewildered, and she couldn't believe it. Julie started to cry mercilessly- this bewildered Marissa more. Why was she acting like this, Marissa thought curiously in her mind.

"Nobody, mom." But Marissa knew she couldn't lie to her mother now. She was speechless for too long. There was no way she could deny it at this point. Marissa hoped it would be enough, as she walked up the stairs, but Julie instinctively grabbed her arms, and pushed her toward the wall so she could keep Marissa in place. Julie frowned angrily, as she now had room for actual feelings beside her shock.

"Marissa, darling, sweetie! You have to tell me." Julie begged her daughter with all her might, still holding her daughter down tightly. Julie cried harder now, "Who did this to you?" Marissa's bruising, on her neck, was now evident- her hair no longer covered this memory, that scarred Marissa's life. Julie touched the discoloured flesh, with her cold fingers, that made Marissa turn away. She couldn't face her mother's deadly, yet surprisingly concerned eyes- she hadn't seen them like that before.

Marissa gulped, "I can't say. I can't talk about it! My God! I just can't! Okay? You know! Isn't that enough?" Marissa started to bawl, as her face turned a funky colour of reddish, purplish. She cried and cried. Her mother's force lightened, and instead of pushing her down, Julie's arms solidified her- entangling in a hug.

"Baby, it'll be okay. You'll get through this. I'll help you, honey. It'll be okay." Marissa buried her head, in her mother's shoulder. She never realised how perfectly shaped it was- truly perfect for Marissa's head to cry on. Marissa's tears wet Julie's designer blouse, but Julie honestly didn't care. Julie looked severely at a place in nowhere. I'm going to find out who did this to my baby, Julie thought dryly in her mind. And when I do- I swear to God I'll kill them, Julie promised herself in her mind.

"It'll be okay…" Julie whispered in her crying daughter's ear. Marissa, not at all comforted continued to cry. No matter how nice her mother was being, it wouldn't change the facts- she had almost been raped. She had been attacked if anything.

"Mom," Marissa went to say just that.

"Shh…" Julie whispered.

"He attacked me. But I fought him off before he could do anything." Marissa said through her tears.

"Either way," Julie's voice trailed off. Marissa didn't question it- it was so soothing knowing that she finally, after all these years had a certain point of support from her mother. It was a shame though, that something so severe had to occur for Julie to finally claim Marissa as her daughter.

"Hey, baby." Seth said, pecking Summer on the cheek with his lips gently. He smiled, and pulled away handing Summer a hot cup of Vanilla Latté- Summer's favourite.

"Aw, you didn't have to." Summer said kindly.

"But I wanted to. Besides, you're my girlfriend." Seth replied.

"No, you don't get it," Summer raised both her eyebrows as she smiled, "You really didn't have to." Summer raised her very own Vanilla Latté, from the coffee table. "It's the thought that counts, though."

Seth raised his index finger, bit his lip and nodded, "Riighhhhttt…"

Ryan honked in front of the Cooper residence. Julie came running out, as if on cue. "Sorry Hun, Marissa's not coming to school today, sorry." Julie winked, and ran on her stiletto heals, back to her home. She hasn't been at school a lot lately, Ryan thought miserably in his head. He was hoping he could see Marissa again this morning. Ryan pulled out of the driveway carefully, and drove right back to school. On his way, he couldn't stand not hearing Marissa's soft voice- he wanted to call her. He dialled her cell phone number, and she soon picked up.

"Hello?" Marissa asked into the phone. Ryan could tell that she had been crying.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. I'm just a little sick." Marissa lied.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked again.

"Yeah! Now get off my back. What am I, lying to you?" Marissa snapped into the phone.

"No. Well, something's wrong and I know it. But if you don't wanna talk about it, then I hope you feel better. Love you. Bye." Ryan quickly said his last phrase, and hung up before his curiosity would lead to a fight- a major fight.

"Who was that, baby?" Julie asked Marissa, as they sat side by side on Marissa's bed. Marissa was to retell her hideous account of the story, so Julie could make heads and tails of it.

"It was Ryan." Marissa replied nervously, looking up at her mother.

"Marissa, it wasn't Ryan, who umm," Julie stopped, uncertain of how to continue, "It wasn't Ryan who, raped you, was it?"

"Hell no!" Marissa shrieked and she jumped up from the bed. She knew there was something too fishy about her mother caring about her all of a sudden. Now Marissa understood- Julie wanted to frame Ryan for the rape, just because she hated him so dearly.

"No, honey, sit down. I was only asking… you were so nervous and crude on the phone- it was a hunch. Now I'll take your word for it- it wasn't Ryan. Okay? Calm down, please. Sit down. We'll talk. You don't have to tell me who it was, just yet. The time will come okay? Please Marissa, sit down, talk to me. I don't know who to blame for hurting you so bad! I'm sorry." Julie was blabbering faster then she knew. Marissa, however, took this insane apology, gulped and sat down a little further away from her mother. "Do you want to tell me what happened that night?" Julie asked in an angelic voice- all she needed was a halo and a white gown, and the picture would be complete.

"No, but I don't have a choice." Marissa looked away, from her mother's spiralling gaze. "While Ryan was in Miami, I had to help someone to find a job," Marissa was struggling not to say 'Tray' in any part of her sentence. "So I found him a job… he wanted to celebrate. We watched a movie, I think… Then he took me to the beach. He then threw himself on me. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find- a stick. I bashed him over the head with it, and I ran. I left him bleeding, and I ran so fast…" Marissa started to cry, and she once more buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "It was horrible… I didn't know what to do. Who to tell. I was so confused. I felt so guilty. My God… why me?"

"Sh, baby, it'll be okay. As long as I know what happened. Knowing who did it wouldn't hurt. We'll arrest him. He won't hurt you again, baby. He'll never hurt you again." Julie soothed her daughter gently.

"Hey Ryan. Where's Marissa?" Seth asked, as he met Seth halfway to his classroom.

"She stayed at home." Ryan looked up at Seth, glumly confused.

"Why?" Seth quickly asked.

"I wish I knew. I called her- then she flipped out. Now I really know something happened with her and Tray while we were at Miami. But maybe I'm just paranoid? Maybe it's Caleb's death that's beating them all down… how the hell am I supposed to know?" Ryan spoke in a monotone voice, so that nobody, including Seth who was trying to scrounge for the words, could hear. Ryan hardly breathed as he spoke these words- he was so nervous for Marissa.

"What could Tray have done, Ryan?" Seth asked stupidly. Ryan shot him a grave look- Seth returned the look, realising that much could have happened. It was too bad that Seth remarked that a little while after he said it. "Okay stupid, sorry. But what would have Tray done, I mean, you and Marissa helped him so much. Don't you think he changed at all?"

"That's where I'm stuck. He hasn't been talking to me since Miami. Neither has Marissa. I really do think something went up. Maybe she's the one having second thoughts about it though- post sex guilt trips?" Ryan asked, not believing what he was saying himself.

"You know Marissa wouldn't do that to you. You know it." Seth convinced Ryan, with a strong unfaltering voice. Ryan's knew thoughts started to dwindle.

"You're right, Seth. Marissa, I could trust with my life. Tray… eh, I'm not so sure about, you know?" Ryan said, "Even after everything, I don't think he's changed at all. He's the same Tray inside and out. Then again maybe he's just a really good actor."

"Good point. But he's your brother, Ryan. Brother's are for life." Seth was apparently playing the devil's advocate.

"So what do you want me to think, Seth?" Ryan said with aggravation slurring his voice.

"Well I don't know." Seth finally said, confused.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven

* * *

**

"Honey, today you have to go to school, okay?" Julie said in a stern voice the next morning.

"I know I have to. But I don't think I'm ready, all the same." Marissa said in a feeble voice.

"Marissa," Julie smiled carefully at her daughter. "I wish no harm on you, baby, but you gotta do what you gotta do. You're not a coward. Go to school. It'll be okay. I'll pick you up, if you really need to come home, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Marissa agreed. Little did she know of the emotional torture that lied ahead.

Julie keenly drove Marissa to school, ignoring the fact that Ryan would probably come by eitherways, and try to pick Marissa up. "Mom, I'm gunna call Ryan and tell him not to pick me up today, k?" Marissa asked.

"Why bother?" Julie said coldly.

"Because he's my boyfriend? Ring a bell?" Marissa didn't wait for her mother's approval, so she rebelliously decided to phone Ryan. She got the answering machine- for some odd reason he didn't pick up. Was he mad at her?

"Hey this is Ryan. Leave a message." Ryan's familiar voice said systematically.

"Hey Ryan. It's Marissa. Don't pick me up today, okay? I'm getting a ride with my mom. Take care. Love you. Bye." Marissa said into the phone, and then she hung up. Her mother smirked at her.

"Maybe there's a reason why he's not picking up?" Julie asked deviously.

"He didn't rape me mother." Marissa insisted frostily, glaring at the woman who just couldn't back down from her stupid accusation.

"If he didn't, then who did?" Julie grinned evilly.

"Mom," Marissa was oblivious to the Ryan subject for a second. She looked up at the building that her mother stopped in front of. It was definitely not her school. "What the f uck is this, mom?" Marissa yelled out fiercely. "Why am I here?" Marissa tried to read the title of the building over and over and over again, hoping her eyes would have mistakened her at least once. 'Psychiatric Rehabilitation Centre' was the main title. Marissa almost vomited when she read the subtitle- 'For Sexually Abused Victims'.

"Why am I here? This is disgusting! I don't need rehab! I don't need to tell a f ucking doctor that I was raped! It was hard enough telling the cold b itch inside of you… how did I ever trust you with this? Why didn't I predict this? I knew you would pull something so absurd. I'm leaving. You're not getting me inside that nut hole."

"Marissa, please calm down. We are here to get you emotionally healed, baby. I want the best life for you. It's not going to be any good, if you remember what happened that night." Julie spoke so slowly, that it made Marissa feel like she were 9 months old. Julie was speaking in an almost sing-song voice, so Marissa would get brainwashed- hypnotized. Although that didn't quite work- Marissa instead passed out from the mixed emotions of hatred toward her mother, and painstaking fright toward telling another, stranger of a human being about how she was abused that night.

"Perfect." Julie whispered quietly. She got out of the car, and went to lift Marissa's lifeless body. She quickly pranced up the steps, with Marissa, so Julie could get to the therapeutically enhanced office, before Marissa resumed her state of wakeness.

"Hello Doctor. I called earlier. I'm here with Marissa Cooper, my daughter. She had been raped a little while ago, and I was informed only yesterday. I took the fastest action that I could. I hope I did the right thing, considering my daughter now hates me." Julie said in a dramatically concerned-motherly voice.

"Do not fret, Mrs. Nichol, or Cooper?" The doctor asked.

"Both." Julie quickly said.

"Anyways, do not fret. This is the first stage. After rehabilitation she'll thank you with her life."

"What can I call you, doctor?" Julie said quirking an eyebrow, as she eyed the young doctor from head to toe.

"Doctor I'm-too-young-for-you, or Doctor Forentreme for short." The young, dark haired doctor called for a wheel chair, and quickly took Marissa and Julie into his office.

"She's in shock. She passed out in the car when she saw where I'd taken her." Julie confessed.

"Not the first melodramatical response we've received on the topic. Nobody is quite ready to discuss a rape with a stranger."

"But she has to, right? It's healthy to tell someone, correct me if I am wrong." Julie asked.

"You are wrong actually. It's unhealthy if the patient objects to it severely. You cannot force this issue. If your daughter wants to discuss it, she should be the one to decide that. Well then in that case, I guess your daughter should come back willingly in a couple of months. Sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. Cooper/Nichol."

"What am I supposed to do with my daughter?"

"Treat her normally. She'll get out of it. Lead a habitual life, and eventually your daughter, Marissa, I believe, will heal, and it will not be so hard for her day by day."

"Fine. You're the doctor." Julie said, and lifted Marissa.

"Where am I?" Marissa said in a soft voice.

"Doesn't matter. You're going to school." Julie replied coldly, glaring at the Doctor who wouldn't help her daughter.

"Damn you mom. Am I still at rehab?" Marissa asked a little louder. She wriggled out of her mother's arms, so she could stand up on her own.

"You were never at rehab." Julie said kindly, realising that the doctor was watching Marissa carefully.

"Don't you DARE lie to me." Marissa screamed out coldly.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Forentreme. Your mother did bring you here, but she decided you weren't ready. She's taking you home." The doctor convinced Marissa softly.

"I'm taking her to school, Doctor." Julie smiled.

"No," The handsome young man started sternly, "She needs rest. Lots of it. She's in no state to go to school. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor." Marissa looked at the two in confusion. Julie could never be controlled by a male, and yet this doctor had her wrapped around his fingers.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight

* * *

**

Marissa continued to miss school for the next week, or so. Ryan continued to worry about her crazily, but nevertheless he tried to avoid Marissa and her mood swings. When she would call, he stayed silent on the other line, occasionally mmhm-ing and aha-ing before hanging up. Marissa didn't know why he was acting so oddly, but she guessed it pertained to why she was acting so oddly. Marissa couldn't stand the distance one evening, so she decided to slip away from home, and visit Ryan, to clear a few things up.

Marissa stood restlessly on the door step, waiting for Ryan to open the door, and look her deeply into her eyes. Marissa wanted to tell Ryan that Tray had attacked her, but for the sake of Tray, she didn't. Marissa knew very well Ryan would never forgive him.

"It's you." Ryan whispered as a ray of the interior light penetrated the darkness, where Marissa stood. Marissa's eyes were wet with tears, and she wore a pout filled with sadness. Ryan stepped out, and closed the door, thinking it was easier not allowing Marissa inside the house.

"Yup." Marissa said with a tear-filled voice. She tried to smile, pretend everything was okay, but it was too hard to look Ryan in the eyes, and lie. "It's me." Marissa shrugged, and looked away, seeing that Ryan noticed her tears that flooded her irresistible eyes.

"We need to talk, don't we." Ryan didn't even bother asking, because he knew it was true. Somehow, he couldn't reach Marissa anymore, in the metamorphical and literal way. Marissa nodded, invariably trying to accept the truth, although in no way could she deny it either. She gulped, and forwarded Ryan wordlessly for a walk. Marissa figured that in the darkness, Ryan couldn't read her mind as clearly as he practically always could.

"Ryan, why is it so hard between us?" Marissa stopped walking, and in the darkness could see Ryan's confusion. He had too, noticed it but in no way had he tried to admit it to himself that it was so different. Ryan shrugged and gulped.

"You know I wish I knew. It's so hard to look you in the eyes and know something's not right." Ryan replied as honestly as he possibly could. Every muscle in Ryan's body silently pleaded Marissa to tell him what was wrong.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marissa asked, referring to the night taking her mind off her problems for a sheer second to absorb the beauty. The concept of the night was like a rush of a shadow, burying the sky in darkness. After a while of purity and solitude, distant sparkles glowed and scintillated in the dark quilt. It was like a jaw ready to swallow you up in the black serendipity. It was one colour, of a million shades. The night entangled them mercilessly, choking every problem out of them.

"Ryan. Tray attacked me, okay? That's what happened." Marissa said bewildered. When she realised she had told Ryan, she started to cry. She willed herself not to look at Ryan's face, but she did anyways. She saw anger, and confusion… Marissa knew that Ryan would show no mercy toward his foul brother.

"What?" Ryan shook his head. Marissa knew Ryan believed her, just that he was utterly confused- he didn't want to believe his brother had almost raped Marissa Cooper, the one girl he cared about, and that it was partly his fault.

"Oh God." Ryan turned around. Apparently his churning stomach could take it no more. When he turned around Ryan emptied his stomach- as he vomited. What Marissa didn't know, was that Ryan would take the news so hard. Evidently- he did. He was not only speechless, but stomach tied as well.

"Ryan, please don't do anything stupid." Marissa pleaded, still crying.

"Is killing my own f ucked up, f ucking brother f ucking stupid? Is it f ucking more stupid then f ucking raping the only f ucking girl that I f ucking love? Fuck Tray, Okay? I don't f ucking care if he f ucking dies right now. He's going to get his f ucking life whipped in front of him. And if he's not f ucking bloody sorry, then he'll be f ucking dead."

"Is that so?" A cold voice made Marissa shrivel inside. Ryan turned around, only to see Tray standing innocently behind the two. He smiled, and decided to walk right up to Ryan. "So kill me." Ryan threw the first punch, and Tray freely accepting the punch, decided to play a few frolicking games. He ran up to Marissa and embraced her in a forced kiss.

"Get the FUCK OFF MARISSA, TRAY." Ryan called out, and Tray did. But Tray also pulled out a specially sharpened knife from his pocket. He swiftly pressed it against Marissa's neck. Tray carefully placed his hand under Marissa's blouse, and he started teasing her stomach.

"Whoa, Baby. You're sweating like a pig," Tray commented, "You know what Marissa. Last time, there had to be a f ucking stick lying around. This time, let's do it right. Now that Ryan knows about 'us' we shouldn't be afraid." Tray now turned towards Ryan. "Ryan, you say a word- you move, then I'll kill Marissa Cooper. If you love her at all, you'll shut up and watch."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

**

"Alright Tray, this is enough. Leave Marissa alone. She's not even going to charge you. Just leave. Leave Newport, leave the country. Please. Kill me- not her. Cause you know I won't let you do that to her." Ryan pleaded in a calm voice.

"But I love having some fun, Ryan." Tray called out, from on top of Marissa Cooper- the deadly blade still padding Marissa's neck.

"Damnit man- you're wasted. Just get off her. We'll deal with this, okay?" Ryan pleaded some more.

"Ryan! He has a gun! Go! Leave! Run while you can!" Marissa yelped from under the knife, and she felt it tighten under her skin.

"You dirty brunette. You've done enough. Can't you realise that if you hadn't blabbered this crap to your baby boo then you might not have been the one under the blade? That's what sucks about this honesty s hit. That's what you get. There's always this one guy, who wrecks it all." Tray started to say in a slightly loony voice. He was the type of guy, in Marissa's opinion, that needed a chainsaw and a hockey mask- he'd be the perfect murderer.

"Tray, please. You know," Marissa thought instinctively, and coolly. She tried to keep her heart's incessant, pounding beat to a low, so her brain would have quiet- and could think, "You're the one I want!" Marissa finally shrieked out. She was crying. She tried to look at Ryan, tell him with her eyes that it wasn't true, but she couldn't get her eyes off Tray who was looking for such a credulous weakness, to allow him to believe it was a lie. If he saw it was a lie, he would of course, kill the two of them. Marissa didn't know what kind of drugs he was on, but he had to have taken his weight's worth.

"Marissa Cooper, falling for Tray Atwood? As shocking as that as is, it's totally believable." God this night can't get any worse, Marissa thought in her clouded mind when she saw the beautiful blonde she knew as Jess appear into her limited view.

"Man Jess, you always know how to make, or break an entrance." Tray laughed out loud.

"So what's going on? Tray- are you trying to kill Cooper? You've got to admit… she is a slight waste of time, do you not think so?" Jess said in her 'I'm-up-to-something' voice. She glanced at Ryan, and for the first time in about forever, her glance reassured him. He knew that she was about to save Marissa's life. "I always thought you loved Marissa. It's a shame you're going to kill her under a measly blade."

"I'll kill you in a second, if you don't shut up." Marissa felt the blade being slightly lifted- but maybe she was so numb that even a small shift made her think he was going to remove it from her flesh. She was scared to gulp, as she thought Tray would take it the wrong way, and think she was trying to move… get away eventually.

"Hey, Tray. Don't get mad or anything. Palease. All I'm sayin is this girl you love so much, is better off screwed then dead." Jess continued in her sweet, yet oddly devilish voice.

"Jess…" Ryan quickly murmured under his nose, hoping Jess would quit 'trying to save Marissa'.

"Tray, come on. You're wasted. I'll take you home, ok?" Jess finally offered.

"Are you trying to save Marissa?" Tray got up, forgetting about the Marissa that he left on the ground, numb from anxiety.

"No, Tray. I'm a little horny. I think we could spend a beautiful night together." Jess raised an eyebrow, and stuck her hand in her pocket, feeling for something. When Tray heard a quiet rustling of a plastic bag, he knew it was what he wanted. Behind Tray, Marissa started to move slowly, but when she looked at Jess her eyes widened slightly, telling her no- so she didn't move. Seconds later, Tray looked back at her. He figured that she was too shocked to do anything. He turned back toward Jess, and he smiled, inching toward her curvy body.

"So you say we call it a night?" Tray asked quietly.

"Hell yeah." Jess responded.

Tray then pulled out his gun quickly and pointed it at Jess, who's expression now turned from angelic, to devilishly frightened.

"I say you call it a night, and screw the angels." Tray grinned coldly.

"Tray, put it down." Jess said- her breathing pace quickly advancing. Ryan couldn't stand it. He grabbed a rock that conveniently lied near the shrubs that they were between. He crept up behind Tray and as hard as his frightened arms could allow him, he smashed the rock into Tray's messed up head. Both Jess and Marissa screamed- then Marissa started to cry once Tray fumbled toward the ground. Ryan quickly went to hug Marissa, who was crying almost too hard from the whole drama that night. Jess gulped, and she let a few tears swap down her cheeks. She two had been emotionally challenged that evening.

"You're welcome." Jess called out silently to Marissa, and she decided to turn around and leave.

"Jess," Marissa called out through her tears, "Thank you so much. You," Marissa paused to swallow, "You saved my life."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." Jess smiled and took off.

"What are we going to do with him, Ryan?" Marissa cried out to Ryan.

"Let's pray he gets amnesia and moves to Seattle." Ryan remarked frigidly, carelessly.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty

* * *

**

"Young unidentified man found in bushes." Was the top heading of the week- that trailed every single huge magazine. They didn't fret, either to release pictures of Tray, in a crucial condition. Marissa gaped, wide eyed at the newspaper and scanned the sentences for any information on perhaps the people involved. Bingo. She finally found, "Anybody who knows of this person, or witnessed the situation, please let the police know. Big Reward for any information on the unsuccessful murderers."

"Ryan," Marissa said frantically, "They think we tried to murder him. Didn't they find the guns, knife? Anything? What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Marissa. Nobody saw it." Ryan tried to convince his trembling bones.

"Jess did." Marissa then looked up at Ryan silently.

"She was there too. She could be a possible suspect as well. Plus, she can state that he almost killed you, and me- and even her. Do you think she'd sell us off?" Ryan asked Marissa, trying to comfort her, but failing to comfort himself.

"He can blackmail her- possession of cocaine." Marissa pointed out.

"Jess has connections. She'll get through it. But we gotta see where she's at- if she's in the mood for a little naughty snitching. Besides Marissa, we did it for protection. We bashed him across the head… he had much more against us. Don't worry." Ryan hugged Marissa. Conveniently Seth flew inside with a newspaper by his side.

"Hey guys. It's Tray! He's half-dead, in the hospital." Marissa shot Ryan a glance, and she nodded, giving him permission to tell Seth- and only Seth, not even Summer.

Ryan told Seth to sit down, at the kitchen table in the Cohen residence. He told Seth the story from the beginning- the attempted rape, to last night.

"Oh snap." Seth said inadvertently revealing his anxiety for the situation. He knew very well that Marissa and Ryan were already too worried. "It'll be okay." Seth added quickly, but judging by the groan Marissa released, the chances of that were improbable.

"What if he dies?" Marissa asked starting to breathe heavily. She cuddled up close to Ryan, as he caressed her shoulder hoping she would calm down and relax entirely. Ryan tried to soothe his worry also, but the thought of Tray dying was mindboggling. Ryan held Marissa tighter, as she started to cry softly. Seth felt negligent of the situation, considering he didn't know all the gruesome details, and why they were so preoccupied.

"He wasn't murdered you guys. You guys hit him for defence- didn't the police find him armed?" Seth asked, wondering if Tray would be arrested anyways.

"They probably did, but they didn't make anything out of it. They might have guessed that it was the attackers' weapons." Ryan said quietly, as he engaged in thought. "You know what? Let's just get passed this. Tray won't sell us out- we know more then he can handle." Ryan said, not calming himself at all.

"Let's go." Seth quickly offered.

"Where?" Ryan and Marissa asked in unison.

"You'll see." Seth replied, his eyes radiant. Seth got inside of his car, and allowed Ryan and Marissa in the back seat. Seth drove constantly, until he parked in front of the hospital. "Guys- if you're going to get over this, you might as well see how he's doing." Seth smiled thinking his witty plan was astounding.

"Seth, we should go home." Marissa said quickly, worry drowning her face.

"No, what you really should do is go inside. Tray depends on you guys." Seth said, still proud. Marissa and Ryan got out of the car ditheringly, and Seth led them toward the door.

"Atwood, Tray." Ryan said dryly at the front reception desk. The young lady flashed him a quick smile, but Ryan quickly pulled Marissa toward him to show the woman that he was fully taken.

"Room 229. Second floor. Take a right, up the stairs or elevator. Once you're upstairs take two lefts and walk down the corridor and you'll be at his room. He's just been qualified for visiting hours." The woman had a heavy English accent, and her instructions were brief and intolerable.

"Thank you." Marissa said delicately and the three of them pulled away from the desk and went to follow the instructions. The corridors seemed to stretch out for miles, and every step seemed to be inefficient compared to the long distance. Finally, after what was forever, they stood in front of Tray's hospital room. He was clad in white polka-dotted hospital attire.

"Tray." Ryan said gravely at the sight of his weary brother.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One**

* * *

"Long time no see, bro." Tray glared at Ryan, his hands pecking scrupulously at the hospital bed. Tray looked from Ryan, to Seth and finally when he saw Marissa he grinned vilely. Marissa glanced away painfully.

"Never call me bro again." Ryan replied coldly, as he examined his brother's beaten body lying weakly on the white, thick bed. Ryan turned to leave, but Seth grasped his shoulder.

"Talk." Seth whispered firmly, which made Ryan stay. Ryan looked around the room, pacing around casually as he stared at the room's contents. He stared at a vase that held plastic, ornamental flowers in it. He watched the random paintings enveloping the walls, as he traced the frame with his eyes.

"Ryan, what's the matter?" Tray said coolly, as if he remembered nothing. But he really did, and he couldn't wait to brag that he was a murder survivor. He watched Ryan fiercely- if looks could kill, Ryan would be drenched in blood in the floor. Ryan only returned this lethal glare, and continued.

"You're worthless to me, Tray. I really hope you die once you leave this hospital wing, whether it's by a suspicious, accidental death, or my bare hands- I hope you f ucking go to hell and rot there." Ryan said in a calm, yet anger-filled voice. Tray was shivering internally, but outside he was only grinning, and this made Marissa wince. How could Tray be so freaking emotionless, Marissa thought silently deep in her mind- however she was afraid to think, for the fright that Tray would know it.

"You're always going to be my brother, Ryan. You can't live it away. You can't forget me, and you can't try to forget me either, 'cause I'll keep coming back to show you the damage I can produce in your life." Tray said viciously as he quietly thought about how amazingly hot Marissa looked as she nervously tried to keep her eyes off him. "Marissa, you're looking hot tonight." Tray thought out loud, receiving a death threat glare from Ryan, "Cool down, 'bro'. Someone's gotta give her the love." Ryan tried to soothe himself, as he tapped his foot against the floor.

"I hate you." Ryan said after a moment that had passed in thorough silence.

"Aww, muffin. I'm guessing you're going to have to do better then that pumpkin, to hurt me." Tray said, but Ryan couldn't stand to look in his brother's eyes any longer. He turned to leave the room, and he grabbed Marissa's hand, intertwining his fingers with her's. "Where you going bro? Where you going with the damsel in distress? You haven't beaten the villain yet!"

Ryan figured Tray was on a high dose of pain killers. He walked away swiftly, hating Seth for the moment, as he dragged them into the hospital anyways. Ryan and Marissa walked away toward the exit of the door, and heard only faint, and guilty steps behind them- Seth. Once the evening breeze swallowed them whole, Ryan could feel Marissa shivering. He pulled her close, as he kissed her forehead awaiting Seth's arrival so he could tell him a word or two on what he thought of the topic. Marissa cuddled in close to Ryan, so she could steal some of his courage. She admired him for not taking a swing at Tray despite the intolerable things he was saying. Seth finally emerged out of the hospital, as he glanced over to the parking lot, where Marissa and Ryan stood in front of the couch. He walked toward the car, slouched over, hoping that the two would ignore him, possibly silently forgive him. Ryan and Marissa climbed into the back seat. Ryan comfortably put his arm around Marissa, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"This has got to be the stupidest idea you have ever had, Seth." Ryan said briskly, and Ryan slouched further. They drove home wordlessly.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two

* * *

**

"One day you'll thank me, for wanting peace between you and your, erm," Seth squirmed, "Brother?" Ryan mustered a disgusted look from behind Seth. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Seth said quickly as he felt Ryan's burning stare against his back. Seth continued to drive away, but his hands were shaking rigidly- he couldn't keep still in front of Ryan's powerful glare.

"When I kill Tray? Possibly I'll thank you- for inspiring to realise that he is just a jack as that really does not deserve to live." Ryan said forcefully, he hoped Seth would just stop talking. Everyone in the car knew that Ryan would never kill Tray- it was just so farfetched, the sole idea. So stupid. So cruel. So inhumane.

"You would never kill Tray. He means too much to you." Seth replied bravely, as his lips trembled. He faked a smile, and finally said, "How about I buy dinner? Eh? Good idea?" Seth asked cheerfully, however inside the guilt, and threatening fear was bulging.

"I'm not really hungry." Marissa said in a tiny squeak after a long time worth of silence. Ryan hugged her tighter in his arms, as if to say, 'I understand, baby. Don't worry, though.' Marissa, grateful for this gesture pulled in even closer to Ryan.

"Oh come on guys. I'm sorry. I said so a few times already. Will you please just forget it?" Seth whined as he passed a fast food restaurant. Seth slumped in his chair, as his hopes died. He was getting quite hungry.

"Seth," Ryan said, "Just take us home."

"Ryan, Marissa," Seth started, but Ryan interrupted him.

"Take us home Seth." Ryan pressed firmly. Seth did not object any further, he only drove down the empty, night road. The street was dimly lit, and the Newport outskirts were curvy and unpredictable. Seth however, the vigilant driver that he was, drove the three of them to Newport safely. Ryan and Marissa got out of the car almost immediately after it parked in front of the Cohen residence. When they all walked in, Kirsten quickly shuffled toward the door. She hugged Seth, and Ryan as if her worry had been released.

"Where were you guys?" Kirsten asked suspiciously after she pulled away from the tight hug.

"Nowhere." The three said quickly, in unison.

"What is the matter?" Kirsten pressed seeing that they were up to something.

"Nothing." They all answered stupidly, realising they were only raising suspicion by replying so quickly, and all together.

"As long as the police aren't chasing you, I'll let it slide." Kirsten raised her eyebrow as she turned and started toward the kitchen.

"We love you, Mommy." Seth called out sweetly, as she trailed off. Now Seth looked toward Ryan and Marissa, who were looking at him gravely. "I'm sorry, you guys. How many times do I have to repeat it?" Seth begged them for forgiveness.

"It's not that you actually thought it was a good idea to see Tray, Seth. It's that you actually went through with your stupid, idiotic moment." Ryan said quietly, pondering the situation.

"It was one, ONE, stupid moment!" Seth said in a shrilling voice.

"Moments can last a lifetime." Ryan grimaced, as he stalked off with Marissa toward the pool house. Seth exhaled deeply, as he grabbed his head with his hands. He groaned as he stood dumbstruck.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Kirsten and Sandy were having an argument concerning the youngsters. Kirsten was cleaning the countertop with a moist towel, as Sandy was gulping down a Pepsi with ice. "I just don't think it's any of your business, Kirsten." Sandy said after hearing Kirsten's account of her worry for Ryan, Seth and Marissa too.

"It is my business. Seth can't lie, Sandy. Something bad is going on, and I know it- just by their faces I know it, let alone the eerie silence. I can't help but worry." Kirsten justified.

"Let it be, honey. They're big boys, and Marissa I believe is pretty capable of taking care of herself- with Julie around, I guess she's learned to adapt to the world." Sandy said dismissively.

"You don't understand. While Seth and Ryan are under my roof, it is up to me to take care of them, protect them. As for Marissa, I don't think I've ever seen her face as frightened as this. Sandy, you have to see it to believe it." Kirsten retaliated.

"You do, how you see fit, Kiki. But please, keep your space- they're not children anymore." Sandy said thoughtfully, as he poured himself another glass of Pepsi.

" Sandy, you're not going to be able to sleep all night with all that caffeine." Kirsten stated, as she tried to snatch the cup.

"Stay away." Sandy joked, as he held the cup close to his chest. Kirsten laughed, as she disappeared out the kitchen door, possibly to her bedroom.

In the pool house, Marissa and Ryan were discussing a few silent matters- particularly about Tray.

"You aren't really going to, kill, him are you?" Marissa gulped, as she questioned Ryan incredulously. She touched Ryan's arm carefully as if to say that she would respect any decision.

"No, I wouldn't do that. First of all, the Cohen's, I don't know, I don't know how they would take it. They helped me so much, I don't want to disappoint them. Second of all, I know he's not worth it, Marissa. God but I sure do feel like murdering him cold." Ryan grinned, as he reacted, vindicated.

"Good. I was afraid for a moment," Marissa professed, as she shifted in her seat.

"Marissa?" Ryan almost asked to get her thorough attention.

"Yeah?"

"God," Ryan smiled as he looked down at their hands, "I just," Ryan inhaled, "I just love you."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three

* * *

**

Marissa giggled, as she gazed at Ryan frivolously, "You know," Marissa paused as she saw the enlightenment in Ryan's eyes. She continued to say in a more serious voice, "You're alright too." Marissa grinned as she crawled over to Ryan. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed herself towards his lips. She smiled as their lips finally met- she giggled with that. Ryan felt a piercing feeling in his chest- then he realised he was well out of breath. He pulled away gracefully as he inhaled deeply.

"Just alright?" Ryan asked as he surrendered to the urge to kiss this beautiful girl longer. Marissa laughed as she too, did not resist this temptation. She embarked in what seemed the most beautiful moment of her life. She realised she had kissed Ryan before, but never had she had this one feeling that seemed to feed off her happiness. Never had she felt like this guy was the one. When she pulled away again, searching for breath, her arms were still wrapped around him, as she sat tentatively on his lap, close to his face.

"Ehh, possibly a little more then alright," Marissa paused as she pecked a kiss into Ryan's lips, a wide grin enveloping her flawless face. "Is too perfect for words enough?" Ryan groaned as he continued to kiss this girl that he knew as Marissa for quite some time now. He had been with her before, but never had he got a feeling that he really, sincerely loved her.

Finally, when they calmed down, Marissa cuddled into Ryan's chest, as she enjoyed his gentle caressing against her shoulder. She smiled when she realised there was no other girl in the world that fit so perfectly in his arms. Marissa smiled gratefully, as she thought about the rigid road they had once had to endure. Ryan sighed as he finally felt secure with Marissa laying so peacefully in his arms.

"Ryan?" Marissa said quietly, as to not interfere with the silence.

"Mmhm?" Ryan said just as quietly, listening carefully.

"I've never felt like this with any other guy," Marissa said as she looked ahead of her gaze thoughtfully. "Maybe you are a little more then alright…" Marissa's voice trailed off as she started to smile harder then before.

"I'm flattered." Ryan joked, as he embarked the feeling of Marissa and him together- ultimately, he accepted that she was the one for him. Marissa and Ryan sat in silence for a long, romantic moment.

However, Kirsten could not stand not knowing what was happening in her son's life. She almost pounced up the stairs. When she finally stopped dead in front of Seth's intimidating doors, she wished she wasn't so nosy. She knocked politely, and walked in anyway after Seth gave her a welcoming Salute.

"What happened tonight?" Kirsten asked- at that moment, she wished she weren't so upfront and personal. Her directness frightened Seth beyond words. Seth gazed at his mother hoping she would rephrase her sentence, and say it in a lesser motherly tone. If she had only approached him a little slower, perhaps he'd be slow enough to reply not realising that information he was sharing. Kirsten smiled as she saw the uncertainty brimming Seth's face, "I'm sorry," She covered her forehead with the palm of her hand- the coldness soothing her aching head. "What I mean is, is everything okay?" Kirsten looked up at Seth, her tired eyes weary, but lips nevertheless smiling joyfully, waiting for the truth.

"Well," Seth started. That was the only word he could muster, "Well," He repeated apprehensively, "Nothing happened, mother, if that is what you are asking. We had a pleasurable evening that was emotional, and too gruesome with details that you would never want to know. But we're all alive, and that is what truly counts, dearest conceiver of myself." Seth smiled. Kirsten's face hardened, as she remembered that her son was the worst liar. She touched his shoulder in consolation.

"Seth, you know you can talk to me about anything." Kirsten closed her eyes as if trying to console herself, "Please don't fret to talk to me when things get complicated." Kirsten smiled as she lifted herself from the bed where she sat at. Seth looked at her, thanking her for not being so nosy and over-protective. Kirsten granted him the benefit of the doubt as she shamelessly walked out of the room, head held high. She was definitely proud of herself that she felt safe with her son, because she actually trusted him.

"Oh, and mom," Seth said before Kirsten left the room. Kirsten smiled as she turned around. She nodded urging Seth to continue, "Don't worry too much, OK?" Seth said as he looked at his mother's face, drenched with what was desperate worry only seconds earlier. Kirsten grinned as she turned to leave. She walked down the stairs, not wanting anybody to bring her down from this high.

Never in her entire life would Kirsten think she had this complete trust toward her son.

This feeling was so particularly distinct, she couldn't explain it. She felt relieved in one way, that she didn't have to slouch over his back to see what he was doing. She felt excited that she could give him more opportunities, because she knew he would not disappoint her. She felt like she could trust Seth with her very own life.

"Why are you so giddy?" Sandy came from the corner. He was intrigued by the 'glow' that he saw coming from the end of the hallway. Kirsten turned around, as she bounced back from the clouds.

"Hmm?" She asked quickly, as her eyes darted towards Sandy.

"Ah, nevermind." Sandy said as he smiled, looking at his ecstatic wife.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty Four

* * *

**

Seth gazed around his room, feeling secluded from the outside world. He knew his mother expected an answer, and he knew that she was suspicious beyond words. However, it wasn't his call to sell out what happened that night between Ryan, Marissa and Tray. As saddening as it was, it was just completely out of Seth's reach. As he looked around his room, he saw heights he never saw before- little things that he wouldn't have noticed through the rush of the day. He smiled- something changed in his life.

He soon felt his cell phone ringing, as he anticipatedly picked it up. He answered the phone with the same giddy energy he used every day.

"Seth, hey." Seth heard Summer's warm voice on the other line, "We haven't talked in a real long time. I was kind of wondering what was going on. I felt so ditched for the passed few days. Is everything okay? I barely see any of you at school- you, Coop, Ryan?" Summer asked empathetically.

"At least rumours haven't started," Seth sighed gratefully. Then, Seth had an unexpected light bulb moment, where a light bulb shone vividly above his head, "You know, Sum, you're just going to have to come by so I can tell you everything." Seth said eagerly realising that he would get a chance to spend a magical evening with his girl. Summer smiled on the other line when she understood Seth's cunning plan.

"Well I don't know Seth, I mean, isn't it a little late?" She played along.

"Summer, if your bedtime is like at seven o'clock, then yes- it is late. Otherwise, come on… please?" Seth asked, as he grinned elatedly.

"Okay. I'll come." Summer said, as if it were a huge burden- it was far from that.

"See you soon, sugar." Seth said, as his heart raced. Seth wanted this night to be perfect- he searched frantically around his room wanting to notice any informalities, defects… He decided candles would be an excellent feature…

Summer finally came knocking on the door. Seth nervously opened it, with a quivery smile. The two went up the Seth's room. When he opened the door for Summer, she almost collapsed. She was amazed by the romantic room Seth had put together.

"What's this?" Summer turned around quickly, as she smiled endearingly. Seth couldn't conjure up the words to reply- he was too awed by Summer's candlelit beauty. Seth opened his mouth to speak, and as much as he willed for himself to talk, his lungs felt like they were to explode. "Seth?" Summer said quietly, as she eyed Seth.

"It's for you." Seth said simply, regaining his confidence by every word he said. He wished he could study the dictionary for one, beautiful word to tell Summer who amazing she looked that night. Seth touched her immaculate cheek, as she smiled gently. Seth was so nervous that he was really going to tell Summer that he loved her- and mean it. He hoped that she felt the same, because as much as he had said it before, as special as it seemed, he never got this feeling. Seth took Summer in his strong arms, as he inhaled her distinct fragrance. Her sweet aroma filled the room, and Seth yearned to take it all in.

"Me?" Summer asked Seth. She wanted to know with all her might what was going on.

"Summer, I've told you this before, but I don't think I ever meant it as much as I mean it now. Words are spilling out of me beyond control, but one thing I really want you to know, is so hard to say," Seth paused as he saw Summer's face embrace the moment. "Summer, I've waited for you, for my whole life. I have had such a maniacal infatuation with you since I was four feet tall, and until now it has developed into something not even words can describe. I love you. I love you so God-damned much, that I can't breathe without you, see without you, live without you." By this point, Summer was grinning fiercely.

"Seth, I love you so much." Summer said shortly, but above all sweetly. She wrapped her hands around Seth's neck as she plunged for a kiss. Seth, already used to Summer's violent kisses, was warped in once more. He could not resist her gentle mouth against his.

Meanwhile, in the love hut of the pool house, Ryan and Marissa were cuddled underneath a blanket watching television. Such innocent love got them watching cartoons late into the evening. Occasionally they whispered a few passionate words to each other, but the television occupied most of their time. Ryan gazed a Marissa from the corner of his eye, trying not to make it completely obvious that he was staring at his girlfriend.

"What are you looking at?" Marissa said in a voice filled with spunky attitude. She laughed out loud, after her impression. Ryan blushed, but quickly rebounded.

"I spy, with my little eye; something that is perfect." Ryan said as he hugged her tighter. He willed for her never to move- he wished all their afflictions would dissolve and they would love each other for the rest of their lives.

"If it's me, well then damn I have to think of something witty too!" Marissa replied. She glanced at her watch, and she looked at Ryan immediately with a guilty gaze. "Ryan, I can't,"

"Shh…" Ryan said before he swooped in to kiss her- shut her up. He didn't want her to leave, and he would kiss her all night if it made her stay. Marissa smiled, but she pulled away, resting her hands on his chest so he could not lean in once more until she finished.

"Ryan, my mother won't tolerate another night where I'm not home. It's either I leave now, or I'll be forbidden to see you." Marissa said worriedly. Ryan pondered for a second.

"Forbidden love – I like it." Ryan raised his eyebrow as he went to kiss her again. This time, she was well below him as she lay on the couch with Ryan's protective body relaxing above her.

"Ryan," Ryan only kissed harder, before Marissa could beg anymore, "Ryan, stop. Don't ruin this. Please don't ruin this. It was nice, but I can't neglect my responsibilities to be with you. I'm sorry. I really have to go." Marissa stared at Ryan with a pout, that tempted Ryan to kiss her further, "Ryan don't look at me like that. I want to be here, it's just I can't. My mother- you've met Julie- will not like it. Knowing her, she's going to call me in like five seconds." Marissa gulped as she stared at Ryan, who was returning the blank stare, "Ryan, be reasonable. Please? I really have to go." Without further a due, Julie Cooper was incessantly calling Marissa, "I have to pick it up." Marissa breathed as she broke the stare, "Hello?" Marissa asked into the phone.

"Honey," Julie said in her annoying tone, "You know the deal…"

"I know, I know, okay. Be home soon. Bye." Marissa clicked off her phone so she would not have to listen to her mother's consuming voice.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Chapter Thirty Five

* * *

**

"Ryan, I gotta go." Marissa said, pleading Ryan with her eyes, wishing he wouldn't be so unreasonable. Marissa touched his hand, and he winced not expecting this gesture as he avoided her eyes. He finally looked up at her and smiled.

"Understood." Ryan nodded as he went to open the door for the girl. She smiled, but inside she felt like something was wrong- she felt that Ryan was not so expectantly forgiving.

"Ryan, you know I have to go. I'm sorry, okay?" Marissa said bitterly. She was aggravated that he just did not seem to understand that she didn't have a choice. She went to get up, and Ryan held her arm as he got up with her.

"It's really okay," Ryan said steadily, as he let her go. When she was off, with her rhythmic pace, Ryan sunk into his couch. He felt so worthless without this girl by his side. But enough was enough- he had to regain his power. He knew Marissa could not be with him 24 hours a day, seven days a week. She had a life too.

Seth and Summer were just leaving to have a long, romantic walk on the beach. Gently, Seth held Summer's hand in his own, as she cuddled close to his shoulder. The sand was pressing in between their toes, as they held their flip flops in the outside hands that were not touching. The stars were shining, as if on call. The moon, a perfect circle, that perfect night. The evening a dark, dancing shade of royal blue. Everything made Seth simply speechless- including the drop-dead-gorgeous girl that had fallen in love with him.

"I can't believe I hadn't given you a chance in my life, before." Summer said guiltily, as she quietly started to confess. Seth didn't say anything- the time wasn't right for his witty jokes. Summer was being altogether serious. "I mean, you're the most amazing guy I have ever met- whether or not you have a slight obsession for comic books." Summer giggled, and Seth followed her lead. "Seth," Summer stopped walking, as she turned to face Seth. He towered over her minuscule body, but she smiled, "Seth, words will never explain how I feel with you. Not even 'I love you' means anything because it just feels like so much more then just love. You're like my freaking soul mate, Seth. Without you, I'm so incomplete. Thank you for opening my eyes, for opening my intellect, and for opening my heart to someone so special like you." Summer said. She looked particularly stunning in the moonlight, as her eyelashes carefully touched her cheek. Seth wished he could touch her perfectness- touch the flesh that covered her cheek. It seemed so innocent and completely adorable. But Seth withdrew this longing, and replaced it with words so he could make his own, unpractised speech.

"Summer, what can I say that you haven't? I know you're the one just by looking at you. I don't know how, but I know it can NOT get any better then this. You're a beautiful person, with a beautiful heart and I am the luckiest guy on Earth to have had a chance with you. You're my angel, Summer. I hope we stay together forever, because when you're not holding my hand, I hope you're kissing me, and when you're not kissing me, I hope you're cuddled so close that I can't breathe. When I say I love you, I mean it with all the passion I can muster. I love you so much, Summer. So much, I'd die without you." Seth grinned as he lifted Summer in his arms, holding her against the moon. She was giggling her adorable laugh. Seth could not wait any longer- he had to kiss her. So before he knew it, his lips had decided for him- they were glued onto Summer's faultless lips, kissing her miraculously. A kiss like that she had never experienced.

When the time came to pull away, Summer had more then just butterflies dancing in her stomach- a parade worth of a zoo, and possibly every creature was conjuring up such a dazzling feeling. A feeling of love.

Summer's stomach rattled with excitement as she gazed at Seth, still high in his arms. Her heart beat loud in her ears. Her mind was racing- she hoped it would make a short pit stop so she could gather her thoughts. But it wouldn't.

Her whole body was racing. As fast as she was going, she could not say a word. Seth slowly put her towards the ground, and the two wordlessly started to walk down the unfaltering beach. The crashing waves swung far behind them. The two could only hear their soft breathing- nothing existed; of course, nothing other then the two young people, that were hand-in-hand, tumbling-down-a-cliff-in-love.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**ChapterThirty Six

* * *

**

"You know Seth, I don't know anything about you, really." Summer said, as her face showed bewilderment.

"Not one thing?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Well you know, the stuff I know is slightly superficial. How about we dig deeper? Every question I ask you, you ask me one back. So we know the real us, okay?" Summer said deviously, as if she were ready to conjure up trouble.

"Sounds like a plan, Summer." Seth said, ready to confide in her. He grasped her hand tighter, as she spoke.

"Middle name?" Summer looked at him quickly.

"Don't have one, sweet heart." Seth laughed, "How about you?"

"I'm plain ol' Summer Roberts. Nothing in between. Kinda crashes the style, no?" Summer smiled, "Umm," She thought about what else she could ask Seth, "Have you dated anyone before me?" Seth blushed.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Summer nodded, seeing how uncomfortable she had made Seth, "Well, no. That makes you my first girlfriend. Never would I think the first girlfriend I have, would be the girl that I love with all my heart." Seth smiled. Summer seemed touched by Seth's honesty. Seth, however, did not even bother to ask whether or not Summer had a boyfriend- he knew the answer already.

"Are you a virgin?" Seth asked tentatively. Summer widened her eyes, as her jaw dropped. She punched Seth playfully on his arm, as she hoped she could get out of answering the question. "Well…" Seth pressed.

"Yes." Summer said quickly, yet meticulously. "Are you?"

"I haven't had a girlfriend, but you think I've had 'it'?" Seth asked, "Obviously, yes." Seth smiled. "Uh," Seth stopped to think, "Have you ever been in love?" Summer looked at Seth as seriously as she could. She took this one sole opportunity as an occasion to scare him, just slightly.

"Yes, once." Summer said as if it were burdening her. She wanted to laugh when Seth's eyes almost bulged out with jealousy. "Next question will win you the answer of who. Now my turn," Summer said circumspectly, "Have you ever committed a crime?"

"No." Seth said quickly, "Who did you fall in love with?" Seth said as fast as his lips could conjure.

Summer rolled her eyes, as she laughed intently, "You, you idiot." Summer said as laughter pierced through her lips. Seth replied with a dumb 'oh'. "What do you think about love?" Summer asked.

"It's the most exquisite feeling a person could feel for another person. You?"

"Second that." Summer smiled, "Popularity- overrated?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely." Seth groaned, with an almost 'well-what-do-you-think-I'd-say?' kind of attitude.

"Me too. Doesn't count as a question though. So spit." Summer said demandingly.

"Well, friends- are they an accessory?" Seth asked, in the same manner.

"No, of course not," Summer said, as if surprised that Seth was asking this, "They're people you can really relate to about life. They help you through struggles. You learn to love them- and you can't live without them. It's a different kind of love though. How about you?"

"Friends are friends. My question- how is loving a friend different from loving a soul mate?" Seth asked. Summer laughed searching for a sharp answer- she giggled before she could conjure up her solution.

"Less horny." Seth laughed, however Summer proceeded with her questioning, "Have you ever been suicidal?"

"Nope. How about you?" Seth asked, half-knowing the answer.

"Nah. Not once. I'm happy with what I am, even if it's a lil bitchy." Summer smiled. "What was your first ever impression of me?"

"Well," Seth found this a toughie, "You were gorgeous, popular, and a gorgeous, popular, btch. What can I say? I did like you, don't get me wrong but I felt so inferior. Your turn. Same question."

Summer sighed uneasily, "I didn't think too highly of you. But it's changed,"

"That's not what I asked." Seth said slowly.

"Do we have to ruin the moment?" Summer said protectively.

"It's a question, Summer. I want to know, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Well you were the comic book guy,"

"Geek." Seth corrected.

"Okay, comic book 'geek'." Summer said apprehensively. Seemed so much harsher coming from Summer's mouth. "Seth, I can't do this." Seth looked at her sternly, so she continued, "You were an outcast so people like me didn't usually talk with people like you. Next question."

"No, keep going." Summer stopped walking.

"Why do you want to hear this Seth? We're together. That's all that matters." Summer said softly, as she did not want to reveal her true, first intentions. She was upset for the fact that this all could have been avoided. She should have refused to answer that tear-jerking question, so she could have spared Seth his dignity and herself the moral pain that she was trying to forget. As cruel as Summer was, she knew that she had overcome a certain stage in her life- she bettered herself. She now felt culpable when she did something wrong, and her conscience did not let her live, as it gnawed away at her skull.

"Summer, I want to know what you thought about me. I just want to. Please, just tell me." Seth replied, looking in her troubled eyes.

"I'm not going back to that. I've changed Seth, and if you can't realise that I'm trying to pronounce closure on my past, then we need some time apart. I'm so sorry, but it's hard enough living with the thought- living with the thought that someone so special to me knows, would kill me more." Summer looked at Seth closely. He twitched, and then replied.

"I wanna know," Summer looked at Seth severely, "But," Seth said quickly responding to Summer's deadly glare, "I respect the fact that you don't want to tell me."

"Thank you." Summer breathed, relaxed.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven

* * *

**

"Shall we go on?" Seth asked cutely, as he gawked at the waves dancing so metrically, underneath the moonlight. Summer looked at him, as she laughed.

"You're insane, Cohen." Summer shook her head, "Too much trouble for one night, k?" Summer said leisurely. Still the couple managed to keep their hands intertwined, gently caressing each others' cold fingers, from the chilly breeze. Seth looked at Summer, as he paused reluctantly. He had a peculiar gaze about him, that Summer could not define. She almost asked what, but her question was answered when she felt a pair of lips pressing against hers' ever so affectionately. Summer smiled, still concentrating on the blissful feelings Seth was transmitting throughout the active kiss. Seth entangled his hands in Summer's hair, as he toyed with it carefully. Summer played with Seth's neck, as her hands padded the area. Summer's hair was fluttering in the night gentle wind, her breezy skirt dancing to the motion. When the time came to pull away, Summer gulped. Seth touched Summer's chin, willing for her to look up at him- she did.

"One more question?" Seth said in an enticing voice, and Summer replied with a quick groan.

"If you must." Summer beamed as she admired Seth's dark black locks. Seth meditated for a few seconds, before he asked the ultimate question.

"Summer," Summer nodded tamely, as she started to wrap Seth's striking hair around her finger. "Will you ever leave me?" Seth asked, innocence powdering his face.

Summer inhaled profoundly, as she tickled Seth with her palpable glance. "Of course not, you door knob." Summer said before she hung herself around Seth's neck once more, embarking on yet another fleeting kiss, under the midnight sky. It was really getting late. The traquility was frightening, once Summer pulled away and actually realised the night that was drowning the two inside its whereabouts. Summer grasped Seth's arm.

"I hate to say this, but it's really late. We've got a long way to go, to get back home. You wanna start going back?" Summer offered serenely, as she placed a placid, bold look on her entranced face.

"No problem, Summer. Anything for you." Seth acknowledged maturely. The two started to walk closer to their home, down the beach. The sand was tender, and the waved hit closer to their toes as the tide rushed in. After a little while, Seth proudly announced a groovy little saying that he just recently came up with to add some humour, "You know, Sum, you twist my knickers." He said as he pecked Summer quickly on the cheek. Summer chortled, as she continued to walk fast-paced.

"You know, Seth," Summer raised an eyebrow tentatively, as she continued on with the silly commentaries, "You never see a guy serenading anymore- and you know, that really turns me on." Summer smirked joyfully, as she awaited Seth's reaction.

"Can do. Give me five weeks tops. All I gotta do is learn to play a little mandolin, get a new wardrobe, learn to sing, and learn a song- then I'm good to go." Said said reassuringly, laughing at the sole thought of him singing under Summer's window all night, praying insightfully to come outside through the amorous art of serenading.

"I can deal with a rusty voice- I bet you're better then me." Summer laughed out loud, as she imagined herself singing.

"Bring it on. Sing-off. Right now. Right here, Baby. Battle of the horrid singers- only who's worse?" Seth asked quickly.

"Seth, shut up." Summer laughed, as her face showed obvious exhaustion. It was already too late- it was way past her bedtime.

"I'm serious." Seth announced.

"I'm not."

"Come on," Seth said, as he took the lead. He started to sing Brittany Spears' 'Hit me Baby' with his monotone, post-puberty voice. Summer exploded with laughter, when he heard Seth's version of serenading. Summer quickly indulged in the fun, as she started to sing Spice Girls' song, 'Stop right now'. The actions added a spiffy touch. The two cackled, as they laughed and laughed for endless minutes. When enough time erupted, Seth and Summer were back at the Cohen residence, cheeks rosy from the everlasting laughter. Summer collapsed on Seth's bed, as she laid down gazing at the ceiling. She sighed, as she started to talk.

"This was one groovy night." Summer said as her voice seemed excited and dreamy.

"I agree. Totally groovy, baby." Seth said in a southern accent, as he fell right next to his girlfriend. He fell flat on his stomach, so he could observe Summer's beautiful face.

"Why is it that you're just so freaking perfect for me? I mean you're the one that made me a better person." Summer said, her face mellow.

"Am I to answer that?" Seth asked deliberately, as he touched the blouse the uncovered a millimetre of flesh on Summer's stomach. Summer shivered underneath his benign fingertips, but she smiled to herself.

"Nope." Summer said quickly, as she hammered the question herself. "You know Seth, it's like a flipping mission and a half for me, to realise why I took you for granted a little while ago. I have no idea why I was so inhumane to someone so amazing. I just feel so worthless when I think about how much you must have suffered." Summer confided thoughtfully.

"Summer, just forget it, please. Let's start over. I've forgiven you for that- I've searched beyond that Summer. If I cared, we wouldn't be together." Seth said sensibly, as Summer's face creased gently in worry.

"I just feel so ruthless, Seth. I was so mean to you, not giving you a care in the world." Summer gulped.

"Summer, shh. Don't you go ruining the moment after the talk we had earlier. Just forget it already. Rid your conscience of such garbage." Seth replied.

"Thanks." Summer said after a second, "For forgiving me Seth. I know I wouldn't."


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Chapter Thirty Eight

* * *

**

Summer soon trotted off in order to calm her father's sensitive nerves. With a long kiss goodbye, Summer was off. The night went by with sweet dreams, worriless movements and soft humming of the night wind. Soon, soft golden rays penetrated the room's darkness, and Seth's eyes flinched open. At the same time Ryan woke up. Ryan got out of bed, as he stretched out his hands above his head. As he yawned, he trudged over to the bathroom where he practised his morning routine. When it was time to leave the house, Ryan walked over to the house and he hollered for Seth- who was as usual, terribly late. Seth came scurrying down the stairs, with his knapsack wrapped around sloppily around one shoulder, and his shoes untied. What a sight. Ryan grinned as he saw the mess of a friend- it looked as though 3 tornados passed through him, not forgetting a lightning bolt and a torpedo. His hair was messy and undone. He flashed a smile to Ryan, as he jolted towards his breakfast. With a large lump filling his mouth, Seth was prepared to leave.

"Summer?" Ryan said slowly- that was all he had to say. He coveted that Seth would realise he looked like a homeless man on the road that had to endure multiple beatings, natural disasters, and life's own disaster. Ryan nodded, as Seth gave him a shocked look. Seth darted to check himself out in the mirror. He almost gasped, and fell over when he saw his reflection. Seth sent an apologetic look to Ryan, as he told him through this quick glance that they were going to be late. Ryan crossed his arms, as he tapped his foot. He smiled, as he saw Seth's panicked face skipping steps at a time to get to his sanctuary. He needed something that would make himself look good. Anything. Seth slapped on some gel, as he massaged it in his hair. He washed his face multiple times, as he straightened out his outfit. Then, when he glanced in the mirror, he didn't look dead.

As Ryan and Seth droned toward the jail cell- more commonly known as school- Ryan couldn't help but mock the tragedy his friend had become. Seth decided to ignore the nuisance he did not need, as he had much to do, one of which see his darling Summer. After a magical night, she seemed to escape and Seth did not even remember when. It was possibly just too late for his mind to function properly.

They finally arrived at school. Same people were smoking the same crap, proudly, outside the school. As they did everyday, they ignored the crack heads, as they advanced to the two prettiest girls in school. Summer smiled at Seth when he put his arm around her. Marissa walked with Ryan awkwardly- the way they left off that previous night seemed to be in effect. Summer and Seth seemed to babble endlessly, but the awkwardness between Marissa and Ryan was overwhelming. Marissa didn't want to be the one to say anything- but she couldn't stand the horrendous silence.

"Ryan," Ryan looked up hopefully, but when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face, his heart sank. "Don't you think we need to talk?"

"Talk? What about?" Ryan asked dumbly. But he knew inside that that would not be enough to keep a safe distance away from 'the talk'.

"Possibly, about us?" Marissa suggested quietly, so that Summer and Seth could not hear- so they could continue on with their innocent love. Ryan and Marissa walked off to a corner, where two very bland walls met. When both she, and Ryan settled down, Marissa started to talk, "Ever since the experience between you and Teresa, things have been a little weird. Don't get me wrong- I forgave you and all, but you know, it's just unacceptable considering how complicated something so simple is. Do you think we should take a break?" At the mention of Teresa, Ryan almost blew a fuse. He didn't want to show it though.

"It's not my decision." Ryan said impassively, as he stood a very safe distance away from his girlfriend- afraid that when something stupid was said by him, the girl's claws would surely come out.

"Who's is it? Mine, you think?" Marissa started to speak in a more distress, and angered voice as she saw the emotionless Ryan in front of her. What used to be the most caring, romantic man, couldn't care less about their complex enough relationship. Marissa smiled, "Is it up to me to choose? I've made up my mind, considering how much this all means to you. Can you say anything so I know how you feel about this? Can I know where we stand?" Marissa pressed Ryan further, however in the mornings, Ryan could not function and his brain was mouldy and rotten.

"Marissa, you know how I feel about you. I don't want it to be over, but if a break is what we need to heal us to the way we were then I'll take a million because I don't want to loose you." Ryan managed to articulate. He was surprised at how sensitive that sounded- but it seemed to satisfy Marissa to a certain extent.

"A break." Marissa said, as if to contemplate the word thoroughly- as if by studying it, it would go away. "So a break it is." Marissa confirmed coolly.

"So a break it is, then." Ryan repeated, absolving Marissa from all discomfort, and anxiety. "Friends it is, until further notice- until we're ready. Is that okay?" Ryan asked gently.

"Ryan," Marissa looked at him guiltily, "When I mean break, I mean no talk, no sht. Just a time for thought. Both you and I need to sort our sht out. A break will help us do just that. I need time to think about what happened with Tray- twice- and I need time to think if a relationship is good for me. Because otherwise, I'm not going to go out with you if it's only for game. I'm sorry, Ryan. You know how I feel for you, too, but just, it's too hard. And it shouldn't be." Marissa said, as she touched his shoulder. Ryan looked at her, hurt, but he was not showing it. He let her walk away. He couldn't remember the exact second where she actually took the first step, because he was busy processing the previous words. Ryan stood there, watching Marissa already down the hall. He was trying to muster the confidence to run after her, and refuse this break. His legs were planted on the school floor, and they would only move in the opposite direction. Without his consent, he was walking down the hall- further and further from Marissa. Girls that were walking by Ryan, were looking at him deviously thinking- is he still single?

Marissa looked around, thinking about what she had done and how she did not want this. She couldn't change it- Ryan wouldn't forgive her, would he? Her lips talked faster then she could control, and somehow her mind had succeeded to overcome the power of love. Marissa wanted to walk back down to Ryan, but when she turned her head around, he was gone. It was too late.

Instead, Marissa walked over to the bathroom. The world buzzing around her, she carelessly looked at herself in the mirror. Everything seemed to spin- the gossip of fellow peers lost in her misery. Marissa grasped the counter, as she felt weak. She felt her legs giving out- but she couldn't be sure. Somehow, her mind was focusing on the image she saw in the reflective substance. Marissa didn't notice that she was crying, but when she saw the mascara dripping down her face she ran to grasp some toilet paper to rub it off. As she held the cheap toilet paper in her hands, she dropped it to the ground. It was useless to her.

She started to cry again, as she realised she had lost Ryan. She had just recently realised that she had broken up with him. Girls seemed to walk past her, but not only could she not hear them, they were a misty blur to her. They were useless to her.

She looked at the mirror, and the ugly image it portrayed. The girl with puffy eyes, a swollen red face. The mirror was useless to her. So she decided to ruin it- punch it with all the force. The shattering glass satisfied her, as she noticed beads of blood forming at her knuckles- the empty wall hidden behind the mirror. She smiled in satisfaction, as she gazed at the trickling ruby red blood, that seemed to ooze out of the sever. She cried harder when she realised what she had done and for what purposes. She cried, and cried, as she sunk down to the floor of the bathroom- the dirty, muggy floor of the bathroom, where her designer clothing was drowning in dust, and years' worth of dirt.

Nobody was there to help her.

Summer was busy with Seth. Ryan was probably busy flirting with some other equally-gorgeous chick, that didn't have problems with everything, and wasn't such a drama-queen. Her mother was probably out there hunting for a rich, grandfather ready to support her family. Her father was probably out somewhere scrounging for a place to stupidly invest his money.

Nobody was there, that moment in time, to save Marissa from what she had done.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Chapter Thirty Nine

* * *

**

Marissa shivered as a body swiftly rampaged by her, leaving a chilly breeze. Marissa gazed at the person she saw walking in. She was slowly regaining her strength. As the girl squatted beside her, her lips quivered in a sort of shaky smile. She saw the girl around before- but never had she seemed so considerate, as she did now. The girl smiled right back, in a more confident, and pursuing grin. Instead of squatting in the awkward position she was in, she decided to sit right up against the wall like Marissa did.

"Cooper, right?" The girl said softly, her blonde hair covering her clear complexion. Marissa nodded, as she looked at the girl deniably, hoping she would recall the name that fit the face. "Alex. Alex Kelly. Didn't expect you to know me, don't worry." Alex smiled. Marissa had seen the slightly taller girl around school a few random times, but on no occasion would she admire her gorgeous eyes, pearly lips.. Marissa shooed the thought away, as the girl continued to talk. "I don't know what happened, Marissa, but if it's a guy that made you a complete wreck, it's not worth it. If it's school, screw it. If it's friends, fck em. If it's 'rents fck em twice. Life is just this whole load of bull sht. You never know what to expect- just deal with it. It'll blow over- whatever it is." Alex assured her, as she smiled a toothy smile. Marissa tried to smile back, but her mouth was numb. "You're just not going to talk?" Alex asked in a strong tone, but Marissa felt so inferior to it, she only managed to squeak, "Usually you have a loud mouth- not for the good reasons either," Alex quirked an eyebrow. Marissa didn't always intentionally talk about people behind their backs- occasionally, it just happened. "Listen, how but we call it a day? We'll go catch an early movie, pig out on popcorn. Get to know each other?" Alex suggested. Marissa replied with an uncertain, and oddly uncomfortable nod. "Perfect. I'll drive." Alex considered Marissa's state- helpless. But she certainly hoped a movie would be enough to cure the depressed. Marissa walked sketchily behind Alex- the daring, beautiful blonde. Marissa winced as she realised- she was that person. Well actually, not at the moment. However, she recalled little freshmen walking behind her- she always wondered what the dweebs wanted. All they wanted was to absorb some of her confidence- the confidence she wished she had at this point. Alex led the way to her car daintily and proudly- beaming at any person who stared at her luck, wide-eyed. Marissa felt like a shrimp as she shadowed Alex, who at this point was dangling her keys carefully fingering them in her pocket. When she walked to a beat-up car, she smiled as she hit the dashboard, "Meet my baby." Marissa wasn't sure if she was talking to Marissa about the car, or if she was talking to the car about Marissa. That's when it struck her. She had heard rumours about this particular female. This female was apparently… Marissa shot the feeling out of her mind. She smiled quickly, as she turned her cheek to look away. Alex' gaze was overpowering- Marissa wasn't in the mood. Alex ushered Marissa inside her cooped up car. When Marissa sat inside, she expected a stench so intense that she wouldn't be able to breathe- instead it was replaced by a sweet fragrance. It replenished the car so completely, that the outside seemed stunning when in tact with this fresh aroma. Alex quickly opened the door.

"So princess, what movie do you want to see?" Marissa shrugged. Princess? Marissa aspired to speak her first few silent words, but something immobile was lodged deep inside it. Instead she shrugged, "Still not talking, eh?" Alex nodded, as she turned on the engine. "We'll decide when we get there." Alex offered demandingly. Marissa faced the clear window in front of her, and she wondered. Wasn't Alex at all ashamed of showing her this old car? Marissa didn't care. At this point, she wasn't rich- money meant nothing. Maybe when she got home and swam in money, she'd give it a second thought. "So have you heard anything about me?" Alex said coolly, covering up her never-ending nervousness. She hoped Marissa would say no. Marissa shook her head, as she looked outside her own window avoiding Alex' blazing stare. "I don't bite." Alex decided not to add 'hard'. Marissa was already too afraid of her.

Alex finally stopped at a nearby movie theatre. When she parked, she glanced at Marissa hoping she would speak. "We're here." Alex said softly, after a long, excruciating, wordless drive. Marissa nodded, as she constantly ached for Ryan. Why was Alex being so nice to her all of a sudden?

Marissa and Alex got out of the car systematically, praising the music that was playing aloud for filling up the silence. Alex studied the movies being played. When she saw the one she liked, her eyes flared- but she wanted to ask Marissa's consent first. Marissa shrugged carelessly, seeing how excited Alex was. Alex went through ignoring Marissa's recollection of the movie Alex had chosen. Alex walked into the line, awaiting her tickets at the booth.

"I'll pay this time." Alex said as if she expected more meetings in the near future. Marissa glanced at her blankly, questioning her choice of words. Why did she believe that they would see each other in the future? Alex grabbed some popcorn on their way to the theatre. "Butter?" Alex asked. Marissa looked at her closely- why was her face so peculiarly glowing? Marissa shook her head politely- there was no polite way to refuse however. "Thought so." What was that supposed to mean? "I'll just get you another popcorn. I love butter." Alex grimaced. Marissa simply stared at her, wondering what had gotten into this girl- what had gotten her this hyped up?

"You ready?" Alex said after exiting the bathroom a few minutes before the movie. Marissa flashed her a quick smile, meaning yes. "Are you ever going to talk to me? Am I that frightening?"

"Just random." Marissa finally squeaked in English. Alex looked at her, overwhelmed with shock. She grinned at her, as they walked together toward the room where the movie was playing.

"So you do talk," Alex said excitedly, "You're not just some retarded guinea pig." Alex joked. When they entered the dim room, Marissa had a sudden urge to just walk out on the horrible movie she was about to see- against her will. "Sit." Alex pointed to some seats just down the row of the very top. Marissa shrugged, and Alex looked at her nervously, "Not back to the nodding crap, are we?"

"No. Don't worry." Marissa didn't bother to reassured Alex. She was in a grumpy mood- if Alex knew anything about her, a movie wouldn't solve sht. Marissa didn't complain for the entire movie. She tried not to mind the numerous, tacky 'romance' scenes, she tried not to care about the useless plot, and she tried not to seem bothered by Alex' annoying way of chomping down her popcorn. In the middle, when the whole movie idea, and Alex idea was driving her insane, she decided to make a flee for the little girls' room. Alex waited patiently, or so Marissa imagined. As she collapsed on the bathroom floor, still depressed from the day's events, she reminded herself what a wreck she was- until Alex had come in to salvage what was left of the beautiful, popular, Marissa Cooper. She decided to return, and cope with all the informalities. Alex welcomed her with bright eyes, but she quickly resumed the movie.

"Thanks." Marissa whispered in between a scene of the movie, where silence filled the room. Alex looked at her, her white teeth shining in the darkness.

"No problem."


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty

* * *

**

After watching the whole movie, and whispering to each other like girls usually do. The popcorn was all eaten, with little crumbs muffling the bottom. Marissa looked around the theatre, as she searched deeply into her soul. Was she really happier- happier then she was in that bathroom, after the hideous break-up with Ryan? No.

She could answer that on her own, as for every word she spoke, it was tremendously difficult. Every little thing she swallowed, the whirling feeling in her stomach almost rejected it. Every thought she imagined about Ryan, her whole body tensioned. When she saw someone that looked like Ryan, she felt like crying- running up to him, and apologizing. When in her mind, she heard Ryan's voice, she shivered with sadness.

She was not at all better.

Alex came back with a fruit smoothie, "Want a sip?" She asked as if they had been friends forever. But they hadn't, and Marissa felt quite awkward when she refused. She saw Alex' hurt face- she looked at Marissa as if she had rejected her. Alex plastered the face up with a smile, that seemed to bandage her worries. "So, the movie didn't give us a lot of time to talk." Alex said quietly, "What'd you think? Good pick?"

"Yep." Nope. It sucked- Marissa thought.

"That's great. I'm glad you liked it- my personal favourite. I've seen it like what, four times already?" Marissa smiled.

"Well you know, I gotta go." Marissa tried to get out of this meeting with the stranger. Alex quickly touched her hand, and it felt too friendly for comfort. Marissa pulled away, as she looked at Alex confused.

"Marissa," Alex said tentatively, "I'm bi."

"By the phone? Yeah I know you are. But I really gotta go. You can't call a cab for me- I'll walk." Marissa said, as she gulped.

"No," Alex walked away from the phone to prove her point, "I'm bi." Alex said quickly, truly accenting the second part of her sentence. Marissa almost laughed out loud.

"Bisexual?" Marissa laughed an anger-filled laughter, "So that's what you wanted to know me for, Alex? You wanted to see if you could get into my pants? Well for the record- I'm straight. I'm not into the whole lesbian love- I have a boyfriend."

"Had." Alex corrected, "Before you blew it off." Alex said coldly, "I didn't go to the movies to get with you, Marissa," But before Alex could explain, Marissa was off. And now Alex was in the dumps.

Marissa looked back into the theatre frigidly, feeling complete hatred toward Alex. Why would she assume that Marissa was 'her kind'? Marissa shivered- how had she heard about the break-up so soon? Not even Summer knew! Marissa slapped her head gently, as she gotten into the situation so stupidly. Why couldn't she have followed her fragile intuition? Why had she betrayed her dignity, and humiliated both herself, and Alex? Why didn't she clear her intentions before something so stupid had occurred?

"Because you're oblivious, Cooper." Alex said whispering behind her. Marissa was surprised that she could have kept in pace with her speedy, long legs. Marissa turned around, "I know you're thinking about why you didn't know, and what not, but I swear to you I didn't want to get it on. I wanted to be friends- you seem pretty cool, and I just wanted to help you out. Marissa, you gotta believe me."

"Alex Kelly, please just make this easy for the both of us. Rumours will start, and I don't want to be subject to such sht. I'm already the most talked about person around town. I don't need anything else to add to my spic rep." Marissa gulped, as she regained confidence to tell off this blonde who had overpowered her just seconds earlier, "I can't believe you would be so low as to attack me when me and my boyfriend were having a few afflictions. Not all rumours are lies, Alex. Guess that ones I heard were nothing but true, hon. Listen, if you want trouble with me, then keep it up- otherwise, stay out of my way, Alex. I'm warning you." Marissa said before she turned on her heel to leave.

"Cooper, don't you at least want a ride?" Alex offered. Marissa stopped and turned around.

"What did I say?" Marissa said. Alex nodded innocently. The tables had turned- now Alex saw Marissa the way rumours portrayed her, and now Marissa was back to her superiority. Alex stood in the heat of the afternoon, as she watched Marissa walk away quickly. She just stood, seeing that her intentions WERE all wrong, and that she should have realised Marissa wasn't digging that sort of thing. She decided to just disappear out of the popular life of Marissa Cooper. It was fun while it lasted.


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Chapter Forty One

* * *

**

"The longer I'm single, the longer I'm available to such shit." Marissa whispered to herself. She pulled out her cell phone, and without thinking, started to type a text message to none other then Ryan.

Meet me tonight at Café Rose at 7 don't be late.

Marissa pressed sent faster then she could check her own plans if she was busy. She didn't care. Getting back together with Ryan was the best thing she could do right now.

When Ryan got the message after school, he grunted. Now she wants me back, he thought reluctantly. He snapped his cellular phone shut. He didn't want to see Marissa. Apparently she wanted a break- this break wasn't over. Ryan didn't understand why he was acting this way in spite of his constant longing to hold her in his arms. So what would he do? Just surrender a go, or put up a fight? Ryan wouldn't show up- that's what he officially decided. Seconds later, he received another text message.

I know you don't want to come but you have to, He read. Marissa was so persuasive- and yet he didn't want to go at all. He didn't feel obliged to go and look into her eyes and forgive her.

When seven o'clock came, Ryan was walking up to the Café Rose. He didn't know why, but he possibly pitied the poor thing that wanted to see him so bad. As he looked in the window of the Café, Marissa was there alright. There with a girl. Ryan shivered- she was there with the bi-princess of the school- Alex. He shivered- was she planning to tell him her plans for the future.

Ryan pictured it in her head.

"Ryan, I needed a break. A break from men. Men are pigs. Woman are so much sexier." He imagined Marissa saying. Quicker then he could object, he was leaving- he hadn't even gone inside.

Marissa glanced at her watch, "Alex, I told you I never wanted to see you again. You're pising me off. Just leave. I'm meeting Ryan now, it's my time to better things with him. He can't see you here, or he'll think that I'm up for you. Ew. God. Just leave, before my boyfriend thinks I'm like you." Marissa pleaded in a tense, bold tone.

"Marissa, I don't want to be with you. You have to understand. Friends and girlfriends are two very different things." Alex said quickly, before she left.

"Yeah, with a four letter word in front of it that can ruin a rep completely. Some people don't distinguish the four letter addition to 'friends'. Rumours will start; Like I told you before, I don't need it. Leave me alone." Marissa said coldly, and finally Alex left.

Marissa kept glancing at her clock. Order after order, her drinks were stronger. Starting off with water, advancing to drinks, then hardcore cup fulls of the real stuff. Marissa was going to be drunk in a matter of minutes, judging by the liquids she drank. She didn't even take under consideration that Ryan might have been late, because he wasn't. She knew he wouldn't show. And for this, she felt miserable.

"Waiter, I need one more 100." Marissa hiccupped as she rolled her eyes at the waiter. She was shifting around in a jelly motion seconds at a time- her voice was sickening and high.

"Miss, we only sell alcohol to sober guests. You're no longer sober, honey." The waiter said in a deep voice.

"Fine!" Marissa said making a scene, "Then I'll pay you to sleep with me. 'Cause that's what I need right now. My boyfriend didn't show. My boyfriend hates me. A chick thinks I'm les. My life is fcking messed. Sleep with me baby, you're pretty hot." Marissa said as her head twirled around slowly.

"Miss, you're drunk. I'll call a cab." Marissa grasped the waiter's arm. He was getting nervous.

"Come on now. I know you need it too. Please satisfy me, please me, caress me. I need this." Marissa gulped. The waiter escaped the drunk woman's hold, as he went to call a taxi cab. Marissa was left, barely alive against the table. Her face was almost spattered in the evening meal. She had waited, and waited and waited for Ryan. It was now past 10. Marissa couldn't believe why Ryan had let her poison herself with alcohol. Why hadn't he just showed up?

The only reliable thing showed up. A taxi cab driver pulled up in front of the café. The waiter dragged the screaming Marissa out of the café. He smiled as he carefully put her inside the car. The driver looked at Marissa scrupulously. The waiter begged him to take her home, unharmed.

A measly fifteen minutes later, Marissa was crawling back to her house. Julie opened the door, and almost had a seizure when she saw her beautiful daughter spread out on the ground, dirtying her glamorous clothes. Marissa had only managed to get home, before she passed out. Julie carried her home, and dropped her on the couch. She was too angry to do anything else- as angry as she was, she was happy nevertheless that she made it home.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two

* * *

**

Marissa woke up with a head-splitting ache. Her dizziness made it hard for her to see her angered mother. In spit of the blur, she saw her face in her mind clearly- she was pissed off to the max. Marissa could only hear mouthfuls of noise but she also assumed it wasn't pretty. On the occasion that she would hear a little word plummeting through her mind, it sent a pain-shrilling throb to her head. The noise- unbearable.

"You acted very irresponsibly Marissa Cooper," Marissa heard a fragment off, "Cell phone," Marissa squinted as she tried to see where she was in the confusion, "Grounded." She wished she heard more. She wanted to speak out but she had no idea how- it's like she forgot to move her lips. Or maybe they were just too much in pain for her to realise they were there. Marissa wobbled as she tried to get up, but her mother's steady hand pushed her back down, "I'm not done." Marissa felt nauseous, and she desperately needed to make a detour to the bathroom, so she could kneel over the toilet and let her troubles out.

"I need to," Marissa couldn't finish. Last night's fun was out on today's carpet. Julie jumped up, as it nearly caught her toe. Marissa looked at her weakly, "Sorry." She said quietly, as more vomit fled from her body.

"Marissa, you're coming home drunk much to often." Julie now sounded concerned. Marissa was now regaining her capacity to speak, hear, and even see- although the images were constantly blurry and slightly indistinguishable. Julie touched Marissa's shoulder, "You're not going to school today, honey."

"Why." Marissa said slowly, not asking, however more-so stating. She still felt sick but her stomach was gradually getting better.

"Because you're a wreck. And you have to clean the carpet." Julie said as she walked out of the bedroom. Marissa groaned as she slammed toward her bed. Maybe if her intentions had been clear the night before, she could have avoided this all. She laid down on her bed, her eyes closing without effort. She tried to remember what happened the previous night- all she could remember were the first few, clean drinks, then a few stronger ones. After that, she remembered not a sole thing.

Then it dawned on her.

It had something to with Ryan. And a good alcohol place. Why had she gone there? What had happened? Small thoughts came dashing through her mind- but she couldn't differentiate them from reality, or a dream.

Ryan didn't show at the café. Marissa was slowly starting to remember. She was at the Café Rose, was it? Yes, as she recalled it was. Today she had to go there to apologize so she would be a welcomed guest once more.

Her phone started ringing- Marissa picked it up and hollered with exhaustion into the small cellular phone.

"Coop, you okay? Words all around school. You told Ryan to take a 'break'." Summer knew how severe the words were, "So why'd you 'break' up with him? Cause we all know that's what a break is, honey. Ryan also told Seth something else. Something you probably don't need. You sound hungover." Summer said in worry.

"I am hungover, Sum. What did Ryan tell Seth? I need to know why he stood me up." Marissa asked.

"He said you were with, Kelly." Summer said in disgust, in sheer doubt.

"I was with, Kelly. It's too long of a story to explain; she came to apologize. I kicked her out of my face though, anyways. So that's why Ryan stood me up? THAT'S why I got drunk last night? Cause I was with Kelly?"

"No, Marissa. You don't get it. He thought you were 'with' Kelly." Summer said.

"Oh God. He thinks I'm like that too? Holy freaking sht! Sum! You told him it was just a speculation right? It's not real? Summer?" Marissa said frantically when Summer wasn't answering her.

"I didn't know what to say, honey. I mean, you were mad at him for whatever reasons. I thought that maybe you were trying to get back at him." Summer said quietly.

"You're just as fcked as the rest of the world." Marissa said coldly, before she hung up after the most brutal conversation she had yet with Summer- her best friend, Summer. Marissa sunk into her bed, as she started to moan, crying. She was so upset that even her friend thought of her as a… She didn't even want to say the word it scared her so much. Because she wasn't- and Marissa was sure of it. She loved Ryan, and just because of a silly mistake everyone thought that she would change. Everyone, especially Summer, should have known there was meaning behind it. Marissa wouldn't go for Alex. She was a girl. No matter how messed up the world was, Marissa refused to be buried in infinite lies; even if it meant loosing the bestest friend that existed. Having you friends deny you a voice, was unacceptable. Not only did Ryan not care for an explanation, he influenced others to believe the same. She was mad at the world- mad at everyone and everything in the world. What she didn't need right now, was her mother coming in to her room, and that unbearably stench coming from the vomit that powdered the floor.

"Marissa, get up. You have work to do, do you not?" Julie said.

"Go away." Marissa coughed, this time, making her intentions clear. She remembered- she should have done that with Alex. She should have remembered the rumours in second's time. But she didn't, and it was her horrible mistake. The mistake that cost her a boyfriend, best friend, and possibly a life.

"Marissa, you're hungover- I know – but either ways, work must be done. You can't spend your day wallowing like this. Put yourself together; get a hold of yourself, honey. Sure I'm upset with you, but not necessarily AT you. Something must have happened to have made you so miserable." Julie said reasonably.

"Yah, yah, I'm sure. You're just saying that to get me out of this god-damned bed." Marissa said coldly, replying to her mother's kindness.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three

* * *

**

"Marissa, darling, please calm down," Julie pleaded with her, "I know something must have happened, othersie things would be very different, but you can't let your anger out on the people you love; Summer for example?" Julie offered her a train of thought to contemplate on. With that she left the room; she wanted her daughter to think about what was happening in her life. Perhaps space would help her out minimally.

Marissa grasped her head, feeling unworthy for her mother's unexpected love. I shouldn't depend my life on someone like I did on Ryan, she thought slowly to herself. I shouldn't need anybody, She continued her thoughts. I should freaking kill Alex for causing such a mess- well, maybe not kill exactly. Tell her off is more suitable. She got out of bed, and decided to pick her shattered pieces up. She wasn't going to be so dramatic; she was closing herself off from civilisation. She didn't need human's to love her; she could be self-dependant and yet that was all she really needs. She smiled, and thought that it was a time for a change in her life. No longer would people take advantage of her, because Marissa would not allow it. People would suffer for the sht they brought into the world; Marissa was proud to be the person to stop it all. She wasn't going to allow anymore crap encircle itself around her life- she had had enough.

"You're up!" Julie said excitedly, when Marissa found herself in the kitchen, "I was just making breakfast, are you hungry?" Julie asked.

"I am on a diet, but what the hell. It's so useless to deprive the body of food. I can be whoever I want to be." Marissa announced proudly.

"Are you still drunk?" Julie swallowed, as she stared at Marissa nervously.

"No, mom. I'm making changes- changes that will make me a better person, towards you and my peers. It will make me prone to the sht people pull. I'm finally going to be free of obligation- I'm going to be who I want to be." Marissa answered her mother's shocked face.

"Okay, sweetie. I just hope you won't get in trouble with this new persona. I kind of like you the way you are." Julie said quietly, as she avoided Marissa's eyes. Marissa seemed so confident, after such a depression. Julie was afraid that if she pulled Marissa down from this euphoria, she would go lower then depression. Julie smiled, "I'm happy for you, darling." Julie pressed her lips together, making what looked like a distorted, insecure smile. Marissa didn't notice anyways- she was absorbed in her plans. "So how's Ryan?" Julie said trying to change the subject- but she managed to hit a bulls-eye.

"The hell with Ryan," Marissa said quickly, stubbornly, "Do me a favour, Ma, don't say his name under this house or you will displease me verrrryyyy greatly." Marissa smiled, as she grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm going to go to Café Rose to apologize and set a few things straight. I think I said some pretty naughty things to whoever was waiting; it's just a faint memory though."

"Good riddance, babe. You know, I kinda like this knew 'Marissa'. Your so bold and confident- I mean I don't think I've seen you like this. It's kind of snazzy, honey." Julie said, complimenting her daughter's choice to the best of her ability.

"Thanks mom. Maybe this time, I'll like what I become." Marissa smiled gently, as she stalked off out of the door. She walked over to the café. When she swung open the door, a waiter gave her a blank, almost nervous look. He whispered to his co-worker, possibly something like, "Look the drunk chick's here." Marissa smiled nervously, as she raised her hand to wave. The manager approached her- a stubby, grey-haired man with a heavy accent.

"You've caused much commotion in my café. I do not wish to see you here any further."

"Sir, I'm so sorry. It was a rough day; I'll pay for the damage, I'm sorry. I really like this café, but I went overboard. I feel so stupid because I wrecked my reputation. I just came to apologize to you, and to the waiter that was serving me. Through my drunk-as I'm thinking I said some pretty bad things. I really want him to know that I am sincerely sorry. I understand if you don't want me to come by anymore. I'm sorry." Marissa nodded, as she turned to leave.

"Lady, you can't come here one day acting like a big shot, and the next like a little mouse coming back home. You're going to do it again! That's why you are strictly forbidden on the premises, or we will sue, is that clear?" The man hollered.

"I'm sorry. How much do the damages total up to?" Marissa asked, concerned.

"A few broken glasses, an emotionally unstable waiter, a reputation for drunks. Some things are irreplaceable." The man said to her angrily.

"Is $1000 cheque enough?" Marissa said. She tried not to smile when she saw the wide eyes of the man.

"Leave. Just leave." The man shooed her out.

"I'm sorry!" She called out finally while she was getting pushed out of the door. She walked off clumsily in the other direction. She decided not to go back there- despite her pride. The man had treated her unfairly, and because of one mistake, she had to pay a lifetime. Being banned out of a café was really harsh, and it did do damage on the ego. Now Marissa had to remember to avoid this place at all costs.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four

* * *

**

Summer looked around anxiously, seeking Marissa's familiar face. Several times already had she walked the busy halls alone, in search of her best friend; several times this week. Summer smiled to herself slowly, as she lowered her eyes. She realised Marissa was probably hungover, and what not. Wild night; maybe. Summer tried to hold back her worry, as she wondered what party Marissa had attended that Summer wasn't invited to. Marissa would tell her if there was a party, right? She let her self-consciousness dwindle when she saw her perky boyfriend walk up to her. Summer locked eyes with him, as he pulled out a little gift from behind him. Summer gazed from the gift, to Seth's face in awe. A gift wasn't necessary, Summer thought.

"Open it." Seth nodded as he forwarded his girlfriend to open the neatly packaged box. Summer held the box lightly, in her hand weighing it subconsciously- wondering what it was. When her fingertips touched the edge of the wrapping paper, she curiously tore it off. Under the wrapping paper she saw a small white box. Her fingers were surging with excitement as they steadily opened the box, under Seth's gaze. When she opened the box, she was shocked to see a pair of white gold, diamond earrings placed carefully in the centre of the small box. Summer held them up with a beaming look on her gentle face. Seth felt fulfilled when he saw Summer's face.

"Seth," Summer was speechless and Seth knew it. He just walked up to her and kissed her gently on her lips. As he pulled away, her big, chocolaty eyes were still closed from the satisfaction. She enjoyed Seth's lips against hers'- the feeling was gratifying.

"You're more than welcome, Summer." Seth breathed to Summer, as he towered over the small, brunette. Seth tangled his fingers with hers' as he walked forward to his next class- conveniently, that was the class they shared. Summer walked with Seth quickly, with a huge smile on her face, and the unwrapped package in her free hand. Seth, occasionally looked at Summer to absorb her beauty. He couldn't just look at her without his heart bouncing from its spot; nevertheless, Seth enjoyed the feeling and he admired the girl who gave that feeling to him. He wasn't quite sure what love was, but then again he wasn't sure if anything better than what he had existed. Summer felt the same way in her own way- usually it was covered up by her hope to be the boss of a relationship.

The two walked superiorly toward the classroom. Little freshman students gazed at the couple thinking one thing- I wish I could be like those two; they're so in love; I want that, just that; They're so cute. Okay, maybe that wasn't one thing- but they thought many more. From little students, to the sophomores, juniors to seniors; they all thought the same thing. They envied the two for what they had established together. Summer and Seth imagined that in their school yearbook, in the 'Most Likely…' section, they would definitely hit the 'Most Likely to marry their high school sweetheart' chapter. They had absolutely no doubts. Summer smiled as she realised she hadn't ever had this with any other guy.

She sat down loyally beside her boyfriend, in the back of the classroom. There, they could easily pass sweet notes to each other that needn't to be relinquished to the teacher as the teacher did not notice. Summer started to write a few words on a pink sheet of stationery in her black thin-tip pen. Her distinct writing made Seth smile when he read it only a few minutes later.

'What would my life be without you?' Seth read to himself. He loved when Summer asked him such questions- there were so many replies he could consider, most one-word answers. He loved when Summer made the relationship seem indispensable. What the heck; he just loved her. Seth thought for a second, as he noticed the teacher walking into the classroom brusquely. The teacher flipped her hair, as she breathed heavily- an evident sign of a hefty run. Seth thought of a clever response, and passed the note back to Summer.

'Hell.' Summer nodded seeing the truth behind that; she smiled harder when she realised that was the answer she was thinking about in her head. Summer started write something further, when she passed the note back to Seth, their hands met. Summer grinned as she turned her head to avoid suspicion. Seth beamed as he recalled the gentle touch of the beautiful girl that somehow, had fallen in love with him.

'What are you doing today?' Seth started to write quickly. He threw the note so effortlessly, the it plopped straight on Summer's desk. Although she was startled, she blinked graciously at the site of the crumpled paper- inside she couldn't wait to read it.

'Anything you want.' She read what Seth wrote. She almost laughed out loud, as she started to write a reply. She gave the note back to Seth.

'I want a lot. What are you up for?' Seth grinned- the sad truth, but he didn't dare say it. He scratched a few words down, and he gave the note back to Summer.

'Anything you want.' Seth repeated. Summer rolled her eyes, as her smile revealed a snazzy set of bleach-white teeth. She sighed as she wrote something. Seth retrieved the note.

'Manicure?' Seth giggled a little childish laugh. The teacher shot a glare at the now, innocent teens, as she continued to do the work she was doing prior to the interruption. Seth wrote back, and gave the note to Summer.

'Nice idea. I was thinking more on the lines of hanging out in the evening, candlelight dinner, and whatever happens next is beyond my control.' Summer raised her eyebrow as she imagined what Seth was thinking about. She wrote back.

'Someone's a little horny.' Seth read, as he grinned. He turned to face Summer, who had been watching him all along. He shrugged- it made Summer laugh inhumanely.

"Summer Roberts, what is so funny?" The teacher barked from her chair. Summer started to squeak when she attempted to reply so she cleared her voice.

"Nothing, Miss. Sorry about that." Summer said, and somehow managed to get the teacher off her back.

'Someone's a little naughty- don't get in more trouble now Summer.' Summer read as she contained her laughed when she read Seth's little note.

'I won't, don't worry. No more notes. Love you; bye. Don't want more trouble. 3' Seth read as he melted in his seat. He wanted to write more to Summer, somehow it pleased him. He almost giggled out loud at Summer's attempt to draw a heart. When Summer noticed him laughing, she almost punched his shoulder, but she realised it would get them into more trouble. So she held it in for later.

The bell rang its atrocious almost laughter- mocking the children as they trudged out of their classrooms. Summer glared at Seth, as she playfully punched the wise guy. "Don't you laugh at my drawing." Summer said fiercely, as Seth winced. He scratched the part where Summer apparently hit very "gently". He tried not to reveal that her effortless punch was actually quite painful.

"Well you have to admit, you're a tad better than Picasso, n'est-ce-que pas?" Seth asked.

"That's French, you moron." Summer let out a beaming laugh, as she contemplated Seth's intellectuality. Summer, realising Seth didn't quite catch it continued, "Picasso, was Italian." Summer said as if speaking to a kindergartner. "Please don't mix Italian with French, smart aS."

"Just proves how smart you are, Summy-boo. Picasso was born in Spain. BOO YAH!" Seth called out proudly, "See, sweetheart, I'm not such an idiot!" Seth smiled.

"Seth," Summer made a sour looking face, "Please never call me Summy-boo again. Not only was it random, it's ugly too. Summer's fine, thanks." She smiled, when Seth showed rough signs of comprehension.

"What's wrong with Summy-boo?" Seth looked at Summer, as if he was suffering an agonizing death. When she glared at him, he looked away, "Okay," He said slowly, "Summer is really fine!" Summer nodded.

"Let's go home." Summer said quietly, showing exhaustion after the whole day.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Chapter Forty Five

* * *

**

Ryan stared immaculately at his phone, wishing it would ring and that it would be one particular person trying to explain herself. He wished she would call; he wished they could be together again. However, he didn't dare call. If she hadn't called already, she probably wasn't ready for a relationship- she hadn't been sick from the break they took yet. Ryan figured that time would heal all wounds.

Marissa sat in the evening's darkness, thinking about what on Earth happened- with everyone. The way she had exploded on Ryan asking for an unnecessary 'break' was stinging in her mind. The way she snapped at Summer ever so harshly. What was this change really for? She had all she needed. With a change, she might loose what she had. Oh God, how she wished Ryan would look over his pride and call her; but then again, the same applied to her. So, as her hand quivered she picked up her phone. She started to slowly dial Ryan's phone number. When it started to ring, her heart almost gave out in a more emotional way. But before she could've hung up, Ryan answered.

"Hello?" Ryan said in a cool, unharmed voice. Marissa stared blankly at her wall. She prayed he would just hang up and think this was some prank. Damn it. Marissa now remembered; he had caller ID. She almost shot herself right there and then. She was making such a fool of herself! The long moment of silence didn't even pressure her into talking; her lips were practically sealed. "Marissa…" Ryan said slowly, when he realised it was none other than his girlfriend. She shuddered at the other end- she had been discovered. When Marissa heard Ryan's delicate voice her body reacted. She was soon crying slowly, and without noticing she was sniffling into the phone, "Marissa, I'm sorry for whatever reasons you chose to have a break with me," Ryan tried to look for words to say- Marissa willed for him to say he wanted to be together, but she knew it required some sort of knowledge of how to speak in order to seal the deal, "I can't stand this night, I'm so lonely. I have no one to talk to, and I've been waiting for hours for you to call. Now that you have finally called, you're not speaking. What am I supposed to do?" Ryan admitted, and then asked Marissa disbelievingly, as if he could not comprehend why the girl had called in the first place.

"I was scared, so I ran away." Marissa said ever so quietly. Ryan heard the faintest noises, but he understood nevertheless.

"What were you scared of?" Ryan asked securely.

"Us?" Marissa said unsurely. She couldn't really answer that, but she knew she always broke up with a guy when she got afraid of no particular reason. Ryan kept silent so that she could continue, "You know Ryan, ever since the situation with Teresa, things haven't been the same. But right now, I don't care because I'm even more scared without you. You know that I need you Ryan, and you know that I'm so sorry otherwise I wouldn't call. You're a hell of a guy, and I never want to let you go again. Please, let's just clear up all afflictions, or forever hold your peace." Marissa suggested.

"Do you dig, Kelly?" Ryan confronted Marissa very directly. Marissa gasped, and then she laughed insanely.

"Are you messed up in that head of yours?" Marissa gave him a second to think, "Hell no. Hell freaking no. I don't dig Kelly. We met while I was bawling in the bathroom over you- she offered me some advice, and we went out so I could get my mind off of things. When I figured out she digs me, I left her and walked home. Then, she found out that I was at Café Rose and she came to apologize. Speaking of which, why did you stand me up?" Marissa asked coldly, after a mouthful of quick words.

"I saw you with her." Ryan said slowly, feeling utterly stupid and humiliated. Why would he have thought that his girlfriend was crossing over?

"And your point is, Smart As? Because you saw me with her you thought I was actually WITH her? God, you gotta be freaking kidding me, Ryan. You're just assuming and not giving me a freaking second to tell you what the hell is going on. Next time, don't judge because it'll give you sht in the end." Marissa was about to hang up, but Ryan knew that.

"Wait Marissa," Ryan said frantically, "Please let's just forget about this. We've made a load of mistakes over the past few months. Can we just start fresh? Rewind to before all this mess happened?" Marissa thought for a minute.

"I think I'll need a few minutes to breathe. Now, I really do need a break."

"But Marissa," Ryan said pleadingly.

"Ryan, just let go, please. You have to let me go for a minute or two; I feel suffocated and if you don't leave me then I'll die. Metamorphically speaking, of course. I love you, but a break would do us both a lot of good. We'd both have time to think things through. So, talk to you soon. Bye." Marissa hung up. When she sank in her bed, only then had she realised that she'd asked for yet another break. She called to make things better- Not to make things a million times worse. She called again, and soon Ryan picked up.

"I just figured out that I can't breathe without you," Marissa said quickly before Ryan could answer. "I don't need a break, I need you!" Marissa said as if she had discovered America. "Forgive me, because I'm such an idiot. I couldn't realise that a break was worse than anything I had imagined. I'm so sorry, Ryan. You're right, let's just start new, fresh, please."

"So we're not in a fight no more?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"If you forgive me, and I forgive you, well then no." Marissa said slowly.

"Done." Ryan said, as he smiled on the other end.

"You wanna hang out?" Marissa asked.

"How about Café Rose, where we should have met a while ago?" Ryan offered, and Marissa laughed an empty laugh.

"I've had a little trouble there, since then. So, erm, let's choose another Café, please." Marissa said innocently, which conjured up laughter between the two.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty Six

* * *

**

"Seth I never knew you could cook!" Summer exclaimed as she gulped down a meal that Seth had prepared on his own. She looked at him in delight seeing that her boyfriend could prepare a decent meal.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, princess." Seth said, slowly. Summer stopped chewing her food, and glared at him vilely.

"Seth, what's up with these corny nicknames lately? First Summy-boo, now princess? Come on now, you know my real name fits fine, right?" Summer said, annoyed. Seth blushed.

"I'm only putting some pizzazz on the relationship." Seth smiled. Summer groaned,

"Pizzazz meaning what?" Summer asked intolerantly.

"Pizzazz as in slight humour. Relax, Summer." Seth tried to cool her down. She nodded.

"You're right. I am freaking out a bit, aren't I?" Summer said slowly, confessing what was bothering her. "I guess Cooper's got me running up a wall. I don't know where she is, how she's doing. Honestly, I haven't talked to her in like forever. I'm worried about her; I don't even know if she's alive or not. Usually she'd be the first to call- now each time I pick up the phone, it's you." Summer said in shock, as she looked down at the food, playing around with her fork.

"Call her. Wouldn't kill you." Seth commented to his girlfriend's honest stress.

"Just like that? Out of nowhere? So uncalled for?" Summer asked.

"You are her best friend, are you not? Don't chicks just call each other out of boredom?"

"Seth, you dunno jack about women." Summer smiled, and took up the offer as she started to dial Marissa's cell phone number. Seconds later, Marissa Cooper replied in a giggly tone.

"Hey Marissa," Summer was still worried, but a tonne had been lifted off her heart, "I haven't heard from you in forever. Is everything alright?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, of course, Summer. You know when I'm not at school I'm possibly hungover." Marissa laughed; Summer followed this wave with a slightly fake laugh.

"How many times did you have a hangover this week, Coop?" Summer asked.

"I dunno, a few?" Marissa eye-balled it with such a general word.

"I haven't seen you in school for so long. I was worried about you. Especially since the hype about you with Kelly, I was especially afraid for you. Out of all people, this person means trouble; so I was scared you were digging deeper then neck-high." Summer said. Marissa was slightly confused by her use of metaphors.

"Mmkay, I'm just going to pretend I understood everything you said- quite the mouthful- I'm not with Kelly; I'm with Ryan. Actually I'm with him right now. I had a week's worth of hangovers. So what. You never freaked out before. So just relax Summer. You're way too uptight. It's like you're responsible for me, or something. Well, newsflash honey, you're not. I'm quite capable of living my own life- I find you're too busy to live mine for me, no? What's going on with you- you seem so…" Marissa didn't bother finishing her sentence. She spoke in a friendly, yet harshly defensive tone.

"So old, right?" Summer finished, as she nodded, "Sorry. I guess you mean a lot to me Marissa," Summer said quietly realising nothing had changed- only she was freaking out a little too much, "We should catch up. Not tonight, though. See you around school tomorrow. Don't get hungover again, please." Summer said as she clicked off the phone. She felt even worse now that she had called Marissa. For some reason, she had a lump in her heart. Seth touched her shoulder, as Summer held the phone close to her heart.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked, as he rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, definitely. Not with me though." Summer admitted, "Am I acting," Summer stopped for a second as she shook her head. She buried her head in her hands, and when she finally finished it was muffled and almost incomprehensible, "Over-dramatically?"

"No, no, no," Seth said quickly, reassuringly, "It's normal for you to freak out for a friend; Marissa's like your sister, Sum. You have a right to worry." Seth said.

"Do I really? Because I somehow think I'm abusing this right- at least that's what Marissa is making it look like. It seems though she's this independent woman, with no needs of friends." Summer said quietly.

"Summer, maybe that's what she wants everyone to think. Hasn't it always been that way? You guys have always needed each other in the end though. So just relax, Summer. We're supposed to spend a fantastic evening tonight, without worries. Alright?" Seth pressed, as he touched Summer's cheek. She looked at him thoughtfully,

"I know you did a lot to put this together, but I'm not really in the mood, sorry Seth.." Summer confessed slowly. Seth tried to narrow his eyes, from the wide expression they were in at the moment, but unsuccessfully he just stared at Summer blankly, his eyes like attentive beads studying Summer thoroughly.

"Sht!" Seth mumbled to himself, "Why'd I give her the phone?" He questioned himself, ignoring the frightened look on Summer. She gulped,

"You know it gets really bad, when your boyfriend starts to talk to himself." Seth shot a glance at her,

"Ha Ha." He said sarcastically. Summer smiled.

"Seth, you know I'm sorry, and what's the point of doing it today if I'm just not in the mood? Hmm?" Summer asked, but it wasn't sufficient enough for Seth, who continued to combat.

"Because Summer, I love you that every second, whether you are sad, happy or pissed off, is beautiful." Seth said in a sweet, romantic voice. He slid his hands slowly around Summer's waist, and started to peck her lips gently with his own. Soon, the small, meaningless kisses turned into long, blissful ones. Summer put her palms on Seth's cheek, as she massaged his temples with her fingertips. Later, she moved one hand onto Seth's neck, where she began to toy with the little hairs that resided there. She grinned, allowing Seth a touch at her teeth. Summer started to pull away, and Seth saw something sparkle near her face; the earrings he had given her. He smiled when he saw his gift neatly dancing with her ears. He was proud at the moment.

"Only you can change my mood with a single kiss." Summer whispered into Seth's ears.

"So does that mean…" Seth didn't bother finish his sentence. Summer smiled, as she nodded.

"It means that tonight can be the night." Summer said, and with every slow-motioned word, she tortured Seth.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Seth asked, doubting the moment for a split-second.

"Well, are you?" Summer rebounded.

"Hell yes." Seth confided.

"I second that." Summer raised her eyebrow, as she grabbed a hold of Seth's hand. She placed her fingers in between his and they waddled off into Seth's bedroom…


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Chapter Forty Seven

* * *

**

Seth and Summer lay emotionless, breathing hard on the bed with only the satin covers of Seth's bed upon them. Summer smiled, as she turned her neck to face Seth. She exhaled hard, as she only managed to muster,

"Wow." Summer said with the most satisfaction, amusement, pleasure. She raised her eyebrow seductively once Seth turned to look at her, also pleased that he had done such a fine job.

"Wow." He agreed gently, slightly lacking any sense of vocabulary. Summer smiled,

"Did you think this would ever happen?" Summer asked, gazing into Seth's big, chocolate eyes. Seth shook his head frankly.

"Not until I was 40; at least. With you; wow, now that really is a shocker." Seth said, as he touched Summer's cheek, shifting a hair that covered her face. She smiled at Seth,

"Can I," Summer started to say uneasily, "Can I spend the," Summer stopped,

"Of course you can." Seth said, as he leaned over for a long kiss from his darling, after he kindly finished her sentence. Summer smiled, as she grasped Seth's hair and started to tussle it around. While her hands where busily styling Seth's dark hair, Seth was toying with Summer's waist; as he tickled her stomach gently.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa left a little café, tied with laughter. Ryan's arm was steadily wrapped around Marissa's thin stomach, as she placed her hand in his back jean pocket. They were laughing genuinely; like they had on their first date. Marissa wobbled on her feet (completely soberly, needless to say) as she laughed long, and hard. This evening, she was completely drunk on life. Ryan made sure he held her tight so she would not sizzle on the cold pavement underneath their feet.

"I don't," Marissa couldn't finish, as she laughed endearingly, "I don't think I've laughed this crazily in a long time." She said as she laughed harder, "I swear I'm going to choke- my stomach kills!"

"I'm an experiences CPR-doer." Ryan raised his eyebrow seriously, which only made Marissa laugh harder.

"How many girls have you practised CPR on?" Marissa asked tentatively.

"Well you know, none- the situation didn't call for a CPR artist. But, I do have experience." Ryan said slowly, as he gazed in Marissa, absorbing the silence. Marissa looked at him, as she slowly mouthed,

"How?" Marissa asked,

"Like this." Ryan turned Marissa around so she could face him, as he pressed his lips against hers'. He took are frail body, as he dipped her horizontally. Marissa flung her leg up, as if to fit the moment. She was like a graceful swan underneath Ryan's strong, trustworthy grip.

"God, you must have had a lot of experience then." Marissa said when he pulled away. She smiled, "I think I'm choking, baby," Marissa bit her lip, "Help me?" She squeaked in the most innocent way. Ryan beamed, as he lifted the gorgeous brunette in his arms. She placed her hands in his face, as she started to kiss him in the most profound way. The intense kiss went on for quite a while, until an older woman approached them.

"'Xcuse me, children. You're on the street, not in some sex house," Ryan carefully put Marissa down, as they eyes each other nervously; both on the brink of bursting out with laughter. But they kept their serious, frightened looks, "Please, do be so kind as to take your little 'romance' elsewhere. It's sickening." The woman nodded severely, glowing with pride seeing the frightened looks on Ryan's and Marissa's faces. The woman turned around and started to stalk off. Ryan and Marissa started to laugh; but as they noticed she stopped and wung around to glare at them, they discontinued their laughter. The woman nodded once more seeing the peace was no longer disrupted, and she continued to walk away. Ryan and Marissa tried to hold the laughter in, but it was unsuccessful. They both covered their faces as they started to laugh a deep, genuine laugh.

"Come on now. You heard the lady, let's take it elsewhere. Besides, it is sickening." Ryan said seriously, which made Marissa smile hard. Marissa grabbed his hand, as she mingled their fingers together. Ryan started to walk with a delirious smile plastered all over his face, but the happiness intertwined him all around. They walked with slow, and patient strides in the evening.

Soon enough, they walked up to the Cohen residence. Ryan took out a key, and he opened the door. Marissa looked at him proudly, as she said slowly.

"I know this isn't goodbye yet, but don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Ryan didn't fret for a second, when he heard Marissa's comment. He took ahold of her waist, as he pulled her so close, that she felt she was an actual part of him. Marissa managed to take her hands out of the sandwich, as she slowly started to wrap her hands around Ryan's neck. Her eyes were closed so sincerely; but she wished she could see Ryan's face- his immaculate, utterly close-up face. Soon, Marissa couldn't help but smile as she started to pull away, "Thank you." She breathed, her eyes gradually opening. Ryan led Marissa into the house, where they were to decide what to do.

"You wanna check on Seth? He might be bored?" Ryan offered. Marissa looked up at Ryan hopefully.

"Sure. Whatever you want." She said softly, as the two started to climb the stairs steadily, and quietly.

"It's so quiet in this house," Ryan said quietly, to fit the mood.

"I agree. I wonder what's going on?" Ryan finally reached the top of the stairs. Seth's door was so close- down the hall. It was so alone-looking, Ryan pitied poor Seth who was probably wallowing inside in a corner. Ryan touched the cold doorknob, while with the other hand he held Marissa's hand. Ryan looked at Marissa, as he pushed open the door that seemed to be tightly sealed inconveniently. When Ryan turned to look at the scene, his jaw dropped.

"Sht!" Ryan exclaimed ruefully.

"Sht!" Seth and Summer both shouted.

Ryan shut the door quite loudly, as Marissa made a sour face, "Sht." She whispered gently, not comforting Ryan at all. Ryan grasped his head with his hand, covering his eyes, as if by doing so, his embarrassment would not be too evident. Seeing Summer and Seth canoodling under the covers, needless to add, NAKED, was a horrific sight. Ryan gulped, as Marissa removed his hands from his face. She went to kiss him, "Honey, it's okay. It happens." Marissa said gently, as she whispered into his ears. The two could hear Summer and Seth scrounging for their clothes, mumbling random things- contrary of the romantic I-love-yous. Marissa, too, felt bad, but she had to console Ryan.

"It's happened before, though too." Ryan almost swore under his breath, "I've caught them 'together' before." Ryan bit his lip. Marissa only smiled.

"Ryan, it's okay. If you've done it before, then you probably haven't seen anything new." Marissa said, not too reassuringly.

"They 'did' it." Ryan said, petrified.

"What do you mean 'did' it?" Marissa asked quickly, shocked down to her socks, "You mean 'DID' it?" Marissa laughed, "And you saw it?" Marissa laughed harder.

"How is this funny to you?" Ryan asked, freaking out completely.

"Come on. Let's give them a few seconds to breathe." Marissa offered, as she led Ryan down stairs. The two collapsed on the sofas. Ryan was definitely ready to melt- but he had Marissa's encouragement to support him. Marissa raised an eyebrow at Ryan. Her soul seemed to be grinning, at Ryan's misfortune. Twice! Twice already had he walked in on Naked Summer, and Naked Seth. Twice! It didn't take a Surgeon to realise that this was completely, totally, definitely, undoubtedly, absolutely the worst thing imaginable to happen to a GUY. Marissa scooted right next to Ryan, as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She had to make him feel better- somehow. So, as she beamed, she moved closer to Ryan's neck. She powdered kisses all over the flesh, as she started to dab her tongue around the skin. Ryan smiled,

"Marissa," Marissa groaned, as if asking, 'What? Does this not please you?'. So Ryan shut up, because this feeling was so stimulating, and powerful. "Marissa," Marissa bit gently on the skin, willing Ryan to sit straight and shut up. So, again, Ryan sat comfortably, wincing at the tickling sensation.

"Now, sugar," Marissa whispered into his ear, as she started to kiss around the firm, folds of skin that his ear accommodated, "If you say a word," Marissa started to say hoarsely, "I will have to kill you." Marissa smiled. She loved playing someone she wasn't- a horny killer; that's a good one. Ryan smiled. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, and he started to pad his hands around Marissa's body; touching her stomach- ever so gently – tracing his hands on her leg – seductively- kissing her collarbone so meticulously. Marissa smiled. "Gained experience. Now this is one thing, that CPR cannot teach you." Ryan laughed a muffled laugh, as he continued to kiss Marissa's collarbone. Marissa had her hands on Ryan's neck, as she made little circles with her fingernails on his neck. They heard footsteps down the stairs; they knew it was time to pull away and engage in some newly invented conversation.

"Are you hungry Ryan?" Marissa tried to say loudly, so that Seth and Summer would know they were busy talking.

Ryan bit his lip – 'Hungry for you, baby.'- he would have said, if it weren't for the two moment-spoilers attacking the stairs, hand in hand. But then Ryan sunk in the sofa, remembering he too, was a decent moment-spoiler, so he shut his lips.

Summer and Seth smiled at the two, neglecting the awkward situation. They sat down on the couch across from Ryan and Marissa, "Do we need to talk?" Summer proposed, as she scrunched up her face in humiliation.

"Well," Ryan started to think- what would they talk about, "No." He quickly answered. He didn't need a lecture on barging in- it was an accident. It wasn't his fault that every time he wanted to give Seth some company, he ALREADY had some!

"That took a while. Are you sure?" Summer asked reluctantly, "Anything you want to clear up?" Summer pressed.

"Nope." Ryan said quickly, avoiding Summer and Seth's stare. He looked at Marissa instead, who was oddly enough, enjoying the situation. She had a wide smirk against her lips.

"Can we just forget about this, please?" Seth asked desperately. "This," Seth stopped for a second, as he looked at Ryan, "And the other time?" Ryan gulped uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off, indisposed to continue speaking. The awkwardness was overwhelming.

"Forgotten." Marissa said quickly, shooting into the conversation. She broke the quiet, afraid voices, with a happy, unharmed voice. Marissa winked at Summer, and Seth. "Me and Ryan are going to go out for a bit. You up for it?" Ryan shot her a glance, 'Huh?' he thought. What did I just miss, Ryan asked himself.

"NO," Summer said a little too quickly, "I mean, no, sorry, but thank you. I think me and Seth are going to crash here, for a little while longer." Summer nodded, as she smiled. Marissa knew what she had in mind.

"Don't get too naughty." Marissa said out loud, as she beamed at the two. She got up, "Let's go, Ryan." She smiled at him. Once they were out of the house, Marissa leaned Ryan against the front door as she started to kiss him intensely. Her hands were glued to his chest faithfully. Ryan was still trying to react to Marissa's surprise kiss- a kiss so innocent, yet so demanding. Before he knew it, Marissa had already pulled away, but Ryan yearned for more. He touched her elbows, as he pulled Marissa to his chest again. Their lips were together again, busy yet tactful.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight & Nine

**Chapter Forty Eight & Forty Nine

* * *

**

Marissa pulled away slowly, her eyes fixed closed. Ryan started to slowly open his eyes, as it dwelled on him how long they had been kissing for. He grinned at Marissa, who was for some reason stunned; as if she hadn't kissed Ryan before. She felt enveloped by the kiss completely- as if her whole body, mind and soul were still shivering in pleasure. Marissa had a silly, gentle smile across her lips, as she blinked slowly, and broadly. Ryan took Marissa by the hand, as they wordlessly agreed on a walk. As Ryan touched her hand, he felt a part of the girl- joined by only their palms. It felt so miraculously great, not one word could possibly describe the sensation. Marissa was constantly beaming ahead of her, as she reflected on how she felt towards Ryan. Then, Marissa turned reluctantly towards Ryan.

"Ryan," Marissa gulped, as the smile vanished from her face. It was replaced with a sort of indescribable anguish, "I know it should be 'a moment' thing, but I, I," She stuttered, "I really think we're ready. My body aches when I'm not with you, not a part of you. I think this should be our night…" Marissa said softly.

"You want this?" Ryan asked. On the outside, he was trying to remain cool; on the inside, he was dancing with glee. He loved his girlfriend, and to hear that she was 'ready' made him ecstatic.

"More than anything." Marissa said coolly, as she leaned in to kiss Ryan, "Pool house?" Ryan nodded as he held the girl tightly in his arms. They walked quickly, occasionally looking at where they were going. When they finally made it to the pool house, Ryan jerked with the door a bit, still locked with Marissa's lips. He finally opened it. Once they were inside, he locked the door from the inside so they would not get any intruders. Ryan didn't turn on the light- he was busy fidgeting with Marissa's clothing.

"Seth," Summer said slowly, as she sat in the living room inside the Cohen house, "These nights just don't work for us," Summer laughed peculiarly; Seth smiled.

"Maybe we should go elsewhere. You know, because it gets embarrassing by the second time." Seth said slowly.

"Well, Seth, Marissa and Ryan are 'out'." Summer hinted, but Seth had no idea what she was talking about.

"My room, again?" Seth blurted quickly, stupidly.

"No, you doorknob." Summer said as she giggled, "Does the word pool house mean anything to you?" Summer raised her eyebrow; Seth looked at her blankly.

"No? Is it supposed to mean something to me?" Seth asked. Summer hit him over the head, lightly of course.

"Oh my God. You're an idiot!" Summer said, as she grinned, "We can go," Summer cleared her throat, "There?" Summer said deviously; Seth stared at her, as she grinned adorably.

"Why do you want to go to the pool house?" Seth asked, as he paused to think for a long while. He looked at Summer, who was in turn giving him a death glare, saying something like 'You are too dumb to function, Sweetheart'.

"Seth! We can 'continue' what was rudely interrupted earlier." Summer suggested slowly, so slow that Seth was bound to understand. And he did.

"Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Seth gave the longest OOH, as if a light bulb miraculously appeared (a while too late) above his head. Summer shook her head, as she avoided his eyes. "So let's go!"

"Where?" Summer said dumbly, purposely imitating Seth.

"Hey. You're not being very nice!" Seth said in a whiny, school girl voice.

"Seth." This was all Summer needed to say. She was getting fed up with Seth's stupidity, "Come on." She said, annoyed. Seth couldn't imagine how a creature so irritated would want something so special. It almost ruined the point. Her quick step seemed to rattled the ground; of course she tried not to seem ditheringly angry, but Seth saw the resentment in her big eyes. She wore a glossy smile over this, so she could half-cover what her eyes hid. She turned to Seth expectantly, her eyes yearning for redemption. She walked over to his weak body- weak compared to her superiority. It was the first time, in a long time, where Seth truly felt like an ant stuck to the bottom of one's shoe- he always felt Summer was an equal when they kissed, talked, touched. Now, almost all over again, her tender kiss was strange, and unfamiliar. He was newly amazed by her hair, and oddly surprised that she was kissing him. He couldn't understand what happening- was he reliving the horrible, degrading, despicable, atrocious, ghastly beginning? The beginning where he was nothing. The beginning where he was only something with Summer by his side.

"Seth," Summer said slowly, "Is everything okay? You look a little a pale… what's going on? You're not even kissing me…" Summer's eyes looked hurt. A bead of sweat emerged from Seth's forehead.

"I'm fine." Seth said quickly, as he looked around- afraid. Summer stared at him- each second seemed like days, years, lifetimes. Usually, he would melt underneath her immaculate gaze, but this evening- he wished nothing more than to avoid it. He replied to her shiny, tear filled eyes, by saying, "Really. I'm fine." A sort of calm washed over him- He looked at Summer. The girl that he loved, and he had no anxieties any longer. He walked over to Summer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry- I was being stupid." Summer smiled overtly, as she kissed Seth slowly.

"Now where were we?" She asked with the most glorious smile wound on her face. The night breeze sang a song so deep, and memorable. The moon, a perfect circle shone accenting each perfect light in the sky. Stars enlightened the whole environment, and Seth felt like only he and Summer existed. Summer smiled, "Do you wanna go?" Summer Asked doubtedly, as her head turned toward the pool house.

"You know what?" Summer looked up, as Seth started to speak, "I just want to stand here with you- as long as forever." Summer beamed- her smile was like the golden rays of the sun, elapsing from the morning sky. Seth placed his chin, comfortably on her head as she cuddled into Seth's chest. "I love you Summer, more than anything in the world you could possibly name. There's nothing- absolutely nothing- that I want more." Seth confided.

"I love you, too, Seth." Summer whispered slowly. "I love you, too." She repeated unnecessarily, but Seth appreciated her every word. He loved her soft voice, how it bloomed into the air. He loved her eyelashes, which with pure innocence effortlessly caressed her cheek. He loved her fingers, which manipulated his face, neck, and wallet. He loved this girl, and words could not describe the feeling.

He was convinced that if Summer told him to jump off a cliff for her- he would. If Summer had a gun to her head, he would die himself to save her. If she was lost, no matter where she was Seth would follow through to the ends of the earth to find her. If she needed an organ, blood, a limb- he would donate even his heart to save her life. Summer was the most invaluable person he knew- and he would do anything to please her.

"Summer," She looked up, and nodded giving Seth her full attention, "Words can describe how I feel when I'm around you. I wish they could. All I can say, is that you're my goddess, my angel, my life. I would do anything for you. Anything." Seth confessed to his love.

"Seth," Summer smiled, as she giggled, "You're going to make me cry. You're talking as if we're never going to see each other again. It's not over, sweetie. It will never be." Summer said, as she smiled.

"Oh yeah?" They heard a grim rustling behind the bushes. Tray Atwood's voice reluctantly echoed through the night. Seth fearfully looked at Tray, as he doubted his sanity. He moved in front of Summer to cover her. The small brunette hid behind Seth's powerful silhouette. "Long time no see, buddy." Tray said in a joyful voice, as he extended his hand to shake Seth's. Seth took a step back- so did Summer, the two avoiding collision. Summer gulped behind Seth. Tears of fright enveloped her eyes, but she kept absolutely silent. When Tray looked at Seth, who was skilfully hiding his own hands, he spat at Seth in disgust. "You son of a," Tray ended before he could finished. He paced around Seth and Summer, grinning a vile grin. Seth didn't know how to react. He couldn't beat him, because what if he was armed. But the thought was interrupted, when Tray threw the punch. Seth's nose started to bleed almost immediately. He looked at Tray not trying to hit back. Instead he touched his nose, wiping some of the blood that was oozing from his nose. Summer was now crying roughly hard from behind Seth, when she saw some dark liquid on Tray's knuckles- her imagination did not have to run too far to understand what that was.

"Tray, please. Relax. You wanna come in? Talk?" Seth offered.

"Fck no!" Tray exclaimed, "I'm enjoying this. I despise you. You took my brother away. You fcking took my little bro away! You ruined my fcked up life. I'm here to ruin yours- I'm going to take away every fcking thing that's means anything to you. You'll regret your sht." Tray said, anger piercing through his lungs.

"Tray, please, relax, please." Seth begged quietly.

"Shut the fck up!" Tray hollered as he through another punched, and another, and another. Seth's body ached- he didn't want Ryan to be disappointed in him- he didn't fight back. He stood there; stomach in horrendous pain, nose bleeding excessively, eye throbbing. Seth felt Summer fidgeting in his back pocket, getting a cell phone out of it- she tried desperately to gain power in the situation. Seth wanted to warn her, but it was too late. When she turned the phone on, it made the loudest noise- someone across the world could hear. Summer replaced the phone in Seth's pocket. "What the fck was that?" Tray asked.

"Nothing. I got a call. I'm not going to pick it up." Seth assured.

"What's the whore doing over there? Calling for help?" Tray tried to look behind but Seth blocked Summer from his view.

"Get the hell out of my way, Cohen." Tray warned. Seth didn't budge. Tray charged over to move Seth- Seth fell to the ground, as he hit his head. He tried to get up, but his head was aching ever so painfully. When he saw Tray fidgeting with something in his own pocket, Seth got worried. Tray pulled out a gun, and he pointed it exactly at Summer.

"OH MY GOD!" Summer shrieked.

At this point, everything was going in undeniable slow motion in Seth's mind. Summer couldn't react- she was frozen in her spot. Seth start to get up. Tray had pulled the trigger. Seth gasped at the bullet that was flying through the air, and somehow he managed to get up. When he was up, the bullet was about three metres away from Summer. He jumped in the way of the bullet- everything returned to the original speed.

Summer screamed when Seth caught the bullet that was aimed for her. She started to cry- she didn't even notice Tray running away.

Seth felt the bullet, at the exact second, penetrating his skin- mercilessly going deeper and deeper into his flesh. His chest felt like it was exploding- his heart, already broken, shattered. His legs had already given out, and he wheezed as he saw the blurry image of Summer, soaking him with tears.

"I," Seth tried to breathe- instead, he coughed up blood, "love you." Seth said as he started to close his eyes. Summer yelled into the night- She prayed that someone would hear her.

"HELP!" Summer moaned, "HELPPP!" She cried again. She heard footsteps running towards her. She didn't realise she was drenched in Seth's blood- her hands touching his chest where the bullet had hit. "HELP!" She felt two hands lifting her. She heard someone calling somewhere, but her whole body could not hear- she was deaf. She could only stare blankly at Seth's lifeless body, as she unknowingly shrieked his name into the night. She was crying harder than she had ever before. Her whole body ached, as she imagined the feeling of the bullet. She was crying harder, hoping her tears would save his life. Summer couldn't feel anything, see anything anymore, hear anything. Lights surrounded her body, as she was enclosed within her body. She could no longer breathe, and everything around her seemed to moan. She didn't understand what was happening- but nothing mattered. Seth was dead. Her life was useless. Her life was dead.


	49. Chapter Fifty

**Chapter Fifty

* * *

**

Summer sat shivering on the hospital bed. Marissa and Ryan sat right next to her, hugging her tightly. It didn't help. Summer was absorbed in a world of worries, pain, and terror. Her body was panicked, her eyes blood-shot, her face swollen from the acid-like tears that streamed down her face. At least now, she did not have to deal with the tears that happily, carelessly scampered down her cheek. However now, the feeling was much worse. Indescribable. She could not swallow, as her throat was dry and filled with pain- her screaming prior to the hospital visit was to blame. She could feel her heart throbbing in her ears, as the rapid, accelerating beat rhythmically hammered in her ears. Her face was pale- her lips glued together. She could not speak, still she could not hear, think, touch, breath… live. She had an empty, hollow feeling in her stomach, as if everything precious to her was gone. She had a flicker of hope in the deepest corner of her heart, that allowed her to believe that he would make it. She extinguished that hope for the fear that it would drag her down lower than she was already. She couldn't recall a feeling so demeaning, powerless, lifeless, empty. She felt like a pile of nothingness- worthless nothingness. And then out of nowhere, to add to her feeling- she succumbed to the nausea in her stomach, as she leaned over to the garbage can to eliminate her worries. Marissa and Ryan jumped- it was the first motion Summer had made evident in hours- needless to say, this motion was not at all comforting, only more capricious and miserable. Ryan had called Kirsten, and Sandy only a little while ago. The poor things were working late that night at the office- but thank God they hadn't seen what Summer, Marissa and Ryan had. Even as a strong mother, Kirsten would be forever-more scarred. Sandy would weaken at the sight of his lifeless son.

Summer returned to her motionless position. She had exited the emergency room, after she regained consciousness. Since then, she was practically dead. Marissa and Ryan were terrified for both Seth, and Summer. Without Seth, Summer was bound to disintegrate. Everyone gathered there in the name of Seth, was praying silently for him. Kirsten was trying to remain calm, for the sake of Summer- she saw what she was going through, but she felt the same way. She sat down with Sandy, far from Summer so she wouldn't wallow herself. She cuddled to Sandy, occasionally sniffling, and tearing. Sandy breathed hard- his only son was at risk.

Seth had been in the emergency room for hours, now. Nobody was sure of anything. Neither the nurses, nor doctors willed to say anything, in spite of the misery that swathed the room. The sadness was choking everyone, long and hard, prohibiting them to speak, let alone breathe. Finally, a doctor appeared- for all the wrong reasons. Sandy looked up hopefully, but the doctor shrugged and walked down the hall. Everyone was so sure that he came to announce that Seth was alive. They were so sure! Too sure. Too hopeful. Too optimistic. Too everything.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Hours. Heavens know how much time floated away, before anything was said. Sandy took upon the role of being the tough father- the tough, unharmed father. Unharmed. Ha. Even Sandy laughed at that- laughed silently, miserably, swallowed inside of himself.

More intolerable Minutes rolled by. Hours. Eternities. Lifetimes. Light-years. This waiting was gnawing at everyones' skulls as they waited for news. They waited so patiently- hoping for the best. Hoping too much.

Sandy got up, dying from anxiety. Everyone knew where he was going. He walked up to the front desk, with a dire look on his face. He pounded his fists on the front desk, "When the hell will you tell me what in the hell is going on with my son? I've been waiting for Goddamned hours. My son has been shot, for the love of God. Will you please tell me if he is okay?" Sandy begged.

"Sir, I know nothing. When, and if I do, I will let you know. Please, get a coffee- for yourself and your family. You guys look miserable. I'm sorry I can't help- I wish I could." The secretary seemed oddly nice, but Sandy didn't understand, appreciate, know anything that was happening.

"I need to know if my son is alive! I don't need a coffee!" Sandy started to make a scene. The lady looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could say. It was all she had to say, because Sandy had already erupted with tears- tears of worry, self-pity, smothered hope. "Sir," The secretary tried to calm him down, ineffectively. She didn't understand. She COULDN'T understand. She didn't have a son in emergency on the verge of death- now did she?

When Sandy saw the Doctor walking closer to the Cohen's, he ran back to where they were sitting. "What do you know?" He asked the doctor quickly. The Doctor shook Sandy off of him, pleading him to sit down- the news would be overwhelming.

"We lost him for a few seconds at a time, already a couple of times. His heartbeat is irregular, he's barely breathing. He must love someone a lot- our team of doctors thought we'd loose him for good, a long time ago. But he's holding up. In a very severe condition, he is holding up." The doctor reported. The whole family sighed, slightly relieved- but at the same time, not all. "Miss Roberts?" Summer looked up. She didn't speak- she couldn't speak. "Are you feeling alright? You were pretty beaten as well when we got to the scene. Do you want, need, wish for anything?" Summer didn't move, "Well if you do, just call a doctor, they'll help you. You still look a little," The doctor stopped, "We're doing everything we can to help your son. Everything. Even if he will be stable, it will take a long time for him to get off the drugs. He won't be in visiting condition anytime soon." The doctor said, as he turned on his heel to leave. The family sunk back down to their prolonged misery.

"Marissa, do you want me to take you home?" Ryan said quietly, when he realised Marissa didn't have to be there. Her mother was probably worried for her. Marissa shook her head.

"I want to be here." She said, her eyes tear-filled. Ryan hugged her, sootheing her with gentle whispers. Thank God they had decided to crash, and watch some television instead before they heard the gun shot. When they heard Summer shrieking, they knew something was wrong. They ran faster than a speeding bullet, ironically that's what they were up against.

Summer looked at her hands, that were placed carelessly on her knees- her bones were shaking, while she sat immobile. She stared at them- when she noticed a blotch of red, an immediate flashback stung her mind. She was back at the scene, drenched in Seth's blood. Crying, yelling, hoping for help. Then she could not remember one thing- how she got here, what had happened? She didn't even know. She thought it was better that way.

Kirsten seemed to be mumbling things to herself- prayers. It couldn't be anything else.

Soon, a swarm of everybody came down. Anyone who knew Seth came buzzing in and about, granting 'I'm sorry's' to just about everyone gathered. Tears were shed- but they were fake. The might as well have been plastic, because they were nothing near sincere. Nothing. Summer almost punched the girls that came out to see him- the plastic girls that liked him in his reign of honour. They were crying like sissies- they didn't even know why they were at the hospital. They thought it meant something. Well, it didn't. If Summer could move, she would prove just that. She would drive those skinny btches to the ground. Summer wasn't in the mood for fake pity, fake sorrow, fake boobs. Those little whores wanted to show themselves off- make it seem like they were at all important in Seth's life. Summer could not understand how the news could possibly have travelled so fast. When she saw Anna walk through the doors of summer- Yes, the lovable, shorthaired, witty, Anna- she almost gasped. She tried to smile when She saw the Cohen's, and odd other people gathered in the hallways of the hospital. Her eyes were red, and puffy. When she saw Summer, she went up to hug her.

"Summer, I'm so sorry. I took the first flight I could. This must be so hard for you. I'm so sorry." Anna was the first, sincere person Summer had spoken to throughout the stay at the hospital- which so far hadn't been to pleasant. Summer started to cry on Anna's shoulder- was she the only person in the world, no, universe, that understood what was happening? Summer held her tightly, as she had made the first movements since the vomit. Summer inhaled deeply, as she tried to keep her tears in. She pulled away from Anna's hug, as she looked at her- she hadn't changed one bit; the same old, Anna. "I just want to let you know, I'm not here to cause trouble. Once Seth is better, and I'm reassured, I'm going to leave so you guys can live happily ever after." Anna said earnestly, in her sweet, unique way.

"Anna," That was all Summer could conjure, before she started to cry for the first time since she regained consciousness.

"It's okay, Summer. Seth is going to be fine. He's tough. He needs you. He won't let you go."

The girls sat down, along with the mob of other school kids.

Is Seth okay? I heard he got shot! Oh my gosh! Shot? Yeah! Shot! Is he okay? How's Seth? Who are we here to see? Is he going to be okay? Is he alive?

It was the only thing Summer could hear. She felt so absorbed by it all- the buzz, the howling, the noise.

"Shut up!" Summer stood up, as she looked at the people around, talking incessantly. "Just shut up!" Summer started to cry as she held her head with her hand, "You guys aren't here for Seth. I don't know why you're here! Just leave! You're not going to get the latest news! So SHUT UP! You guys are selfish pigs if you think you can come here, act as if you're family and expect to see him! 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T! And YOU WON'T! You don't KNOW Seth! You NEVER did! So leave while you're ahead! Shut up while you freaking can!" Marissa got up, to hug Summer. She acceptingly buried her head in Marissa's shoulder. The mob was silent. One by one, they started to scatter- silently. Nobody questioned Summer- the Cohen's didn't, Ryan didn't. They understood that this wasn't time for some bull sht chit chat, but time for reflection, prayer, hope, silence!

Another couple hours of utter silence. Summer almost regretted not having the annoying mob of people talking around her- keeping her grounded, keeping her sane. She didn't care though. Now she could think herself, hope, worry, pray. Everything she should be doing- in silence.

The doctor approached them unexpectedly. "You may, if you so wish, visit Seth. I do warn, he is a little beaten, but he is ready for visitation." Sandy looked at Summer.

"Summer, would you like to go first?" He offered, "Go with Kirsten. You deserve it, sweet heart." He said. Summer gulped, looking up at him hopefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Cohen." Summer said, eternally grateful. Kirsten smiled at her, as they walked down the hall together. When they walked into Seth's room, and when they took their first glance at him, they could barely believe it was him. In the dusk it was hard to notice the damage, but now, it was more than clear. Summer cried into Kirsten shoulder.

"Hey," Seth said weakly. Summer realised it was very painful for him to speak, as he wheezed.

"Seth, don't talk. Oh my God, I'm so happy you're alive." Summer said quickly, as she kneeled by his side. "If you died I would never forgive myself. You took that bullet for me. You took it, for ME!" Summer cried out again. "I love you, Seth. Thank you. For everything. For the love, joy, happiness you brought into my life. Thank you for keeping strong, because I know I wouldn't be able to live without you. Thank you Seth." Summer said. She could barely speak- she stuttered the whole way.

"Seth, honey. God, I'm so happy you're alive, my baby." Kirsten said quietly, to Seth only.

"Oh my God!" Summer said, looking over at Seth- who had tried to resist the weight on his eyelids, "He's not breathing!" She yelled. A swarm of doctors came to the room immediately. Summer started to cry, as the doctors started to quickly work their routine.

Kirsten and Summer walked over the door, both burdened, and crying.

"Mrs. Cohen? We've lost him."


	50. Chapter One & Part TWO

**- PART TWO -**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

Summer looked in the mirror, face soaked with tears. She was dressed in black- needless to say, for Seth Cohen's funeral. She didn't bother to apply any make-up; she knew her face would be dripping with the dark, creamy, substance by the end of the day. She was shivering- shivering intensely. She couldn't muster the understanding that the only boy she loved, was now, dead. Suddenly, the world around her started to turn, random colours started to dance around her eyes. She could not touch, feel anything. She started to scream, but no one could hear her.

"She's waking up!" A throng of doctors were leaning over her, after she started to open her eyes. She looked around nervously; what was going on? She started to breathe heavily, "Miss, it was a dream."

"A dream?" She was breathing extremely roughly, her chest hurt. She felt as if she had been running for hours at a time. "Is Seth dead? Is he dead?" Summer pressed frantically.

"No. He is not. He is not dead. He recovered almost immediately after you passed out. We rushed you to a the emergency room so we could make sure you were okay." An older, gray-haired doctor replied.

"How is Seth doing? Is he going to be okay?" Summer's eyes were wide, and afraid. She was still shivering.

"Since you passed out, which was about four hours already, he is doing radical healing. He's doing very well. We've removed the bullet. We believe he's going to be okay- perfect in a few months given rehabilitation and therapy."

"Oh God," Summer smiled, as tears filled her eyes. She was too happy to speak, "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you, so much!" Summer couldn't breath, but this time it wasn't due to panic and fear, but happiness, relief and excitement. Summer would jump out of the hospital bed, but she felt crappy. Her head killed- it was worse than a hangover.

"Miss, I know you must want to visit Mr. Cohen, but you hit your head pretty bad when you passed out. You're going to have to stay here for a little while, until we can safely say you'll be okay." The same, elderly doctor spoke slowly, and consistently.

"But I have to see him." Summer whispered worriedly. The doctor shook his head.

"He's not ready for visitation. I'm very sorry Miss." The doctor replied frankly. "If you need anything, please, please call any doctor or nurse on duty. We will provide you with the utmost hospital care."

Summer didn't answer- she was angered by the fact that she was secluded from her boyfriend. She felt locked up in a box, without an exit. She started to feel dizzy, as if she was claustrophobic, but she shook her head- she shook her self out of the phobia. Seth was going to be okay, and that was all that mattered. Summer sniffled to herself- she hadn't even realised how much she was crying, sweating during her nightmare. She wiped her moist face, as she absolved it from all liquid. She exhaled, relieved, finally after a entire night of worry, about three billion pounds were lifted of her heart and soul.

Marissa came walking into the room. She smiled a feeble smile to Summer, "I was worried about you." She gulped, after speaking delicately. "But I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad Seth's going to be okay too. Did the doctors tell you?" Summer nodded excitedly.

"I'm so relieved. I don't know what I'd do if he, you know," Summer said uneasily. She couldn't muster enough courage to even speak of the word- she was so petrified of it. Thoughts tramped all across her mind, what life without Seth would look like, however faster than she knew, she would be crying acid tears that burned, and stung her face. She decided that she would no longer cry, as she imagined her face was red, bulgy, and extremely unattractive. She had to be beautiful when she saw Seth, so he wouldn't have another injury- possibly terminal eye injuries due to Summer's grossness.

Marissa sighed, "God, you guys have had such a tough night." Marissa said worriedly, "Do you have a vague idea who shot Seth?" Summer figured the police sent Marissa to question Summer, considering she was in no state to recall the night in such official manner. Summer looked at Marissa gravely, as she willed her mind to forget. "You remember, don't you." Marissa imagined just how difficult this all was for Summer. She didn't pressure her into saying anything. Relentlessly, unwillingly, Summer started to cry. Marissa rushed to her side; as she quietly reassured her best friend. "Honey, it's okay. Don't cry. It's all better now." Summer tried to gather her shattered pieces- this would forever stain and scar her mind, her memory.

"It was so perfect," Summer said through her tears, "There hadn't been a night better than this. There couldn't have been. Then," Summer started to cry unbearably hard, which made it impossible for her to speak, "Then Tray came from nowhere, and he told Seth that he hated him, and he would take away everything from him that he loved. I tried to call the police, but Tray caught me. The bullet was meant for me. For me, Marissa!" Summer broke down, "If Seth died, I would never forgive myself! He jumped in front of the bullet. He saved my life," Summer broke her faithful promise of not crying. It was impossible not to cry, while speaking of such a tragedy.

"Tray did this?" Marissa asked in shock, "Tray? Tray Atwood? Ryan's brother?" Marissa's skin was crawling. This was way too creepy. What did Tray have against innocent old Seth? Marissa started to shed tiny beads of sweat; she could hardly contain her shock. First, he raped Marissa, then he attacked Seth? This was to severe for words. But what would she tell Ryan? Ryan would die… twice, knowing he was half the cause of Seth's accident. Marissa fumbled with her fingers.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Summer asked quickly, seeing Marissa's painful worry. "Please don't. It's hard enough knowing it; facing him in court would be like a suicide note. I couldn't possibly take it- emotionally nor physically. I couldn't do it. I'm not that strong. Marissa, please." Summer begged. It broke Marissa's heart, seeing the inevitable pain Summer was going through. Summer had had a difficult night, Marissa had to at least respect one of her decisions, until a further date.

"I won't, today, Summer. I know you've been through a lot, but Tray has to be put in jail, Sweet Heart. He has to. You can't live in paranoia all your life, fearing that he'll be back. You just can't. You have to live a peaceful, beautiful life- the life you deserve." Marissa tried to reassure her, but she was shivering down to the bone. She was so scared for Summer; never could she lead a peaceful life with this memory haunting her like a dark quilt suffocating her every joy, and success.

Summer looked out the window. The California sun was just wakening from the East end. Never had she seen such a beautiful sunrise. She probably hadn't dared to look at it before- she didn't care. Never had she almost worn death's silvery coat- she had just missed the bullet, and instead she had given Seth the look at the afterlife.

"Marissa," Summer said after a moment of void, "Sometimes I wish I was the one that caught the bullet, so Seth didn't have to suffer for me like he is right now. I don't think I can forgive myself- even if he is alive. His life is going to be forever impacted, all at my fault. I don't think I can be the same, carefree person. I don't think I'm going to be the same, loveable Summer. I feel different, and I don't want to be at all different. It's so hard, Marissa. Why didn't I catch that bullet? Why couldn't Seth have gotten a longer concussion so I would be the one in pain, nearing death? He doesn't deserve that!" Summer thought out loud, as she looked at the lacy clouds that filled the sky. They looked so scrumptious, like wads of cotton candy sailing through the divine sky like eternally lost sailboats. Summer realised, that Marissa would never look at the sky that way and actually notice that the sky contained such wonders.

"You can't think like that. If you do, you'll drag yourself down faster than anything you can imagine. Summer, he took that bullet for you, because he loves you! He'd rather suffer for you! Summer, you're the luckiest girl in the world for having a guy like that who would rather risk his own life, for yours." Marissa said maturely.

"But why!" Summer burst out into tears, her stomach churned uncomfortably. She couldn't wait to see Seth; she needed to thank him eternally. It was at moments like these, where Summer truly realised what love really was. Love is feeling like you can't live without your second half. Love is missing the person you love, even though they're right beside you. Love is taking the bullet for someone else.


	51. Chapter Two & Part TWO

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

Summer sat placidly on her hospital bed, rebelling to her doctor's wishes. She was thinking about all the 'what-ifs'. What if this had happened, what if that? She made herself sick to the pit just thinking about Seth, and his experience. As hard as she tried to let her emotions flee, her heart was racing, and her mind was going ahead and making her think thoughts she would much rather ignore. Summer constantly recalled the exact second where the bullet had pierced through Seth's chest- as she let out a bloodcurdling shriek. She would never forget that moment- the moment that almost ruined her life. Summer shuddered as she continued to think about it. She didn't care that she had many visitors since she passed out- she barely spoke to them. She was warped in her own thoughts, that she scarcely remembered who came to wish her well. But there were actually very little things that she could remember since the accident. She didn't know whether she herself was okay- she honestly didn't care. The thing that stood out in her mind like a neon, bright light, was that she was feeling miserably- and she didn't understand whether this was from worry or from impact of the accident. She didn't care; she couldn't care. All her worries were bestowed on Seth's behalf. She wished more than anything that he would recover perfectly, to lead a successful, happy life with Summer. That's what she wanted.

It scared her to death how she was thinking about marrying Seth, but right now she could not see a single fault in him. She smiled to herself, thinking- He really does love me, and I really do love him. She nodded. It was official; if Seth ever asked Summer to marry him, she would say yes, faster than the speed of light.

She dreamed about the perfect life- 2 perfect, popular kids; A huge, Newport mansion; Two, successful careers; and above all, two people that truly love each other more than anything else. It was the perfect life, nevertheless skilfully planned out.

Summer couldn't wait.

All of a sudden, she got excited. All she could think about was Seth asking to marry her. It was the perfect solution to everything.

Then, she got scared. Random what about this, what if that, came sewing traitorously across her mind. Marrying Seth now seemed like the stupidest idea she had ever come up with- but then again, she figured she was on a high dose of pain killers- that's probably what gave her these foolish thoughts. She knew how well marriages turned out- just as well as she got the most part in a divorce, the marriage was worthy. She felt stupid for even suggesting such a painful road in life. Marriages, barely ever, had a happy ending. That's why, even with Seth on her mind, she was scared to death of marriage. Hah; Marriage- she thought, how ridiculous.

Ryan knocked on her hospital door, and she felt ultimately special that he remembered about her. She smiled at his presence, "Hey." She said feebly, as she looked at Ryan. He seemed awkward- who wouldn't be after having their brother shoot at someone, and almost kill someone else?

"Hey Summer," Ryan said slowly, "Marissa told me who did it." Ryan looked away. He couldn't bare to look at Summer's pale, weak face. Summer rolled her eyes, as she smiled,

"I knew she would." Summer smiled, "You know, Ryan. You shouldn't beat yourself up for this. Tray is responsible for his own actions, and you can't blame yourself for all this."

"How did you know that was something that I meant to talk to you about? Apologize to you for?" Ryan asked, his body tense, and his eyes full of shock. He hoped this entire predicament would soon vanish- everything seemed to useless with his friends in the hospital wing- no, not useless, hopeless. A hospital usually gives an almost official, frightening connotation- lots of blood, grey halls, depression and pain. Ryan hated it here; he wished his friends would better themselves and just, leave.

"Ryan, I see it in your eyes. It's not that hard. Even when you're serious, your eyes have this perky glow to them. When you're sad, they're droopy. When you're guilty, it just shows. So don't be, ok? I'm fine, Seth will be too. Just give him time, and me- a doctor so I can get out of here. One step at a time, Ryan. Don't beat yourself up for this." Summer said gently. Ryan smiled, "Now that's the perky look I've been waiting for all day." He grinned harder.

"Thanks, Summer." Ryan said. He didn't realise the door was closed, but such a moment washed over them that a serene, awkward silence filled the room. Summer gazed at him- hungrily. Ryan looked at her- confused. What did this moment call for? Did Ryan really NEED to say such an extensive thank you for her kindness? It was completely absurd how Ryan's body voluntarily almost magnetized toward Summer. Ryan wished he could stay back, stay planted, but something inside of him was conjuring trouble. Without knowing, Ryan was leaning over Summer- kissing her. KISSING HER! Ryan pulled away a second too late; the kiss had happened. Summer looked at him, afraid. What were they going to do? Ryan gulped, as he started to walk backwards, as if afraid Summer would attack him- call him, at his weakest moment. He was so stressed- THERE! That was the excuse for kissing his girlfriend's best friend. He had a lot of mess going on in his head.

Summer buried her head in her hands. The tips of her fingers wiped away a few tears. What had she done? What had Ryan done? But no- more so, what had she done? Why had she kissed Ryan? Why couldn't he just leave? Why did he have to come to her? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why! Summer broke down, as if every sane bone in her body disintegrated under the stimulating kiss. She was shaking- what about Marissa? Then, her heart stopped beating- what about Seth . . .

Summer couldn't understand, why she was being swamped with a dark quilt of shame, and silence. Her eyes could no longer see clearly, she couldn't hear right. Echoes of sound hollered into her ears, but they came as wails, and shrieks.

The shriek.

It was like a time machine- swirls of colour, and noise, until finally she plopped right down into the night; into the tenseness.

"Seth," Summer said slowly, "Is everything okay? You look a little a pale… what's going on? You're not even kissing me…" Summer's eyes looked hurt. A bead of sweat emerged from Seth's forehead.

"I'm fine." Seth said quickly, as he looked around- afraid. Summer stared at him- each second seemed like days, years, lifetimes. Usually, he would melt underneath her immaculate gaze, but this evening- he wished nothing more than to avoid it. He replied to her shiny, tear filled eyes, by saying, "Really. I'm fine." A sort of calm washed over him- He looked at Summer. The girl that he loved, and he had no anxieties any longer. He walked over to Summer, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry- I was being stupid." Summer smiled overtly, as she kissed Seth slowly.

"Now where were we?" She asked with the most glorious smile wound on her face. The night breeze sang a song so deep, and memorable. The moon, a perfect circle shone accenting each perfect light in the sky. Stars enlightened the whole environment, and Seth felt like only he and Summer existed. Summer smiled, "Do you wanna go?" Summer Asked doubtedly, as her head turned toward the pool house.

"You know what?" Summer looked up, as Seth started to speak, "I just want to stand here with you- as long as forever." Summer beamed- her smile was like the golden rays of the sun, elapsing from the morning sky. Seth placed his chin, comfortably on her head as she cuddled into Seth's chest. "I love you Summer, more than anything in the world you could possibly name. There's nothing- absolutely nothing- that I want more." Seth confided.

"I love you, too, Seth." Summer whispered slowly. "I love you, too." She repeated unnecessarily, but Seth appreciated her every word. He loved her soft voice, how it bloomed into the air. He loved her eyelashes, which with pure innocence effortlessly caressed her cheek. He loved her fingers, which manipulated his face, neck, and wallet. He loved this girl, and words could not describe the feeling.

Summer realised where she was. She was in a flashback of the night before- the most perfect night gone horribly wrong. Summer gulped, as she tried to get out of it. She screamed, but it went on. It went on mercilessly gnawing at her brain, like leeches- sucking out the most torturing of all memories.

He was convinced that if Summer told him to jump off a cliff for her- he would. If Summer had a gun to her head, he would die himself to save her. If she was lost, no matter where she was Seth would follow through to the ends of the earth to find her. If she needed an organ, blood, a limb- he would donate even his heart to save her life. Summer was the most invaluable person he knew- and he would do anything to please her.

"Summer," She looked up, and nodded giving Seth her full attention, "Words can't describe how I feel when I'm around you. I wish they could. All I can say, is that you're my goddess, my angel, my life. I would do anything for you. Anything." Seth confessed to his love.

"Seth," Summer smiled, as she giggled, "You're going to make me cry. You're talking as if we're never going to see each other again. It's not over, sweetie. It will never be." Summer said, as she smiled.

"Oh yeah?" They heard a grim rustling behind the bushes. Tray Atwood's voice reluctantly echoed through the night. Seth fearfully looked at Tray, as he doubted his sanity. He moved in front of Summer to cover her. The small brunette hid behind Seth's powerful silhouette. "Long time no see, buddy." Tray said in a joyful voice, as he extended his hand to shake Seth's. Seth took a step back- so did Summer, the two avoiding collision. Summer gulped behind Seth. Tears of fright enveloped her eyes, but she kept absolutely silent. When Tray looked at Seth, who was skilfully hiding his own hands, he spat at Seth in disgust. "You son of a," Tray ended before he could finished. He paced around Seth and Summer, grinning a vile grin. Seth didn't know how to react. He couldn't beat him, because what if he was armed. But the thought was interrupted, when Tray threw the punch. Seth's nose started to bleed almost immediately. He looked at Tray not trying to hit back. Instead he touched his nose, wiping some of the blood that was oozing from his nose. Summer was now crying roughly hard from behind Seth, when she saw some dark liquid on Tray's knuckles- her imagination did not have to run too far to understand what that was.

"Tray, please. Relax. You wanna come in? Talk?" Seth offered.

"Fck no!" Tray exclaimed, "I'm enjoying this. I despise you. You took my brother away. You fcking took my little bro away! You ruined my fcked up life. I'm here to ruin yours- I'm going to take away every fcking thing that's means anything to you. You'll regret your sht." Tray said, anger piercing through his lungs.

"Tray, please, relax, please." Seth begged quietly.

"Shut the fck up!" Tray hollered as he through another punched, and another, and another. Seth's body ached- he didn't want Ryan to be disappointed in him- he didn't fight back. He stood there; stomach in horrendous pain, nose bleeding excessively, eye throbbing. Seth felt Summer fidgeting in his back pocket, getting a cell phone out of it- she tried desperately to gain power in the situation. Seth wanted to warn her, but it was too late. When she turned the phone on, it made the loudest noise- someone across the world could hear. Summer replaced the phone in Seth's pocket. "What the fck was that?" Tray asked.

"Nothing. I got a call. I'm not going to pick it up." Seth assured.

"What's the whore doing over there? Calling for help?" Tray tried to look behind but Seth blocked Summer from his view.

"Get the hell out of my way, Cohen." Tray warned. Seth didn't budge. Tray charged over to move Seth- Seth fell to the ground, as he hit his head. He tried to get up, but his head was aching ever so painfully. When he saw Tray fidgeting with something in his own pocket, Seth got worried. Tray pulled out a gun, and he pointed it exactly at Summer.

"OH MY GOD!" Summer shrieked.

At this point, everything was going in undeniable slow motion in Seth's mind. Summer couldn't react- she was frozen in her spot. Seth start to get up. Tray had pulled the trigger. Seth gasped at the bullet that was flying through the air, and somehow he managed to get up. When he was up, the bullet was about three metres away from Summer. He jumped in the way of the bullet- everything returned to the original speed.

Summer screamed when Seth caught the bullet that was aimed for her. She started to cry- she didn't even notice Tray running away.

Seth felt the bullet, at the exact second, penetrating his skin- mercilessly going deeper and deeper into his flesh. His chest felt like it was exploding- his heart, already broken, shattered. His legs had already given out, and he wheezed as he saw the blurry image of Summer, soaking him with tears.

"I," Seth tried to breathe- instead, he coughed up blood, "love you." Seth said as he started to close his eyes. Summer yelled into the night- She prayed that someone would hear her.

"HELP!" Summer moaned, "HELPPP!" She cried again. She heard footsteps running towards her. She didn't realise she was drenched in Seth's blood- her hands touching his chest where the bullet had hit. "HELP!" She felt two hands lifting her. She heard someone calling somewhere, but her whole body could not hear- she was deaf. She could only stare blankly at Seth's lifeless body, as she unknowingly shrieked his name into the night. She was crying harder than she had ever before. Her whole body ached, as she imagined the feeling of the bullet. She was crying harder, hoping her tears would save his life. Summer couldn't feel anything, see anything anymore, hear anything. Lights surrounded her body, as she was enclosed within her body. She could no longer breathe, and everything around her seemed to moan. She didn't understand what was happening- but nothing mattered. Seth was dead. Her life was useless. Her life was dead.

And then it stopped. It just stopped like that. After what seemed a forever long time of torture, it stopped in one second. When she opened her eyes, she was still screaming- a mob of doctors were scurrying around making a tornado of a mess. Everything was going so fast. Summer just needed to stop for one second. She needed to breath.

But how could she breath without Seth Cohen by her side?

She didn't know. She didn't know how.


	52. Chapter Three & Part TWO

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Summer was choking inside of herself. Her stomach felt as if some deathly person was clenching it with all their power. Her legs were trembling. The shriek of her flashback rung in her mind.

Doctors were calling out to her, but all she could see were their mouths moving. In no way, did she realise that they were saying, "Her heartbeat is dangerously high! She might have an attack!" or, "Miss Roberts, pull yourself together, you're on the brink of dying." If she did, she would have calmed herself down. A wash of heat tumbled over her head, now Doctors were hollering, "Summer, you have a perilously high fever! Call the nurses, more doctors! We might loose her!"

Summer felt hollow in her frail body, staring blankly at one of the Doctors. And finally she heard him say, "You're going to be okay." The silent murmur, amoung all the noise- she heard it. She felt calm, soothed, as she began to breath again. She felt her heart slow down substantially. She started to hear doctors around her, speaking in now, monotone, relieved voices. She wiped beads of sweat off her forehead, as she sighed. "We almost lost you there, Miss Roberts. It was extremely close." The same doctor said, warning her in that same, silent voice. Summer nodded. All her senses returned to her, yet she could not speak a single word. She nodded- what seemed like a nod was barely a movement. She blinked very briefly, as she looked around the morbid silence.

With a blink of an eye, the feeling was gone. She was washed over with a sense of peace. Ryan made a mistake- so did she. No one ever had to find out, because what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them. She smiled- Who cares? She thought. It was an innocent, tiny, small, quick, extremely quick, kind of get-well-soon and I'm-sorry-for-my-brother's-actions kind of kiss. Did those kinds of kisses even exist? Summer continued to think, but she refused to be brought down once more to the point where she was on the verge of taking away her own precious life.

Hiding the fact would be no burden to face. Erasing it, completely however, from her mind, past, and conscience would take some precarious time, that would possibly shake up her life at the moment of thought. She smiled- Oh well, She thought. Right now I have to get better and that's the MOST important thing, Summer said.

Seth.

Seth. Seth. Seth.

Something in Summer's mind made her recall Seth- suddenly, after her peace and rejuvenation, she needed to see him. She called the nearest Doctor that was fidgeting on something on a near table.

"Yes Ma'am?" He answered her call.

"Doctor, Sir, Mr." Summer didn't know how to start- how to even call this person that stood so morosely in front of her. "Is Seth Cohen ready for visitation?" Summer said slowly.

"Miss, he's after heavy surgery. He needs some time to recuperate. In the next hour or so, we expect him to be well as new. For now, all you can do is wait. Sorry." The doctor said carelessly- the carelessness was oh, too evident. Summer didn't tolerate it.

"How do you know! You haven't checked on him since forever you smart as. I want to see how my boyfriend is, who by the way took a freaking bullet for me! You think waiting is easy for me? Knowing that he might DIE on my behalf is so freaking easy I can just waste the time away! I need to see him. I need to! You've never felt this kind of emotional pain, and instability yet, have you? Do you know how miserably I feel? No. So I'll tell you. There is NO way someone could be in so much pain, and yet still be alive. Every millimetre of me, is starving to see Seth Cohen, the love of my freaking life. I feel so worthless without his hand in mine. My heart is throbbing in my throat, knowing that I have to wait yet another torturous hour to say thank you. But no, you don't understand that. You won't even let me see him." Summer started to tear, as she breathed heavily, "He means so much to me. I just want to see him. Not touch him, rather talk to him. I want to thank him for saving my life, and wish him well. Doctor, Sir, Mr, you have to have a heart big enough to let me see him. You have to. I'm dying on the inside, emotionally. Please." Summer begged as she grasped her pillow to exert some of her stress.

The next thing she knew, the doctor was helping her get up, as she grasped his strong arm. She walked with an unstable wobble, as she trembled with happiness- she was going to see Seth! She tried to walk faster, but the doctor seemed to hold her back, as if afraid he were to get in some sort of trouble. Summer nearly barked at him to go faster, but she was already thankful enough to have acquired the permission to see Seth. Her heart was jumping so fast, she never realised it had such a prevailing rhythm. Her face was excited, and frivolous, as she walked closer to the room. What seemed like forever, was actually a second that had danced by. Summer's hopes were so high, and she was so concentrated she did not even realise how fast she was walking, how long it was taking. The doctor still held her arm firmly, so Summer would not crash to the floor. Summer made a sudden stop. She gulped, as she looked at the template on the door; Room 302. Summer was attracted to this door- inside, she knew it was it. The doctor looked at her wearily,

"Miss, how did you know it was here?" He asked gently.

"I don't know. Something about this door made me stop. Seth is in this room?" Summer asked excitedly. Her eyes were wide, and pending. The doctor nodded. Summer opened the door carefully, silently. She had a huge grin plastered on her face once she felt the coolness of the doorknob. The feeling was like static, rushing through her body. She could barely wait to see Seth. She swung open the door. Her legs almost gave out at the site of Seth. The doctor was quick to catch her, right before she hit the ground. He quickly retrieved a chair for her, and he placed it right beside the bed. He left her alone with Seth, so she could wallow, cry, whatever she pleased. Summer was already wailing, tears streaking her cheeks effortlessly. Her excited, flaring eyes, were now miserable, heart-broken.

She found nothing wrong with the picture she saw. She saw Seth, the blood barely cleaned off his face, and cuts (that were not evident in the dim, moonlit, darkness) were now startlingly palpable. Summer touched his face, with her cold hand wiping some dry blood off his flesh. Then she touched his hand, barely warm, and she started to caress it, ever so gently. She started to moisten his dry fingers with her own tears, that she didn't realise were still flowing.

"I'm so sorry Seth," Summer started to say. Her voice was a tad muffled. Her face was red, and swollen from the immediate tears. "You should have let me take the bullet. I can't live without you, honey. I wish I could be the one recuperating from the bullet wound. I'm so sorry it had to be you, for my own fault. You shouldn't have done it." Summer started to wail, as she kissed Seth's hand, ever so gently. "Seth, even with the blood on your face, cuts everywhere, you're still beautiful to me; I want you to know that. Please, don't give up. Please, just wake up so I can feel alive again. I love you so much Seth, and I will never let you go. I don't care what life throws at us, I will always be at your side, Seth. I can never repay you for saving my life. Never. I'm so afraid that I'll loose you; I never want to loose you. You're so perfect. I pray that you're going to be okay, Seth. I'm praying with all my heart," Summer kissed his hand again, as she started to feel the warmth of his hand, the warmth that he was now contracting, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Seth. I love you." Summer wiped her tears. "I remember our first kiss," Summer laughed quietly, "We were waiting for Marissa and Ryan who were late at detention, and then we started to talk. Then, I told you you weren't what I was looking for, and you believed me. Then, I kissed you. It seems so long ago. We've been through so much. That kiss was by far, the most amazing kiss of my life." Summer smiled, as she recalled it. "And how about when we went to the hot tub . . . and Ryan spotted us!" Summer smiled, as if she heard Seth's jolly smile. She was joking around, and talking to him, as if she forgot that he couldn't hear her- he was in coma. "We have the worst timing, honey." Summer sighed, "But that's going to change, once you get out of coma, and we stay together- forever. I'm feeling so much better when I'm hear with you. I don't feel at all miserable, like I did when I was alone. Now I feel, worth something." Summer laughed, "I've become so dependant of you, I just can't breathe without you. Pathetic, eh? I came from independent woman, to madly in love with Seth Cohen." Summer smiled to herself, "You're so perfect, Seth. I don't know why I ever doubted that." Summer said softly, "I wonder why I thought I was happy when I was alone, popular and just the dumbest btch in school; NOTHING beats this feeling Seth. If I were to be anymore happy, I think I would die. You make me smile, you make me breath, you make my life worthwhile. Damn, I'm blabbing. You're probably listening to this crap and thinking, 'That's my Summer.' I just wish you were awake," Summer said more seriously. "I wish . . . I pray . . . I wait . . . For you."


	53. Chapter Four & Part TWO

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

"Miss, are you sure you feel okay?" A doctor approached her, when he noticed that she had been in the room for quite some time, laughing, crying, talking. He didn't bother ask if she was feeling at all sane. He tapped her on the back, a second after he didn't hear her answer.

"What?" Summer snapped, after being rudely interrupted. So what if she was carrying on a one-person conversation with her boyfriend who was in coma? So what if she was remembering all the wonderful time they had spent together? Did it mean she was worthy of an interruption? Did it mean she had to conjure up the right mood once more? Summer groaned, "What do you want? I am fine. Now leave me alone. I am going to talk to him all I want, because obviously I'm not doing anything wrong." Summer said.

"Ditto. But I was wondering if you were okay? Are you?" He asked casually. Summer looked up,

"Yeah. Of course I'm okay; I'm with my boyfriend now. I'm finally okay." Summer said, as she smiled gratefully toward Seth.

"Touché. You two love each other lots don't cha?" He asked.

"Of course. What's not to love?" Summer smiled.

"About him? Or about you?" The doctor asked. Summer shot him a glare.

"About him." Summer nodded, "You know, you're kinda creepy for a doctor. What's it to you if we love each other? Not that I'm saying we don't, but why would you care?" Summer asked coldly.

"I have a mission," The doctor said, and before Summer could ask what kind of mission he continued, "Other doctors sent me hear to make conversation with you to see if you're sane or not. You can tell these things from a simple conversation." Summer grimaced, as she glared at the doctor.

"Excuse me?" She asked in her quirky, yet angered tone, "I've been through enough, so just shut up!" Summer squealed.

"Shut up!" The doctor imitated Summer, in a high-pitched, 'girly' voice.

"You know what? Spare me the trouble of getting a restraining order against you. Just leave, for your own sake. I dunno what the hell you're trying to pull here, but you're getting be so mad it's hard to speak." The doctor laughed, but in turn, he just left. Summer sighed. That could not have been scarier.

"Seth," She continued to say, "I wish you were wide-awake so you could protect me. I miss you, and I'm right beside you. But things couldn't be worse, seeing that I can't hear what you're saying. I wonder if you can hear me. I wish you could give me a sign, that you can hear exactly what I'm saying," Ironically, the phone started to ring loud and clear. Summer jumped at the noise, and she fretted to pick it up. She shivered- who could it be, calling Seth, knowing that he was in coma? Summer touched the cold phone, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She breathed, her chest pounding still from the shock of the ear-piercing call. There was no one on the other line- absolutely no one. Then Summer laughed, "Seth!" She touched his shoulder, "Is this your idea of a sign?" Summer laughed again. "Well at least I know I'm not talking to a rock, Seth. Not that you're a rock or anything, but you know what I mean." Summer was grinning long and hard. After a while, Summer seemed to swallow up the silence, and in turn exert a voice so soft, if breathed against a baby's belly, the baby would certainly giggle- it was like a delicate touch against the air. Summer could have sworn that she saw Seth's mouth twitch once he heard her again, "How long are you just going to lay there? While I'm freaking out internally, you're just going to pleasingly have a nice vacation, and when you're ready to come back, you just, come? Remember that night, when we went totally whacko, and we started to sing like hobos?" Summer laughed with a tense humiliation being evident on her reddening cheeks, "Stop right now, thank you very much! I need somebody with a human touch . . Hey you! Always on the run, gotta slow it down baby gotta have some fun!" Summer sang slowly, and very quietly, so that only Seth could hear. "And you sang me, 'Hit me baby one more time'. Oh Gosh, that was the most beautiful night. I still can't believe we sang like that, underneath the stars, right before the ocean's waves. I had a 'groovy night'," Summer quoted, as she imagined Seth laughing, "Wake up already, Sleepyhead. I need to know that you're going to be okay!" Summer said, with slight annoyance.

"My loneliness is killing me, I must confess, I still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!" Summer heard a voice as weak as a little rodent's. She looked around to make sure it was 'him'. Summer gasped, as tears flowed down her cheek in lightning speed.

"Seth!" Summer shrieked as she grasped his hand, and gave him a peck on his cheek- knowing he was too weak to kiss her the way they'd kissed before. "Seth!" Summer started to bawl, "Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seth! I love you! Oh my GOD! You're okay!" Summer was crying from endearing happiness. Summer's grin was as wide as the European continent. She was just swelling with joy, heart pounding with relief, and hands trembling from excitement.

"Calm down, sugar." Seth said faintly, as he gave her a feeble smile- only Summer knew it was a smile, because to a bystander, it looked like nothing more than a tiny expansion of the lips.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Summer buried her head, in his hand as she cried excessively. Summer was bursting with ecstasy; nobody could be this happy. It was like paradise- perfect, without worries, and blissful. Summer felt like she was flying six feet above the ground. She only felt like she was four feet above the ground after her first kiss. This was nothing compared to that. It was honest happiness, and thankfulness for Seth's life. "So you heard everything I said to you?" Summer looked up at him, her face streaked from tears.

"Every word," Seth started to slowly regain his ground, as his voice was a tad more projective, and powerful. Summer didn't want him to waste all his energy though; he had a lot of things to do, one of which being a victim, and witness at the court case against Tray Atwood that was probably already stirring. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, too." Seth said slowly. He grinned slowly, "Look in the pocket," Seth pointed to a t-shirt he was wearing earlier, spattered with some of his own blood. Summer walked over carefully, as she pulled out a wrapped box. "Give it to me." Seth said eagerly, his eyes flaring with excitement. Summer looked at the box in shock- a tiny, wrapped box only meant one thing!

Seth handed Summer the box, "I meant to give you this before Tray came along. I mean it with my heart, and I hope you accept. I love you." Summer looked at him excitedly. She grasped the tiny box in her hand, as she touched the corners with her fingers tips. She started to pull open the well-wrapped box. Inside, she discovered a royal-blue box, that could hold only one thing . . . a ring.

When Summer opened the littler box, her heart jumped as she looked at Seth for a long time. "I, I don't know what to say." Summer stuttered, as she went to kiss Seth long, but gently- kind of like their first kiss.

"You can say that, or you can say yes." Seth said proudly, "Summer Roberts, will you, marry me?" Summer's eyes flared, the question echoed in her mind. Summer bit her lip, as she tried to wipe away the biggest smile- ever; bigger than the European continent, even.

"Yes, Seth." Summer said excitedly. "Of course."


	54. Chapter Five & Part TWO

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Summer hung gently over Seth's neck, as she kissed him for all the night's worry, and of course, for the fact that they were getting married. Summer pulled away, breathless. She was smiling, and breathing hard.

Summer tried to think things over, rationally. She couldn't. She hadn't smiled so long in, years! She hadn't been so preoccupied in forever. Her mind was cluttered with this entire thrill. She was going to marry the man of her dreams! Now this was a huge deal. Who wouldn't be totally ecstatic at the thought of marrying the most perfect, flawless guy? Tall, dark, handsome, funny, passionate, kind and adorable guy with a great body! Summer sighed out loud, and Seth imagined the same thing.

He was jumping out of his skin now that Summer said the simplest three letter word. It changed his life already, and yet there was so much more to go. Yes, in a more popular context means replying to a mere request for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, or the answer of the age-old question, 'Have you finished your homework?' even if the answer is no. Usually, this word has little or no impact on someone's life- perhaps a three-day grounding, or a full stomach on contrary to an empty one, and a free weekend. But here, yes was a promise, an unwritten commitment to spending the rest of each others' lives with the other person. It only took three letters of the English language to make him absolutely words-can't-describe-it-ecstatic. This girl, who's hand he was holding made him jitter at the thought.

"Seth, I can't believe you." Summer said as she wiped away a tear from her eye. She was just too damn happy to cover it all all, "I can't believe you'd do this for me. You caught me at the worst time! I was already warping with happiness when you awoke, and NOW! Now I'm so happy I can't think straight!" Summer was laughing as she talked. Her face was golden, as her eyes giggled with her.

"Thank you." Seth said slowly.

"What are you thanking me for?" Summer calmed down a little bit, as she continued to smile.

"For changing my life," Seth said, "But then again, must there be a reason why I'm saying thank you to the most beautiful girl in the world?" Seth was smiling from ear to ear, his eyeballs so excited they were practically jumping out of his sockets.

"I'm going to go call everyone. They just have to share this with us, if not, I'll explode!" Summer said, "But don't worry, I won't tell them until we're here together, hand in hand, Seth." Summer promised.

"Okay." Seth said slowly. Summer paraded out of the room, skillfully hiding her right hand, where her engagement ring was perfectly dancing upon. It fit ideally- and it was just perfect! The perfect size diamond, with the perfect amount of silver, and oh Lord, it was just perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Summer could not wait to tell them all, but she had to wait; she knew it. She had to share the moment with Seth. The moment was also to be perfect. And it would be. After everyone settled in the room, said their welcomes, and shed a few tears for Seth's awakening, Summer would shriek the beloved news.

Summer squatted right beside Seth's bed. She took his hand, and let him have the honours of announcing a certain good news. She gently squeezed his hands, when she felt that she would burst like a bubble, and could not wait any longer.

"Everyone, Summer and I have news to share." This definitely got the audience's attention. They all turned to Summer (who was beaming like a lighthouse), and then to Seth, who was beaming like a love stricken idiot. Summer let them imagine what the news could possibly be, until she grinned harder (evidently, she surprised herself when she surpassed a grinning World Record. She could have sworn this time, she was smiling literally, from ear to ear.)

"We're getting married!" Summer said, tears blooming in her eyes, as she showed the most ecstasy, and prolonged happiness. Summer looked at everyone; specifically at Kirsten and Sandy. They were shocked. Apparently, not the good shocked- they had no smile on their face. Kirsten simply nodded, with a grave look on her face, fretting to look at either her son, or to-be-daughter-in-law. Then, Summer looked at Marissa who was sincerely trying to be happy for them. Even Marissa knew what marriage was; even she understood that they were just eighteen. "We're ready for this. We're readier than we will ever be. Don't take our happiness away." Summer begged in a feeble voice, as she started to cry- she didn't want anyone to see that she was shedding tears on her engagement day, though she could not help it. "You guys are supposed to be happy for us! We got engaged!" Seth outstretched his arm, to put it around Summer. She felt comforted.

"Oh honey, we are happy." Kirsten finally said, "It's just, well, you're eighteen!" Kirsten said finally, not being able to understand this completely.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, it's the feeling that counts, right? Age is nothing but a number." Summer said slowly, as tears streaked her cheeks. It wasn't fair, how everyone was contemplating whether this was right, when it WAS.

"You both want this?" Sandy croaked slowly, blessed by a comforting voice.

"Yes, we do." Summer and Seth both said in exact unison. They both turned to each other and smiled once it happened.

"You have my blessing. Congratulations, you two. You're getting married!" Sandy said in a happy, merry tone, as he went to hug the two. His eyes showed happiness, and protectiveness. But at least he even made the gesture of accepting this.

"Thank you, Mr. Cohen." Summer said as she hugged him hard, hoping that a hug would express her gratitude.

"Summer," Sandy said slowly, as he pulled away from the hug, and looked her straight in the eye. Usually people would be intimidated, but Summer only held her breath, "Call me dad?" Summer laughed happily.

"Thank you, Dad." Summer repeated more properly. "Thank you."


	55. Chapter Six & Part TWO

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

Both Summer, and Seth looked at Kirsten, awaiting her response eagerly, and yet entirely patiently. Summer couldn't help but hold her breath, until she started to get a stabbing pain in her chest- then she remembered she had to exhale sometime. Kirsten was still thinking things through, meticulously avoiding her son's, let alone Summer's anticipated gaze. Kirsten's mind was muddled with tantalizing thoughts. She couldn't help but speculate on the what-ifs and but's. She clearly had no choice- she couldn't stop this arrangement. She couldn't stop love.

Kirsten tried to delay as long as she could, so the silence would stay bitterly quiet. She needed to think. She had nothing against Summer and Seth being together- quite on the contrary. They were a phenomenal couple, with many of the same qualities, and plans for the future. They were perfect, and Kirsten knew that. What she didn't understand was this horrible feeling of anguish in the pit of her stomach. Without awareness, she understood why she was so over-protective and apprehensive. She was going to miss her only son while he eloped and started a foundation for his own future. Tears welled in Kirsten's eyes- she couldn't let go just yet. Sure- she would have to let him off for university, sooner or later, but she never expected this radical turn in her son's life. Kirsten would no longer be the one lady he truly cherished and respected. She would be docked down in importance, and Summer would take the throne. Eureka! That's exactly what was gnawing at her heart, already ready to rid a single place in her heart, and fill it with emptiness. Kirsten looked at Seth long and hard before she actually replied. When she was ready, and had a long enough stare at her son, she went to touch his hand, as she started to caress it like she had done when he was a little boy.

"I'm going to miss you honey," Kirsten squeaked through her tears, "I love you. Congratulations. Good luck. And all the best with your perfect soul mate. I trust that you will love each other through thick and thin, and be there for each other through the better and worse." Summer felt as though a huge lump had been lifted off her heart- and yet there was still about a hundred pounds weighing down at her happiness. She couldn't help but worry when thinking about her father, and whether he would accept their portrayal of true love. "Summer, I wish you the best of luck with my son. You, already, are very close to me, and I can't see a better person for my boy." Kirsten said carefully, as she went in to hug Summer.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much, Mrs. Cohen." Summer laughed in true joy, as she received Kirsten's blessing. She was excited and thrilled. Kirsten looked at her gravely,

"Summer," Summer looked up and nodded, worried, "It's mom." Summer grinned profoundly,

"All of it's just gunna take some getting used to." Summer smiled, as she sniffled from the tears she didn't know were falling down her cheek, "Thank you," Summer paused momentarily, "Mom." Summer then turned to Marissa, searching for approval in her face- she immediately found it. Before she knew it, Marissa sensed it was her turn, so she hung herself on Summer's neck.

"I'm so happy for you, Sum! Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it! You're getting married!" Marissa shrieked happily, with tears in her eyes, "Honey, of all the wild things you've done, this has got to be the wildest. Don't get me wrong- you and Seth will make the most amazing couple." By this time Marissa was crying, "God, I'm so happy for you, Sum! Good luck with absolutely everything. You will always be my best girl, so remember- you can come to talk to me about anything, no matter what. You've found your prince charming, Summer. He's a keeper; definitely." Both Summer and Marissa were safely locked in a bonding hug. Both of them were crying interminably hard.

"Thank you, Marissa. Thank you so much, for everything." Summer was speechless, she couldn't cough up anything more, until she remembered, "Marissa," Summer pulled away from the hug as she held her best friend's hands tight, "Will you do me the honour of being my Maid Of Honour?" Summer held her breath for a second, seeing that Marissa was totally shocked. Marissa hugged Summer before she could say anything.

"Of course!" Marissa squealed excitedly, as she started to laugh happily. Marissa turned to Seth.

"Seth, take care of her. Good luck together, I wish you all the best- money, happiness, success, love… anything you'd ever wish for. You're the most perfect guy for Summer, and there is no better. So keep it that way. I love you both so much. You've been my friends through thick and thin." Marissa sighed as she tried to gather words from her erupted ecstasy, "All the best!" Marissa hugged Seth with all her might, and then when she pulled away, she noticed she was crying once more. Marissa wiped her tears with a smile, as she let other's have a turn at their blessings. Ryan was apparently, next. He walked over to Summer first.

"Good luck, Summer. Be good to my man!" Ryan grinned, "Take care." Ryan said as he embraced Summer in a hug. Summer hugged him back, tightly. Then, Ryan went over to Seth.

"Seth, man. You're so underestimated. NEVER would I have thought that you could plan something so beautiful. Good luck. You've got one of the prettiest ladies all to yourself, for the rest of your life. All the best, Seth. You're like a brother to me. I thank you for everything. You better have the time of your life, because you deserve it." Ryan shook Seth's hand. But a hand-shake simply didn't cut it for a moment like this. Ryan quickly went to hug Seth, and they both hugged tightly for a moment, before pulling away with the most 'manly' smiles. Ryan nodded and was about to leave, when Seth grabbed his arm.

"Uh, Ryan, um, well, you know," Seth stuttered, "You're also like a brother to me, and I can safely say I'd hate myself if I didn't ask you to be my Best Man. You better accept, man." Seth grinned.

"Yeah. Of course." Ryan said grinning, as he backed away. Seth hadn't even expected Anna to come by. When Seth saw her, and her tear-filled, sorrowful eyes, he wished he could reach out to her. But he restrained himself. He was engaged. Anna walked over to Summer.

"Good luck, Summer. You're a great person, and I hope you have an amazing life with Seth." Anna nodded, as she finished. She hugged Summer quickly, as she walked over to Seth. She made sure her voice was steady, and unharmed, "Seth. Congratulations. I'm sure you're going to lead a successful life, with the most gorgeous girl in Harbour." Anna breathed hard, as she went to hug him. She buried her head in his shoulder, as she started to whisper, "You're a great guy Seth. Summer's lucky to have you." Her voice faltered, as she cried hard. Everyone understood what position she was in. "Good luck." She finally pulled away. Before Seth could say anything, she jolted towards the door, opened it, and ran off. Seth lowered his head, saddened by the girl's reaction. Summer walked over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." She whispered to Seth. He looked up at Summer, and he felt no more sadness. Summer was the one- she always was. Seth nodded.


	56. Chapter Seven & Part TWO

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

When the visiting hours were over, Summer requested that her bed be reeled in right beside her Honey. With a few strange looks, one nurse finally understood and brought Summer a bed- right beside Seth. Summer showed much gratitude, even though Doctor's requested she stay a night for medical purposes. Of course, Summer felt perfectly fine, but studies showed that she was to be inspected- at least a night. This was fine, seeing that she couldn't stand being away from Seth. She couldn't stand not seeing if he was alright, especially at a time like this. The nurse looked at Summer, before she prodded away through the door.

On a more serious note, Summer looked toward Seth, already ready to go to bed. This was the second night at the hospital, hopefully the last. She did not at all like the groggy rooms, with a pale, threatening colour splattered on the wall, as if predicting doom. Summer's eyelids were heavy when she blinked- all the emotion drained her energy, as she was now very tired. "Seth." Seth turned to her immediately, lifting his head.

"Yes, Fiancé?" Summer giggled, but regained her graveness almost immediately.

"How are we going to tell my dad?" This question obviously stumped Seth, as he showed a dumbfounded look on his face. Summer, worried by this, tried to comfort Seth, but she just didn't know how.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, almost impassively.

"Well," Summer didn't know where to begin from, "My daddy is protective over me. And. He wasn't overly fond of you. Mmm. Well. I'm Eighteen. I don't think he would appreciate his little girl being taken away from his life just like that." Summer said, her face saddened, and blank.

"Summer, I don't get what you're worrying about." Summer looked at Seth shocked,

"What do you mean! Aren't you afraid that he won't allow it! Allow us! Seth!" Summer snapped in worry. She started to breath hard, almost having a breakdown.

"What I mean is, I already asked his approval before asking for your hand." Seth said coolly. Tears started to erupt in Summer's eyes, as she smiled slowly and gradually.

"He said, he said yes?" Summer asked unsurely, making sure that she didn't let her hopes rise too quickly for the panic of them being splattered.

"Of course. Summer, what's not to love about his future-son-in-law? Huh? Did you honestly have any doubts?" Seth asked a little too conceitedly, and not too convincingly.

Summer squirmed in her seat, as she bit her lip, "Seth," She started, as she gulped uncomfortably, "Was he by any chance . . ."

"What?" Seth asked slowly, not understanding the concept.

"Well, was he drunk?" Summer said innocently. When she saw Seth's shocked, and hurt expression, she shrugged and pouted the winning pout, "Well you know. I mean, well, my dad just never liked your type. Are you sure he said yes? Did he yell? Was he shocked? When did you do this? Oh my Gosh. He MUST have had sex. He was never that happy. Seth. What did you do? Did you drug my Daddy? Shut up."

"I'm not talking . . ." Seth said slowly.

"No, I mean Shut up Summer. I'm being dumb. I should be ecstatic; for both of us. And I'm being dumb, instead. Ugh. I'm really tired. Sorry, Seth. Forget it. I guess, well. I guess we're getting married!" Summer beamed.

"Well, I guess so. Ah." Seth sighed.

The night washed over the hospital, and in a moment's time, it crawled away, leaving a breathtaking drop of golden sunlight to sprinkle into every room, awakening every sleeping body. Summer looked around, after a second's amnesia, and remembered that she was still in the hospital. She looked over to Seth, who was sleeping like a child, who hadn't slept in months. She smiled. As much as she longed to be at home right now, in the comfort of her own bed, she wouldn't trade it for anything. Seth was her Sweetheart now, and he was her main priority.

"Seth, wake up?" Summer crawled out of bed, as she hovered over Seth for a minute. She kissed him right smack down on the lips, and continued to whisper sweet-nothings to his ear. With a pleasant moan Seth took Summer in for a proper kiss, and my proper he meant busy. It shocked Summer only a little, but she didn't care- she wanted this too.

"If this is how I'm going to wake-up every day for the rest of our lives, they I'm going to be damn-right giddy." Seth smiled, and so did Summer.

"Careful, Honey. I usually sleep in, and I warn you- I'm fragile when sleeping." Summer said in a serious voice, but soon she burst out with a smile. Seth took this under consideration, in a thoughtful gaze. He touched Summer's hand and started to caress it gently, hoping it would show her at least some of his affection for her.

"Oh. And Seth?" This time, Summer really was serious. Seth looked up quickly, alerted. "I'm telling you right now, you are not growing a beard, a moustache, a goatee or anything else that involves excessive facial hair on your face." Summer said randomly, in a stern wife-like voice.

"Okay Dokay." Seth lowered his head like a puppy dog, which got a warning. "That I can do." Summer smiled, as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Good." She smiled, in a preppy, jumpy kind of way.

The whole gang went home after the night's adventures, therefore they were soundly asleep in their own beds this morning. Ryan stretched out in his bed, as he started to get up- just because Seth and Summer had a day off, didn't mean school was postponed. It was still alive and running, more than anything. Ryan peered at his watch, and he decided to call Marissa. He dialled her cell phone number ever so skilfully.

"Hello?" A tired Marissa soon replied, after the first ring.

"Rise and shine, Marissa." Ryan said in a taunting voice, quite satisfied with himself that he woke her up.

"Hey Ryan." Marissa said, as she yawned tiredly.

"Hey, Marissa." Ryan replied almost systematically, "What are you doing?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Thinking about you," Marissa said seductively, "More so, thinking about the night, where, you know." Ryan, startled by the phrase, he laughed.

"I'm thinking about you too. How about we think about each other, together. Can I come over? We woke up a little early this morning . . . hmm? What do you say?" Ryan suggested.

"Well, if a boy wants to play, then I guess I should say yes." Marissa taunted him.

"For the record, it's all innocence, Marissa. Boy wants to see girl. I'll be there in five." Ryan smiled, even though Marissa couldn't see it. Marissa was grinning too, but Ryan couldn't tell.

"Later." Marissa said promptly, as she hung up.


	57. Chapter Eight & Part TWO

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

Ryan knocked on the door to Marissa's house. She came running down, newly clad in a tight jean mini skirt and a lime green tube top. She smiled when she saw Ryan, her golden, genuine smile. Ryan kissed Marissa on the cheek, as she stood in the doorway.

"What's the password to come in this time?" Ryan asked playfully.

Marissa pretended to think, and she finally came up with something, "I'll pick you up at Seven Saturday, because we're going to the movies." Marissa said, with a smile wrapping around her cheeks. Ryan pretended not to be amused, as he said the sentence with boredom, and little or no compassion.

"I'll pick you up at Seven Saturday, because we're going to the movies." Ryan said, "There. Satisfied?" Ryan asked, as he grinned.

"Actually, I want something more." Marissa puckered her lips, in an obvious joke, but Ryan took this opportunity nevertheless. He kissed Marissa, as he wrapped his hands around her waist- she didn't fret to find the perfect spot on his neck. "Now that is a GOOD morning kiss." Marissa said, making the doorway free for entry. Ryan laughed, as he walked with Marissa, arm around her waist, side by side. Marissa sat down in the kitchen, on a high stool in front of the countertop, where a fresh fruit plate had been arranged. Marissa snatched a strawberry and she started to munch on it. "Sit." She touched the stool right next to her, as she crossed her legs, one over the other. "This has been a hell of a week, eh?" Marissa started.

"Yeah, definitely. But it all turned out in the end." Ryan nodded, as he snatched a grape from the pile of fruits. His taste buds stung as the sourness of the grape tickled his mouth. Marissa laughed at his expression, as she tried to imitate it. Ryan, in turn, laughed at her impression, which was totally off either ways.

"Are you hungry?" Marissa asked, pulling out an orange juice jug out of the fridge. She pulled out two glasses, filled them half-way with ice, and poured the already cold orange juice inside the cups, slowly, but perfectly. She filled it out to the brim, and she placed it carefully in front of Ryan. "Drink up, precious." Ryan grinned, as he tried to tasty orange juice- it caressed his taste buds, with it's icy touch of fruity flavour. The cold liquid flowed smoothly down his throat, as it cooled his whole body at once.

"That's exactly what I needed." Ryan said, satisfaction piercing in his eyes. Marissa smiled.

"Me too." Marissa said slowly. Something in her mind protested from her saying the next thing, but Marissa swayed towards the romantic words of her heart, "Ryan, I really love you." Marissa said carefully, as she looked straight into Ryan's dreamy eyes. Ryan looked bothered by this, and Marissa was confused as to why. She didn't dare to ask- she knew Ryan would tell her what he thought about it.

"You really think this is love?" Ryan asked. Marissa seemed shocked at the suggestion,

"Of course. Of course I think that what we have, is love. True love, Ryan. It hurts me that you think it isn't." Marissa truly looked hurt.

"This isn't love, Marissa. Marriage is true love. Don't you think?" Ryan asked, his mind not focused.

"Wait. Is this what it's all about? Just because Seth and Summer are getting married, you're saying what they have is love, and what we have just isn't? It's that easy for you?" Marissa asked, her voice tensioning.

"Marissa, if I were to ask you to marry me right now, right here, would you say yes?" Ryan asked out of curiosity.

"Is this your idea of a proposal?" Marissa asked through her bewilderment.

"No!" Ryan said quickly, "Hypothetically. Just to prove my point. Would you say yes?" Ryan pressed, as he waited for an answer.

"No. I'd say no, because I'm not ready. I'm eighteen, Ryan." Marissa said, trying not to prove Ryan's point, even though she knew very well she did.

"Age is nothing but a number, Marissa. If you really loved me, you'd say yes, just like Summer. So don't say you love me, until you mean it, till death do us part." Ryan said gravely, completely ruining the morning's mood.

"Ryan," Marissa said softly, "Why are you being like this? Did their engagement suddenly brainwash you into thinking that we're worse then them, just because we take it a tad slower? Just because we're not rushing into marriage doesn't mean that our relationship isn't worth it, doesn't mean it's not love." Marissa said, as she put her empty orange juice cup into the sink. She sat on the counter top, cross-legged, glaring at Ryan, "Say something." Marissa said harshly.

"What? What do you want me to say?" Ryan asked coldly, "You want me to admit you're right even though I don't think so? I just don't think this is the real thing, Marissa. Maybe it's just not. I like you, I really do, I just, I just don't see what's next."

"You've never been a planner, so why start now? Huh? You wanna know what's next? Well. Day by day, we get to 'love' each other more and more, and one day, maybe your paranoiac self, will propose to delusional me. I gotta get to school. Don't bother giving me a ride today; you won't spare me a single minute." Marissa hissed, as she grabbed a purse, and a few notebooks and school things. She dashed out the door, leaving Ryan in this stranger of a house.

"Marissa!" Ryan called after her. Before she could lock the car door, where she was already safely tucked inside, he opened it, and sat in the car. Marissa glared at him, "Marissa, you misunderstood me. Don't dramatize, please. Give me a second to explain myself, without you btching at me."

"Get out." Marissa pleaded, as she was ready to leave.

"No." Ryan refused, shaking his head humbly, as he fastened his seat belt. "Step on it." He offered. Marissa did as hard as she could, so that Ryan got the biggest whiplash ever. Marissa raised her eyebrow as she looked at Ryan- Ryan noticed pure evil in her eyes. "Okay. Now that I have a second to speak." Marissa turned to glare at him, and she turned the stereo system in her car to full volume. "Okay. If you want it this way, well then, I'll manage. You'll just get a headache, Marissa." Ryan grinned, "Love is overused in the society today. I'm just afraid that when we say 'I love you' it won't be as special as it should. I'm afraid this 'love' will wear out. I want to take it as slow as possible, so that we'll have enough love to last a lifetime." Marissa looked at Ryan, once he finished it. Marissa had her mouth opened just a tad in shock. She didn't know tough-boy Ryan was capable of something so beautiful. She closed her mouth reluctantly, creasing her forehead with thought, and anger. "Why are you mad? I told you how I feel about this. About us?"

"Because you're so freaking sweet." Marissa glared at him, after she yelled. "And you're right." Marissa admitted. It took much modesty to admit something like that. Ryan grinned.

"So 'like' is enough for you? For now?" Ryan asked sincerely.

"Yeah, actually. Yeah it is." Marissa nodded. She looked at her stereo, and she turned down the music, still not looking at Ryan.

"M'rissa?" Ryan said quickly. Marissa tilted her head slowly to look at him, "I like you. A lot." Ryan said, as he nodded his head.

Marissa smiled. Ryan was so happy to see her smile, after having such a horrendous outburst, "'K. Fine. I like you, too. A little." Marissa said playfully.

"Always better than nothing at all." Ryan said excitedly. Marissa grunted.

"Yeah, really." She laughed slowly.


	58. Chapter Nine & Part TWO

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

Marissa looked around this prison, as she searched for one face she knew inside, that she wouldn't find; Summer. She missed her; she missed her knowing that she was in the hospital, alone, except for her 'Fiancé's' presence. It all seemed so awkward to Marissa, still. Even though she had expressed full approval, she just couldn't imagine Summer Roberts as Summer Cohen. It would take some getting used to, but it just complicated their carefree life- chilling at a club, checking out guys, flirting and going out on sometimes, three dates a night- the wild life.

Now, if Summer chilled at a club, she would have to be ultra-responsible. She would be a wife sooner or later, and God forbid she acted childishly. She needed to work for a white-picket fence and a perfect life. She would no longer be the same, teenage Summer; she would be the housewife, cooking, childbearing Summer. It honestly, creeped Marissa out a little more than a little.

Summer was choosing to live a harder, more responsible life. With one person. Sure, Marissa was with Ryan, and just Ryan at the time, but she didn't feel at all obligated. She could loose the deal, if she felt completely compelled to. It wasn't like going out with someone was completely, well, official. Of course it was 'official' to a certain extent, but marriage! Marriage meant being stuck with ONE single person to the very end. That's quite a while.

Ryan seemed to feel the same way, as he looked around for Seth, his best friend. Marissa and Ryan were holding hands, as they walked down this vicious atmosphere. They stuck together, no matter what. Marissa found this sort of calm in her heart. She now understood that Summer was not obligated to do anything. She chose willingly to marry Seth; because she loved him so much. She would enjoy her life more than anything, because, she found her soul mate.

She shuddered, in the cold thought; would she herself, ever, find a soul mate? As easily as Summer had done? Marissa wondered. Wondered insanely- a war erupting in her soul. She was afraid of the threatening thought, that she would grow old, alone, with no one to sip tea with on the creaking rocking chairs in front of the fire.

"Marissa," Ryan interrupted her baffling train of thought, "You alright?" Ryan smiled, a smile so warm and contagious. It filled Marissa up with joy, as she squinted, hoping to decipher Ryan, what she didn't know already. Marissa inhaled a deep breath, that soothed her discomfort, and wonder.

"I'm fine." Marissa nodded, as she smiled. Ryan grinned at the sight of her golden smile. He recalled the moment he first saw this girl- that very smile. To this day, it intrigued him. "Actually, I'm really good. I'm great. I'm happy, for once in my life, I'm so happy." Marissa said earnestly. She sighed as the two sat down on a school bench, and just talked, like they hadn't done in a while. They talked to the point where Marissa thought not possible. Earlier in her life, boyfriends were created for the sole purpose to kiss, to cuddle with, to sleep with. Now. Everything was different. She realised what she thought before, was so completely superficial to what she thought now. It scared her deeply how one person could change her life, and bring out the entire best in her – the sensibility, the intelligence, the kindness. Marissa was living a dream, praying that at no point in time, would anyone come to burst her bubble, which she was so peacefully residing in- unharmed from life's deadly pains.

"I was thinking," Ryan said. "Maybe," Ryan started to say, "Well, maybe." He couldn't spit it out. Marissa looked at him thoughtfully, as she touched his hand.

"Ryan, you know you can tell me anything; ask me anything, right?" Marissa asked with genuine worry corrupting on her face. What was bothering Ryan so much that he couldn't tell her? Why was it just so hard? "Ryan," Marissa said sternly, "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later." She nodded, "Sooner, I hope." She hinted.

"Fine. Well. Um. Well," Marissa could tell Ryan was getting uneasy. Beads of sweat started to emerge from his forehead, "I'd like you to," Marissa gazed at him hard, "Well. I'd like you to meet my mom." Ryan finally said, looking up at Marissa, to see if she was afraid at all. She smiled; relieved. She was glad it wasn't anything more, well, huge.

"Ryan!" Ryan looked afraid, "I'd be happy to. You've met my," Marissa said no more, she didn't need to; Ryan had met the Queen of Disaster; Julie Cooper. "I would love to meet your mom."

"M'rissa." Ryan said slowly, "Keep in mind," He said in a slight whisper, "She's the one who kicked me out, 'member?" Ryan asked. Marissa's heart sunk- she just remembered. She thought it would be perfect. Instead, they would be totally unwelcome. "Maybe we should do this another time, then." Ryan said slowly, hoping Marissa would agree.

"You know what?" Marissa said in a determined voice, which frankly, scared Ryan to the gut, "We're going to have to do it sometime, and it's better to have it over with. It can't possibly be THAT bad."

After a quick dinner in Chino, Marissa and Ryan left his mother's house, heartbroken and shocked. How could one night go so terribly wrong? It was out of the question whether Mrs. Atwood liked Marissa- she obviously did not. Marissa had tears stinging in her eyes, as she and Ryan stood in the cool evening, under the moon, contemplating the unpleasantness of the evening.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Ryan mumbled. He looked at his feet, totally unaware of the stinging gaze Marissa was giving him. Marissa's mouth was dry, and her face heated. She had never been so totally, utterly, completely embarrassed in front of anyone.

"It's fine." Marissa exhaled restlessly. "That was difficult." Marissa crossed her arms, "You know? Let's walk. Maybe a walk will do the trick. You know. Walk it off." Marissa spoke in hurt, choppy, sentences. She couldn't control it. She was shaken up. "Or. Let's go to the hospital. Visit Seth and Summer? I think telling them how horribly the night went would do us some good. It would take the heat off." Both Marissa and Ryan nodded vaguely at the idea. Ryan closed his eyes for a second.

"I can't believe my mother could be so . . ." Ryan couldn't put his finger on it, "So."

"You don't need to say more." Marissa gulped, but still, her throat was dry and weary.

"I mean, your mother is actually quite cool compared to the way my mother acted tonight. I feel so dumb. I really shouldn't have dragged you over there. Chino isn't my kind of town anymore." Ryan scratched the back of his head, as he scrunched his face in humiliation, "I'm really sorry, M'rissa." Ryan was speaking quickly, almost illiterately. Marissa understood him quite well- him, and the position he was in.

Finally, after much silence, and an occasional awkward smile, the two arrived at the hospital. Ryan and Marissa stopped at the front desk, declaring themselves, not seeing how it was necessary. The desk-clerk mentioned as-a-matter-of-factly, that Summer and Seth have conjoined rooms, and that they reside together. Perfect. One less time that they had to retell the atrocious account of the evening.

Marissa and Ryan walked patiently toward their friends' room. They both, had dreary looks on their faces. The minute their walked in, the lonesome pair realised that.

"What the hell happened to the two happiest people on Earth?" Seth asked, staring from Ryan to Marissa, from Marissa to Ryan. Seth shook his head dumbly, as Ryan pulled up a chair for Marissa, and once she sat down, one for himself.

"Coop. Ryan? What's going on?" Summer asked, in shock. Her mouth was wide open, hoping they wouldn't announce something ridiculous like a break-up, or such.

"Well, we had the idea," Marissa started. Seth quickly interrupted.

"Ryan had the idea." He nodded knowingly. Marissa looked at him sternly, saying nothing other than the fact that she didn't want to point fingers.

"We had the idea," Marissa repeated, as she continued, "To well, see Ryan's mother, so I could meet her. We called in the afternoon, asking if it was okay. Of course, she said okay. This is how it happened."

Like a horrible flashback, the whole evening appeared before their eyes.

"Hi Mom." Ryan said, upon entry. His mother looked at him coldly.

"Hi Mrs. Atwood. I'm Marissa Cooper, very pleased to meet you." Marissa stuck out her hand, hoping she would soon hold Ryan's mother's hand. She found nothing like that.

"She's not too social." Ryan whispered, embarrassed for his mother's actions. Marissa widened her eyes, as if to shush him, but before she could say anything else, the piercing voice of Ryan's mother spun in the air.

"I heard that." She said in a weak, angered voice. She paraded to the dining room, and plopped right down at the dinner table. Ryan looked around at what used to be home.

"Wow, mom. This place looks great; everything's changed." Ryan complimented, as he admired the freshly painted walls, and tiled floors, "Nothing what it used to be." Ryan mumbled to himself; thinking, that if he lived in a place like this, he would never have acted so juvenile.

"Probably nothing compared to your new home in Newport." His mother said coldly. Marissa looked at Ryan painfully, as if the comment had been directed at her. His mother continued to eat.

"Can we sit down?" Ryan tried to ask politely, so that his mother would show SOME respect to her guests.

"I don't have a choice, now, do I?" His mother laughed to herself crudely. Ryan and Marissa sat down, barely eating a pea-sized amount, hoping Ryan's mother wouldn't expect them to pay up or something like that. Ryan's mother looked at their plates in disgust, "I went through all this damn trouble to make you food, and you eat nothing?" She grunted, "Now that is respect. Is that what they teach you down in Newport? Is that how I raised you? What; my food's not good enough for you, or something?" Ryan realised his mother just raised three different points; all contradicting themselves in their particular order.

"No, Mrs., this food is delicious." Marissa complimented. The woman only glared at her.

"Who's this girl of yours? Another rich little btch in the area? Was she the only one? Or the only one out of the plenty that you think is good enough to show your mother?" She looked at Ryan fiercely. Marissa stared at Ryan, seeing that he was avoiding his mother's stare. She saw his vein push out in his temple; Marissa knew that if his mother kept this up, he would explode.

"This is Marissa Cooper." Ryan introduced her, "She is smart, beautiful, kind, trustworthy, loyal, funny, outgoing, polite, and anything else you would see in a perfect girl. I'm so freaking sorry that she's not Theresa, mother. If that's what you want, you will never have it. Theresa and I, are totally, and completely over. I know that look in your eyes. The look where you plan a life for me, and think that I'll follow through with it. Marissa is perfectly well raised- raised well enough not to throw her kids out of the house, to live alone." Ryan pointed out.

"You have kids? What else, are you married too?" She growled.

"No, we do not have any kids. And no, we are not married. But what's it to you? Would you throw me out of the house if I were married, and I did have kids? Oh, wait. You've already done that." Ryan put his cutlery down, as he started a real heated battle against his mother.

"Ryan," Marissa looked at him gravely, hoping he would stop. This wasn't what she had in mind.

"Shut up." Ryan's mother snapped at her intolerantly, "Me and my son are talking." Marissa looked up, she continued to eat.

"Don't tell the love of my life to shut up, mother. You lost me a long time ago. I'm sorry if I wanted to change things; better things," His mother interrupted him vilely.

"Change what? This matter is unchangeable son. I will never accept you into this house again; neither you, or Tray, or your father. Now don't you bring your little sluts into my house, because I do not wish it. I threw you out for a reason; that reason, never to come back." Ryan and Marissa stared at her, as they enjoyed the first silence. The woman's wretched voice bothered Marissa.

"C'mon." Ryan said gently to Marissa, as he started to get up. Marissa nodded, as she too, got up. They left the house as quickly as they could.

"Ouch." Summer said after the story. "That's horrible." Summer was speechless. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Summer." Ryan said, "I knew we had to get it over with someday. I didn't expect anything to change. I just didn't want Marissa to ask me one day about my mother. She wouldn't believe me if I said she was exactly like this." Ryan shook his head, as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I'm sorry I kind of pressured you into going. You had your doubts, I should have trusted you." Marissa said slowly.

"Guys. That's pretty messed up in my opinion. How could you mother not even be happy to see you after so long?" Seth asked, apparently, confused.

"Dunno." Ryan said slowly, but honestly.


	59. Chapter Ten & Part TWO

**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

Marissa and Ryan left the hospital after a long while of discussion, with their best friends, Summer and Seth. Luckily, they seemed to be recovering well. Marissa and Ryan walked hand in hand, toward Ryan's car. Not too long ago, they were coming back miserably from the dinner with Ryan's mom. That was already forgotten, no longer important. Marissa sat beside Ryan, in the passenger seat up front. She was looking out her window, admiring the silence. She had one question though; pertaining to her relationship with Ryan. One question that made her excited, and happy, and warm throughout her body.

"Ryan," Marissa started to say. He fastened his seat belt quicker, as he looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked. Once Marissa had gotten his full attention, she continued.

"This morning we had a discussion about how what we have isn't yet love. I respect that. But. Did you mean what you said about me at your mother's house? Did you mean it; that I'm the 'love of your life'?" Marissa quoted sceptically.

"Of course I meant it." Ryan said slowly, after a moment's thought. "What I meant this morning, was that I don't want to be just another couple slapping these words into each others' faces, and breaking up two weeks later. I want this to be special." Ryan said, "But I would not lie about something so true. You are the love of my life, and I want to keep it that way." Marissa smiled gently.

"Ryan." Marissa said again, "I've dated people in that past. But I have never felt what I feel to you, toward them. Them; I knew it was just a fling. I was actually scared when you came into town, 'cause right away, I felt something more to you. Something like chemistry, and attraction, despite the fact that I knew nothing about you. It was so sudden. I wanted to keep away, because you also looked like a heartbreaker. How wrong I was, in the end. This feeling, I'm just so sure of Ryan. If this isn't the real thing, I don't think I can handle anything more." Marissa smiled truly. "You know Ryan. For future reference, I just want us to be open with each other. Even if it means me turning the stereo up to full sound, and making you yell. I want to be honest with you forever more. So please. Keep doing what you're doing. I, lov," Marissa stopped, as she closed her eyes for a second, "I like you for it." Marissa gulped painfully.

The word 'Like' was such an understatement. In no way, was it true. In no way did it mean what she felt. Love, on the other hand, was an overstatement; well actually. Not really. Marissa didn't know if any word fit what she was feeling. She didn't know if she was supposed to feel so confused about it all. She reckoned that love brought confusion on even the most intellectual of individuals; so she hoped. Ryan looked at her, weirdly. They were still, conveniently, parked in the hospital parking lot. They could have been halfway home already, if it wasn't for such an absorbing conversation.

"I love you." Ryan said quietly. Marissa looked up at him, in shock.

"I thought, I mean, You said," Marissa shut herself up in time. "I love you too." Marissa said deeply, with all that was in her. She hoped that some of her passion would actually be exerted with such a feeble word. Marissa leaned over to kiss Ryan, and Ryan met her halfway. Just a kiss, had never been so special to Marissa; or Ryan.

Meanwhile, in the Cohen residence. Kirsten sat cuddled into Sandy's chest, both watching a late night horror movie. They never spent so much time with each other, until now; when Seth was in the hospital, both parents worrying, and hurrying. They realised that the best way, was to worry together. So there they were. Laughing, remembering, worrying, kissing, cuddling.

"Are you scared yet?" Kirsten looked toward Sandy, as she covered her own eyes. A splattering shriek escaped from the surround sound. Sandy laughed,

"Peeing-my-pants-silly-scared." Sandy admitted sarcastically. Kirsten giggled, as she uncovered her eyes a tiny bit. She shivered a little, underneath Sandy's cold hand against her skin. Sandy started to stroke her stomach slowly, and carefully, so she would be the least bit comforted. Kirsten wasn't much of a horror movie fan- Any person could pick her out from thousands and know that she was like a snail; poking its head out very slowly, and suspiciously, but when it heard the least bit of noise it would shrivel up in it's shell. This of course, only pertained to Kirsten, and her fright of horror movies.

Sandy started to romantically kiss his wife's neck. "Sandy," Kirsten giggled, "What if the kid's come?" She tried to protest, but she rolled her eyes in content.

"So what if the kids come?" Sandy reverberated, quickly, taunting Kirsten's worries.

"Sandy," Kirsten begged childishly, hoping he would stop to save them the embarrassment. Sandy ignored her plee, as he continued to kiss her gently. Sandy turned Kirsten's head around, so that she would face him. He touched her chin pleasingly, and ever so slowly, his face got closer to Kirsten's, until finally, their lips met.

"I'm home!" Ryan called out, as he opened the front door. Kirsten shot out from underneath the kiss as fast as she could, glaring at Sandy.

"I told you!" Kirsten hissed silently to Sandy. He grinned, and shrugged, saying nothing but 'Oh well' in his laughing eyes. Kirsten got up quickly, to welcome Ryan, and to her surprise Marissa. "Marissa! Hi! How nice to see you!" Kirsten said as warmly as she could.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen." Marissa said politely, with a wide smile. "Pleasure is all mine. How are you doing?" Marissa asked kindly, and thoughtfully.

"I'm great, and you," Kirsten looked into the recreation room, where her and Sandy were just residing, "Sandy! The kids are here!" Kirsten called to Sandy, knowing that he would much rather avoid getting up from his behind. As soon as he was called, he jumped from the sofa, and with a smile he approached the small group.

"Hi Ryan, Marissa." Sandy nodded, extending his hand for Marissa to shake. "Where were you guys all this time? We haven't you," Sandy looked at Ryan particularly, "Since the morning. We were getting worried." Sandy said, in a parent-like voice. Ryan grinned, in a 'I bet I know what you two were JUST doing' kind of smile, and he added a 'And it wasn't worrying about me' kind of smirk.

"Well," Ryan started his account of the evening, "Marissa and I drove down to Chino, to meet my mom. No comments about that." Ryan nodded, as Marissa smiled, "Then, we went to visit Summer and Seth at the hospital for a bit. After that, we came back."

"Didn't go too well, did it?" Kirsten asked, touched by the story. She wished things would be okay between the Atwoods; she somehow felt as though she were interfering in the family life, "Are you guys hungry? Yeah. That's not even a question. You probably ate nothing due to awkwardness at Ryan's. I know how it is. Sandy's mom wasn't too fond of me either when we first started to date. I remember that first dinner clearly- even though I wish I could forget." Kirsten reassured with her bright smile, "Come into the kitchen. I'll fix something."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cohen. That's really nice of you." Marissa showed her gratitude. Both Ryan, Marissa and Sandy sat down at the table.

"So, Ryan, why did you want to go back to Chino?" Sandy asked curiously.

"I wanted Marissa to meet my mom. And I wanted my mom, to meet Marissa." Ryan said, as he nodded, looking at Marissa. "If my mom doesn't like her, then the old woman really is a little messed." Ryan declared.

"Ryan, try to better things with your mother." Kirsten called from the counter. "You never know how things might end."

"You're right." Ryan admitted, "But as hard as I try, she made it pretty clear that she didn't want me coming back."

"So it was that tough, huh." Kirsten asked.

"I can only speak for myself, but yes." Marissa answered, so that Ryan wouldn't have to.

"Was she usually like this?" Kirsten asked.

"Well," Ryan tried to scrounge for the right answer, as he looked onto the ceiling. Then he looked at Kirsten, and simply said, "Yes." He seemed not to be bothered at all. At all.


	60. Chapter Eleven & Part TWO

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

Summer and Seth sat in the hospital, trying to figure out different possibilities for their friends; Marissa and Ryan. They attempted to help them, but both, speechless, had no solutions for a monstrous mother. Seth and Summer smiled at each other, glad that they didn't have these kinds of problems. Then Seth thought for a moment, that they did have these problems; actually would.

"Summer, what about your mom? You always complained about her, but actually I intend to meet her." Seth looked at her troubled face.

"Seth, if I even knew where she was …" Summer's voice trailed off. Seth could tell she wasn't too happy about this. Well, obviously in a way. "I always said she was horrible, and everything- but that's because I don't know her at all. I don't know where she is, how she's doing. I haven't seen her for a while now. And I don't intend to either. She left me. Me and my dad, Seth. I can't ever forgive that, no matter how nice she is. So, please. Just don't mention her, because I want to forget she existed. A mother that leaves her kids, isn't really worth remembering." Summer said slowly, tears piercing in her eyes.

"Sum. I didn't mean to get you upset. I was just, you know, well, forget it." Seth said dumbly. He didn't know what else to say, of course. He had good intentions, well, kind of. But in the end, he turned out to be a loser. "So how are you feeling? No nightmares or anything?" Now that they were already in difficult moods, he might as well have continued with difficult topics.

"I'm okay, not bad at all. But that's because I know you're okay," Summer said with a smile, extending her hand to touch Seth's, "As for the nightmares. I don't think they'll ever stop." Summer shrugged, "How about you? How are you holding up?" Summer asked, sincerely.

"You know what?" Seth asked, himself. "I'm doing alright. Minimal pain, and everything. You know, Summer. If you'd have taken the bullet, I wouldn't forgive myself. I'd rather die for you, Sugar." Seth said.

"You know," Summer started, "When you were lying here in the hospital, then I was thinking the same thing. If you died, Seth, I would die too." Summer said looking Seth straight in the eyes.

"Summer. You would go on; you could have a future. You're beautiful, smart, amazing, perfect." Seth said, "Your life could continue. Other than you, who else would love me?" Seth asked.

"Seth!" Summer shrieked, "Even if I were alive, I would NEVER go with someone else. Never. I would never be happy. Ever. Not without you." Summer said.

"Sum, for the record, if I die before you, I want you to be happy. So I want you to do anything that will make you happy. Is that clear?" Seth asked sternly, hoping Summer would promise.

"No," Summer shook her head, but Seth wouldn't let her continue.

"I want you to be happy. Promise me you will do anything that will make you happy, anything, if I'm gone." Seth looked into Summer's tear-filled eyes, "I want to know that if I ever pass on, you will be happy." Summer continued to sit quietly- she even sniffled, thinking over the matter.

"Seth," Summer stopped, hoping Seth wouldn't interrupt her, "I can promise you that, but I don't think I would be able to be happy without you." Seth closed his eyes for a second.

"You can be happy. One day you will have to be happy." Seth reassured her, "We're going to be together till death do us part. But after that, we're going to have to hold up- one or the other, both happy." Seth pressed.

"Promise." Summer nodded, crying. Seth didn't want her to cry, but knowing that she could be happy given the separation meant the world to him, "I promise I'll try." Summer nodded. Seth nodded with her, too. He squeezed her hand, in his, tightly. They swam in mere silence for quite some time. Both Summer and Seth were thinking about what life would be like without each other. Summer was taking it more emotionally, but Seth was satisfied, that he meant something to her.

"Seth, you know if I died, I know a lot of girls who would line up for you. So don't say you would be alone." Summer said, raising both eyebrows, pressing her lips together, as she tried to avoid tears, "That's why I'm so protective of you. 'Cause once I've got you, then honey, I ain't letting go. No girl is gunna get her hands on you, honey." Summer said, trying to smile.

"Like who for example?" Seth asked quickly, wondering if Summer could manage to prove her point.

"Like," Summer thought for a second's time, "Anna."

Marissa, Ryan, and Sandy were eating a delicious 5-minute meal, prepared by Kirsten. Marissa and Ryan chowed down the grilled cheese sandwiches, and salad with a spicy Italian dressing. Sandy ate little by little, on his already full stomach- but he couldn't refuse food if it was being made. Kirsten smiled, and after a bit joined the three at the table with a cup of hot tea.

"Oh right, drinks? Anyone?" Kirsten asked.

"I'll have water, please." Marissa asked politely. Kirsten registered that, mumbling it under her nose quickly.

"I'll have water, too, please." Ryan asked.

"Two waters. And you, Sandy?" Kirsten asked.

"Um. How about some coke?" Sandy suggested, knowing Kirsten would never let him drink that at this time.

"Sandy," Kirsten said sternly, "It's late. Tea or water?" Kirsten asked restrictedly.

"I'll have water, in that case." Sandy glared playfully, and Kirsten only nodded. A few minutes later she came back with the cups, half-filled with crushed ice cubes. Finally, after chasing around the kitchen, Kirsten sat down, and started to much on some of the salad. Her stomach was fighting for a grilled cheese sandwich, but she knew not to eat those things at such a late hour. She stuck with the healthy salad instead.

"So kids, how was school?" Sandy asked systematically, his mouth bursting with food.

"Good." Marissa and Ryan said together. They both smiled at each other, placing a wad of food in their mouth, as though penetrating the grin. After a nice late meal, and a full stomach, Marissa and Ryan split from the table, and went for an evening stroll together. Marissa looked up at Ryan, at his stern, yet warm face, and she tried hard not to giggle. She had a tickling feeling in her stomach that made her want to laugh, apparently for no reason.

"What?" Ryan asked self-consciously, looking at Marissa deeply.

"Nothing." She couldn't help but laugh this time, as she shrugged. She laughed some more, "Can't a girl laugh?" Marissa asked carelessly. Ryan sensed that she was in a playful mood. He entwined his finger with her hair, as he toyed with it, with a slight smile on his face. He loved the feeling- so soft and silky. Ryan, didn't bother answer Marissa's question, obviously it was rhetorical enough to stop him from answering.

"What are you thinking of?" Marissa asked, lost in waves of thought that were encircling her mind. She truly, authentically, and honestly wanted to know- she was curious by it all.

"I'm thinking of how perfect you are. But you weren't supposed to know that." Ryan said carefully, "I'm thinking about how stupid I was when I said that this isn't love, because if this isn't love, I think my heart will burst if there's more coming." Ryan said, looking into Marissa's eyes, separated by the darkness, "Marissa, I think you should know, that I love you, and no matter how many times I tell you I love you, I'm afraid it's just not enough. I hope it is, Marissa Cooper; I hope that these three words are enough for you." Ryan said as empathetically as he could manage.

"Ryan," Marissa said happily, "Of course it's enough. It always will be enough. I love you, means more than you think." Marissa said, as her smile wiped from her face, "I love you, too." Marissa said slowly. Ryan cradled her in a hug, as she buried her head in his shoulder, smiling to herself. Ryan loved the feeling of having someone to hold.


	61. Chapter Twelve & Part TWO

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

"Anna?" Seth asked in confusion. He was trying to decipher Summer's emotionless face, "Anna?" He said again, hoping Summer would give him a clue of existence. "Anna?" Seth asked the third time, and this final time, it really did mingle with Summer's nerves. She glared at Seth,

"Yes, Anna, Seth. She's liked you, loved you, whatever the hell she felt toward you. Everyone saw it. I hate to admit it, but I was actually, well, happy when she left." Summer admitted slowly, as she looked away. It was like a dark confession splattered against the mind of a victim. Summer felt stupid, but she tried to stop it from devouring her entire expression. Summer didn't blush a lot, but when she did, it was entirely evident. Her cheeks were a blistering shade of pink, as she still, ruthlessly avoided Seth's hurt stare. He really liked Anna – at one point apparently loved her, and when she left he was, well, sort of upset. Actually, a lot upset. The fact that Summer was silently having a party in her heart and soul, kind of bugged Seth. Seth didn't know why, he had a bothersome feeling deep inside him.

"Say something." Summer begged, in a hushed whisper. She wanted him to express his reaction, and what he felt – besides, any word, comment, anything, was better than this ear-splitting silence.

"It's over now. Anna's not the one I love; You are." Seth said after a long couple of seconds. Summer finally looked at him, with a small smile forming at the tips of her lips.

"So, you're not mad?" Summer asked, relieved. Her face started to return to its original tanned colour, as her eyes glowed profanely with happiness.

"Nah," Seth said honestly, "Just proves how love-sick you are." Seth beamed, as he joked around. Summer laughed, as she acted embarrassed. What Seth just said was entirely true, and Summer didn't care who said it- she admitted to that statement. She WAS completely, head-over-heels love sick for Seth Cohen.

"I only know one medicine for love sickness Seth Cohen." Summer got up from her hospital bed, angry that she was still there, but seduced by Seth's lips. She walked to her prey slowly, and she pranced on Seth's lips ever so delicately. She gripped Seth's neck with her two demanding hands, as she slid into the bed with Seth, with innocent intentions. Seth kissed her back, and both of them explored the insides of each other's mouths like it was there first time, when only it was their first time in a long time. It felt so good to be familiar with every corner of each other's mouths. Summer was so relieved once she touched what felt like Seth's tongue. This kiss could not have been much busier, and Summer, who hadn't kissed Seth in what seemed forever, was enjoying every single millisecond. After a couple of more innocent minutes, Summer started to slowly pull away, her eyes still shut closed. Seth, quick to react, pulled Summer's finger tips toward his mouth as he started to peck at them softly, with impeccable kisses. Summer's face was brilliant with a huge smile attached to the entire package. She seemed to be purring, or groaning softly – whatever it was; Seth loved the immaculate sound of it all. Later, Seth placed Summer's hand gently back on the bed, as he started to throttle kisses at her collarbone. Summer started to giggle, as she felt a tickling sensation surge.

Summer started to caress Seth's hair, toying with it in every possible way- entangling her finger in one of the perfect curls, or just rustling his hair playfully. She loved the feel of it all. Seth continued to tackle Summer's collarbone, but he travelled upward, toward her neck, where he knew she loved. He taunted her, kissing only every few seconds, but then he started the whole pizzazz. He made circle's with his tongue, kissing the soft flesh in between. Summer seemed to be pleased with all this attention she was getting. Her eyes were still closed, and her lips were still curled in a pleasant smile.

Summer was feeling a little demanding, as she started to push Seth's head lower- as if pleading him to start at her chest. Seth refused to do something so intimate in a hospital, when he knew what they were doing already was pretty intense, and given the possible shock of having a nurse walk in, he just didn't want to endure such humiliation.

"Come on," Summer purred. Seth continued to work at her neck steadily, keeping his fair ground away from where Summer tempted him to work on.

"Not here." Seth whispered, in between a rush of kisses. Seth slowed down a tad bit, as he started to feel a little adventurous. He went under the covers as he pushed Summer's shirt a little bit up. He started to kiss Summer's belly button. By this time in their relationship, from experience, Seth knew Summer loved it. He continued to kiss her passionately, at her belly, as he bloomed with satisfaction when Summer giggled from the feeling that was trembling in her soul.

An unknown person cleared her throat at the door, clad in the familiar hospital-wear; a pale shade of blue encircled the entire uniform. Summer's smile immediately vanished as she saw the nurse entering the room. She pulled at Seth's head, for him to get out, but he didn't seem to notice. He continued to now a little more roughly, toy with Summer's belly button. He thought her grasping his hair was a sign of pleasure, and plea for more. Summer tried to hold in the laugh, and the slight twitches of her belly, as the tickling sensation started to gain on her. Summer started to turn a little red, as Seth ceased to stop.

"Now this is something I've definitely never seen before." Seth stopped dead when he heard the nurse's icy cold voice. She was almost laughing at the situation, "I just came to say," The nurse restarted, "Sorry for the interruption, but I just came to say that You, Miss Roberts, and Mr. Cohen are well enough to leave." She glared at the two, as if saying through her eyes, 'I'm going to have to clean your nasty mess', when she didn't know it was only innocent kisses. Once she slammed the door behind her, Seth poked his head up from under the covers.

"Let's go." He whispered, in a harsh whisper to Summer, realising that they had overstayed their welcome. The dirty minded nurse made sure that they leave as soon as possible, without any more 'canoodling' in her very own words. Seth and Summer only laughed at this fact, as they left the Hospital Wing that they saw way too much of, over the past few days. Not only were they allowed minimal strolls around other wings in the hospital, they did not puff fresh air in about a week. They felt like little naked mole rats stuck mercilessly into the ground, not able to breath what was their own. Seth and Summer darted through the last doors, ready to see the outside. Summer inhaled deeply the second she was exposed to the night air- Seth followed her lead, as he breathed in the air they hadn't seen in a while.

Seth and Summer sat on the curb just looking around, and seeing what they missed, searching exceptionally for any substantial differences in the world. In a week's time, both Seth and Summer agreed, absolutely nothing had changed in the windy outdoors. They wondered how shocked their families would be to see them at home, so unexpectedly. Seth searched around in his pants, for a wallet, wondering if it would be quite enough for a Taxi cab. They didn't want to bother anyone at such a late hour. Seth scrounged around his wallet – two ten dollar bills, and one twenty. He assumed that would be enough to get a ride back to their Newport residence. After around ten minutes of simply looking around, Seth and Summer stood up reluctantly hoping to get the attention of the passing cab. They had little, or no luck in the matter, seeing that the cab simply brushed passed them.

When they saw the next rush of yellow, Seth almost pounced on the cab, as he called for it. This driver seemed to be much more attentive- he slammed on his brakes, as he stopped in front of the couple.

"May I assist you with a ride?" The driver said, with a heavy accent. Summer and Seth both nodded,

"Yeah." Seth replied faster, as he gave his house number. He turned to Summer, "You can stay the night if you want. Or. I'll give you a ride home?" Seth offered two very pleasant suggestions.

"I'd love to stay the night, Seth, but I'll bet my dad wants to see me." Summer nodded to herself worriedly, "He didn't come to the hospital, Seth- even after the nurses left a message on his answering machine." Summer looked up at Seth, with anxiety tormenting her face. "I hope he's okay." Summer squeaked, as they entered the cab.

"Excuse me, Sir," Seth started politely, "Around how much would this cost?" Seth asked.

"Don't know." The driver barked, as he concentrated on the road cautiously, driving a mere fifty kilometres an hour on a sixty kilometres per hour zone. Seth almost made it clear to the driver how annoyed he was, but then he realised, maybe he shouldn't. About an hour later, they made it back home- safely, needless to say.

"Fifty Dollars." The driver's eyes enlightened. Seth looked at him wide-eyed.

"Fifty? Are you serious?" Seth looked at Summer blankly, "Sir. I only have forty and some change – but on your counter it says Seventeen Fifty!" Seth protested. "And I only have forty bucks and some change!"

"Don't care." He smiled a toothy smile- more like an insane smile, "Fifty dollars."

"Um." Seth fidgeted in his pocket, and in his wallet. He found little cents, and a few dollars in coins. Seth looked up at the crazy driver, "Forty-four dollars, sixty-six cents, and a pack of gum." Seth exerted his final offer.

"Deal." The man snatched all Seth had, as Seth and Summer darted out the door, and ran. They didn't even watch the psycho leave the driveway. Summer and Seth sunk behind the front door, gasping for air from the chilling experience.

"It's okay, Summer." Seth whispered, as he swooped in for a kiss. He touched her waist, as he pulled her in close. Summer started to coordinate with Seth's moves, as she slowly slid her arms from in between their two bodies, to the comfortable place around Seth's neck. Summer's eyes closed almost immediately after Seth had bestowed the sweet kiss against her lips. Then, to Summer's extreme surprise, she felt like she was being lifted off her feet – literally. Seth had lifted her, holding her whole body in his arms. They continued to kiss, as Seth cradled Summer, above the ground.


	62. Chapter Thirteen & Part TWO

**Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**

Kirsten leaned against the wall, as she let a subtle giggle out, at the sight of her son, and Summer. Realising they were being watched, Seth carefully put Summer down, not yet looking at the source of the noise. Summer too, pulled away slowly. Once she was planted on the ground, she turned toward Kirsten and beamed in embarrassment.

"Hey Kids." Kirsten laughed, as she walked over to Seth, and kissed him on the cheeks hard, followed by a motherly welcome-back kiss. "It's great that you're back home." Kirsten smiled, as she went in turn, to hug Summer- her future daughter in law.

"Hey mom." Seth said, through a thick grin. He laced his arms around Summer, as he pulled her close.

"Hi, Mrs. Cohen," Summer said politely. Kirsten turned to give her a stern look, as she shook her head.

"Mom, to you." Kirsten corrected quickly. Summer couldn't quite capture the idea of calling Kirsten her mom- she promised she would try, nevertheless.

"Sorry, Mrs. Co-," Summer stopped herself, "Sorry, Mom." Kirsten and Summer smiled at each other, and Kirsten went to give her a hug.

"It shouldn't be so hard." Kirsten said empathetically, "Can I fix you guys something to eat? A week at the hospital has made you guys at least ten pounds thinner." Kirsten offered, and to her surprise Seth and Summer were practically tramping towards the kitchen – of course they were hungry. Hospital food was definitely not all the hype. "What should I make? Sandwiches, salad, um, what else? Soup?" Kirsten kept thinking of foods, not realising that absolutely anything homemade would do.

"I think I speak for Seth too, when I say, I think we'd like absolutely anything homemade. If I have to stay in a hospital any other time, I think I'm going to order in some pizza or something. The food there, is absolutely atrocious." Summer commented.

"Really? Anything?" Kirsten looked at them, "I have some leftover spaghetti, if you want?" Kirsten suggested, and Seth and Summer nearly plunged for the suggestion.

"YES!" Seth called out impatiently, "Bring it on!" He hollered.

"You want it cold?" Kirsten asked, bewildered.

"I'll eat, anything." Seth said quickly. "Anything!" Summer nodded,

"Me too." She squeaked politely, compared to Seth's yelling. Kirsten nodded, as she opened the refrigerator. She snatched a bowl of cold spaghetti – and she refused to serve it cold. She quickly shoved it into the microwave, as she prepared plates, cutlery and drinks. "You know what?" Kirsten's eyes flared, "We haven't had a moment, really, to celebrate your engagement. Once Marissa and Ryan come back from their walk, we'll have some Champagne. You're getting married – this is huge. Wait – I should call Sandy. He really missed you kids." Kirsten nodded to herself, as she swam through the entrance of the kitchen, to call her husband's name, " Sandy! The kids are home!" Sandy soon came darting down the stairs, grinning.

"Seth, and Summer?" Sandy asked coolly. Kirsten nodded, as Sandy flung toward the kitchen. Seth and Summer got up to hug Sandy. "Oh, you guys, I'm so glad you're finally back. It's been so quiet around here, without you." Sandy said as he patted his son on the back. He embraced Summer in a gentle hug, "How wonderful – my daughter-in-law came to visit." Sandy was amused, Summer laughed.

"Yup! Couldn't wait to see you – Dad." Summer had a little play on words. Sandy, although he had given her consent to call him that, wasn't ready, as his smile turned into faint shock. Dad. Dad? Dad. He convinced himself, to put on a brighter smile than before. Dad was OKAY. Besides, he had heard it for around eighteen years already – it shouldn't be anything new.

"'Dad.' Still getting used to it, sorry, Summer." Sandy apologized earnestly, "I'm glad you remembered though. That's really- cool – of you." Sandy said, and Summer smiled, "Where's Ryan and Marissa?" He quickly changed the subject to avoid awkwardness.

"Out on a walk- they'll be home soon," Kirsten said, and she was interrupted by the door opening, and two particularly young people walking in, and laughing giddy laughs. Of course it was Ryan and Marissa almost toppling over each other laughing. They walked passed the kitchen, and with ultimately shocked stares, they saw Seth and Summer. Marissa shrieked as she ran to hug Summer tightly. Ryan quickly shuffled towards Seth, to give him a handshake and a more manly pat on the back. Then Marissa went to hug Seth, as a 'welcome back' hug, and Ryan did the same with Summer.

"You're back!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Well you're quite observant," Seth couldn't help but say- sarcastically. "I'm kidding," He responded to Marissa's expression, "My mom said something about some celebration champagne?" Seth reminded Kirsten impatiently. Kirsten gave a quick 'Oh yeah' as she rushed to the alcohol cabinet, and pulled out a large bottle of Champagne, that seemed to be stored for the most special occasions. Later, she pulled out a few Champagne bottles, with a golden trim on the top. Kirsten steadily filled every cup halfway, with plenty leftover for seconds. She handed out the Champagne skilfully, and soon, she was ready to propose a toast.

"To Seth and Summer, who will soon be bonded by matrimony. May they lead happy, successful lives together, and may their love never wear out. To Seth and Summer!" Kirsten said happily, and then everybody echoed in a giddy chime. They all started to sip some Champagne, as they took their seats around the table, to talk.

"Seth, Summer," Sandy started a little more seriously, "When do you plan to have the wedding?"

This question sort of stumped the couple, as they did not know what to reply.

"April." Seth said, but Summer, at the exact same time, said, "July." They looked at each other worriedly. Houston, we have a problem.


	63. Chapter Fourteen & Part TWO

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

Summer and Seth sat down calmly in Seth's room. Summer was trying to keep a smiling, gentle face, however Seth's eyes were filled with worry- Summer did not realise why.

"Okay," Summer started patiently, as she smiled sweetly at Seth, "Why don't we both describe our 'dream wedding' and then we'll conjoin ideas, and make it our perfect wedding- absolutely perfect." Summer spoke maturely, as, like every girl, she wanted the absolute flawless wedding, that she would admire and remember forever, "You start." She said quickly, sending the power over at Seth. Seth looked at Summer in worry; what would he say? How could he say what he had to say without Summer growling on top of him with her claws threatening to embark on a journey through his flesh? Seth was too terrified to speak. Planning wedding's from the little days was the job of a woman. Why would he care about something so far down when he could make toy cars and set up armies of hand-painted soldiers? Weddings were the biggest part in a girl's life- actually in every girl in the world's life. A girl would dream about having the perfect guy saying 'I do' to, underneath the blazing sun, and patches of cotton-candy clouds, surrounded by dozens of a distinctly patterned flower, and white ribbons all around. Seth could not care less if he had roses, or petunias, orchids or lilies- it was such a minimal matter. What he cared about was having a girl who was going to go up the aisle and say that stinking word, without worrying about the decorations. Besides- that's not what the importance of the wedding is. It is not the choose the perfect flower, the perfect amount of guests- it's about locking a commitment with a guy, or gal you apparently love. Seth didn't want Summer to feel like she was the dreamer, so he started to put something together in his mind- hopefully, something Summer wanted to hear, so they could skip the drama.

"Well," Seth started much too unconfidently, which gave Summer a hunch that Seth didn't know what on Earth to say. She smiled adoringly, as if giving Seth her entire permission to speak, "Well," He started again, nervously, "I think I want to do it inside," Wrong. Summer glared at him appealingly, but quickly changed her glare to a nice, forced smile. She realised she had to hear him through. Seth wondered why he said 'inside' in the first place, when facts mentioned girls always wanted to have their weddings in the fresh air. He thought Summer was different than everyone else- which she was, but wedding-wise, it was quite typical. "Okay, did I say inside? I mean outside, sorry Hun, I'm just not thinking straight right now," This was part of the truth. Seth couldn't think straight because his mind was dancing in sheer confusion. He couldn't possibly decide what kind of wedding he wanted with Summer watching him like a praying tiger hidden in the bushes.

"It's okay, Seth," Summer said kindly, "I absolutely know you're trying hard to say something I want to hear, but honestly, I want to know where we differ. I want to know how to compromise my hopes, so we can make not only my perfect wedding, but your perfect wedding, too." Summer said meaningfully, "If you're not going to love what we plan, then it's just not worth it. Give your say," Summer said, and after a second she added, "And totally ignore my facial expressions." She smiled sweetly, as Seth nodded a very confused 'okay'.

"Okay," Seth said quietly, "I kind of want an inside wedding," Seth confessed,

"But why? Outside is so much more retro, and beautiful." Summer interrupted, and almost immediately after speaking she slammed the palm of her hand against her mouth, as she prevented more words from escaping out of turn. "Sorry." She squeaked, "Not giving you much choice, now am I?" Summer bit her lip. She tried to bite her tongue so she would nothing more. "Go ahead. I'll shut up now." Summer approved his voice once more.

"Okay. Outside it is." Seth nodded to himself in annoyance, seeing that his fiancé would probably not compromise much, "Honestly, I think I would like to see roses of a pale pink, mixed with white, or even pink lilies. I think it would look absolutely fabulous, especially with little white flowers, and a few sparkles to add pazazz!" Seth was talking with intense sarcasm, but Summer absolutely loved the idea.

"Seth! That's brilliant!" She beamed, "White roses, and pink lilies it is. Wow- I would never think of you as so insightful, and romantic. Do you even know how beautiful that match could be? It's absolutely perfect, Seth. Perfect." Summer said carefully, so the words would soak in.

"Um, okay," Seth couldn't take credit for something he said blankly. He was confused as far as knowing where he managed to conjure up such a bouquet mix from. He seemed a little frightened by the fact that he mastered his fiancé's dream, without actually working at it.

"You read my mind, Seth. Honestly you did. That's a brilliant idea. I'm speechless to a certain extent!" Summer said excitedly, "At moments like these, I really do know we meant for each other."

They're JUST flowers- Seth was about to say. But he smiled and bit his tongue. Who cares? The lady loves it. Before he knew it, as a reward Summer was charging at him with closed eyes, and her shiny lips. Totally kissable material, Seth thought in his mind. He touched Summer's waist ever-so-gently, as he coiled his tongue inside her mouth. Because they were sitting on the floor, discussing the whole wedding thing, both Summer and Seth were on their knees, passionately kissing with all heart's desire. Summer started to lean on Seth, and up until Seth lost his balance, they were still on their knees. When Summer found herself on top of Seth, she continued to kiss with a wide grin plastered on her face. Seth turned to the side, with Summer still in mouth's reach. He was deeply concentrated on this girl's challenging, and hectic kiss. After a tiring session, Summer and Seth pulled away, with thoughtful smiles curling at the ends of their lips. They suppressed the temptation to continue, as they knew quite well that they had much planning to do.

"What about reception? Hall or home?" Summer asked tentatively.

"Doesn't matter," Seth was on a role. He didn't want to wreck it with something so insignificant as the reception. Summer pressed Seth with her eyes, "Well, we would save money at home, but it's not about that. We can rent out a hall for the best evening of our lives." Seth said romantically.

"Perfect," Summer nodded to herself, as she registered the information, "Honeymoon?" Summer's eyes flared at the thought of spending one or two (or more weeks) with her husband.

"Hawaii, is my personal favourite. Hawaii or Paris- both very romantic places, correct me if I am wrong?" Seth suggested with a wide, and proud grin on his face. Summer looked intrigued, but not very excited,

"Typical." She said, pointing out that they had the same sunny, hot, sandy beaches as Hawaii. But travelling across the ocean, to the city of love didn't sound too bad. "Paris . . ." Summer looked as though she were contemplating the idea. Seth was excited to hear her review on his reflective choice. "It's not too bad, but once again, very typical. Every couple goes to either Hawaii or Paris. I just don't want to be like that. I want to be different." Summer whined carefully, pushing Seth's buttons a little harder every time, "Dig deeper?" She suggested. Seth's eyes widened, as he thought of a perfect, and utterly different idea.

"Canada!" Seth called out excitedly. Summer laughed,

"Are you kidding?" She smiled, as she hoped he was.

"Nope. It's different. Very different. Who do you know, that went to Canada for their honeymoon?" Seth was smiling a half-laughing smile. He was joyous and clad in these pitiful ideas.

"You're kidding, Seth," Summer couldn't accept this totally random idea. Canada was the neighbouring country. She never thought she'd go to Canada for her honeymoon. It just seemed to farfetched, and yet it seemed so replenishing and simply, new. Seth stared at Summer looking at her unknowing eyes pressuringly. Summer laughed out loud, as she shrugged, and bit her lip skilfully, "Okay, then. I guess we're going to Canada!" They both laughed endearingly, happy that they had agreed upon something so original, and yet excited to start such a exquisite journey.


	64. Chapter Fifteen & Part TWO

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

"I wonder what's going on in the 'lovers'' room." Marissa laughed, as she and Ryan walked over to the pool house, "Let's go check." She joked, referring to the time Ryan and her, accidentally walked in on Seth and Summer . . . Ryan laughed, as he blushed. He was devastated by that; absolutely devastated.

"Let's not." Ryan suggested, with a quick nod, and a vanishing smile as his face quickly tensioned. Marissa smiled a sweet smile, as she stared at Ryan powerfully. She walked closer to him, slowly, but quickly, there lips touched. Ryan missed their carefree kisses; ever since the 'accident' they had little or no time with each other to really just talk, and remember what happened between them. Because of this accident their attention drifted towards their friends, and they were not concerned about the lips they hadn't met in so long. It was the least important thing on their minds. Ryan was glad though, that things were back to normal – at least a little bit, not mentioning the radical marital turn.

While Ryan continued to kiss loyally, his mind seemed to be accompanied with a little more thoughts, far from the thoughts he usually had when his lips were sealed with those of a beautiful girl. This time he thought what a shame it was that he no longer could go out and party with Seth, because the minute he looked at another woman, he would be 'cheating', and in a way, Ryan didn't want to prevent an end to their blissful relationship.

Meanwhile, he really didn't care that Seth wouldn't be able to do the usual teenager crap. Needless to say, there were many other kids on the block that now adored Ryan. It was kind of weird how in his high school, in spite the fact that he was neither a jock, nor did he participate in any of the school activities, he was well known, and by many, well-liked. He didn't mind his status at the moment, but soon, he imagined it would get him into trouble.

Getting back to what really was nagging at his throat. Ryan felt that because Seth had been so brave as to completely discontinue his regular life, and begin a new life with a wife to stand by his side, Ryan felt pressured that he too, _had_ to do something so drastic with Marissa. No- not that he _had_ to, necessarily, but that Marissa would expect it from him. Maybe that's why she kissed him so quickly – maybe she thought that kiss by kiss, Ryan would fall deeper in love with her, and he would tie down a commitment so strong, that marriage would be the only answer; the only way out.

Ryan pulled away from Marissa, trying to ignore the confused expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" She answered quickly, creases of worry powdering her forehead. Ryan knew he had to answer, after he gripped his forehead with his hand, leaving a quizzical expression sloping down his face. Marissa opened her mouth to say something, but she was too hurt emotionally to say anything.

"Nothing is wrong. I just got to thinking, and I'm not sure what I think of what I thought of. I'm really confused. Can we just sit down and talk?" Marissa was surprised. Never had a guy wanted to sincerely _talk_. Just _talk_, without making out, or more. Marissa sat down on the couch, as she looked at Ryan empathetically. Whatever he was confused about, Marissa wanted to explain everything she could.

"No problem." She said silently, as she sat down. Ryan sat down a good distance away from her, as he thought of how to start.

"Do you find the fact that Seth and Summer, are you know, getting married, weird, or anything?" Ryan scrounged for more ways to explain what he was thinking, but Marissa seemed to catch his drift.

"Ryan, I kind of understand what you're saying," Marissa smiled when she saw Ryan's hopeful face, "I kinda feel the same way, you know?" Ryan's eyes widened. Marissa nodded, hoping that she really did feel the way Ryan felt. "I hope I can meet you halfway." Marissa confessed, "I'm kind of afraid that because Seth proposed to Summer, you will get kind of competitive, and feel that you have to, too, in order to meet _Seth_ halfway. I'm scared that I won't be ready if you propose just because he proposed." Ryan looked completely shocked.

"Marissa!" Ryan said a little too excitedly.

"What?" She laughed, as she saw his excitement.

"God, you just," Ryan shrugged, "Read my mind. I felt the exact way. I thought because Summer was getting married you would expect me to propose to you. And I definitely am not ready for that. I love how things are right now. I want to take it slow." Ryan said, as he grinned knowing that he and his girlfriend were entirely perfect for each other.

"So we're cool? No more confusion?" Marissa exhaled deeply. Ryan shook his head, smiling. "That's the way I like it." Marissa said, as she now expected Ryan to make the first move. He understood completely- Ryan leaned over to kiss Marissa. His full concentration was on Marissa, and Marissa felt the difference in the problemless Ryan. Finally, both Marissa and Ryan pulled away with seductive smiles on their faces. Marissa laughed out loud, "You can tell in a split-second when you're completely worry-free." Marissa laughed, and so did Ryan.

"Thanks for being, so," Marissa waited for an answer, as she tilted her head a little bit. "Thanks for being so, you." Ryan said simply, but just this seemed to please Marissa.

"Well thanks for being so, you." Marissa answered back.

"Why is it that I can't tell when you have problems on your mind?" Ryan asked, this time, seriously. "I want to know right away when something is on your mind. You never know- it might be on my mind, too." Ryan said.

"Sometimes I just don't want to bore people with my problems."

"I want to hear even the smallest problem, M'rissa. Any problem is worth talking about- especially if it is yours." Ryan said endearingly, and Marissa only continued to smile.

"The same goes for you, wise guy." Marissa warned, "But I've got like spider sense, Ryan. So even if you didn't tell me, I would know something is wrong. Don't try and hide something from me, Sugar. I will always find out." Marissa taunted, as she smiled. Marissa looked at her watch, "Ryan, maybe I should get going. I haven't seen, or heard much of my mother in a while. Maybe I should check in, hmm? You can walk me home . . ." Marissa bit her lip, as she laughed.

"Yeah thanks. You live next door. We might as well take a small detour, and after that I'll take you home?" Ryan offered.

"Too many moonlit walks, Ryan. You're just going to have to conjure another plan." Marissa said playfully, as she played hard to get.

"Lazy bum." Ryan joked, "It's the end of our walks then, Princess." Ryan smiled, and so did Marissa.

"I like to be carried." Marissa beamed, as she pretended to be some demanding someone. Ryan laughed.

"Are you dropping hints now? That's your lame strategy?" Ryan asked.

"Indeed, Ryan Atwood. But are you enough of a gentlemen to catch the hints I have dropped?" Marissa's face got all serious, as she raised an eyebrow, staring at Ryan, on the brink of laughter. Ryan grinned, as he rushed over to Marissa, and cradled her in his arms.

"Don't get to used to this way of transportation, sweetheart. At any moment I please, I can drop you." Ryan warned, as he held the girl in his arms. Marissa was laughing to hard, gasping for air every few minutes.

"Shut up. You're making me laugh too hard! My stomach hurts already!" Marissa pleaded as she hung from Ryan's arms, "Plus; I really didn't expect you to obey my every wish." Marissa laughed.

"Neither did I." Ryan swooped in for a kiss. It could not have been more romantic. It shut Marissa up almost instantly, as she got caught by surprised. Ryan continued to hold Marissa's body in his strong arms, and they simply kissed underneath the moonlit sky. Every little silvery star was peaking at them, and the clouds that were lurking in the sky, drew further and further away from the moon, giving the perfect glow.


	65. Chapter Sixteen & Part TWO

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

"Seth, it's getting a tad late," Summer pointed out graciously, "I think I want to spend as much time as I can with my dad, considering that he hasn't seen me a lot lately. Is that okay?" Summer asked kindly. Although Seth did not want to let his pretty go, he had to agree to such a beautiful plea. Seth nodded, as he came in closer for a darling goodbye kiss.

"Sure, Sum." Seth said, right before their lips met. Summer smiled to herself, at Seth's efforts to say good bye. Summer expected something long, and busy, but Seth surprised her with a gentle peck, on the lips. It was magical needless to say, and Summer seemed enchanted by this. She knew in her heart that Seth was a gentleman, and Seth kept proving himself after each visit.

"God, we have school tomorrow. We haven't been there in forever." Summer bit her lip worriedly, as she started to stand up. Seth touched her hand,

"You need a ride?" Seth offered kindly.

"Yes, actually, I do." Summer smiled, as she held on to Seth's soft hand. Seth and Summer walked out of the room, and eventually out the door. Once they reached Seth's car, Summer got in. "I'm guessing this is the first time my dad will see the both of us – engaged." Summer said unsurely, but definitely excitedly. "I wonder what he'll say." Now she was apparently terrified of showing Seth at her home. "I'm guessing your mom called my dad, to tell him that I was coming home, soon. I wonder if mom will be there too." Summer was about to start to blab, but Seth hushed her.

"Sum," Seth said in a warm voice, as they started to pull out of the driveway, "Don't worry. We will get married, with or without their blessing." Seth said to Summer, which wasn't too comforting.

"Seth, but I need their – at least my dad's – blessing. I want to feel like this is right, but without them saying so, I'll feel like we're doing something really, horribly, wrong." Summer admitted, without looking at Seth. She tried to keep her eyes on the straight road that was swimming in darkness.

"I understand that. But Sum, what if they said no? Would you call it all off?" Seth asked, hurt. Summer bit her lip as she turned towards Seth quickly. Her eyes widened, and Summer's face looked like she had seen something completely frightening.

"I," Summer stuttered, "I don't know." She shook her head. "I just, really, don't know what I would do." She gulped a difficult gulp, as Seth concentrated angrily on the road. He wanted to say so much, but he didn't want to cause a fight. However, Summer wanted to hear his voice, "Say something." She begged desperately.

"What am I supposed to say Summer?" Seth asked reluctantly, "It seems to me that you would ditch me for your dad. How does that sound?" Seth asked.

"It's not like that." Summer's voice faltered, as she shook her head slowly. It was almost like she had tears in her eyes, "It's just hard to say, Seth. I really don't know what I would do." Summer wanted him to look at her, and smile, but she saw how pale and angered his face was, "Don't be mad. I'm sure you would be in confusion too, if something happened between your parents that forbade us to be married."

"I would marry you even if it meant going out into the open, alone." Seth looked at her. "Once we get to your house, you're going to have to choose, if the situation comes. You're going to have to choose me, or your family, and whatever you choose, I'll have to accept it, completely and thoroughly." Seth said simply, and to this neither did Summer reply, or want to reply. Her stomach was churning in every direction, and she wasn't even sure if, or when she opened her mouth something other then words would come out. This situation frightened her, and she didn't know how to get out of it. If Seth really did ask her old man's permission for her hand, then she had nothing to worry about. But what if the step monster was there? God. Things were getting so uncontrollably complicated.

Finally, they reached the Robert's residence. Actually, they reached the Robert's residence too soon for comfort. Summer got out of the car shakily, as did Seth. They both walked to the door, and Summer turned toward Seth reluctantly.

"I would choose you." She said meaningfully, as she knocked on the door. Seth's insides swelled with happiness. He grinned as someone came to open the door. He watched Summer's accelerating reflexes spring to the man that opened the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she shrieked, "Daddy!" Summer was smiling, and giggling.

"Honey, you're home!" Mr. Roberts said happily, "How are you feeling, darling? I was so worried for you." He said endearingly.

"I'm great, daddy. I'm absolutely fabulous, and at this point in my life, I just could not be happier." Summer said truthfully. Mr. Roberts touched Summer's hand, as he lifted it.

"So it's true." Mr. Roberts said in a saddened voice, "Someone is going to take my baby away." He started to nod his head, as he seemed to be filling up with remorse.

"Not just _someone _as in _anyone_, Daddy. I really love this _someone_, more than I could ever imagine." Seth beamed at Summer's words, as he embraced the girl, putting his arm around her waist, and in turn, she put her arm around his waist.

"Good evening, Mr. Roberts. How are you?" Seth said, trying to sound as gentlemanly as he could possibly sound. Mr. Roberts nodded his head.

"I'm okay," He sighed, "But how good would you be if a boy was taking you beloved daughter away?" He stumped Seth.

"If it was someone whom my daughter was very happy with, I would let her go, with her promise of returning ever so often, to peak in, Sir." Seth said politely.

"Very witty reply, Mr. Cohen." Mr. Roberts said, as though impressed.

"Please call me Seth." Seth offered, "Besides, I will be your son-in-law." He reminded his future-father-in-law.

"Okay, Seth," Mr. Roberts said coldly, "But I do prefer Mr. Roberts, just so you don't get the wrong idea." Seth nodded. Summer glared at her father, as if trying to hush his rude comments.

"Daddy," She said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm Daddy to you, Mr. Roberts to him, for now, until wedding day. Don't expect anything more, or less, Summer." Mr. Roberts said, "Please come in, for a moment. Tomorrow is a school-day, you know." Mr. Roberts walked in, hoping the kids would follow his lead. "Anything to drink? Eat?" He offered, mostly to Summer. Seth didn't dare reply. God forbid he drank some of Mr. Roberts _beloved_ beverages, or digested some of Mr. Roberts _beloved_ foods- What a nightmare.

"No, I'm fine, Daddy. I'll just grab myself a glass of water." She swiftly walked over to the cabinets and grabbed herself a glass, upon which was brimmed with icy cold water, "Seth? You want something?" She asked, as though he were in his own home. He quickly shook his head, and with a small whimper said,

"I'm fine." Mr. Roberts seemed to be pleased with this intimidated answer, as he sat down across from Seth. "Maybe I should get going. Tomorrow is a school-day after all. It's getting late," Seth started to nod, "Goodnight, _Mr. Roberts._" Seth accented purposely, with a small grin on his face, "Goodnight, Summer." He shuffled towards her, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, so Mr. Roberts wouldn't think that their relationship is based on 'snogging'. "See you tomorrow. I'll come and pick you up in the morning, if that's okay with your dad?" Summer looked toward her dad, apathetic with his jagged attitude. Mr. Roberts seemed indifferent, as he shrugged with a crooked look on his face.

"Why not?" He replied.

"Okay. I'll be ready. See you tomorrow, Seth." Summer cared about her dad's opinion, but she didn't want him to think that Seth was some crazy maniac. She went in for a full kiss. Seth wasn't sure what exactly she was thinking, but before he could think too hard, it was over.

"Good night." Seth said, as he walked love drunkenly over to the front door, "Good night Mr. Roberts." He called as he was leaving. Once Seth slammed the door, Summer nearly pounced on her father.

"How dare you?" He seemed shocked, but completely oblivious to what she was talking about. "For the love of God, he is my FIANCÉ, _Mr. Roberts_." Summer added frigidly, "I will marry him, whether you approve, or not, because I love him, and you just can't seem to accept that, at all. You're going to have to let me go someday."


	66. Chapter Seventeen & Part TWO

**Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**

"Honey, can I come in?" Mr. Roberts came pleading up the stairs- he could not stand when his precious daughter was cross with him. So there he was – like a little pup desperate for food, standing at the closed door whimpering.

"Nope." Summer cried indifferently, as she turned her music louder. It boomed through the door, that Mr. Roberts had his ears plastered against. He wondered why in his own home, there were boundaries he couldn't cross, even though he had paid for them himself.

"Summer, open the door." He hollered a little more wretchedly this time, as he raised his voice unintentionally. "We _need _to talk, Summer Roberts." Words were flashing out of his mouth, faster then he could decide which ones were better unsaid. "Forget it, I don't _need _permission to go inside a room in my house." Mr. Roberts touched the cold doorknob of the entrance to Summer's room. Summer glared at him, as she searched for the appropriate words to express herself.

"When I say I don't want you to come in, I want you to at least grant me the knowledge of knowing that I can be alone," Summer continued to listen to her music, bobbing her head occasionally to the beat, "There are reasons why I don't want you to be here right now, very plausible reasons, too." Summer shot out when she noticed that her father wasn't leaving. "Please go!" Summer said in frustration, wondering why the words that she spoke in pure English did not get through to the man.

"Summer, we need to talk." Mr. Roberts insisted, as he invited himself to sit down on the bed beside Summer. She was concentrated on avoiding her dad's stare, "Don't say anything, until I'm done, deal?" He asked. Summer nodded faintly, as she rolled her eyes – she clearly did not want to hear anything her father had to say at the moment.

"Okay, Summer, here's the deal," Mr. Roberts said in a preppy, enthusiastic voice, that did not suite the mood whatsoever, "I've gone too far, and I realise that – I guess it's just a little late for apologies. What I can offer you, is a reason why I've been doing so poorly in the 'Raising my kid and letting her go', area of my life." Summer looked up wearily, her big, beady eyes actually interested in what he had to say. Mr. Roberts smiled, thankful for such a small gesture, "When I was younger, a little older than you, Summer, I fell in love with your mom- real mom," Mr. Roberts added needlessly, "Okay, so, we loved each other – a lot. I proposed to her at a somewhat young age, and her father absolutely dreaded the idea of letting your mom go. He despised me for proposing to her, and for starting to hype and excitement of a wedding. He was cruel to me, not just up until the wedding, but far after as well. It killed me, because I knew whatever I did, my father-in-law would not forgive me for taking his daughter away. Eventually, problems erupted between me and your mom's dad, and he told your mom to choose – husband, or family." Mr. Roberts looked away, from Summer's stinging stare, "We got divorced, because my father-in-law was plain old stubborn, and couldn't stand to loose his daughter." Summer looked away as well. Knowing that the reason for her parent's divorce were the in-laws really hurt Summer, because she barely knew her mother, and now, she was stuck with her stepmother, whom she barely saw a minute of due to her sceptical lifestyle, and hefty work basis, "I told myself that I would do the same, just so I could have the satisfaction, more so consolation that my daughter would not leave me. I wanted to have my darling all to myself, forever – I guess. I was just being," Mr. Roberts thought for a second, as his explanation grew more credible than Summer ever imagined, "I was being an overprotective, selfish – dad."

Summer looked at her father painfully. Never had she heard this story before, and she wondered how much of it was true- but she really, honestly, didn't care. Any reason for her dad's behaviour was wonderful, and Summer took it as a 'sorry' from her father's side.

"Thanks, dad." Summer said in a drained voice.

"For being an overprotective, selfish dad?" Mr. Roberts asked in confusion, as it clearly swarmed his face.

"No!" Summer laughed, as she playfully punched her dad. She raised an eyebrow, with a grin on her face, "For telling me this- otherwise, I don't think I would have ever understood why you don't accept Seth. So thank you." Summer smiled, as she hugged her dad, "Daddy, Seth means the world to me, and it would also mean the world to me, if you loved him like a son; son-in-law at least." Summer begged her father, as she buried her head in his shoulder, shedding a few tears for the emotional moment they had shared.

"I'll try." Summer pulled away from the hug, as she shook her head.

"That's not enough." Summer noted, as she stared at her father- his slightly greying hair, his stern but warm face. Summer tried to understand what was going on in his mind, but she couldn't see a thing.

"I'll try, _my best_." Mr. Roberts added.

"That's more like it, Daddy." Summer nodded, as she exhaled.

Ryan and Marissa knocked on her front door, and soon enough Julie snatched open the door. "Surprise, Surprise, look who's home!" Julie smiled her sarcastic smile, which soon faded, "Where have you been?" Julie started to question them, "Why don't you two come in?" She then offered quickly. Marissa gave Ryan a worried look – What was going on?

Julie held the door open, walking in after the two had already entered, "Drinks?" She offered, "I mean, juice, pop?"

"I'm fine." Ryan said quietly, pressing his lips together, as he looked down.

"I'm fine too." Marissa said in her usual springy voice. "I've been at Ryan's. We talked with his parents, Seth and Summer came back home, and then we went to chat in the pool house for a few minutes, before I decided to go home. Enough?" Marissa asked shrewdly.

"It's more than enough." Julie said, as she placed a glass in front of Marissa, and a wine-glass for herself. "So, Marissa, you can talk to Ryan's well, _parents_ so, talk to me. How was school?" Julie was completely freaking the two of them out. Julie smiled a quizzical smile, awaiting an answer.

"It was great." Marissa answered quickly, "Speaking of which, Ryan, tomorrow's a school day, so I'll see tomorrow morning, okay?" Ryan nodded.

"Good night," He looked at both Julie and Marissa. He gave Marissa a quick peck on the cheek, as he went to leave. Somehow, neither Seth nor Ryan were comfortable full out kissing in front of the parents. Once Ryan left, Julie started again.

"He's charming, isn't he?" Julie asked with a smile dawdling on her lips, "Totally boyfriend material, correct me if I'm wrong." Marissa was looking at her mother in disgust,

"Are you drunk?" Marissa asked as she got up from the table.

"What's it to you, doll?" Julie asked as she blinked heavily. The answer was YES- Julie was definitely drunk.

"I'm going to bed." Marissa said crudely, as she got up, and left the kitchen.


	67. Chapter Eighteen & Part TWO

**Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**

Morning struck, letting in streams of light through Summer's window. She scrunched her eyes, yawning, as she extended her arms to stretch. She turned to her side, smiling a sweet, pleasant smile. Now that things were better with her dad, she actually had a reason for that peaceful grin. Everything was right in the world, for the time being – her daddy finally accepted Seth Cohen, and she was going to spend the rest of her life with the ultimate man of her dreams.

A sullen ring of Summer's cellular phone, shattered the silence, forcing Summer's smile into a meagre grunt, "Hello?" She called into the phone.

"Hey, Sum, did I wake you?" The voice of Marissa answered back to her annoyed _hello_.

"Nah," Summer said, yawning once more, "I was thinking about how perfect my life is, right at the moment. You kind of interfered, but hey, you're part of the perfection of it all, too." Marissa smiled at the compliment. Summer knew it was true – without a best friend at her side, even love wouldn't seem so heavenly, and invincible.

"Thanks, Sum. I can instate the same comment for you." Marissa's voice was mellow, and tired.

"But of course," Summer laughed, "What are you doing?" Summer asked thoughtfully, sincerely wondering whether Marissa would go to school today to accompany Summer on her first day back.

"Getting ready for school; what did you expect?" Confusion splattered Marissa's perfectly makeup-ed face.

"Just making sure." Summer pointed out, "I wouldn't want to be alone on my first day back, now would I?" Summer smiled, "Okay, see you there then." Summer almost hung up, until Marissa called into the phone almost frantically.

"Wait!" Marissa shrieked in urgency,

"Okay . . ." Summer's voice trailed off by the end, not knowing what to expect.

"You know what? Nevermind." Marissa said in a more pleasant tone, allowing Summer to get off the phone, "Later Sum." Summer tried to speak, but before she said anything Marissa hung the phone up quickly. What was going on? What did Marissa have to say? Things were just so- well, weird.

Summer didn't let the oddness of the situation get to her though. She was thinking about the age-old phrase, _curiosity killed the cat_. If Marissa had anything to tell her, she would- if not today, than tomorrow, or soon enough anyway. Summer was proud at how mature she was, walking over to the bathroom and starting her morning routine. She brushed her teeth, and applied a tad of make-up, so she could look her best. Not exactly knowing what to wear, she opened her closet, and studied the dozens and dozens hangers worth of clothes. In the end, she chose a V-neck silky, light blue, spaghetti strap top, with a light green lining, and a pair of light coloured jeans- needless to say, they hugged her legs very comfortably.

Summer looked in the mirror proudly, as she picked the perfect outfit. She had to admit- she looked great, after being confined in a hospital for a week or so. She thought she had lost all sense of style, but she was oddly wrong- she hadn't. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and swung it over her shoulder, as she strode down to her kitchen, with a wild grin on her face.

"Hey daddy," She said happily, as she sat down near the kitchen counter, on a tall stool, "What's cooking?" Whoa- those words never passed through Summer's lips before. Happiness was weird like that- it made you perfectly express yourself, with the perfectly weirdest words. Mr. Roberts turned to look at her,

"Why are you so whimsical today, darling? Did something out of the ordinary happen?" He asked, calmly scrambling the scrambled eggs.

"Nope, not really," Summer continued to smile, "Well, other then my marriage being completely approved." Summer stared at her Dad, hoping he would realise that he made her this happy.

"You're _this _happy, because of last night?" He asked, not sure what to think.

"Of course." Summer replied wittily.

"Well then, you're welcome." Mr. Roberts said, as he himself, started to grin.

"No- _you're _welcome." Summer corrected.

"Pardon me?" Mr. Roberts looked at her, like she had just stuck a noodle up her nose.

"You just accepted one of the greatest guys on the planet, into your life. You're welcome!" Summer shrugged as she smiled, "I assume Seth's waiting for me- it's time. I'm not really that hungry, but _Bonne Appetite!_" Summer squealed happily, as she ran towards her father to give him a peck on his cheek. Summer ran towards the door, and when she saw Seth's car, she stopped dead in her tracks, and sighed- nothing could ruin her mood. Absolutely nothing.

"Good morning, Love." Seth said as Summer entered the car. Summer grinned, as she leaned over to the driver's seat to give Seth a long, passionate kiss.

"Good morning." Summer replied, after she retracted from the kiss.

"Why are you so cheery this morning, might I ask?" Seth asked politely, as he stared at Summer's glowing self in awe.

"How could I not be? I've got you ; My daddy accepts you ; and everything is right in the world." Summer stared at Seth's quickly changing expression. His eyes flared with excitement, as his mouth opened about ten feet.

"You kidding me? Everything is clear?" Seth asked in excitement.

"All clear, honey. All clear." Summer said, as she exhaled deeply once more. Something about this was just too incredible- too unbelievable. However, Summer believed every bit of her – fairy tale.


	68. Chapter Nineteen & Part TWO

**Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**

Summer wafted out of Seth's car, entangling her hands in those of his. They walked, laughing carelessly and talking to each other, neglecting the world around them. When Summer finally actually opened her eyes to look at the faces of her schoolmates, Summer was immediately grounded. She wondered why all of them seemed to be so wearily whispering while Seth and Summer passed, and why everyone was so intently staring the two down. Summer couldn't have been paranoid, because Seth had that same confused look on his face.

"Sum," Seth started, but Summer knew what he was going to ask.

"Yeah." Summer gulped down a wad of spit that resided in her throat. She looked around and glared at the people, whom once she had lead. What changed?

Seth and Summer spotted Marissa, and eventually Ryan coming down the hallway. Marissa smiled nervously at Summer, and Ryan just completely avoided their eyes as though he couldn't be seen with them. But Seth and Summer knew this wasn't the case – he seemed too hurt to look in Seth and Summer's unknowing eyes. Marissa came between Seth and Summer, as she placed her hands on their shoulders – this wasn't much of a consolation.

"M'rissa, mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Summer spoke quickly, and her voice was stern. Marissa bit her lip.

"Can't. This school is like a mob." Marissa answered with genuine fright piercing her eyes. Ryan had the same fragile look in his.

"What's going on?" Summer started to loose her temper, "Do people suddenly hate us, or something? I mean, what did I do? Seth got shot, I almost died myself, and what- who's spreading sht?" Summer asked impatiently, pressing Marissa with her beady eyes.

"Walk with me, this isn't going to be easy." Marissa said, still containing her remorseful look. Summer couldn't stand not knowing. "You guys, since you've been gone, people have been talking." Marissa stopped in front of the gym doors. It was dark- surprisingly dark, "I'm guessing we totally can't be seen. The mob is hungry for more rumours, and I cannot stand being the centre of them again. You're on your own, sweetheart." Marissa said coldly. They opened the door to the gym door, and entered the darkness. Marissa led them toward the bleachers, as soon there eyes became slightly adjusted to the darkness. Before Seth and Summer could see ahead of themselves, the lights shot open, and a gathering of people popped up from nearly, nowhere. They assembled with huge grins on their faces, laughing at Seth's and Summer's horrified expressions. They looked at banners hanging from the walls- Glad you're OKAY! They all wrote, in the same coloured print. Seth and Summer were grinning, as they started to get up.

"It's hard keeping secrets from you two." Ryan said with a wide grin on his face.

"You two! I can't believe you! You're rotten! Marissa, you could have at least told me to dress up!" Summer was squealing with happiness, wondering endlessly who had thought out such a thing. "Thank you." Summer said first to Marissa and Ryan, giving them both individual hugs, "Thank you." She said louder, to the whole population who seemed to gather. Summer realised people weren't glaring – they were just discussing what was about to happen. Summer started to tear, as she started waving her hand near her eyes to soothe the sting.

"Got to hand it to ya. You scared the crap out of us!" Seth managed to say, still frozen with shock. He smiled at everyone who had gathered. It was such an honour to have everyone assembled for their sake.

The principal was soon walking towards them, with a wide grin on her face. She was smiling her delicate smile, as her whole makeup-ed face had tiny laugh lines all over it.

"I am very glad to see that you are both alright, kids. It would have been a shame to loose you to such an accident." Summer smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. It's great to be back here- nothing has changed, so I hope- otherwise, I have a lot of catching up to do." Summer said happily, as she shook the principal's hand, Seth did so immediately after.

"Thank you very much. What a welcome! Almost makes me want to come to school!" Seth joked, and the principal laughed. "Thanks, everyone!" Seth called out to the smiling crowd. He was surprised their cheeks didn't hurt from such extensive smiling.

"Marissa, I can't believe you didn't tell me." Summer nagged, with a smile on her face. "Who planned this?" Summer asked.

"Well, we were in charge of not telling you guys, and getting you all worked up, and afraid. You can basically thank the cheerleaders, for thinking of you- and Seth." Marissa added quickly. "Otherwise, the whole school was glad to see you two are okay." Marissa said proudly.

"I'm glad things will finally be back to normal- at least slightly back to normal." Summer said, but she was far from right. Going to class, she accidentally dropped her books- she admitted, she was a klutz at times, but she didn't need a mob of freshmen to pick her books up for her, she was perfectly capable of doing it herself . . . Coming out of class, kids she didn't even know where coming up to her, and asking what happened, and how it happened- what did _they _care for? People were giving her tightly packed envelopes, with _Get well _cards in them – She _was _well ALREADY! What was with these people? They were babying her, and pampering her beyond acquisition. During classes, teachers were giving her the easiest time ever- Summer didn't even have the occasion to give some well deserved _attitude._ The worst was during lunch- and at this point Summer completely snapped. She stood in line, like any regular person. Then, as she continued to stand, the whole line was letting her go ahead of them, and the person who was already ordering even offered – no insisted – to buy her lunch.

"What am I, poor?" Summer snapped quickly. She quickly put her hand to her head, as she looked toward Seth, who seemed to be getting the exact same treatment- he didn't seem to mind it, though. Summer looked toward him, in almost aggravation. She couldn't take it anymore. She asked someone sitting on a chair to get off of it- it was the nearest chair. Summer got up, on the chair, and whistled a loud, ear-piercing whistle. The entire chattering lunch room, almost immediately hushed. Summer, at this point, wished she wasn't on top of a chair in front of absolutely everyone, "Okay everybody, I'm Summer Roberts." They seemed bored by this announcement, giving her looks saying almost – Duh! We know already know that, how could we not? "Yes, I was shot _at, _and yes Seth Cohen was shot, but we're alive, we're good, and we're back to live out regular lives. This treatment was _great _in the beginning, but _now? _It's just unnecessary people! I want to _forget_ but while I'm being pampered like some incapable person, well then how can I forget? You people are bouncing on my last nerve! I don't want 'Get well' letters, I don't want to get ahead in line, and I definitely don't want people to pay for my fricking lunch! Is that at least somewhat reasonable?" Summer looked around sadly, as she stared each person down, "If I can just be treated like I was treated before the _accident_. I can't stand it!"

"I can." Seth glared at Summer, once she got down from the chair, "I have never _had _this kind of treatment!" Seth said in a hoarse whisper to Summer, "The least you can do is let me savour it for a few hours!"

"Seth, don't take advantage of these people. They pity us- I don't need pity right now. I just want to forget, okay? I'm sorry if I burst your bubble, but I still have nightmares about that night- about you . . . _dying_. I can't take anything right now. It's just hard. And these people aren't helping. They're making me feel disabled or something- and I want to be normal." Summer was almost crying at this point. To this point, this day seemed so overwhelming. "I'm sorry." She pouted as she hugged Seth.

"It's okay, I didn't know you felt that way, Sum. It'll be okay, you know?" Seth said in his soothing voice. Summer smiled,

"I hope so, Seth. I really do. I don't want to _remember_." Summer continued to stare blankly, with a frown on her face.


	69. Chapter Twenty & Part TWO

**Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

Marissa looked up at the pair, from her seat. She with Ryan, were looking at the completeness of it all, smiling a small smile, and admiring the perfection. Ryan touched Marissa's hand, which was gently placed on the table, flat down. It looked so lonely, to Ryan. Ryan saw Marissa's face then turn to worry, and Ryan tried to figure out why. Then it hit him- Marissa was _probably _afraid that the two would never get over the fear, and complete and utter shock of the entire night. It would haunt them in their sleep, and even in their waking moments.

"Marissa, don't worry. One day they will forget- but they have each other to wait for that day." Ryan consoled Marissa. She smiled weakly, as she looked at him, wiggling her hand underneath his a tiny bit.

Marissa sighed, her smile gradually becoming fuller, and brighter. It gleamed like the morning sun against the rippling water, "Ryan, how did you know that's exactly what I was thinking about?" Marissa asked.

"You see, Marissa. When two people are _so _compatible, and _so _in love, then it just happens- Just like that." Ryan said simply. Marissa continued to smile, as she stared at Ryan deeply, pleasure in the outskirts of her eyes. She loved how this whole thing felt, with Ryan because it just seemed so flawless, and perfect.

"You've changed." Marissa said, before Ryan could 'read her mind'. She wanted to tell him this on her own. Ryan gave her a questioning look, as he didn't quite know what she meant. He didn't say anything, as he awaited for her to continue, "When you first came to Newport, Ryan, you were different than you are now. You seemed like the tough guy, a guy that wouldn't and simply _couldn't _let anybody in. I liked you then, but I love you now." Marissa admitted softly.

"I love you too." Ryan said gently, "You know, Marissa, whatever we've been through, and however I've ever hurt you, I'm sorry for it, but I'm not sorry it happened – because without it, we probably wouldn't be like we are today." Ryan admitted, concentrating on Marissa's frivolous eyes.

"Me too," Marissa said, replying to Ryan's mature outlook, "It just seems like something has changed Ryan, and I'm not at all saying it's bad." Marissa said, biting her lip, obviously not knowing what exactly has changed.

"Whatever has changed, I love how things are right now, Marissa." Ryan said, as he started to slowly lean toward Marissa- he stopped a few centimetres from her face, hoping she'd come through the last bit- She did. Soon, they embarked on a kiss so special- a kiss they had never felt before. It was like their first kiss- so unfamiliar, and exciting. Marissa's bone chilled as their lips met, as she too noticed this kiss was so much more different than the rest. Ryan pulled away slowly, opening his eyes, only to see Marissa's still closed, only starting to open. A small smile developed on her lips, as she stared at Ryan thoroughly- gazing at his eyes, the way his hair was perfectly fixed, his lips.

"Wow." Marissa said finally not knowing how else to describe what she had just felt. She decided to consume the overpowering feeling with a smile that only exposed her pearly white teeth. Ryan admired the feeling, not spilling a word in advance, before he felt it was necessary- Marissa seemed to be doing the same thing.

Soon, speech was necessary when a now smiling Summer, and a proud Seth came and sat down at the table, tray replenished with cafeteria food. As they sat down, Marissa and Ryan looked at each other happily, seeing their contagious smiles.

"Hey," Marissa said placidly, running her fingers through her milk-chocolaty hair. Summer sat down, with a now cheery expression on her face. Marissa did _not _want to know what Seth told her, that made her glow with ecstasy.

"Hey Marissa, Hey Ryan." Summer said, as she devoured a large bite of her salad. Seth smiled at each in turn, as he already had an entire gulp of pizza shoved in his mouth. Marissa and Ryan laughed,

"Hungry?" Ryan asked, with a smile, as he continued to watch Seth chomp down food bluntly. Seth didn't even bother replying, he just seemed much too occupied with completely slaughtering the food on his plate, instead of engaging in a calming conversation.

"What have you been up to?" Summer asked, winking solely to Marissa. Marissa blinked, as she smiled, knowing Summer _saw _their little situation. Hopefully, no one else did, but everyone kissed occasionally in the cafeteria- nobody cared anymore, especially if it was old news like Marissa and Ryan.

"Nothing _really_, how about you? Why are you so cheery?" Marissa asked hopefully, attempting to find out what happened in the last five seconds when they weren't observing the two.

"Cheery is always better than upset." Summer said simply, with a wicked smile on her face, saying '_I'm not telling'_, as a child would say in a sing-song voice.

"Very true," Marissa said, before she drew her attention to Seth, "Have you not eaten in forty years?" She asked, as he now started to withdraw all his power on the helpless pudding.

"Seth wants to be early to class for once." Summer explained, "If he's in late one more time, then he's got a detention. That's why he's eating like a pig on speed." Summer laughed, touching her forehead with the tips of her fingers. Marissa and Ryan too, laughed, but soon it fell silent, trailing an awfully awkward silence.

"Do you all want to do something tonight?" Marissa asked quietly,

"Not if I get detention!" Seth spurted out the door, running at the speed of light, stopping at his locker for a mere ten seconds to grab his books. Like a bullet that had reached its target, Seth stopped dead in his tracks, skidding a little too far. He hadn't noticed his English Teacher, and at such a speed even if he had seen him, it would do no good. His horrified English Teacher turned to his, eyes as wide as tennis balls, turning her coffee as far away from Seth as she could. Seth stopped about a millimetre from his teacher- and her coffee. She glared at him,

"Close call, Cohen." She raised an eyebrow, as she finally relaxed, "You're on time- I commend you on that. But you almost killed me- I'll let you know by the end of class, what I shall do with that seeing you put so much effort into not being late." She walked into the classroom, and at the exact moment the bell rang. Seth didn't want to deal with any cheap accusations, so he slipped his foot into the classroom, even though his teacher was still at the door.

Soon enough, Seth was lost in a swarming stampede of kids, who too, did not want to be late. Seth ran to the nearest seat, avoiding being completely trampled over like an old rag. An uneventful class discussion began soon, allowing Seth to daydream as much as his heart coveted.


	70. Chapter Twenty One & Part TWO

**Chapter Twenty One

* * *

**

When class ended, Seth darted out the door, in search of Summer. This was the only class in the day when Seth and Summer were apart, but they always managed to find each other in the end. Seth's protectiveness over Summer always triggered his _Spider Senses. _Seth ran to Summer's Math class, as she was walking out- but this time, not alone.

Seth glared at the boy who accompanied her. Summer was laughing, as she walked in front of him. She quickly turned around, almost causing a collision.

"Listen, Daniel," Summer said sweetly. The guy hovered over her, his tall and muscular silhouette- a jock probably, "I'm glad we're doing the project together, don't get me wrong-," Summer's voice got extremely quiet, so Seth couldn't hear, "I mean, really, don't get me wrong, but I'm not _into _you." Summer confessed. The guy looked like he had just been slapped- by a one thousand pound block of ice, "No really- you're getting me wrong. I already have _someone _and maybe the news hasn't yet really gotten to you," Summer didn't know the right way to say this, "But Seth and I are engaged." Summer said, with a smirk on her face. She would never go out with a super freak like Daniel, and _now _she actually had an excuse.

"Engaged in what? Is _that _what people are calling it these days?" Daniel said blankly, not really 'clicking'.

Summer laughed, rolling her eyes, "Daniel, engaged as in we're getting married."

"We _are_?" Daniel asked, a wide grin shoving its way through his hurt face. He looked enlightened by it all. Summer glared at him, not able to take his stupidity further.

"You idiot! _Seth Cohen _and Iare getting married." Summer said, her smile shredding into pieces.

"You know, Summer, if you don't want to go out with me, you don't have to make up some unbelievable excuse not to. I can take the blow- but I don't like liars." Daniel said before he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around to leave. Summer touched his arm, pulling him back gently.

"That's not what I meant," Summer said, "I wouldn't go out with you even if Seth and I weren't getting married- but we really _are._" Summer said with a smirk on her face, "Why are guys like you so dense?" Summer asked, turning on her heal. As she was leaving she turned her head to call out, "Seven O'clock, my house- Sharp. We have a project to finish." She said, as she approached Seth, who seemed to be looking at the situation in disgust.

"Saw you talking to Daniel." Seth said gravely, looking away.

"We have a project together," Summer laughed, "You're such a jealous fool." She shook her head jokingly, as she stared at Seth's comforting eyes. "I told him we were getting married, so he would back off with the flirting, Seth. You know I'm not into that anymore. I've got you – why would I need Daniel?" She asked maturely. Seth was pouting like a child.

"Okay." He finally said, to Summer's satisfaction.

"Good!" She said, as she cheerfully leaned in to kiss her honey. Knowing that Daniel was still watching, Summer lifted her leg up, as she continued to kiss passionately. When she pulled away, she made sure to glance at Daniel, who was watching Seth and Summer wearily. She winked at him, and shrugged, walking hand in hand with Seth.

Marissa and Ryan got out of their class, walking together down the hall. They willed to meet Seth and Summer in the student lounge, so they could converse the idiocy of their previous class. To their luck, on their way to the lounge, their was Seth and Summer, with about twenty minutes to spare before their next class – which coincidentally, they all shared.

"Lounge?" Seth asked unsurely. He still had that jealous glare on his face, and everybody noticed it.

"Yeah," Marissa said smiling, "What's the matter Seth? It looks like something crawled up your butt, and died there. Is everything okay?" Marissa was laughing. She knew Seth's _jealous face _oh-too-well.

"I was talking to Daniel about a project," Summer rolled her eyes as she explained, "At first, he was flirting major, and I told him I was getting married to Seth. He thought it was an excuse, so I said 'I wouldn't go out with you even if Seth and I weren't getting married- but we really _are._', and I guess that's when he left me alone." Summer was grinning, "And now, Seth thinks I'm ditching him for another loser jock- Because you all know that I would." Summer said sarcastically. Seth looked up at her in worry, "Seth!" Summer shrieked, realising Seth didn't see the joke in it all, "_Sarcasm, _honey!" Summer said, hugging Seth with all her might, so maybe she might squeeze out the jealous him.

"Right." Seth nodded, pretending he knew all along, "Lounge, anyone? The day isn't get any younger." Seth said, enlightened. They all paraded into the lounge, and got themselves some coffee, and little treats.

"Grande Vanilla Latte, please, with a blueberry-cranberry low-fat muffin." Marissa ordered, as she got out her wallet, and a bill. Once she got her order, she waited leaning her tray against the counter.

"Grande Coffee, double cream with a raspberry-lemon muffin." Summer ordered, doing the same thing.

Ryan and Seth already pre-discussed their order, and they decided that this time, Ryan would pay, and the next time Seth would as he couldn't find his wallet at the moment, "Two Grande Iced Cappuccinos, please." Ryan asked, and after a moment's time, he received his order.

All four of them went to sit on the lounge's trademark comfortable couches. Summer sat with Seth, and Marissa with Ryan – both men had their arms over the ladies.

"How was class?" Summer asked.

"Fantastic," Marissa said, laughing. "Yours?"

"Quite eventful, actually." Summer said, "I'm dumped with an entire project, due Friday- giving me, what? Three days?" Summer said, annoyed, "To add to that, I'm partnered with the biggest idiot on the planet." Summer complained further.

"You'll do fine- you always pull through." Marissa said, smiling.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't get the wrong idea. I hope I made it clear enough to him, that I don't _like _him- I hope he understands that he's totally EW." Summer said, worry shimmering on her face.


	71. Chapter Twenty Two & Part TWO

**Chapter Twenty Two****

* * *

**

The four were sipping their drinks, as they talked for quite some time. Twenty minutes seemed to roll on by uneventfully, and soon the two couples swam in the crowd of brainwashed students, into their next class. Summer walked in smiling, tangling her hands in Seth's. She sat down in her usual seat, in the back of the classroom. The only two seats left, side-by-side were those beside Daniel, and his group of jocks. Seth looked at Summer's precarious expression, as she sat down coolly at the desk. Seth followed her lead, taking the seat directly beside Daniel.

Seth tried to ignore the commentaries of this particular group of people, but when he really had enough he just got up, and right when he touched the door knob of the door, he replied to his teacher's confused face, and he said, "Bathroom." She nodded, as she continued on with her lesson.

"Hey sexy- you're finally alone, to my pleasure." Daniel said, with a wide grin on his face, as he studied Summer.

"Ew." She said simply, shaking her head as she continued to listen in on the lesson. Daniel and his crowd were discussing some manipulative way to get to Summer, probably, and Summer could not care less about it. She was with Seth, and that was it.

"Miss!" Daniel called with an annoying voice, that seemed to interrupt not only his teacher's lesson, but the thoughts of a few daydreaming kids, who suddenly looked up, "I gotta go to the bathroom." Daniel said, raising an eyebrow, as he didn't care to get permission. He simply got up, and like a child needing constant attention, made sure Summer was watching him leave. He smiled toward Summer, and she looked completely disgusted. Before he actually made a few steps, he leaned over to Summer, and whispered something into her ear, "I swear you'll be mine." He said in a threatening voice, that made Summer cringe. She looked away, as he left with satisfaction.

Daniel left the room, walking his tall and mighty walk. When he finally got to the bathroom, Seth was washing his hands, and ready to leave. Daniel closed the door behind him, blocking the exit. Seth looked up, as he tried to walk passed the guy.

"Excuse me." Seth said as he noticed he could not get by, "I, uh, can't get by." Seth pointed out to Daniel, who was glaring at him intensely. Daniel pushed him aside, as Seth tried to walk by him again.

"That's kind of the point, smart as." Daniel said, his eyes showing malevolence, and wickedness, but more so, hatred and despise.

"Why? I'm already done here." Seth was oblivious, that Daniel's fists had this impeccable tickling feeling, and that feeling could only be absolved by hitting someone, or something. "Yeah, so, can I pass?" Seth asked innocently, as he pointed toward the exit.

"You're the only thing keeping me from the hottest catch in Harbour, you think I'm going to let you pass without a fight?" Daniel asked, making it evident that Seth was going to be here for a while.

"Well, you're kind of helpless in this situation- we _are _getting married, did you hear?" Seth said, not bettering the situation in any case, "Anyway, I really want to catch the last part of the discussion, Danny-boy. Exams are coming up in like three weeks- these things do get quite important." _Danny-boy? _Seth thought to himself. He almost deserved a punch for being _that _stupid.

"We're going to settle this, Cohen. Right now, while we're alone, or later while I have a few of my crew to help." Daniel said, as he walked closer to Seth, giving him a slight push on the shoulders.

"I'm not going to fight you." Seth said with a stern look on his face.

"Then I might as well give you a black eye, and you'll just surrender that sexy piece of woman." Daniel said, as he looked at Seth's eyes fire up. Seth pressed his lips together, as he glared at Daniel, trying hard to ignore the words he was speaking.

"Stay away from her." Seth warned, as his hands twitched.

"Or what?" Daniel was really asking for it- he _really _was. Summer was Seth's girl, and no matter how macho Daniel thought he was- _nobody _messed with Seth and Summer.

"I'm _not _going to fight you." Seth repeated coldly, even though every muscle in his body were aching to throw a punch at the idiotic guy.

"Are you scared, Cohen?" Daniel said with a grin, as he bit his lip- ready to attack. This kind of scared Seth- seeing how Daniel was staring at him so intently, and how he was manoeuvring his mouth.

"Okay- are you thinking to punch me, or make out with me, 'cause you're frightening, but not in a threatening manner." Seth's _humour _always got him into trouble. Before he knew it, Daniel's fist was plastered against his cheek.

"Spare the lame jokes, Cohen," Daniel said gravely, "I can kick your skinny as real bad if I wanted to."

Because the four friends shared one classroom, Ryan was starting to get a little worried for his best friend. Either he was taking a dump, or this jealous kid, Daniel was ready to beat the crap out of him. Ryan jumped from his seat, "Miss, gotta go to the bathroom- Emergency." Ryan added.

"What is this? Boys night out or something?" She mocked, referring to the delegation in the washroom that was being held now, with more than a few of her students residing there. Ryan couldn't help but think what state his friend was in now. Daniel was a jock, and Seth just did _not _fight. Ryan started to gag cautiously,

"It really _is _and emergency." His teacher looked at him in disgust.

"Oh God, if you must. I'd rather you go there, than do it _here._" She said looking at Ryan as though he were some maggot. Ryan ran out of the classroom, before the teacher could change her mind. The minute he left the classroom, he looked at her indifferently, as he ran toward the men's washroom.

"But you don't want to." Seth said with a kind smile on his face, "Who would want to fight Seth Cohen?" He said, raising his arms giving a perfect target for his stomach. Daniel took the change, slamming his fist into Seth's stomach. Seth moaned, as he grabbed a hold of his stomach.

Daniel took the opportunity to knee Seth in the face, but before he could do anything else Ryan came crashing into the bathroom, pushing Daniel aside, as he saw Seth barely able to speak. Ryan, with anger piercing through his lungs, he tackled the ignorant guy and held him suspended against the bathroom walls, letting him redden gradually from the tight grip Ryan had against his chest and neck.

"You stay away from Seth Cohen, and Summer Roberts." Ryan warned, "They are getting married." Ryan clenched his teeth, as he spoke slowly enough, so even this jock would understand, "You better keep away from them two, and for that matter anyone else. Summer doesn't _want _you, and Seth doesn't _want _to fight you- so you better bug off, dumb as, because you are unwanted." Ryan spoke coldly, as the boy pleaded to be put down. "Understand?" Ryan said in an overpowering voice.


	72. Chapter Twenty Three & Part TWO

_(**Author's Message**: Thank you SO much for the reviews up until now. They're fantastic ) Please keep reviewing! Once I get a few reviews in, I'll write another long chapter. Hope you like it!)_

**Chapter Twenty Three (PART II)

* * *

**

Daniel looked at him with fright in his eyes, but a small smile curling from the tips of his lips, "Seth's got himself a bodyguard? How _cuuuute._" The boy mocked, glaring at Ryan. Ryan closed his eyes, pressing his lips together, breathing intensely. He didn't want to get kicked out of school just cause of this ass.

"Get the fuck out of here while you have the chance, Daniel." He said. He shook his head, looking amused. He found it oddly hilarious that Daniel thought he could start trouble with Ryan Atwood.

"Or what? Chino kid _and _Cohen will beat me up?" He cackled. Ryan could tell that the guy was scared, even behind his chilling smile. His eyes told such an overpowering story, that even a blind person could tell that he was terrified of what Ryan was about to do.

"Daniel," Ryan said, getting impatient, "_Get. Out. Of. Here._" He spoke slowly, and made short pauses in between his words, so that Daniel could swallow them.

"Again, or what? Chino kid and Cohen will beat me up? God, Atwood, I would've thought that with your awfully tough-man rep, you'd punch me already. Guess you're nothing but a sissy poser." Daniel laughed at his joke, and started to speak in a squeaky little voice, like a school girl's, "Is wittle Wyan afwaid, of Daniel cause he's a jock? Aw.. Wyan.. don't be scared." Daniel chuckled, "I'm through here. I don't need the satisfaction of kicking your sad ass." He said, as he pushed against Ryan, "I'll still get your sexy girl though- you'll see."

Usually, it would be Ryan who could not contain himself further. Usually Ryan was the one that struck the first punch. Seth could take it anymore. His insides were swelling, and he couldn't tell where he wanted to hit Daniel the most- in the face, or in the balls so that he would remember. Seth sneered, as he attacked him, sending the tall, muscular boy teetering toward the ground. Seth started to punch his face wildly. Daniel couldn't quite register the fact that Seth Cohen was beating him up.

"Boys!" The teacher swung open the door, with a ferocious glower on her face, "Mr. Cohen! Mr. Brooke! Office- _now._" She added coldly. Daniel swung the now immobile Seth Cohen off of him, "Mr. Atwood, I'm surprised you weren't the one _on top of _Daniel." She made sure Daniel felt entirely stupid for having Seth Cohen beat him up. She stalked out of the bathroom, and all three guys were standing still, not knowing what they're to do, "Boys, come on- Ryan, too." She raised an eyebrow. Daniel went through the door first, and then Seth and Ryan trailed behind unfathomably distant from the 'group'.

"That was close.." Seth muttered. Ryan looked at him in awe,

"What do you mean? You got caught!" Ryan whispered harshly, "And now _I'm _getting dragged into this somehow?"

"No- I mean, that was close for you. You were about to batter that guy." Seth said unremorsefully.

"Well you beat me to it- and now you're getting in crap." Ryan looked away, as he exhaled deeply, "Did you do it, just so I wouldn't get caught again?" Ryan asked him, staring into his eyes with interest. Seth didn't answer, instead he patted Ryan on the back, and walked further up, to the teacher with a smile.

Ryan looked at him, with terrible confusion- _What is he doing, _he thought silently. Daniel took the time to idle one step, so that he could be alongside Ryan.

"So why didn't you beat me up?" He asked him, concentrating on his step.

"Trust me when I say, I wanted to." Ryan muttered, "But it wasn't my case- it was Seth's- and you got burned." Ryan smiled gently, so that Daniel wouldn't see his utter satisfaction.

"The guy threw one punch, and _I _got burned? Please." Daniel let a small laugh escape. He stopped, and Ryan figured it meant he was supposed to stop too- he did. Daniel glared at him, "I swear if you tell anyone about this-"

"What?" Ryan interrupted coldly, clearly indifferent about the rest of his sentence, "I will spread it to the damn world, Daniel. And what will you do? Get your jock gang against me?" Ryan asked, keeping his heated glare against Daniel rough, and consistent, "That's right Dan." Ryan said, "If they're anything like you, I could slap one, and the rest would go visit him in the nurses office. Now run along princess."

Ryan wasn't actually one to tell off anybody. He was usually all-talk with his fists- bitching was a girl's job. However, Ryan found it _hilarious _how just his mouth got Daniel so self-conscious and humiliated.

Meanwhile, about two metres ahead, Seth was trying to make some small talk with the teacher, "So Miss., how are you doing today?" Seth asked finely, as he coincided with her quick march.

"Quiet." She said just as roughly as her bulgy step. She turned to face him with her tiny eyes, her small line of a mouth, crumpled in anger.

"Oh but Miss.! You probably think I'm trying to distract you or something, but really, I don't. I just want to know how my greatest, most favourite teacher is doing." He made a silly grin, that made his teacher erupt with even more anger.

"Cohen," She groaned viciously, "If you shut up now, I'll dock a day off your suspension."

"How about I clean your classroom for the whole year straight, and you dock the entire suspension off?" He smiled cheekily, as tried to persuade her.

"Clean my classroom, _and _my office, _and _Mr. Trenton's classroom too, cause he's kinda cute." She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow, wondering if Seth would admit to it.

"How about your classroom, your office, and I keep shut about your crush on my math teacher?" He asked her desperately, "Final offer." He added.

"One week suspension it is, then." She shrugged, as she started to walk quicker.

"_Fine! _Mr. Trenton's classroom, _too." _He snarled, as he looked into her eyes pleadingly, entreatingly.

"Find then, Cohen- deal." She stared at him dryly, "A whole year." She smiled, "Hope you can catch those dust bunnies." She smiled, "Go back to class- Daniel, I would like to speak to you along with the principal." She looked at him, as she stopped in front of the principal's office.

"Why does _he _get to get off?" He complained quickly, "_I'm the victim!" _He quickly said, in a frightened voice.

"We have Ryan as a witness, Mr. Brooke. Now please co-operate." She smiled gently, as she opened the door for the boys, "We have a case, Dr. Kim!" She pulled out from behind her desk,

"Emily! Great to see, not great to see you because of this, but great to see you." She smiled her genuinely kind smile, as she looked at Daniel and Ryan. She shook her head lightly, "Mr. Atwood, I'm honestly not surprised to see him, but Mr. Brooke! I am entirely appauled."

"Kimmy, this time, you're _wrong_." She giggled, as she went over the principal's desk, as she started to whisper a bunch of incomprehensible words. Once she was done, the principal stared at Ryan intently,

"Mr. Atwood! You never cease to amaze me." She said, "Come into my office." She said, waving them over, as she got up from behind her desk, and walked into a relatively small room. She folded her hands behind on the desk, on the receiving side of the discussion. "Mr. Atwood, please tell me exactly what you saw, and did in the moment's events. Mr. Brooke, please do _not _interrupt, I know you have a tendency to try and prove your case. Basically, from what I've been told, your case looks kind of sour.." She frowned, "And Emily, go back to your class. I can bet your students are waiting." Dr. Kim smiled, as she fingered her embossed plate calmly, trailing the words, 'Dr. Kim' gently, "Go on, Ryan." She said, in a kind voice. Ryan had never heard that type of voice before, but then again, he had never been in this office from an innocent bystander's point of view. He was usually being the one testified against, if anything.

Ryan glanced at Daniel, who was sweating intolerably. He was staring at Ryan, almost begging him not to say anything. Ryan didn't care- this probably would get Daniel off of Seth and Summer's backs, at least for a little while.

Dr. Kim looked at Daniel, "Mr. Brooke, you can leave the room if you want, so that you don't pressure Mr. Atwood into siding with you." She looked at him, and he nodded.

"Sorry.." He breathed morosely, but he did not stop staring at Ryan.

"Mr. Brooke, could you please stand outside the door?" She smiled carefully, "Ryan and I need to speak for a few moments, without you." Daniel stood up reluctantly, and glared and Ryan, his eyes frightened and worried. Once he left the room, he slammed the door behind him, leaning against it so that his last moments of dignity would be held up against the painted wooden slab.

"Ryan, please _do _continue, now that Daniel can't interfere anymore. Forget about him for a moment, and just retell everything that happened this afternoon- all that you can remember anyway." She smiled, looking at him eagerly, patiently.

Ryan cleared his throat, as he looked away, forcing a smile off of his face. It really did amuse him seeing how much Dr. Kim trusted him, "This afternoon, Summer Roberts was being, well, _harassed _by Daniel Brooke." Ryan made sure he gave the ideal sense of the situation. Dr. Kim didn't see how it was relevant, but Ryan nodded and continued, "Well, Seth, being Summer's boyfriend, got extremely protective, but still he allowed Summer to handle it- they're getting married, you know." He grinned, "Anyway. Daniel insisted on taunting Summer for the rest of the day, saying that she would be his, etc. etc. etc. During last period, Seth left to go to the bathroom, and soon enough so did Daniel. After a while, I figured something was up, so I went to the bathroom myself. Once I got in there, Daniel was kneeing Seth in the stomach, so I quickly pushed him off of Seth."

"Did you use any force?" Dr. Kim asked, interrupting.

"Enough force to get him off of Seth, Mrs." He said politely. Dr. Kim nodded, as she continued jotting down points, on a sheet of paper. Ryan took her nod, as a sign to continue, "I told Daniel to leave, but he consistently mocked both Seth and me. He finally decided to leave, and once again he _provoked _Seth, by saying, 'I'll still get your sexy girl though- you'll see.' Seth blew his top off, considering the entire day, Daniel had been seeking his fiancé."

"Aw, fiancé?" Dr. Kim smiled, "Seth and Summer.. just one couple of the many I would never think possible." She smiled, "Okay, I know where this is going. Seth then attacked Mr. Brooke because he was chasing after the wrong gold, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Seth won't get punished for this, will he? He was protecting his territory, and God, he out of _all _people can say that Summer is his territory, now- she is, right?" Ryan looked at her closely.

"Ryan, Emily, more formally known as Miss Nesley, has already discussed the contents of Seth's punishment. Instead of a suspension, he will be cleaning an awful lot until the rest of the year. Mr. Atwood, you should be terribly glad you were minimally involved in the situation, otherwise, it would call for immediate expulsion. Ryan, I'm proud of you that you stayed away from the fight, rather, you could thoroughly explain what happened. I know you're a good kid, and really, this fight wouldn't look any better than the rest, on your record. So if this initiates a _new, _perhaps a more _mature _Ryan, that doesn't use his fists to solve problems, I'm openly welcoming him." She said proudly.

Ryan shook his head, "I'm still the same old kid from Chino, Dr. Kim." He said, looking away.

He couldn't believe how understanding Dr. Kim was at the other end of the situation. He always figured that she was out to get him. She sighed, "I know. I also presume if Seth didn't hit Daniel before he left, you would?"

Ryan blushed shyly, as he smiled a little uncomfortably, "The guy really didn't deserve to get out of that bathroom, with that smug grin. I'm not proud to admit it, but yeah, I probably would have hit him." Ryan looked up again.

Summer shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It had been around twenty minutes since the lot had left the classroom- twenty minutes of sheer fear, and terror for Seth. Once he walked into the room, his face slightly discoloured with a red splotch on his cheek, both his face, and Summer's enlighted at each other's sight.

"Seth!" She called out with a smile, as she ran up to hug him. The class had their eyes strictly pinpointed on the couple,

"Hey Sum," He said coolly, resuming his place beside her. Summer had a sense of calmness running through her veins now. She felt comfort in the fact that Seth was there beside her.

"You'll _never_ guess what!" Seth flashed a grin that could be noticed from miles away. Summer smiled at him, as she exhaled deeply.


	73. Chapter Twenty Four & Part TWO

_(**Author's Message**: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. Please DO keep reviewing! It means so much to meee! DDD)_

**Chapter Twenty Four (PART II)

* * *

**

"What happened Cohen?" She giggled, realizing his story might be something a little bizarre for her liking. She rolled her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Sum, it's not a stupid story. I'll bet you'll be proud." He grinned widely, and Summer just shook her head, as she laughed.

"Shoot." She settled down a bit, staring into Seth's chocolaty eyes. She admired the depth, and the entirety of it all. She hadn't really admired Seth, and his wholeness in a while. The way his lips moved when he spoke, and his gentle, adorable lisp made Summer yearn to kiss them- she knew she couldn't though, and sadly, she accepted it. She also stared at the way his hair curled perfectly on his head, created simply, dark locks. His complexion was so clear, and smooth- somehow everything about Seth Cohen made her shiver with pride, pride that she was with him.

"Well, I beat up Daniel Brooke." He announced proudly, a little loudly so that everyone in his surroundings. Summer burst out laughing, and at this, Seth felt a little hurt.

"No, seriously, what?" She asked, not realizing that was his big news. Once his face sunk, she rubbed his arm, "Oh, honey, I wouldn't laugh at you if it was the other way around." She smiled, "I know you're harmless, and that's why I love you." She smiled, as she exhaled, "So, what's the big news?"

Seth merely stared at her. She widened her eyes, as if prompting him to speak up. He waved his hand, with a small frown on his face, "Naw, it's nothing." He muttered as he turned around, ready to listen into the pre-examination discussions.

Summer stared at him, and then she shrugged, _Whatever.. – _she thought. Seth sat there in his seat, his sharp shoulders tilted over, into a steady slouch. He was doodling on his notebook paper, scratching and scribbling random things. He had his face prepped up against his knuckles, which told Summer clearly that he was upset. Summer decided to ignore it for a little while, because she, too, had to focus on the discussion, something she had not been doing for a while now.

At the end of the very solemn lesson, Seth started to walk out of the classroom, his eyes trailing the ground. He quickly enlightened when Summer came over, so that she couldn't pity him further.

"Aw, honey what's the matter?" She looked up at him. Seth smiled a small smile, which Summer noticed wasn't one of his happy-go-lucky ones, "If you say nothing, I will kill, Seth." She said gravely, "What is up?"

"The roof?" He replied dumbly. She stared at him, with a small pout, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Seth…" She pressed softly.

"What? _Nothing _is up- other than the roof." He said, keeping his hands firmly at his sides. Summer pushed them to her own waist, but he rejected the invitation. She shook her head, surprised that he was pissed off over something, and wouldn't tell her.

"Seth!" She said a little louder. Marissa walked up behind them,

"Hey guys." She said smiling, knowing that she had interrupted an already awkward situation. She felt it in the air, however she had a sole purpose for the interruption, "Do you guys know where Ryan might be?" Seth only looked at her blankly, and Summer glared at her. Marissa rolled her eyes, "Well _sorry _for interrupting, but I'm in search of _my _boyfriend, so I can quarrel with _him _instead of watching you two." She said it in a tone of voice, that made it seem as though Seth and Summer should have known the reason for her interruption in the first place.

"Office." Summer said, as she fidgeted with her lips, and managed to smile a bit, "And sorry about being.. well, you know." Marissa nodded, smiled and walked away. Summer realized she now had troubles with Marissa, too, "Seth." She said uncomfortably, "Tell me what's bothering you- _please?_" She asked kindly, looking up at him with her big, beady eyes.

"Whatever I'll tell you, you'll just mock me, so I might as well say nothing is up, so that I can avoid humiliation in front of you." Seth said earnestly.

"Seth!" She said in a whiny tone, "That's just it; I _am _your fiancé, so shouldn't that mean that we're completely honest with each other, and not be afraid to speak up? Shouldn't that also mean that we try and change our faults? Come on, Seth.. tell me what's up, honestly this time." Summer closed her eyes, and exhaled. She opened them, only to see Seth's blank face again.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you," Seth paused, unsure if he should continue, or not.

"Shoot." Summer said, creasing her eyebrows a little, showing Seth an adorable, and completely irresistible expression, that informed him that she was just _dying _to know.

"Okay, well, what is so surprising about me beating up Brooke?" He asked her, displaying his conflict upfront.

"Oh God.." Summer giggled, "Is _that _what's bothering you? Didn't I already justify my opinion?" She raised an eyebrow, "Seth, you're just too adorable to beat someone up. Beating someone up is more Ryan's job, and ever wonder why I'm not with Ryan?" She smiled, "Think about it. I fell for you, for the guy you are- cause you also don't beat up guys for fun."

"Sum! But this wasn't for fun, this was for you." Seth looked at her, his face constantly portraying constant emotions like hurt, and shock.

"Why for me, Seth? I can fight my own battles. Just 'cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't tell him to shove it." Summer's face had tensioned. It seemed nothing she said was getting through to Seth.

"Yeah, you really told him to '_Shove it' _there, right? That's why he had to come to the bathroom and repeat that he was going to, quote: 'Get my sexy girlfriend…'. You can ask Ryan, and you can tell by Daniel's damaged face- I did it." Seth announced, and then added quickly, before Summer could shudder his ego further, "And believe me, or don't, but it was me, for you- and he's going to stay away from you."

Summer smiled. Seth could tell she still didn't believe his account of the story, but she realized how worked up he was getting over it, so she let him win, "Aw, honey," She kissed him gently on the lips, "You're so hot, protecting me like that." She grinned deeply. But then she frowned, "Word is you got caught though- got caught on top of Daniel, beating the crap out of him."

"So if that's the word, why you don't you believe it?" Seth snapped quickly.

"Honey, hasn't anyone ever told you rumours aren't ever true? I only assumed that it was the same case here." She pouted, "Don't be mad, I believe you _now." _

"Now's too late, Sum." He frowned, "And yeah, I did get caught, but I got out of suspension."

"How!" Summer stared at him wildly, her eyes wide and curious.

He laughed, "That information is not for disbelievers." He smiled, as he gave her a kiss on the lips. Class was over a long while ago, but Seth and Summer were the only two in the hallway, enjoying the silence and serenity. Finally, they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Seth and Summer pulled away, only to spot Marissa and Ryan walking hand in hand.

Summer smiled at the two, and particularly at Marissa. Her smile conveyed guilt, and a small question of forgiveness.

"Yeah, Sum, you're forgiven for being, a you-know-what." Marissa giggled.

"You read my mind! Wow!" Summer exclaimed excitedly, as the guys laughed.

"Nah, I've just seen it so many times.." Marissa giggled, "Forget it, Sum. I understand the situation." She winked, "But now that things are better, how about we go to the mall, the beach, grab a burger? Anything?" She was open to any ideas, as she cuddled into Ryan's shoulder.

"I could just crash on a couch, cuddle with my honey, and-" Seth started,

"Seth, if you continue with that sentence-" Ryan interrupted impertinently.

"_Whaaat? _I was only going to say cuddle with my honey, and watch a movie, oh dirty-minded Ryan. What did you have on mind?" He laughed, and plastered a goofy smile on his face.

"You never have to know." Ryan said, with a grin, "So, what are we doing tonight?" Ryan asked, in an objective voice.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind a movie either. It's been a long day.. really long day. I'm kinda tired." She pouted, looking around the gathering of friends.

"So, all for a movie, hands up?" Summer and Seth put their hands up, Marissa and Ryan eventually did too. They figured any plans were good ones.

"But you two," Ryan pointed at Seth and Summer, "If the room requires any less lighting the ones in the school, we're ditching the little rendez-vous. Same goes for earplugs- this time, I'm just not gunna tolerate it. It's a movie, or it's a date- you two pick before you gross both me and Marissa out." Ryan warned them. Seth and Summer giggled,

"Well, I personally don't know what you two are talking about." Summer said, and allowed Seth to finish off.

"Is it just me, or was it you two that were canoodling the last time we met up?" Seth laughed, and so did the whole gang.

The hallway seemed quite imperviously deserted, however in a moment's time, around five or six guys turned the corner. Seth and Ryan looked at them- Daniel. Marissa bit her lip, and Summer almost gasped out loud.

_God, is Daniel coming back for revenge?_ – Summer thought worriedly, and her expression didn't hide her fear.

The group soon hustled toward the Fantastic Four. All five buff guys, were glaring at Ryan and Seth, however Daniel in particular was staring intently at Summer. This time, he wasn't worried that Seth would bash him in the face- he had backup.

"So Seth, dare to repeat what you didn't finish before?" Daniel threatened.

Ryan stepped up, toward Daniel, "Didn't you get enough earlier?" Ryan asked demandingly, as he glared at the superficial jock.

"Actually, I got a lot less then enough. If you haven't noticed, Seth couldn't beat me up if he tried, even if I _did _manage to take his '_fiancé' _away from him." Daniel snarled, "And unfortunately, now Seth is going to be the one to get massively bashed.

"Why 'cause you couldn't do it alone, you need backup now?" Ryan asked him harshly, as he kept his face close to Daniel's in a menacing manner. Daniels backup intervened, and pushed Ryan behind slightly, "Don't touch me." Ryan said gravely, to the guy that had pushed him.

"I could do it myself," Daniel started, "I just wanted Seth to get it good." He nodded, "So let's settle this once and for all, Cohen."

"Hey, Cohen's my name for him, you boob." Summer squealed from behind the guys. She glared at Daniel, pushing Ryan and Seth aside. As she walked up to Daniel, looking up at him with her defiant stare, "You listen. If you know what's good for you, get the hell away from _me, _my friends, and my fiancé you freaking ass hat. Understand, that I don't _want _you. You're trash, and you're worthless to me. I want you out of my freaking life now, and for always, cause you're just such a freaking stupid jock, that you don't understand no the first time. So are you happy now? No! No I don't like you, I never liked you, and I pray to God that I will die before I start liking you." Summer shrieked, as she went to turn around. Before she said, 'Come on guys' Daniel turned her over, and wrapped her into a kiss. Summer pushed him away, before Seth could. Her reflexes worked faster then she could think, and her hand was soon splattered across his face, as the whole hall was filled with an consuming slap.

Daniel's hand flung to the place that Summer had slapped him, and he glared at her.

"What?" Summer asked him, "If you ever fucking touch me again, I will file a restraining order against you." Summer hissed, as she then quickly turned around. The foursome followed her, and Daniel decided to discontinue the plan.

Once the four were out of the building, Seth cuddled her, "You were hot down there." He smiled at her, and she smiled back gently.

"Why thank you, Seth." She said proudly, "Now let's go before they come back for more." Summer said quickly, and impatiently.


	74. Chapter Twenty Five & Part TWO

(Author's Note: _Wow. I'm absolutely flattered, guys  Thanks for these purteeefuulll reviews! I'll continue writing, if I continue getting at least a few reviews per chapter. Ta ta for now. XOXO m'loves. Thanks again!) _

**Chapter Twenty Five (PART II)

* * *

**

Summer glared at Daniel, as he passed her in the hallway. He quickly looked away, and Summer smirked to herself, knowing he was afraid. As she passed him, she felt his eyes trailing her body, and she reluctantly turned around,

"What are you looking at Brooke?" She hissed, as she kept her steady, and unfaltering gaze locked with his intimidated stare. He pretended not to know anything, but Summer did not buy the concept.

"I, er… wasn't." He muttered, as he turned to leave. Summer marched back up to him, as she turned him around, huffing under her nose.

"Brooke! I swear to God, you're getting on my _last _nerve." She growled, and she could tell many of the passing students were intrigued by the situation- they started to circle around the two, but Summer could not care less. She noticed how Daniel's cheeks were starting to burn- inside, she felt her satisfaction rising, "Listen, punk, I don't want to hear anything from you, and see anything of you, any more in my life, or in my fucking fiancé's life, cause God, you just don't get it!" She snapped, as if all this time she were bottling up all her silent hate towards Daniel, "I don't _like _you." She said in a whiny tone, and she could tell everyone around her was giggling- she could tell nobody wanted to be in Daniel's dumbstruck position, "Listen, Brooke, if you ever speak to me, look at me, or say anything about my existence, I will rip out your jugular." (Author's note: _Sorry guys, I have been waiting to use the 'rip out your jugular' for SO long! It's Summer's bestest quote… LOL.)_

Summer pranced off, knowing that Daniel didn't know what a jugular even was. She flared her hand in the air, "Brooke, I know you're still staring at me, you loser." She called from down the hall. She was in much too much of a hurry to continue telling him off, but still, she felt happiness swelling inside of her.

Her body didn't register the fact that Daniel Brooke's was running after her. What more she couldn't register, was that he was tapping her shoulder. She quickly slapped his hand away, and she knew she couldn't tolerate it any longer.

"BROOKE!" Her shattering voice filtered the hallway. Everyone's heads turned, and she knew she was in the centre of attention again. People were just staring at Daniel, shaking their heads, as if notifying him that he had gotten her angrier than anyone had seen her before.

"Wait!" He spurted out violently, as he looked at the crowd nervously.

"No." Summer said quickly, "What do you _not _understand about 'LEAVE ME ALONE'?" At this point she was yelling louder than her entire body could comprehend. Her eyes were vicious and cold, and her insides were trembling, wondering why Daniel- a jock- allowed her to make such a fool of him.

"I don't want to fight." He whimpered softly, and Summer inhaled deeply. She rolled her eyes,

"Little late for that, isn't it?" She squealed, as she pressed her lips together. She felt her eyelids close, as she touched her forehead with the tips of her fingers. The other hand settled on her hip, as she resumed a comfortable standing position. Summer's glare did not waver, and she continued to stare at Daniel's frightened expression.

"Summer," He started again, more sternly, "I don't want to fight."

"Why? Cause you want to get in bed? Is that why you don't want to fight? It'll be easier that way to break Seth and me apart, right?" She asked, looking at all perspectives of the situation. Daniel looked at her confused, "I don't want anything to do with you, Brooke." She managed to say, before Daniel interrupted her.

"I don't want to get you in bed." He said harshly, "Now _you _listen; if I can't win your heart over, I might as well be on speaking terms with you, Summer. So do what you want, but I _don't want to fight." _He repeated, as his eyes showed nothing but a certain peace, and calmness.

"Yeah, you don't want to fight 'cause you know I can kick your ass." She said, as she jogged down the hallway, leaving Daniel alone, bystanders' eyes piercing his skin. When Summer realized that Daniel wouldn't follow her further, she leant against a nearby locker. She sunk down to the floor, as the bell announcing the beginning of the period rung vilely. She closed her eyes, as she exhaled deeply, for once- relieved.

"Sum," Seth's soft voice, startled Summer as she opened her eyes quickly. Seth sat down beside her as he cuddled her into his arms firmly, squeezing her troubles away, "Rumour has it, that you told off Brooke again." Seth smiled to himself proudly. Summer groaned,

"I don't want to talk about it." She sniffled, as she pulled a tear away from her cheek. Seth looked at her surprised, wondering why she was crying.

"Why are you crying, Sum?" He asked, his voice showing apparent dismay. Summer shook her head, as she tried to calm herself down,

"You know, I don't know." Summer laughed, as she shrugged desperately, "I feel really bad in a way, and I'm just scared that Daniel's going to pull something… something really stupid, that's going to break us apart." Summer laughed again, rubbing the tears out of her eyes, "Stupid, eh?" He voice was a little shaky, and Seth pulled her closer.

"Nothing, Summer Roberts, will break us apart now." He said, as he touched her lips with his, breaking the sadness with a slow, and soft kiss. Summer smiled, as she turned to face Seth triumphantly.

Seth somehow _knew _that even Daniel and his mob wouldn't be able to break them apart. He knew that he and Summer were meant to be, and _nothing _would keep him away from the simple feeling of holding the petite girl in his arms. He cherished the feeling of her soft hair, when it touched his flesh, and more so, the feeling of her skin against his,

"Mr. Cohen, Miss Roberts; fancy seeing you here." Their calculus teacher glared at them, as his massive body hovered over the two intertwined bodies, "Class, or office- Take your pick, _now _would be nice." He said in a booming voice, that made the hallway shiver.

Summer gulped, "Class." She grabbed Seth's hand, as they sprinted to their next class, leaving the teacher analytically contemplating the situation, and whether or not he should report them.

Summer and Seth bounced into class, breathless, "Sorry Mrs.!" Summer squealed as she sat down in her seat. Her mind was even too clouded to think of an excuse.


	75. Chapter Twenty Six & Part TWO

_(Author's note: Thank you guys for all these wonderful reviews. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I have been swarmed with homework. Now that I'm done one of the few projects, I am going to update until next time! )_

**Chapter Twenty Six

* * *

**

"And where do you think you two have been?" Their teacher's shrilling voice, made Summer shiver underneath her magnifying glare. She felt everyone's eyes on them two, "Care to explain?" She pressed, realizing neither Seth nor Summer were answering. Summer smiled gently at Seth, in a way that told him, '_You really didn't have to wait up; I could have handled it on my own.' _

Seth just shook his head as he grinned, and Summer understood his expression to mean, '_How could I have left you alone?' _. Summer giggled quietly, as she looked up at her teacher, and pouted gently, "Sorry, Mrs. Seth, being the gentleman he is, made sure I was feeling better after I tried some of today's cafeteria food; just to clear things up, it _wasn't _very good." Summer shrugged, as she looked up at her teacher hopefully. She scuffed, and raised her eyebrow, staring at Summer's hand.

"So it is true." She grinned, and Summer looked at Seth, unknowingly. Their teacher sighed, "I thought it was a stupid rumour, but I'm seeing it with my own eyes. My darlings, congratulations." She said sophisticatedly, as she quickly shook her head, and returned back to the lesson, "Mr. Cohen, and Miss Roberts, please get the notes from somebody." She said gently, and with a smile, as she turned back to the board.

Seth extended his hand, and put it on Summer's shoulder, while Summer grinned with pride. Even the teachers thought that their marriage was simply an absurd rumour, but Seth and Summer knew better. She smiled, as she closed her eyes, wondering when exactly it would take place, and whether or not it would be as perfect as she had always imagined it to be. Summer exhaled, as she looked up, concentrating on the lesson for once in her life. Seth glanced at her, her expression intrigued, but constantly happy. He wondered, what was so different about this girl that he had fallen in love with?

The answer was everything.

Seth felt so obscured by the fact, that even the way Summer tucked her hair behind her ear, was different. He wondered, was he the one that had changed her _so much? _He gently let his hand slide to his side, as he continued to stare at her. Summer turned around, and smiled at him gently, and she turned back around, tapping her pencil on her notes. When Seth met Summer, she was cold, and bitter to him. She would never have given him the chance in the day; and now? He basically, could not imagine life without the beautiful brunette.

"Okay class. Project time. How many of you were actually listening?" Summer's hand flung into the air proudly, as she giggled when everyone's eyes turned to her in utter dismay, "Surprise, surprise. Miss Roberts actually joined us, today." Her teacher looked at her, obviously impressed, "If you could be so kind, as to explain what I had just said, for some students who weren't as careful as you, Miss Roberts?" She asked, and Summer gladly started.

For some reason, it felt good to be known as something more, than a bitch, "We have a project, and we get to choose a partner- Hands off, Cohen, ladies-," She added, and the class laughed, "No seriously." She said quickly, looking around, "Anyway, we have to write about," And so forth. The class was staring at Summer deeply, as she explained the entire script with such detail, and precision.

"Now, Miss Roberts, I really am impressed. It was like you recorded me, or something." She smiled, "This weekend please read pages 421- 427 in your textbooks, and answer the questions on page 428- _please." _She said, with a peculiar smile on her face. She glanced at Summer for a moment, "Miss Roberts, I'd actually like to speak to you in the hall for a moment." Summer looked shocked, as she frantically searched for things she _might have _done wrong, "Don't worry, Summer." Her teacher reassured gently. Summer followed her outside. Seth glanced at her quizzically, and Summer simply shrugged. Once they were in a somewhat quieter environment, her teacher started to speak gently, so that her classroom could not hear, "Summer, I'm very flattered that you've been listening so well to my lesson." She started,

"_But…_" Summer continued for her, almost anticipating something horribly wrong to smother her hopes.

"But even _just _listening, won't pull up your average, sweetie." She bit her lip, "Now I know, that you're slowly nearing senior year, and I _know _how it is, Miss Roberts, but you need to ace this project in order to get yourself a somewhat satisfactory grade." Her teacher looked disappointed, as she gave a vain smile to Summer.

"So what does this mean?" Summer asked, still trying to absorb the news. It's not like she hadn't known that she was doing really badly in this class, but just to hear it from her course teacher, made it all the more severe.

"It means, that if you're planning a wedding, and summer school is in your way, it might complicate a few things." She said worriedly, "Don't get me wrong Miss Roberts, I'm _very _happy for you, and your fiancé, but I just don't want something like summer school ruining your moment. I just figured summer would be the best time to hold such an event," She lowered her eyes, and Summer bit her lip.

"Well, _yeah _but," Summer didn't know what to say. She folded her arms in front of her, as though a cold breeze had tickled her skin, "And if I don't do very well on this project?" Summer asked, her face showing obvious fear.

"Well, I can always give you a few extra-credit assignments, but they wouldn't be worth _much; _enough to bump your percentage up a little bit." She frowned, "However, if there is something you do _not _understand in the course, you must tell me, and we can organize a mutually applicable time to clear things up."

"You know I can't do that, right now. Everything is just so cramped and busy, and with the wedding coming up, I can't do much with my tight schedule." Summer was whimpering, as she desperately tried to gather a few extra thoughts, "Okay, I honestly don't know what's getting into me, because usually, I wouldn't have cared less, and you know that. Anyway, it's my wedding for God's sake." She tried to let a small giggle spill, "Okay, I'll let you know what I need help on, if that's okay, and then we can plan something out?" Summer looked up, distress brimming her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan, dear." She said, as she touched her shoulder, "I've watched you change so intensely, Miss Roberts, and I can safely say it's for the better- You can thank Mr. Cohen for _that." _She grinned, "Let's get to class, shall we?" Summer looked up at her graying hair, and the soft wrinkles floating around her eyes- something about her teacher's eyes, made her feel saddened, for no particular reason. She figured she would never find out, anyway.


	76. Chapter Twenty Seven & Part TWO

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

Seth cocked his head up, toward the opening door. He looked at Summer closely, studying her eyes. He could never decipher those dense, black eyes that Summer cradled. He looked at her lips that were curled in a gentle smile towards him and he understood that nothing was wrong. Summer walked over gracefully, as she sat down at her seat. She flung a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, and she started to listen to her teacher's discussion. Seth turned to her, with a glazed expression in his skittish eyes. He turned away, knowing that Summer would tell him every single detail after class.

Once the bell cackled into Harbour, Seth followed Summer out of the class quickly. They both had lunch right now, and Seth couldn't wait to talk to Summer. His entire body was inching to find out what Summer and Mrs. Cramelle had discussed. Seth touched Summer's arm gently, when she didn't even turn around to see if he was following her. Seth, with the most perplexed of stares looked at Summer, as though he were hurting inside from a certain neglect.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked, stunned that Summer barely looked at him. His mouth was just slightly opened. He was waiting to swallow Summer's explanation whole, with a certain anxiety that was burning his flesh. Seth smiled gently, as she looked up.

"Um," Summer started, as she her forehead creased gently- Seth knew that was her signature look, while she was contemplating whether she should tell him the truth, or lie. Seth pressed her with his defiant gaze. He felt a sweltering itch in his fingertips, a sort of gnawing pain. He was excited, and awfully curious to know what the girls had discussed, but more so, he wanted to kiss the girl that he hadn't kissed in a little over a period, or two, "I'm going to the library." Summer coughed the words up, as her face flushed underneath Seth's confused stare. Seth watched her eyes, searching for a little flare that signified some sort of joke, "I'm _not _kidding, Seth." She said quickly, once she noticed a small smile creeping on Seth's face.

"Why?" Seth managed to ask, without another smile revealing his shock. Summer punched him on the shoulder lightly, as she glared at him.

"_Because, _I have to," Summer didn't say anything else, as she turned around and walked away. Seth went to follow her, as he tapped her shoulder gently. She swung around, and Seth plastered on one of his genuine smiles. Summer rolled her eyes, "Seth, I'm not mad at you. It's something I have to do for _me_,"She frowned, "And I know you want to know what Mrs. Cramelle and I were talking about, but I'm not going to bug you about it; it's nothing you should worry about- again, it's about me." Summer bit down on her bottom lip, as she peered at Seth.

"Are we breaking up?" Seth asked, and Summer cracked a smile- finally. He had been waiting to see those pearly white teeth, exposed behind one of her wide, and welcoming grins. Summer wrapped her arms around his waist, as she placed her lips on his, kissing him so that he would no longer worry. Just as Seth started to fully close his eyes, Summer pulled away with a smile,

"I got to go, Seth. I'll talk to you later, sweetie, okay?" She said softly. Her voice was now as gentle as a mother's talking to a child, and it sent chills of happiness down Seth's back. He nodded, not able to resist kissing her again. He pulled her in to his arms, before she could refuse, as he pressed his lips against hers', at first forcefully so that she could not object. Soon, she was kissing him back, and even deepening the kiss. She pulled away again, only to see Seth's eyes still closed, "You're such a dork, Cohen." She shook her head smiling, "Happy, now?" She asked and Seth nodded, jolting his eyes open, only to see Summer walking down the hall.

Ryan clasped his hand firmly on Seth's shoulder, causing him to turn around violently. Seth exhaled deeply, "Damn, you scared the crap out of me." He said quickly, "I thought I was about to get my ass kicked or something… Then again, by the look on your face- I might." Seth looked confused, as he looked into Ryan's warped gaze, "What's up?" Seth asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you know where Marissa is?" Ryan asked him, his expression constantly troubled.

"Ah, how I wish we could go back in time, and have one of those Seth/Ryan talks, and a big void where the topic of 'girls' is usually discussed." Seth sighed, as he said in a dreamy voice.

"Do you?" Ryan pressed, ignoring Seth's entire previous sentence, as though it were nonsense in its entirety. Seth lowered his gaze, as he felt a tinge of sadness envelop his body,

"No, I don't." Seth snapped, before Ryan could degrade him further, with talk of Marissa Cooper.

"What's the matter?" Ryan finally asked, even though he felt obliged like he simply _had _to, or Seth would hate him forever. Seth looked up excitedly, his eyes enlightened,

"Well it's just tha-" Seth looked at Ryan. Seth noticed Ryan had an oddly bored, and unwilling expression on his burdened face. Seth realized Ryan didn't care much for his voice right now, as he was eager to find Marissa more than anything, "Nothing." Seth pocketed his hands, and Ryan smiled appreciatively. He patted Seth on the shoulder, as a sign of a goodbye, and he darted down the hallway, where he saw a small glimpse of Marissa's golden-brown hair. Seth's eyes were trailing the ground, as he frowned. He felt so alone, as everyone trampled beside him, roaming to their next classes. Seth went to the lounge, as he plopped down on one of the leather couches- where he, and the other three usually sat. He placed his hands at the side, as he felt the coolness of the smooth, untouched leather against his skin. He turned his attention to the pile of magazines that sat so persuasively on the coffee table in front of him. Eagerly picking it up, he noticed a bunch of articles he could read during his lonely meeting in the lounge.

A sweet aroma of coffee tickled his senses, as he willed himself to stand in the kilometer long line, and purchase some luscious, and tasty coffee. He refused to get out of the comfortable position he was sitting in.

"Can I get you something?"

"A coffee- wait." Seth looked up at the girl that hovered over him, "Harbour doesn't _have _waitresses." He stared at the girl peculiarly. She smiled at him,

"I know. I'm just practicing." She smiled deeply, "Is anyone sitting here?" She looked down at the empty place on both sides of Seth. He shoved over to the end of the couch, hoping the girl would be unbothered if she sat on the other. Instead, she collapsed on the seat beside him. Seth raised an eyebrow, and the girl continued to smile at him. Seth looked as though he was terrified of the girl- it looked like the girl had a nasty, unwelcome wart on the tip of her nose that made this beautiful girl, typically unattractive, "I'm Bianca." She smiled weakly, as though she were shy. Seth continued to stare at her, obviously, confused, "I'm in your math class." She reassured him, wondering how he didn't _know _this off the top of his head.

"And _I'm _confused." Seth said, without any trace of emotion.

"Usually, guys just introduce themselves; but thankfully, I already know who you are. Seth Cohen, right?" She asked casually. Seth found this _more _than creepy.

"_Okay._" Seth nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm going to go find a totally _empty_ seat in the lounge, where creepy people _don't _come and talk to me." He got up awkwardly, as though his legs were made out of gelatin. She grabbed his arm, and pushed him back down,

"Don't be afraid of me." She said a little _too _defensively, which frightened Seth more. He stared at her widely, as she kept her constant smile evident, "I'm Bianca Taylor." She extended her hand politely, and Seth reached to get it. He quickly pulled away, skeptically. He made it seem like this Bianca girl, had a very contagious disease that could simply be passed on by the act of shaking hands, "Okay, must I _walk _you through this? I'm _not _going to kill, I also don't plan to _rape _you, so what else do you think I'm hiding?"

"Maybe a bomb?" Seth suggested consciously.

"Yeah, you caught me. I'm hiding them, in these suckers." She said, as she looked down at her chest. Seth didn't catch her joke, "I'm _joking, _Seth." She exhaled, as she rolled her eyes, "I'm really bored, cause all my normal friends ditched me today… I believe they're in the library, or something or other?" She groaned, "Anyway. I couldn't be caught dead in that library. Something about _books _totally terrorizes me!"

"Something about _you _totally terrorizes me!" Seth said quickly, knowing he sounded a little immature. The girl laughed,

"Well _sorry. _I can just as well leave, if you don't totally appreciate my company; cause no offense, I can name at least twenty people, off the top of my head, that just itch to beat you up without your Superman-Atwood around." She sunk into the sofa, and got comfortable. Seth found it quite peculiar, how she kept glancing at her watch every few minutes. He tried not to make anything out of it, however, or he would make himself look like a bigger loser, "Okay, so you're letting me stay?" She grinned deeply, "Good choice." She kept staring at him, as she got comfortable right next to Seth.

"Not much of a choice." He muttered, afraid that in any moment Summer would barge in and scream her lungs out at this skinny, mini chick, and roast Seth, and later on, put him on a bun with some ketchup.

Meanwhile, in the library, Summer's phone started to vibrate in the front pocket of her jeans. She opened in, and noticed a text message, under a private number. By the tone of the text message, she figured it was Cohen. "_I miss you. Meet me at the lounge at exactly 12:30, okay, Sum? Don't be late, I want to show you something. – Cohen." _Summer mumbled the words out loud to herself, as she gazed at the time; 12:25. She'd leave within a matter of time, she decided.

"So what are you into?" She asked nonchalantly, like someone who usually hung out with Cohen would say.

"Er, nothing really." He stammered, trying to show this girl that this conversation was going nowhere. She glanced at her watch again, as she started to fumble with her fingers.

"I've heard you are quite the comic book geek." She continued to stab attempts at making a conversation.

"So?" He glared at her, "Does that make me different than you?"

"Uh, yes, it makes you a geek, and me a desperate girl trying to make a conversation with one." She lowered her gaze, as she started to show signs of shyness and a trace of dead realization that Seth just didn't want to talk to her.

"So why don't you just leave?" He suggested coolly, as he continued to flip through a magazine.

"Because, something about your charming self makes me want to… well, stay," She steered the conversation further. Seth looked up at her, and he glared at her mildly. What was this girl _doing_?

"I really can't listen to this." Seth said, as the girl targeted his weak spots.

"Why not?" She moved in closer, and with a last glance at her watch that read exactly 12:30 p.m., she leaned toward Seth and pulled him into a kiss he simply could not refuse. With her hands cradling his head, and her dynamic grasp that she had on his head, he could barely slither out of it. Summer swung the lounge doors open, and she searched for her curly-haired companion. Once she saw just that, with another female body all over him, Summer's eyes widened, as jealousy and anger spurted through her veins. She was just about to march over to that sofa and beat the crap out of Cohen, but she felt two firm hands on her waist, and lips against her neck. She threw her head back to see her harasser, and she wasn't at all surprised to see, Daniel.

She pushed him away, but before she could completely, he had her back in his embrace kissing her deeply. She tried to squirm and move, but his forceful grip on her was much too strong. Finally, he pulled away, when Summer's lungs were about to burst from lack of air, "What the _hell _are you doing?" She yelped, and it seemed like the entire lounge's eyes were on her; even Seth's. Daniel smirked,

"Just comforting your yearning lips," Daniel said frivolously, "Miss Roberts, I felt you kissing me back." He said, staring at her with a grin on her face.

"_You _did this? You set me and Cohen up!" She snapped quickly, "I cannot believe you, you _creep! _When will you understand that you're a gross faggot, and that I will _never _like you." Summer tried to tame herself, underneath the intrigued stares of her schoolmates. She couldn't contain herself further, "How many times must I tell you that I don't _like _you, Brooke?


	77. Chapter Twenty Eight & Part TWO

(Yes, I decided to write, guys . Sorry about the lack of updates. I'm far too busy to update regularly. I promise I will update whenever I can, but please don't expect it a lot. Thanks for the support, please continue to review.)

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Summer took a terrorized step back, as she felt every minuscule cell in her petite body trembling with anger, "Do you fucking want me to get a restraining order against you?" Her voice was high, as she squealed in anger. She could barely contain the surging fury that was settling deep inside her bones, "Listen to me Brooke," she tried to speak slowly, and confidently, "You listen _well," _she added. Even her eyes were slightly powdered with a melancholic rage, "You shove your schemes up your ass," she started to say, barely able to think of words to spurt out at the boy, "You better fucking stay _away _from me," she said, watching the girl that had kissed Cohen saunter over to Daniel's side, "And you, you dirty little tramp! Cohen is _my _man, so you can make out with this desperate ass-wipe if you want; I think you two fucks would make a nifty couple," she glared at the two, as she heard little giggles from the almost silenced crowd.

Seth walked up to Summer, placing his hands on her shoulders soothingly. He decided he wouldn't let Summer do all the talking this time. His voice quieted her down, "Brooke, you better leave her alone-"

"Or what?" Daniel interrupted with a lousy smirk on his face. Seth was cold with rage, as he recalled the moment that he pushed away from Bianca, and saw Summer lip locked with Daniel.

"Or this," Seth threw a bone-breaking punch right at Daniel's nose. Seth heard a scowl, and a few muttered cusses from him. He was gripping his nose, as a reddish liquid started to ooze from his nose. Seth tried to hide his satisfaction, meanwhile Summer, as shocked as victim of a rattlesnake's deadly bite, stared down at him, her eyes wide and cautious.

"Whoa," she whispered softly, still staring from Seth to Daniel. She couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, or _this," _she added, as she kneed his already withering body directly in his groin which made him groan more viciously than before. Before she could say anything else, Seth took her hand, leading her out of the lounge; out of the eyes of nearby bystanders. Once they were amoung the savage silence, Seth turned to her with a small grin.

"You were… _excellent _in there," he said gently, touching her cheek with the tips of her fingers, hoping to comfort her anger. She looked up at him, her eyes flaring.

"Don't _you _even start, Cohen," she said, turning around to stalk off down the hallway. Seth grabbed her arm,

"Sum! What's going on?" he asked, evidently not knowing what was going on.

"What's going on? _Please, _Cohen. You were making out with some chick, _that's _what's going on," she said, her cute little face scrunched up furiously.

"Sum, you _can't _believe that! She kissed me!" Seth tried to convince her, his eyes genuinely honest.

"Yeah, yeah. In the end, there was _tons _of tongue action, and don't you deny it," she replied crisply.

"And yet you made out with Brooke!" Seth replied, trying hard to better the situation. In fact, he worsened it a lot more before he made it an inch more bearable.

"_Excuse me?_ He attacked me!"

"So did she!"

"Seth, you dumb ass! You can't freaking push off a horny chick?" she glared at him, "_Or _did you mistake that skinny bitch for me?"

"Summer," he pleaded with her gently, looking down at her steel glare.

"I don't want to talk about this," she muttered softly, "That look won't get you anywhere this time, Cohen," she said, as she turned on her heel to leave. Seth grabbed a hold of her arm once more, but Summer shook him off frowning.

"Sum, please, you know it's not my fault," he whispered so that only she could hear, "You know you're the only person I want to kiss, now and for always," he said quietly, "Sum, please. There's nothing to be jealous, conscious about. It was a stupid, _schemed _kiss- That's what it was! I meant nothing! It was only there so that Brooke could have another shot with you- and I get that, why can't you?"

Summer looked away, her face starting the get a little rosy. She let out an exhausted sigh, as she mustered the courage to look back into his stirring eyes, "Cohen," she started to say, as she pressed her lips together, hoping that it wouldn't sound corny, "Do you know how hard it is to see you kissing another girl?" she whimpered gently, as she felt her fragile heartbeat, beating more regularly now.

"I know it's hard," he said, wrapping his strong arms around her waist before she could protest, "Believe it or not, I've had it happen to me… and I'm not only talking about today and Daniel, I'm talking about everything, Sum," he looked deep into her eyes, searching for that precious soul of hers, so that it would reveal some more of Summer's staggering emotions, "We weren't always together," as he spoke, Summer realized how painful these words really were for him, "When we weren't, there was _always _someone _better _than me. You will never, _ever _imagine how hard that was- _never. _And honestly, I never want you to, because it's miserable, Sum," Summer bit her lip, as she felt something sting her eyes, "Now that I've got you, I swear to you, that I will _never _let you go. I've waited too long to have a guy like Daniel, take you away from me," he said, wondering what she would say, as he poured his heart to her. These were words he hadn't ever spoke before; words that he kept discreetly in the bottom of his heart, where not one person could reach out and reveal.

Summer felt as though her heart was breaking. She looked up at him with her big, dark eyes now filled with flattered tears, "Seth, I never meant to hurt you,"

He nodded, as he pulled her closer, knowing that he broke that angered crust of her troubled feelings, "I know," he whispered, barely breathing as he gazed down at her.

"And I'm sorry," she then added. She closed her eyes, as she placed her head on Seth's firm shoulder. She exhaled deeply, as she slid her arms around his neck peacefully. Seth nestled his head on hers, holding her with a tinge of force so that he could comfort himself, knowing that he refused to let go.

Within a matter of time, the classes were let out once more to roam the school hallways. Seth and Summer simply stood in the quivering stampede of people, before Marissa and Ryan broke them up. Both Marissa and Ryan looked at the two awkwardly, realizing something wasn't right, so Marissa decided to quench her curious mind, "Is everything alright?" she smirked gently, as she gazed at their dazed expressions.

Summer looked up at Seth, and back at Marissa, "Oh Gosh, Coop, there's so much you missed because of biology," she let out a meager laugh, as she proposed an offer, "I say we skip English, and get to the mall- I find salvation in the amount of bags I bring home. And God, I just can't stay here right now," she sighed, as she took Seth's hand, leading him outside along with Marissa and Ryan, who were too, walking hand-in-hand.

"So what's up guys? You look a bit, um, _weird?" _Marissa asked, as she looked over at Ryan, seeing that he had noticed too.

"Well, do you guys know a Bianca Taylor?" Seth started, "Total emo-_babe _by the way," he laughed, teasing Summer. She gave him a light punch, giggling along with him, "Well," within a matter of time, Seth and Summer explained their adventures, and let Marissa and Ryan reflect on it for quite some time.

"Whoa," Ryan looked over at Seth, "You punched out Daniel Brooke? Damn, Seth. The things you do for love," he chuckled, "Guys, I say, instead of hitting the mall, we hit the beach," he suggested.

"Hey, that works too," Seth said, intrigued.

"What about the mall?" Summer pouted.

"You ladies can go tonight, but for now, we'll have some fun," Ryan replied, laughing, "But if you're really set on the mall, we can do that too,"

"Oh fine," she rolled her eyes, "But you better not expect me and Coop to go out nude. All we're doing is _sun-batheing," _she laughed, and so did the rest of them.

"Aw, Sum! How could you shatter Seth's fantasies like that?" Marissa joked, and Seth replied defensively.

"Not saying that it wouldn't be totally hot, I still respect my baby's choice," Seth said, grinning at Summer as he did.

The sun was still high up in the sky, as they took Summer's car over to the sandy coastlines of Newport.


	78. Chapter Twenty Nine & Part TWO

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Marissa and Summer laid across the golden sand, watching the sun disappear into the hollow horizon. They were watching Ryan and Seth splash and play-fight in the water, their amused laugh dancing with the wind. Summer lay her head down against Seth's deposited shirt, as she let the sun's rays rest on her already bronzed skin. The clouds remained unmoved, and stationary against the smooth and cool breeze.

"You know what, Coop? I think that Brooke might just listen to me this time, and leave me alone. I hope so, anyway," Summer said, unable to withstand her chattery mood.

"I think you handled it pretty well, from what I hear," Marissa muttered, with an indifferent expression. A permanent smile was almost moulded on her lips: nothing could break her happiness now, not even for a moment.

Summer pouted, heaving a gentle sigh as she turned to Marissa, "But it just hasn't stopped him before, Marissa," she bit her lip, "What if he goes, and attacks Seth or something?"

"Why would anyone want to attack me?" Seth asked inquisitively, as a drooping Seth and Ryan approached them lazily. Marissa and Summer squealed as the guys attacked them with wet hugs, and even wetter kisses. When Seth finally pulled away from his damsel, he pressed on the topic, "So, why would anyone want to attack me, Sum?" he asked gently, trying hard not to ruin the fun, carefree mood that was entwined around them.

"Seth, let's not talk about this now. Right now, I just want to relax and have some fun," she replied, laying back down on his shirt, that was placed neatly under her head. Seth looked down at her, with a mischievious smirk.

"You better tell me, Summer. Or I'll attack _you,_" he joked, which apparently, got Summer's attention.

"Oh, no no no," Summer sat up quickly, placing her hands in front of herself as to keep Seth away from her for the time being, "You know I hate being tickled, Seth!" she said, her voice only slightly whiny, as she begged him gently.

"Hm, really? So tell me? What's the deal-eo?" he smiled down at her, and Summer groaned, as she pouted. Seth folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow, "I'll give you ten seconds. Ten, nine, two-"

"Fine!" Summer shrieked softly, "But if _I _ruin the mood, by telling you, it is so not my fault," she said, biting her lip, "Seth, I'm worried for you. I don't think Brooke's going to give up. I think his next move will slick, and definitely not something I could predict. I'm scared he's going to try to get revenge for that punch of yours," she spilled out finally, not feeling an inch of relief within her. Instead, she felt a wave of guilt slamming against her chest like the waves crashing against the shores. But as quick as they came, they left with Seth's smile working like the passing tide.

"Summer," he said, honestly fond of her worrying for him, "I'll be okay,"

"Yeah, he's fine. Supposedly, he's got the punch of a gladiator," Marissa giggled softly, intervening, "Now Sum, if you thought this was going to ruin the mood, then you're _so _wrong," Marissa started to get up, "Race you to the water!" she called out, laughing.

Everyone simply exchanged glances, as they saw Marissa take the sudden lead. Everyone scrambled to their feet, trying to reach Marissa's outstanding lead. Ryan approached her the quickest, and he entangled his arms around her waist, slowing her down as he ran with her. Marissa was giggling playfully, as she tried to slide out of his grip, so close to reaching the water's edge.

Seth and Summer locked hands, as they both charged toward the water with grins on their lips, and laughs escaping their throats like little school-children. When they all finally reached the water, there was barely a moment when the splashing and laughing ceased.

Finally, when they were all breathless and finished with the savage acts, they lay back against the water, cuddling with their honeys. Seth had his arms wrapped around Summer's belly, as they all gathered together peacefully.

"Marissa, I _hate _you for this!" Summer giggled lightly, "What am I going to do with my designer top? It's totally wet!" she laughed, as she looked down at her blouse that was sticking intently to her skin. Marissa laughed harmoniously with her, as Ryan pulled her closer.

"Well, hey. How _long _can you just lay on the beach, after seeing how immature our boyfriends are?" she smiled, giving Ryan a peck on the cheek, "But don't worry Ryan, I still love you- no matter how immature you are," she giggled gently, as Ryan picked her up in his arms.

"I'm that immature, huh?" he laughed, threatening to drop her into the deepest corner of the water. Marissa tried to suppress her squeals, but she couldn't, "I bet the fishies wouldn't think so," he grinned at her,

"Ryan!" Marissa chuckled uncontrollably as she pressed her forehead against his, "Wouldn't you miss me, if I was gone?" she smiled gently, biting her lip. Ryan couldn't resist, therefore he had to meet his lips with hers. As tempting, and sumptuous as they were, the kiss was much sweeter than anything he could have imagined. He pulled away with a smile.

"Maybe I'd miss you a little bit," he whispered softly, staring straight into her deep, lavish eyes.

"Then I suggest putting me down, and I'll think about not ditching you for my fish-friends," she grinned gently, expecting to be put down lightly, but to her shock she was flung through the air, water splashing all around, "Ryan!" she howled the moment she resurfaced. She swam over to him quickly, but before she reached him he already lept off, "I can't believe you'd do that to me!" she said, continuously swimming after his quick-witted self.

"Just proves how many fish friends you really have Marissa!" he joked, from a few meters away from her, "Now I'll stop if you tell me what exactly you're planning to do to me," Ryan called out calmly, knowing there was no chance Marissa would catch up with him.

Marissa stopped, and turned around toward Summer helplessly, "Sum! Come and help me!" but she realized she and Seth were too busy laughing at the whole situation.

"Sorry Coop, I'm kind of busy here," she giggled gently, giving Seth a long kiss. Once she saw that Marissa turned around, and went back to her rampaging chase, Summer pulled away and couldn't help but laugh with Seth at how absurd they really looked. Summer heard Marissa's playful curses under her nose, which simply made her laugh more as she sat cuddled into Seth's warm and comfortable arms.

With such a giddy atmosphere, gliding away along with the sun, soon the Fantastic Four were swept toward the ocean's coast, as dusk started to peel away at the sky. The only visible rays of sun, were those that were already hushed behind the magnificent sunset, making way for a starry evening. The sky was already blossoming into a royal-blue, which blanketed the sky, and powdered it with gentle, flickering lights that glowed against the solemn night. As they sat on the cooled sand, around a blazing bonfire they all mingled tales of their past moments of happiness, sadness, and even more moments of downright hilarity.


	79. Chapter Thirty & Part TWO

Hey Guys. I _just _noticed a huge mistake of mine. UM. To make a long story short, Chapters Twenty Seven through to Thirty are newly arranged. I think Chapter Twenty Seven might be a new chapter actually, considering I forgot to post it. Boo me. Um, yes. So _now _things might make sense. I'm so sorry for any inconveniences. Please do go back, to read. Things might make a tad more sense if you do. Again, sorry loves! Thanks for reading, please review ♥

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Summer yawned lightly, as she nestled her head on Seth's shoulder, gazing into the fire with a warm smile. Silence dwelled amoung them, as they all lay drowned in their own mysterious thoughts. Seth pulled Summer closer, kissing her gently on the forehead, "So Summer, we haven't chatted much on one of the most life-changing, and important topics this year," Seth couldn't resist to bring the subject up. Lately, he had been thinking about it a lot. He just wanted her all to himself, and that, he could never deny.

Summer looked up daintily, as she gave him a questioning look. Seth simply touched her hand, and lifted the hand on which his engagement ring rested so peacefully, "What are we going to do about that?" He smiled softly at her, giving her a moment to reply. She bit her lip, as she gazed down at the gorgeous rock. She then looked back up at Seth reluctantly.

"Seth," she said softly, "I like how things are now," she frowned gently, "I don't know, I just don't think I want to put more pressure on this relationship. Things are happening so fast, and Seth…" she paused, her voice trailing off, as she stared at him devastated expression.

"So what are you saying?" Seth asked her quickly.

"I'm saying that maybe we should- _wait. _We're just kids, remember?" Summer replied as gently as she could without bursting his worldly bubble. Ryan and Marissa were watching the scene, shocked at the words that were spilling out of her mouth, "I don't know if you'll understand where I'm coming from- Just try to, though. When you proposed, I was absolutely ecstatic that you survived the gunshot, and then I didn't want things to get worse, and I loved you, and everything. Just now? I want to think about this _together _but very rationally."

"Loved?" Seth simply asked, looking at her blankly.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Don't get all technical. You _know _what I meant, so don't make me look like the bad guy here, Seth. I'll still be engaged to you, we'll _still _be together, but I just think we should hold on with the wedding," she said, in an as-matter-of-factly tone.

"I can't believe you're saying this," Seth said, as he loosened his grip on her. His gaped straight ahead of him, unable to glance in her dark, and pressing eyes.

"Seth," she whispered lightly, almost begging him to look at her, "Can I have some time? I mean, I didn't even have my childhood to plan things through. Remember? My parents were on and off, and I just figured it to be selfish to think of my wedding twenty years from now, when my parents were splitting up," Summer pressed her lips together, as she sighed, "I want our wedding to be perfect. Not rushed, not something of the day. I want it to be the most special day of our lives," she said, and when she couldn't take his ignorant stare ahead of him, she placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head toward her face, "Cohen, if you're going to get mad at me for _this, _then we've got a problem here."

"Sum, I think that our wedding will be special whether or not it will go on today, or five years from now. I love you, and I think _that's _all that matters," he said, as he started to get up, "Now if you guys could just excuse me, I need some air," he said.

"Cohen, you're _outside,_" Summer said, her face crinkled up in confusion. Seth shrugged, as he started toward the shore, trudging along its length. Once he was relatively far away, Summer turned to her companions, utterly shocked, "Can you believe that guy?" she said, as she sighed deeply, "What am I supposed to do? You guys don't think I'm wrong, do you?" she frowned, as she watched him head further and further.

"Sum, I think you two are just made for each other. You both have great points," Marissa started to stammer, and before she could continue with her meaningless words, Summer stopped her.

"Coop, do you think we should have the wedding or not?"

"I think you should," Marissa said unsurely, but when Summer's piercing glare shot through the air unfalteringly, Marissa added, "n't. Should_n't." _She stared at Summer, "Go after him, Sum. This is the stupidest thing to fight over. Whether or not you get married, you two are just going to have to learn to compromise. Sum, you're not always going to be right,"

Summer rolled her eyes, "But I'm right, right _now. _What if he just rushed into this, and then it turns out it really _was _to early? There's so much about him that I _still _don't know, Coop! What if like, after the third week of being married he tells me he has herpes, or something? Or that, he has a secret _other _life and five kids with another woman? I don't know any of this!" Summer groaned lightly, and after a moment of thinking things through in her head, she looked up at her friends, "I should go after him, shouldn't I?" she asked, without even caring for their opinion. In a second, she was jogging the distance that Seth had already covered. When she caught up to him breathlessly, she turned him around violently, pressing her lips against his.

Seth, completely stunned, placed his arms awkwardly around her waist, kissing her back shyly. When Summer pulled away, she simply stared into his eyes, before saying, "Cohen, you idiot!" she muttered, as she let her arms fall down to her sides, "If we're going to get married, you're going to have to hear _my _opinion through. Like, what _was _that? Just walking away like some emo, brooding, immature-" Seth stopped her yapping with another kiss, as he pulled her closer than ever. Summer felt his warmth surrounding her entire body, as she succumbed to the kiss.

"Summer, I love you," he said, in between his gentle kisses, "We'll get married when you're ready. I'll always wait for you. I'll always love you,"


	80. Chapter Thirty one & Part TWO

Chapter Thirty-One

Summer looked up at him, her smile gentle and reassuring as she touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers in the most affectionate gesture, "Seth," she whispered, her face mere inches away from his as she breathed in his fine scent, "We really need to talk about this- _maturely,_" she added sternly. She cuddled into Seth's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist loosely as she hugged him, "If you can hear me out-"

"I'm all ears," he replied to her, nodding so that she would continue.

"Listen, Cohen," she sighed, pulling away from the hug so that she could look him straight in his understanding face, "I don't want our wedding to be rushed- but I don't want you to think that I'm stalling or anything, because I'm _not. _I want it to be special- extremely special, because you're the man I chose," she smiled up at him softly, as she continued speaking words that were drained straight from her loving heart, "I love you so much, Seth." Her voice was fragile and placid, so that even the wind could not hear her.

"Summer, I still can't believe you're mine," he said with a grin, as he swooped down and stole a light kiss from her. Summer squirmed playfully, but soon she reunited their lips into a more passionate kiss, one that Seth was longing for since he had parted from the group. When the two pulled away from the kiss, Seth suggested that they return to the campfire to continue with their lazy evening.

Seth placed his arms around Summer's shoulder, pulling her closer to him as they walked side-by-side, back to where the fire's sparks and flames danced and blossomed with the wind. Marissa and Ryan greeted them with smiles, ones that were almost questioning whether the trespassers were at peace. Summer placed her head on Seth's shoulder, and with that Seth gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"So things are all good between you two?" Ryan asked, already seeing that they were. He adjusted his arm carefully around Marissa, pulling her closer as he did.

"When weren't they _good_?" Seth replied, grinning at Summer, "Cause from what I remember, things were always perfect," Seth's triumphant voice made Summer giggle.

"Mmm, yes things are good between us," she replied more seriously, as she and Seth seated themselves on a blanket that covered the golden sand, "So what have you two lovebirds been doing?" Summer raised an eyebrow inquisitively, laughing under her breath lightly.

"Just talking," Marissa giggled, as she turned to Ryan, who winked at her lightly, "_Just _talking, Sum," Marissa replied to her witty stare.

"Mhmm," she muttered, laughing.

"So what have you two decided? When's the wedding?" Marissa asked, on a light and casual tone.

"Well," Seth started, unsure of what to say. Although he talked with Summer, and bettered their affliction, they stillhad not decided that.

"We're getting married," Summer said, pressing her lips together, as she looked over at Seth. Her eyes were frightened, but absolutely certain. She took a deep breath, and repeated herself more confidently, "Seth and I have decided we're getting married," she said, as her smile elongated itself into a genuine grin- one that overshadowed not only peace of mind, but an honest treasure; happiness.

Seth looked over at her, wondering if the words she spoke were true. He then managed to stifle a laugh, as he pulled her into a deep and fond kiss that released all his worries, and fears. Marissa and Ryan laughed, "You guys are seriously getting married?" Marissa asked, awed by the situation. When they pulled away from the kiss, they both nodded vigorously.

"Nothing's stopping us now," Summer grinned wildly, a smile that portrayed all the love that rendered her body so lovesick for Seth Cohen, "I'm marrying Cohen!" she said excitedly, as she slid her hand into his, gripping it tightly.

"I'm marrying Summer Roberts!" Seth called out with equal excitement, pulling Summer into another kiss. They pulled away, when they heard a car door closing, and a set of faint footsteps nearing. Summer looked over her shoulder, and almost gasped. Ryan got up protectively.

"Hey hey hey," a familiar, searing voice almost seemed to cool even the fire with the shrilling connotation it brought with it, "No need to raise the defenses- just figured my bro would be here," Tray emerged from the splitting darkness, as the fire illuminated his face into a golden-red. Ryan approached him, his lips a mere sliver for the anxiety and anger he held within him, "What's up, Bro?" Tray said lightly. He made it seem as though he had forgotten everything he had done. He made it seem as though he expected a hardy welcome, after he tried to rape Marissa Cooper, and shoot Seth Cohen.

"What do you want." Ryan muttered, refusing to shake his brother's extended hand, "Don't you think you've done enough?" He proceeded to say.

"I'm just here to say hello," he said, as he raised the palm of his hand into a curious wave, "Cause I was passing through the neighbourhood, and you know, figured couldn't not say hi to my baby brother," his voice was almost mocking, and tempting Ryan to make the first punch. The smirk on his face almost called out- _Try me, buddy. I'm loaded. _

"Seriously Tray, what the _hell _do you want?" Ryan said, his voice hinting aggravation, and intolerance.

"Whoa, Ryan. Is that any way to treat your brother?" he continued to speak.

"What do you want?" Ryan pressed, his rage started to fume out of his body.

"Just wanted to see how Sethy ol' man was doing, after you know, the shooting?" Tray said, turning his head toward Seth contemptuously.

"Seth's _fine." _Ryan said, "You can leave now,"

"And have no fun? Please," Tray replied, his voice showing equal annoyance, "Now Ryan, I guess you know me better than I know myself, cause I actually _do _want something," he laughed morosely, "I don't know if you remember, Ryan, but I do," he smirked, "I recall this _one _evening, _after _I almost raped your whore over there," he was treating all this as a joke, one crazed and taunting joke, "And _after _she told you, and _after _I almost killed her with my knife. I was hit with _something _on the head, and my, my, my. I wonder who hit me? Was it you baby bro? Well your stupid brother over here," he said, referring to himself coldly, "decided to remember that piece of information, in case he needed money. And guess what? I need money now, so fess up bad boy. We can deal with this on the side, or with the law- eitherway, I'll get my share," Tray chuckled, wondering if Ryan and Marissa let the memory of that night slip.

Ryan, however, remembered it clearly. He remembered the urgency, the desperation, the fear when Jess arrived unattended, the force with which he hit his own brother with that convenient rock. The newspaper that was published the day after, the fear that had settled within them, only to be forgotten, and then mustered back from deep within them.

"You have no proof," Marissa said, getting up from her edgy seat on the sand.

"Marissa, sit down." Ryan said gravely, warning her not to interfere.

"Yeah, whore. Sit down," Tray said with a fleeting smirk.

"Tray, how much do you want?" Ryan then asked with a harsh mutter, wanting the situation to be over without endangering his friends.

"Well, I can be nice and say fifty thousand dollars for my own pain and suffering, and the various medical bills-" Ryan cut him off, right then and there.

"You wouldn't get that much in any right minded court," Ryan gulped, as he continued to glower at his brother.

"I beg to differ, Ryan. You attacked me, and left there almost dead," Tray shrugged his shoulders, as he continued to muse, "That counts for a lot of mullah, brother. As I was saying, I could be nice and charge fifty smack, but I feel kind of rowdy, and in trouble so I say seventy-five on the dot is fine. You can make it out to Tray Atwood," he said, pocketing his hands, as he turned to leave, "Oh, and don't worry Ryan. I'll be back tomorrow. The money better be ready, or I'll just have to, well," he shrugged, "I don't think you want to see what I have up my sleeve."

And so with that, as abruptly as he had made his entrance, he was now leaving. His extensive visit left the four utterly speechless.

"Ryan, what are we going to do?" Marissa whimpered quietly, as she started to fumble with her fingers.

"_You're _not doing anything," Ryan said austerely, as he sat back down beside her.

"It's as muchmy fault,as it is yours," Marissa growled, "You're not going to be my hero every time Ryan. I'm not going to let you," she continued to say, angered by the fact that Ryan wanted to push her out of the situation, "Are we going to pay it?"

"You're not paying anything," Ryan said, ignoring the word that Marissa had said moments ago.

"Neither are you!" Marissa said, her voice high-pitched with disbelief.

"And what? Have another shooting? Another rape? What, Marissa, what?" Ryan's rage and unease was pouring out with every word he said, "I can't have something like that on my conscience. I'd rather deal with him, and get on with my life,"

"Or you can ask my dad," Seth cut in, not liking the fact that Ryan and Marissa were fighting so gruelingly, "But first of all, you guys have to stick together if you're going to get through this." Seth said, his voice wise and unfaltering.

"He's right Ryan," Marissa whispered, ashamed at how quickly she erupted, "I'm not going to let you deal with this alone," she continued, looking at his indifferent face. A permanent silence dwelled among them, until they left the beach with strained hearts, and worried minds. The only exercise their vocal cords had to endure, was at the front door when Kirsten greeted them at the Cohen Residence, completely oblivious to the situation they were now drowning in under the merciless grasp of Tray Atwood.


	81. Chapter Thirty two & Part TWO

Chapter Thirty-two

They all sat around the table, Sandy at one end, listening gravely into Ryan's situation. Utter silence echoed in the room- all, except for Ryan's monotone voice that was quivering only gently from the fear and anxiety within. Apart from the occasional 'Mhmm's' and nods, Sandy kept fearfully quiet. Once Ryan was through with his story, Sandy heaved a great sigh as he stared at all of them in turn, "How could you guys keep something like this from me? Had we handled this immediately after the scene, we could have gotten proof of everything- Marissa probably had the rape marks," he looked over at Marissa empathetically, as henoddedtoward herweakly for a measly sense of comfort, or apology for mentioning it,"And Seth, well we can still arrange the hospital notices and all, but had you informed me about this, we could have managed something. I'm not saying it's impossible, but Ryan- both you _and _Tray can be severely punished if I know anything about the law, which I most certainly do," he paused, as he looked down at the rough notes he had made during the whole time of Ryan's speech. He was almost studying them, and examining every note that he had made, "We can't dwell on what _could _have happened, because it's too late now ladies and gents," he sighed again, a more hollow and frustrated sigh. He wanted to protect them all, and help them, and get them through this, but the situation was looking grim- especially for the Atwood in the family.

Seth and Summer exchanged nervous glances. They too, felt extremely worried for their friends. Once Sandy noticed how apprehensive they were getting of the situation, he looked over at them, "Seth, unless you have anything to add, I think you and Summer should just go on, and do your own thing. This is between Marissa, Ryan and me," he said, nodding at the two as he turned his attention back to Marissa and Ryan. Seth and Summer barely had any time to protest, so they decided to sweep out of the kitchen as quietly and stealthily as possible.

"So is there anything we can do?" Ryan said, as he took Marissa's hand in his, enveloping it with the warmth of his palm. No gesture, nor feeble smile could better the uneasiness inside of them. Sandy didn't reply for a moment, for he was thinking up a solution, a plan of battle, _something. _He wanted to tell them something that would comfort them, and something that they wanted to hear- something that would allow them to go to sleep without the heavy hearts. He looked up at them confidently, as he started to explain.

"The first thing you two should be aware of, is the case. By all means, Tray doesn't have _half _the case that he's putting up. So basically, he's bluffing and you guys would be making a huge mistake if you gave him the seventy-five grand," Sandy said, his tone parent-like, and reassuring. He continued before their hopes could rise too much, "We all know how violent Tray can be. I think it's the safest thing for the family, if you guys spent this weekend indoors. Not just you and Marissa, Ryan. I mean, Seth, Summer, and basically anyone else who is important to you. Tray can't do anything to you as long as you're at home. He can, _however, _attack you if you're outdoors, or even in school,"

Sandy paused for a moment to think, "Coming to think of it, kids, I've had a similar case in the past. If you give me twenty minutes, I can go to the office and review _that _case, and compare it to yours. Sounds good?" he asked, and the two nodded vigorously, "Marissa, ask Kirsten to call your mom. I wouldn't even suggest leaving our house tonight. We've got an entire case to plan, let alone the Tray out loose aspect of the situation. Ryan, if Tray comes knocking at our door, don't open it. If he calls, tell him that he should call his lawyer- _and that's it. _Don't contact him, don't leave the house, and take care, is that clear?"

Usually, Sandy wasn't so nervous. Usually the most comforting thing he could do is just smile one of his genuine smiles, that made you feel special all over. But now, when Ryan's future was so desperately jeopardized, he couldn't, and _wouldn't _take it lightly. Ryan had grown to be like a son to Sandy, so maybe it was the natural parent instinct that guarded and shielded him like his own. By all means, he was absolutely convinced that Tray would not break their lives again.

Sandy got up out of his chair, and at the same moment, Ryan did. They embraced each other in a firm, and manly hug, "Thank you so much," Ryan muttered, as he nestled his face in the protective shoulder of Sandy. They pulled a part from the moment's hug, and Sandy gave Ryan a hardy slap on the shoulder.

"You take care, Ryan," he said, as he turned toward the door. He raised his hand in a wave toward Marissa, "I'll be back in a few," he said, and for the first time since their arrival at the Cohen residence, Sandy smiled one of his resilient grins, one that truly reminded them that things would be _OK. _

Ryan turned to Marissa, after Sandy had left, as he pulled her close to him, "I really don't want you to get involved in this, M'rissa," he whispered softly, as he grazed her hair. Marissa looked up, almost offended, shaking her head lightly. Through her gaze, she almost warned him not to start.

"Ryan, I'm _involved _in this, whether you like it or not, got it?" Marissa said. She wouldn't let Ryan take the blame for her again, for something that was initially, her own fault. Ryan didn't need to say anything else- he knew, that no matter how much he tried to make her stray from all this, she just wouldn't let him. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Do you want to see how Seth and Summer are doing upstairs? I think they'd like to know that they're rooming together tonight," he chuckled softly, as they pulled away from the hug. Marissa laughed and nodded, as they made their way upstairs to Seth's room. As they entered, they made sure to knock, but to their surprise, Seth and Summer were just cuddled watching some television. They immediately turned their heads toward the door, smiling sympathetically.

"Hey guys," Summer said, pressing her lips together, wondering what they would tell them. Marissa and Ryan went over to the bed, sitting on the end of it.

"Hey," Marissa and Ryan replied, almost harmoniously. Marissa decided to continue, "Sandy went to his office for some papers, right now. Uuum, but other than that, Sum, you're going to be stranded here," Marissa laughed lightly, as she looked at Summer's confused expression.

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Summer asked, her confusion replicated into her voice.

"Sandy says that because Tray has some violent tendencies, it would be best if we all stayed here and worked on the case. Meaning, you're staying here- and _no_ _sex _please," Marissa laughed, and so did all of them. Once the laughing and giggling hushed, Seth decided to talk.

"So do you guys know anything about what's going to be happening in the next while?" Seth asked.

"Uh, well. Nothing's really certain yet," Ryan said, glancing at Marissa, "We still have to figure out our plan of action, if that's what you want to know," he paused unsurely, "Basically, we shouldn't give Tray the money, because Sandy says he doesn't have that great of a case- but we shouldn't take out chances with him either," Ryan let out a sigh of aggravation, unable to understand why all of a sudden, his own brother was such a huge threat.

"Ryan," Marissa said softly, noticing that he was preoccupied, "I know it's hard for you having to be the victim of your brother, but you can't always be the fighter. Sometimes you just have to wait for things to happen, and hope that they get better,"

"I'm not going to wait for Tray to destroy my life again," Ryan turned to her abruptly, his voice harsh and perturbed, "I'm not going to just _hope, _cause _hope _doesn't stop stupidity, and _hope _doesn't stop him from constantly coming into my life endlessly, and ruining everything. It's not _hope _I need," he said gravely, as he got up, and left the room. He left the three wordless, wondering where he was walking to with such fury. Marissa was about to head after him, but Seth grabbed her arm.

"He's kind of hot-headed right now, Marissa. Not a good idea," he said simply, as she slouched back down, hearing the front door close violently.

"What if he gets hurt? Your dad said not to leave the house," Marissa said, pressing her lips together worriedly.

"He won't. He's Ryan, Marissa. Besides, Tray said he was coming by _tomorrow."_ Summer said. For some reason, she didn't think she comforted Marissa all that much.

"Yeah, Tray said that. But it's not rare for Ryan to go looking for trouble," Marissa replied, as she laid back against the bed helplessly. She didn't have a clue as to how to go about the situation. She didn't know what to, whether to run after him and knock some sense in him, or let him get some air so that he could cool off. She knew for one, that no matter where he was, she was worried, and nervous, and preoccupied, and unable to understand why trouble always came her way.


	82. Chapter Thirty Three & Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-three**

"Ryan, call me back," Marissa said urgently, as she clicked off her phone for the umpteenth time. The wind seemed to howl outside, as though anticipating a torrential storm. It seemed to Marissa like a very horrible omen- it barely ever rained in Newport, and it had started to drizzle since their arrival at the Cohen household. Now, what used to be an occasional pitter-patter that rapped lightly against the window, was now becoming more frequent, more violent, more menacing. Marissa sighed out deeply- _Why isn't he picking up? _She thought, wondering savage thoughts, as they sat quietly in the darkness. The quieter it got, the more her mind got to work. The rain started to beat harder against the window, as the wind twirled viciously outside. Marissa turned to Seth and Summer, who also seemed to be contemplating every aspect of the situation. Although they knew inside that Ryan was about to do something so unpredictable, and simply dumb, they didn't want to worry Marissa more.

"If I have to sit in this silence any longer, I'm going to go crazy," Marissa said, as she got up to leave. Summer jerked her head up toward Marissa, as she watched her sauntering out of the room without delay. She got up quickly, as she grabbed Marissa arm just before her whole body was out.

"Listen, Coop," Summer said sternly, "I'm not letting you out of here. We both know Ryan is probably out there looking for Tray. Tray wouldn't do anything to Ryan, okay?" Summer said, placing her hands on Marissa's shoulders firmly, as she blocked the path of the doorway.

"_Yes, he will_," Marissa replied tensely, as she stared straight into Summer's dark, and mourning eyes.

"Just sit down Marissa," Summer said coolly, as she followed Marissa back to the bed, "We need to do something to get our minds off of this," Summer said suggestively, as she started to crawl inside of Seth's closet, flipping the lights on as she did, "Marissa- no stupid thoughts until Ryan is back, _got it? _We are going to have fun," she said somewhat cheerfully, her fragile glance toward Seth betraying her worry, "Cohen, do you have any board games in here?" her voice was muffled, as she looked through the scattered things.

"I think I have monopoly," Seth replied, and at that moment, Summer pulled it out. She showed the game to everyone with a smile, "Okay, I call the shoe!" she smiled, trying to put on an excitement and bold persona.

"You have got to be kidding me, Sum," Marissa said, heaving an annoyed groan, "You think I can play _monopoly _while my boyfriend is out there?" she said, turning her head to look out the window.

"Marissa, quit the drama, okay? Ryan is Seth's, and believe even _my _friend. Don't you think we're worried?" Summer said, as she walked over to the window, closing the curtains with a quick pull.

"You sure don't look worried," Marissa muttered, as she folded her arms against her chest, inhaling a deep breath.

"Coop! That's cause Seth and I don't want _you _even more bitchy," Summer said. She had had enough of Marissa's whining already, and to add to that, her own nerves were already stretched out cold. Summer pressed her lips together, as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "Listen, Coop. I'm sorry, but I'm worried too, and I hate to see you guys in such a tough situation, but could you please at least _try _and be empathetic? Everything will be just fine- it always is," Summer said a little more lightly, as she sat down beside Marissa, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Coop," she pouted lightly, "But you'll see- he'll come back home from a little stroll, and you'll get working on this case, and you'll win too. So don't worry, okay?"

Marissa looked up, nodding gently, "Fine. Let's get some Monopoly going," she said unenthusiastically, as she slouched lightly, picking out a game piece.

Sandy placed a key into his office, surprised that it was left open- _Humph, why would I leave it open? _He thought, as he entered. He looked around the dark room, as he shot a glance at the heavy downpour outside his window, "Looks like I don't have much time," he muttered more to himself.

"Looks like you don't," a rusty voice echoed back, and once Sandy flicked on the lights he was utterly speechless to see Tray Atwood sitting comfortably at the desk. Sandy looked over at the boy coolly, nodding in his direction once. They kept a straight gaze for what seemed an eternity, but soon Tray had the courage to speak up again, "Funny how all you rich fools are so predictable," he started to say.

"You don't have to do this, Tray," Sandy said, not knowing whether to act calmly and collectively, or nervously around the young delinquent.

"Oh no? I think it's fun watching you people squirm. I knew the minute Ryan got home, he would tattle to his little lawyer daddy, and of course, his little lawyer daddy would help. It was only a matter of time before you came to your office for some papers," he sighed almost proudly, as he gestured to the empty seat in front of him. Sandy walked over suspiciously, gazing at Tray's threatening smile, "So what have you decided? That I've got no case? That you have a _chance _at winning this?"

"I haven't decided anything, Tray," Sandy continued to watch even Tray's most minimal moves, "But coming to think of it, you _don't _have a case," Sandy said lightly, "What do you think you can accomplish by this? First, you attack Marissa Cooper, then my son, then Ryan, and what? Now you're going to keep _me _a hostage, or even better, kill me?" Sandy said, almost mocking Tray's unpredictable plan.

"You best not give me any ideas," he muttered, folding his hands on the table almost officially, as he glared at Sandy, "There are many things I could do right now," he said, placing his hand in his pocket, fidgeting lightly. As the light hit against the blade, it illuminated the room for a split-second. Sandy watched Tray smirk violently, as he felt a shiver run down his spine- surely, he didn't want to be slashed up, by some ruthless kid.

"Tray," Sandy said in a parent-like tone, trying to calm him, "What exactly do you want?"

Tray sat silently for a second, "Initially, I want seventy-five grand, but now that my baby brother has involved all the rich people in this, one-hundred will do," he shrugged, "Not that you'll be around to tell him that," Tray smiled vilely, almost wickedly. Sandy didn't reply, and Tray felt that he had found a weakness in him, "So are you scared Mr. Cohen?" he mocked, raising an eyebrow. He noticed that Sandy wasn't ready to chat anymore. Tray turned to the file cabinet, raising an eyebrow at Sandy, "So, what'd you come here for?" Again, Sandy kept silent, which made Tray even angrier. He slammed his fists against the table, groaning threateningly, "Fuck, guy! What did you come here for?" he pressed again. When Sandy didn't reply, Tray got up and hovered over him ludicrously. He placed his hand in his pocket again, retrieving his knife. He fingered it in his hand playfully, as he watched Sandy, "Still not going to reply, eh Paps?" Tray said, his voice more light and amused. He swung the blade in front of Sandy's face, with a cold smirk on his lips, elongating with every flinch that Sandy gave.

When Tray was absolutely fed up with Sandy's silence, he pressed the cold blade against his neck. The pressure made Sandy afraid to swallow, for it was pressing against his skin so sinisterly. He tried to hold his breath, for fear that if he moved the blade would slit his very skin, "What were you looking for?" Tray said, his voice blank and incomprehensible. This time, Sandy knew that he wouldn't work his way out of this through his silence. Tray loosened his grip on the knife only enough so that Sandy could talk safely.

"A file," he replied grimly, his lips a mere sliver for the anger, and fear they held.

"Go on," Tray urged, as he pulled the knife away from him, "Now don't you think just because there's no knife, that you can shut the fuck up," Tray muttered coarsely, "Cause you're still talking, you a son of a bitch, or I'll kill you- I'll _fucking _kill you," Tray said, his bottom lip trembling with irritation.

"I wanted to catch up on some work, tonight. I wanted to clear my head," Sandy was interrupted by Tray's disbelieving voice.

"That's fucking bull shit!" he called out sternly, wiping everything off of Sandy's desk with a violent jerk of his arm. Sandy winced as he watched a family portrait shatter as it clashed against the ground, all his papers dancing slowly toward the floor, "You and I both know that I need the money. You and I also know that you want to get home tonight. So if you want to speed up the process, give me exactly what you were looking for, plus a little deposit- I managed to find some spare checks as I was rumbling on about. So are you going to get it for me, or are you going to tell me where it is? Your choice,"

After a moment's hesitation, Sandy finally said with a soft gulp, "It's- it's in the bottom drawer," he stuttered, trying to sound confident. Tray smirked, muttering under his breath, as he walked over to the filing cabinet, turning his back to Sandy. Sandy knew it was his only fair chance to get away. He picked up the biggest thing that he could find amoung the scatters from his desk, as he hurled it toward Tray's head. He quickly dashed toward the door, making sure to lock it as he did. He hurt a dissatisfied groan in the room, but he continued to run for his life, out of the office. He swung open the front door, the clash of rain pounding against his head. He fumbled with his keys, to get the door open, but he managed to get in, just as he saw a shadow of Tray emerging from around the corner.

Soon, the engine was jeering against the storm, as Sandy made his way back home. He didn't know whether Tray was going to follow him, but as soon as his shaking foot was on the gas pedal, he knew he would manage somehow.


End file.
